Providence
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Jack est sur le vaisseau interstellaire, un homme l'observe ... Après The End of Time et CoE, Janto. Léger crossover avec Battlestar Galactica. Une histoire avec John Hart, un peau-rouge, une changeante et Alonso ...
1. Prologue

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.  
Bêta : Rhea S, merci !

* * *

**Providence**

**__****[Après The End of The Time]**

* * *

**Prologue **

A écouter pendant la lecture : The knife - The Captain www _point _deezer _point _com/listen-3734615

* * *

Jack était accoudé au bar du vaisseau interstellaire, entouré de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais il les voyait à peine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'apitoyait sur son sort, sur sa condition. Il n'avait pas changé de tenue, il portait toujours le manteau qui plaisait tant à Ianto, mais ce n'était qu'une façade car dans sa tête et son cœur, tout avait changé, une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Cela faisait un an que les 456 avaient quitté la terre, qu'il avait sacrifié son petit fils et que Ianto était mort.

Il était resté sur Terre six longs mois avant d'avoir l'opportunité d'embarquer sur un vaisseau de croisière interstellaire. Il n'avait pas hésité, plus rien ne le retenait.

Six mois de tristesse et de solitude à se repasser le cours des événements. A chercher comment il aurait pu faire, différemment. Il avait longtemps résisté, mis une distance avec ses collègues. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait aimé sa femme, sa fille, son petit fils, Ianto. Cela donnait un sens à sa vie, sa longue vie. Mais c'était une erreur … tous finissaient par mourir violement et leur disparition le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il en perdait quasiment la raison. Il aurait dû écouter sa fille. Elle le lui avait dit crûment, il était dangereux. Si elle avait su à quel point … c'est pour cela qu'il devait partir. Pas une fuite comme l'avait dit Gwen, la conséquence de ses actes, les morts dont il se sentait responsable, le suivraient partout où il irait. Il voulait y mettre un terme et pour cela il devait quitter la Terre.

Six mois pendant lesquels il s'était terré. Dans un hôtel miteux mangeant à peine. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la vie alors qu'il en avait privé tant d'autres. Il s'était infligé des blessures, s'était suicidé à de nombreuses reprises … mais son immortalité l'empêchait de souffrir comme il le souhaitait alors, il s'affamait. Souvent il tirait de sa poche la clé du Tardis qui ne le quittait jamais. Dans les meilleurs moments, il espérait que le Docteur entende sa douleur et vienne le chercher. Comme Rose, il regarderait le cœur du Tardis pour les faire revivre. Mais le Docteur ne viendrait pas, il savait pertinemment qu'il était une aberration que le Tardis fuyait. Il n'y avait aucun espoir et il se laissait aller dans une dépression en attendant de quitter cette terre qu'il haïssait. Parfois il rêvait de Ianto, des rêves semi éveillés quand son esprit affaibli ne faisait plus la distinction entre la réalité et le rêve. Il le voyait près de lui, plongeait son regard dans ses yeux bleu-gris, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'approchait pour l'embrasser, lui parler. Il le comprenait si bien, il aurait su trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter, les gestes pour l'apaiser, Jack se sentait si bien en sa présence … mais quand son esprit reprenait le dessus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, recroquevillé dans son lit qu'il ne quittait presque plus. Il l'avait aimé profondément, bien plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu le reconnaître et son absence était bien cruelle. Il ne lui avait pas assez dit, il était parti trop tôt, si jeune. Jack n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même sans Ianto, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour la mort de Steven.

Six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Gwen, qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de ses nouvelles. Elle était enceinte, elle allait donner la vie … Il ne pouvait plus rester avec elle, sa présence lui rappelait trop les absents. Elle n'avait jamais su le réconforter, c'était Ianto qui y réussissait mieux que quiconque. Il savait qu'elle souhaitait reconstruire Torchwood avec lui, reprendre leur ancienne vie … il avait déjà surmonté la mort de toute une équipe mais cette fois c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger elle aussi, elle était définitivement mieux sans lui. Elle avait Rhys pour la soutenir, il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait rassemblé son courage pour ne pas lui montrer le désespoir qui s'était installé en lui. Il lui avait menti, elle lui avait rendu son bracelet, il avait rejoint les étoiles qui l'attiraient tant.

Les premiers mois sur le vaisseau interstellaire n'étaient pas vraiment clairs. Il s'était beaucoup réfugié dans l'alcool à son arrivée. Mais petit à petit son corps ne put plus en supporter une seule goutte. Il avait arrêté de s'enivrer et pour occuper ses journées il avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes, le jeu. L'argent gagné lui permettait de payer sa cabine, sa nourriture, quelques verres et les mises de départ. Il se noyait dans son chagrin ne sachant plus quoi faire ni qui aller voir, seul l'espace arrivait à le calmer. Dans sa cabine, il pouvait rester des heures à regarder l'espace intersidéral qui les entourait, dans lequel le vaisseau semblait flotter. Cette immensité le rendait humble, lui faisait relativiser sa vie, il y cherchait désespérément un signe.

La vie n'était qu'une succession de choix, il voulait faire une pause, ne plus faire aucun choix.

Il attrapait alors l'ipod de Ianto et écoutait la musique qu'il avait aimée. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'approfondir ses goûts musicaux et c'est avec plaisir, nostalgie et tristesse qu'il se baladait dans ses playlistes éclectiques. Sa façon à lui de prolonger une intimité avec lui. Après la mort de Ianto, il était retourné à son appartement, il était reparti avec quelques objets. Ce n'était pas le but de sa visite, il y était allé pour faire disparaître toutes les traces qui auraient pu le lier à Torchwood Londres ou Cardiff. Mais en fouillant ses affaires, il s'était rendu compte que Ianto n'avait laissé aucun indice. Il n'eut qu'à brûler la photo de Ianto avec Rupert Howarth qu'il gardait dans son bureau*. Il s'était alors assis sur leur lit et les moments qu'ils avaient passés dans cet appartement s'étaient imposés d'eux même dans son esprit. Quelques souvenirs plus précieux encore que les autres. Des souvenirs d'une vie normale, d'un couple chez soi. Jack avait alors décidé qu'il avait le droit de prendre quelques objets. Ianto ne lui avait jamais présenté sa sœur, ils n'avaient jamais officialisé leur amour, mais pour lui il était clair qu'ils avaient formé un couple que la famille de Ianto devait reconnaître. Il était trop tard et malvenu de rencontrer Rhiannon. Il emporta simplement quelques objets y compris son journal qu'il trouva là où il avait l'habitude de le cacher, et laissa une lettre à sa soeur.

Le premier anniversaire de la mort de Ianto et de Steven était passé. Jack n'avait pas changé ses activités au sein du vaisseau mais il commençait à être connu. Connu pour avoir réparé une commande du vaisseau alors que celui-ci menaçait de s'écraser sur une planète, connu pour avoir mis fin à plusieurs bagarres, connu pour gagner toutes les parties de cartes qu'il entreprenait. Sa compagnie était recherchée et malgré son état d'esprit il n'avait rien perdu de son charisme qui attirait comme un aimant une foule de personnes. Jack remontait la pente lentement, sa nature profonde reprenant le dessus. Même si ses fantômes le suivaient toujours, il les voyait de moins en moins et la réalité qui l'entourait retrouvait un intérêt à ses yeux.

Il ne le savait pas mais il était observé, un homme le suivait depuis plusieurs jours. Il était discret mais c'était une précaution inutile, Jack ne se méfiait pas du monde qui l'entourait. L'homme s'était renseigné sur ce qui avait pu mettre son ami dans cet état. Il avait eu quelques informations qu'il avait ensuite minutieusement vérifiées. Il le regardait et se demandait ce qu'il devait faire.

**Il était tombé par un hasard incroyable sur Jack Harkness, était-ce la providence qui l'avait placé sur son chemin ?**

* * *

* Chapitre 1 de "Coming here, gave me meaning again Part 2"  
www _point _fanfiction _point _net/s/5497350/2/Coming_here_gave_me_meaning_again_Part_2  
Jack visite l'appartement de Ianto (au début de la saison 2).


	2. Nanogènes

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les nanogènes**

A écouter pendant la lecture : The Knife – Marble House www _point _deezer _point _com/listen-3734618

* * *

L'homme partit d'un pas décidé, il croisa le Docteur sans le savoir. Dans un endroit isolé, il disparut dans un éclair lumineux.

Il se matérialisa dans un laboratoire sur un autre vaisseau à des milliers de kilomètres de Jack.

« John Hart ! Putain, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne peux pas prévenir avant d'arriver ? » lui dit Kate.  
« Non, ça serait moins drôle. »  
Il regarda autour de lui, tout semblait prêt, Kate s'affairait autour d'appareils médicaux.  
« Est-ce que tout est prêt ? »  
« Oui, paye-moi d'abord » lui dit-elle sans ambages en se retournant pour lui faire face. Les mains sur les hanches elle ne faisait plus rien attendant son paiement. Son prix était exorbitant, elle en était consciente. C'était le prix d'un billet pour la vie, elle ne s'était pas gênée.  
John lui sourit et sortit un écrin de sa proche. Il le donna à Kate qui l'ouvrit immédiatement et examina son contenu à la loupe.

John se mit à arpenter la pièce en attendant la décision de la doctoresse.

« Ok, c'est un vrai gros diamant. John, tu sais que je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver ? »  
« Tu es douée. »  
« Ouais, la flatterie ne sert à rien avec moi. Depuis le temps John, tu devrais le savoir. »  
John la gratifia d'un sourire.  
« Bon, il ne faut pas qu'il soit mort depuis plus de deux heures, ok ? »  
« Oui, ça ira. Comment vas-tu procéder ? »  
« Je vais prélever un échantillon de son sang et on le congèlera. Si je trouve l'antidote, je dis bien SI, je lui administrerais. Il ne me reste quelques nanogènes en stock. J'en ai extrêmement peu, moins d'une dizaine, mais j'espère qu'elles réussiront à faire le reste. Je prends un risque énorme, comme tu le sais l'usage des nanogènes est interdit. »  
« Comme si ça te faisais peur. Elles connaissent l'ADN humain, tes nanogènes ? »  
« Non. »  
« Il te faut un exemple d'humain alors pour qu'elles sachent comment réparer, non ? »  
« Justement … je pensais à toi. »  
« Mais je ne suis pas un humain pure souche, tu le sais bien. »  
« Ce n'est pas grave, tu l'es suffisamment, je peux en témoigner » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
« Plus que toi en tout cas. Et pour le gosse ? »  
« Ce ne sera pas possible de réparer les dégâts, il a littéralement grillé … tu ne peux pas le ramener avant que cela ne se produise ? »  
« Non, je ne veux pas changer le cours des choses. Sa mort a sauvé des millions d'autres enfants … pauvre gosse. »  
« Bon, allez vas-y maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire » lui dit-elle en retournant à ses appareils de mesure sans une ombre de compassion.

John s'approcha d'elle, lentement, à pas de chat et l'attrapa par ses vêtements en la plaquant violemment sur le mur le plus proche. Il plaça son bras sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.  
« Kate je te préviens, n'essaie pas de m'arnaquer. C'est important pour moi, tâche de t'en rappeler. »  
Il la relâcha, elle inspira rapidement faisant entrer dans ses poumons l'air qui lui avait manqué pendant quelques secondes.  
« J'ai compris » réussit à articuler Kate.  
John se plaça au centre du laboratoire et pianota sur son bracelet. Il disparut dans une lueur et Kate se sentit momentanément soulagée.

Il avait rentré les coordonnées de Thames House un an auparavant, le jour de la mort de Ianto. Il avait bien préparé sa mission alors qu'il n'était pas même certain de l'exécuter. Pour se décider, il avait longuement observé Jack. Le voir dans cet état lui était difficilement supportable mais il savait que lui-même ne serait d'aucun secours. Il avait changé, il n'était plus l'agent du temps qu'il avait connu alors que lui était resté le même._  
« Il est meilleur … pour ce que ça lui a apporté »_ pensa John en soupirant.

Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Alors, il avait pensé à l'impensable, ramener ceux qu'il avait perdus. Il lui avait déjà ramené Gray, pas vraiment de son plein gré, cette fois c'était de sa propre volonté.

Il se matérialisa dans l'immense gymnase où les corps des victimes étaient allongés à même le sol. Il cherchait des yeux les caméras de surveillance quand il vit Gwen entrer accompagnée de 3 militaires. Il assista au réveil de Jack, à leurs larmes puis à leur départ. Cela faisait à peine trente minutes que Ianto était mort, il s'approcha rapidement de son corps sans vie, il le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait vu aucune caméra, il actionna son bracelet et disparut à nouveau. Un corps manquant n'allait pas changer grand-chose, la sœur de Ianto enterrerait un cercueil vide comme cela avait été le cas de toute façon.

Il se matérialisa à nouveau dans le laboratoire, accroupi au sol, il tenait Ianto dans ses bras.  
Kate se précipita.  
« Hum … très élégant … » commenta-t-elle.  
« Je croyais qu'on avait pas de temps à perdre ? Aide-moi. »

Kate souleva les jambes de Ianto et à deux ils déplacèrent son corps vers la table d'examen. Elle lui fit une prise de sang et s'occupa de sa congélation.  
« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Kate.  
John ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Il y aurait des conséquences, il y en avait toujours mais il avait pris sa décision.  
« Tu peux me laisser, il faut que j'analyse son sang. »  
John attrapa un tabouret et s'assit dessus.  
« J'avais justement prévu de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »  
« Mais ça va durer des heures ! »  
« Je garde un œil sur toi » assena John, le visage fermé.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Kate travailla pendant plusieurs heures avant d'aller dormir un peu. John ne la quittait pas des yeux, il la connaissait trop bien. Elle était très forte dans de nombreux domaines, la médecine bien sûr mais c'était surtout une arnaqueuse professionnelle tout comme lui. Il n'avait jamais compris sa vocation pour la médecine vu qu'elle se fichait complètement de ses semblables. John en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Elle l'avait abandonné sur une planète en pleine éruption alors qu'ils venaient de voler un butin plutôt conséquent. John s'en était sorti de justesse, la rage au ventre. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à la retrouver et à lui donner une leçon, à son tour elle s'était retrouvée seule sur une planète inhospitalière, sans ressources. Avoir un manipulateur de vortex à disposition était bien pratique.

Au bout de trois heures, John constata que les analyses étaient complètes, il réveilla Kate. Elle consulta les résultats des tests et en lança d'autres.  
« Alors ? » demande John impatient. Il la voyait travailler mais elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit.« C'est un puissant poison volatile. Il en a plein son sang mais l'antidote sera, je pense, facile à confectionner. Je viens de lancer quelques essais. »  
« Quand est-ce que l'on saura ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu es pressé ! C'est qui ce mec ? Un ancien petit copain je suppose ? »  
John ne dit rien.  
« Ça va te rapporter quoi ? »  
« Ah, LA question. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Combien de temps pour les résultats ? »  
Kate soupira, elle détestait ne pas comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Habituellement John n'était pas difficile à comprendre mais là il agissait bizarrement. Peut-être en fin de compte qu'il tenait à quelqu'un, probablement ce Ianto. Elle se sentit légèrement jalouse, elle aimait bien travailler avec lui. Il était aussi arnaqueur qu'elle, imprévisible, dangereux et mystérieux. Bref, plein de charme. Ils avaient eu de bons moments mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui. Elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant, ce mystérieux Ianto lui était déjà antipathique.  
« Dans une heure j'aurais 3 antidotes à tester. En attendant, je vais me recoucher. »

John était arrivé en début de soirée avec Ianto. C'était la nuit pour Kate même si dans l'espace cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.  
Il se leva et s'approcha d'une grande fenêtre qui lui permettait de voir l'espace. La vue était magnifique, si cela marchait il aurait deux personnes à gérer, Ianto d'abord et Jack ensuite. Pas forcément facile.

Au bout d'une heure, il réveilla Kate.  
C'est en bougonnant qu'elle rejoinit la petite cuisine du laboratoire. Après voir bu deux espresso, elle se remit au travail.  
Les deux premiers antidotes ne fonctionnèrent pas.  
« Dernière chance John, ensuite il faudra que je reprenne tout depuis le début. »  
« On dirait que ça te fais plaisir. Tu as intérêt à donner tout ce que tu as. »  
« T'inquiètes pas, je sens que de toute façon tu ne me quitteras pas avant que j'ai trouvé. Cela me motive. »

Elle versa quelques gouttes de l'antidote sur le sang de Ianto et au bout de quelques minutes elle examina le résultat au microscope.  
« Alors ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander John, « pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? »  
« Parce que ça a l'air de fonctionner. »  
« Juste l'air ? »  
« Il faut encore attendre mais il n'y aura bientôt plus de poison. »  
Kate souriait, John était anxieux et cela l'amusait grandement.  
« Détends toi, le plus difficile est fait. Si tu veux je connais des moyens de te détendre … »  
« Arrête ! Pas maintenant. »  
Frustrée, au bout de quelques minutes, elle regarda à nouveau dans le microscope.  
« On y est John, j'ai l'antidote. Allons chercher ton petit copain. »

Ils sortirent Ianto et Kate s'occupa de réchauffer son corps. Elle défît le nœud de sa cravate et ouvrit son gilet.  
« Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? » demanda Kate.  
« Évidement, pas la peine de me le rappeler. »  
« Ok, parce que j'ai pas envie de jouer à Dieu pour rien. »  
« Vas-y Kate, sauve le. »


	3. Retour à la vie

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : retour à la vie **

A écouter pendant la lecture : Placebo – Bright Ligths www _point _deezer _point _com/listen-3756838

* * *

Kate lui fit l'injection et sortit délicatement ses dernières nanogenes, volées bien entendu. Elles prirent John comme exemple puis Kate les focalisa sur Ianto. Il y en avait tellement peu qu'ils ne les voyaient pas, Kate et John retenaient leur respiration.  
« Tu es prêt ? » murmura Kate, « cela ne va pas être long. »  
« Tu as le calmant à portée de main ? »  
« Oui. »

Soudain, Ianto ouvrit les yeux, se redressa en prenant une première respiration. Il regarda autour de lui les yeux hagards. Il mit ses mains sur sa poitrine, ressentant la douleur de cette première respiration dans ses poumons longtemps privés d'air.  
« Hey, eye candy, regarde moi ! » cria John pour attirer son attention.  
Mais Ianto continuait de regarder tout autour de lui, John sentait la panique l'envahir.  
« Ne panique pas, tu es en sécurité. »

Il se leva maladroitement, renversant quelques ustensiles au passage, il se mit à reculer en regardant autour de lui. Il semblait complètement perdu. John attendait que ses souvenirs reviennent.

« Mais … qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! » hurla Ianto.  
« Du calme, Ianto tu es vivant et en bonne santé. »  
« Je me souviens John … je suis mort … mais qu'est-ce que je suis ?? »

Ianto craignait d'être un mort vivant comme Owen ou peut être pire. Il n'avait aucune confiance en John et Jack n'était pas là. Il le cherchait désespérément des yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce lieu._  
« Mais bon dieu, où était Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ pensa Ianto.  
« Il réagit moins violement que l'autre » murmura Kate.

« Où est Jack ? »  
« Tout va bien Ianto. Je vais te conduire à lui mais d'abord il faut que tu laisses Kate d'examiner, elle est médecin. »  
Ianto la regarda.  
« En aucune façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ? »  
« Une seringue ! Il va bien John, tu peux être rassuré. Le cerveau n'a pas l'air d'être endommagé. C'est un calmant mais il semble que tu n'en es pas besoin » répondit Kate l'air blasée, « je vous laisse parler, appelle-moi quand je peux l'examiner. »  
Elle récupéra ses précieuses nanogenes et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

John la regarda partir d'un pas nonchalant alors qu'il trouvait lui que Ianto n'était pas du tout calmé.  
« Dis-moi ce que tu m'as fait ! » continua à vociférer Ianto.  
« Tu es normal ! Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abord calme toi. »  
Il lui laissa quelques secondes et ajouta :  
« Tu pourrais me remercier quand même … bon, on peut s'asseoir ? »  
Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Ianto le suivit et ils s'assirent près de la grande baie qui donnait sur l'espace.

« John … » murmura Ianto, il semblait désespéré les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de l'espace qui les entourait.  
« Tu es mort, tué par les 456, tu te rappelles ? »  
Ianto hocha la tête.  
« Cela fait un an … »  
« Un an que je suis mort ! » s'exclama Ianto.  
« Non, enfin oui, mais toi tu n'es mort que depuis trente minutes. Je suis retourné dans le passé te chercher. Mais pour tout le monde, cela fait un an que tu es mort. Tu comprends ? »  
« Je crois … »  
John lui laissa quelques instants de répit avant de continuer.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda Ianto dans un murmure.  
« Kate est une doctoresse et pas vraiment à cheval sur les règlements … enfin elle a en sa possession des nanogenes. Est-ce que tu sais ce sais ? »  
« Juste la théorie. »  
« Ok, ça permet de guérir de tout y compris de ramener à la vie. Ce n'est pas légal alors il ne faudra rien dire. On t'a d'abord administré un antidote et ensuite on a laissé faire les nanogenses. Et voilà ! »  
« ADN humain ? »  
« La théorie, hein ? Je me demande comment Jack se constitue des équipes pareilles, ça me dépasse … »  
« John ! ADN humain ? »  
« Oui, quasiment. »  
« Comment cela quasiment ? »  
« Elles ont pris mon ADN, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kate sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Ianto se détendit un peu, il n'était pas un mort vivant, c'était déjà cela.  
« Merci John … » lui dit Ianto en le regardant.

John sourit apparemment ravi et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.  
« Content de te revoir eye candy. »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Où est Jack ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas là.  
« Il n'est pas ici Ianto, je vais t'amener le voir … »  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ma mort ? Est-ce qu'ils ont livré les enfants ? Est-ce que mes filleuls vont bien ? » coupa Ianto à nouveau très inquiet. Tout lui revenait petit à petit, par flashs.  
« Doucement ! Une question après l'autre. Ils allaient leur livrer les enfants … mais Jack a réussi à les en empêcher. Ils vont tous bien, enfin tous sauf un … »  
« Qui ? »  
« Jack a sacrifié son petit fils … pour sauver tous les autres enfants. »  
« Merde. Comment ? » répondit Ianto.  
« Il s'en est servi pour envoyer une onde destructrice. Je ne sais pas tout, c'est ce que j'ai appris en piratant quelques réseaux. »  
« Comment va Jack ? Où est-il ? »  
« Il est sur un autre vaisseau » répondit John en éludant la question. Mais c'était sans compter sur la finesse de l'esprit de Ianto.  
« Tu n'as pas parlé à Jack ? Il ne sait pas ?? » demanda Ianto en haussant la voix.  
« Non. »  
John s'était renfrogné et Ianto se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Pas bien. Mais cela changera dés qu'il te verra. »

Ianto cessa momentanément ses questions et regarda l'espace. Finalement, John se leva pour aller chercher Kate.  
« Est-ce que tu as pensé que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de me ramener ? » lui dit Ianto en l'attrapant par le bras. John se rassit stupéfait.  
« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?? Tu n'es pas content d'être en vie ? »  
« Si bien sûr, mais cela fait un an que je suis mort. Jack a du s'y habituer, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive ni la dernière. Si tu me ramènes à lui, tu l'obligeras à vivre ma mort, une seconde fois. »  
« Tu réfléchis trop. Je ne savais pas que Jack avait un faible pour les intellectuels … arrête de te prendre la tête. J'ai fait cela pour lui, pour vous redonner une chance de vous … aimer. Oublie ces conneries et profite du spectacle. »  
Ianto le lâcha, il avait senti sous ses doigts les cicatrices de la bombe qu'avait placée Gray. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur ses pulsations cardiaques. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il se remémora leurs dernières paroles. Il sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, il l'aimait, Jack lui avait promis de se rappeler de lui éternellement. Il était à nouveau touché par ses paroles, John avait peut être raison. Il allait retrouver Jack …

« Il faut que je t'examine. »  
Il sursauta à ces paroles, il n'avait pas entendu Kate approcher.  
Il se leva et la suivit. Il n'avait pas demandé à John qui était cette doctoresse. Il les observait de loin, le visage fermé. Probablement ce que venais de lui dire Ianto, il lui fit un signe de tête.

Kate le fit déshabiller et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Rapidement Ianto se rendit compte que cette inspection dépassait le cadre de la médecine. Il cherchait John des yeux mais celui-ci avait disparu.  
« C'est fini ? » fit Ianto.  
Kate sourit.  
« Oui. »  
« Alors ? » fut obliger de demander Ianto. Les manières de cette doctoresse lui rappelaient d'autres manières assez rudes … Owen tout craché.  
« Eh, oui. Tu es en parfaite santé, bien sûr il faudra te ménager les prochains jours. Bon, j'ai rempli ma mission, plutôt brillamment, maintenant il va falloir déguerpir de mon vaisseau. »  
Elle se mit elle aussi à chercher John des yeux.  
« John ? »

Celui-ci apparut derrière un écran d'ordinateur, il s'approcha.  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Comme à sa dernière heure, en parfaite santé ! Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie n'est pas sympathique, mais j'ai d'autres projets. John ? »  
« C'est toi maintenant qui est pressée. »  
« J'ai fait ma part du job. »  
« Ça va John, je voudrais juste prendre une douche avant de partir » coupa Ianto.  
Le visage de Kate se transforma.  
« Excellente idée et puis je vais rester avec toi. Il peux avoir un malaise » dit-elle tout à coup très concernée, en regardant John. Ce Ianto était certes le centre d'intérêt de John, ce qui lui déplaisait, mais il n'en restait pas moins mignon. Elle avait passé la nuit à travailler pour le ressusciter, ce n'était que justice qu'elle se rince l'œil ou peut être un peu plus …  
« JE l'accompagne » ordonna John.

« John, je peux avoir un peu d'intimité » demanda Ianto quand il vit que celui-ci le suivait dans la salle de bain.  
« Non, pas après ce que tu m'as dit. »  
« J'y ai repensé … je veux le voir. »  
« Tant mieux, eye candy. Dépêches-toi alors. »  
Ianto commença à se déshabiller.  
« Tu pourrais cesser de m'appeler ainsi ? »  
« Pourquoi, ça te va bien, surtout en ce moment. »  
Ianto rougit légèrement ce qui ravit John.

Il resta un moment sous la douche brûlante. L'eau sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou, apaisait les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées, il se sentait vivant. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, il était fatigué, pour lui la journée avait été longue, riche en émotions, trop d'émotions. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa propre mort et pourtant il la ressentait toujours en lui. Il frissonna, en fait cela occupait son esprit qu'il le veuille ou non. Il était excité à l'idée de retrouver Jack et en même temps terrorisé. Il soupira, sa vie n'avait jamais été simple, cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

« Regardez moi ça ! Aussi beau que la peinture de la naissance de Vénus ! » s'exclama John en lui tendant une serviette et un nouveau costume alors que Ianto sortait de la douche.  
« Tu avais tout prévu ? » lui dit Ianto en souriant.  
« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais changer de vêtements. »

Ianto le regardait, encore méfiant, il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, le fait qu'il soit un ancien amant de Jack n'ayant rien à voir avec son animosité.  
« Pourquoi tu fais cela John ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en s'habillant.  
John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« Pourquoi personne ne veux croire que je fais cela uniquement pour Jack ? Et pour toi bien sûr ! »  
Ianto lui jeta une œillade.  
« C'est totalement illégal … C'était dans mes cordes, je te rappelle que je suis un agent du temps. »  
« Hum … EX agent du temps. Qui est cette doctoresse ? »  
« Une partenaire … dans le crime bien entendu. Plutôt mignonne n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui, très belle et elle le sait. »

Il avait pu l'observer de près quand elle l'avait examiné. Ses vêtements moulants montraient un corps athlétique mais elle se déplaçait avec grâce, sans bruit. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, mais ses yeux … elle avait des yeux perçants, des yeux de chats. Il avait alors entrevu des oreilles pointues cachées par sa chevelure … ce qui avait confirmé ses doutes.  
« Allez, on y va. Pas la peine de la tenter plus longtemps. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »  
« Crois-moi, il vaut mieux déguerpir, surtout que tu sembles lui plaire. »

Ils rejoignirent le laboratoire, Ianto constata que Kate avait déjà fait place nette. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, le détailla tandis que John pianotait sur son bracelet.  
« Passe le bonjour de ma part au Capitaine du Galactica » lui dit-elle sans lâcher Ianto des yeux.  
« Je n'y manquerai pas » répondit John en souriant.  
Un halo lumineux les entourait.  
« Tâche de rester en vie Ianto, je ne recommencerai pas cela tous les jours. »  
« Je vais essayer Kate, merci. »  
Ils disparurent l'instant d'après.


	4. Le Galactica

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : le Galactica **

A écouter pendant la lecture Passacaglia - Battlestar Galactica www _point _youtube _point _com/watch?v=gkTjmEpLrII

* * *

Ils se matérialisèrent sur le Galactica dans un lieu que John avait repéré, heureusement à l'insu de tous les passagers. Ce genre de déplacement était strictement encadré au sein du Galactica.

« Je te montre ma cabine. Tu y restes tant que je ne suis pas revenu, compris ? »  
« Pourquoi ? Des ennuis ? » demanda Ianto en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
« Je ne serais pas long, allez viens. »  
« Où sommes nous ? »  
« Sur un gigantesque vaisseau de croisière. »

« Le Galactica …. »

Mais Ianto ne put terminer sa phrase, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Ils allaient s'engouffrer dans le plus grand capharnaüm d'aliens qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ianto s'arrêta devant le spectacle incroyable, ses jambes ne répondaient plus.  
« Allez viens » lui dit John en souriant, il était habitué mais la première fois cela pouvait impressionner, même un agent de Torchwood.

Il l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs où ils croisèrent toutes sortes de créatures, plus excentriques et étranges les unes que les autres. Ianto se pensait suffisamment aguerri pour affronter ce genre de situation, mais ce qu'il voyait dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir à Cardiff. Il comprit que la faille ne leur permettait de voir qu'une infime partie de ce qui existait dans l'univers. Il se sentit tout à coup un étranger, perdu, dépassé. Il se demanda comment Jack avait pu rester si longtemps sur Terre, loin de toute cette richesse.

Toutes sortes de sonorités et d'odeurs se côtoyaient, Ianto ne comprenait aucun dialecte mais il trouvait toutes les créatures fascinantes. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu autant d'aliens c'était à Canary Warf, la tour était envahie de daleks et de cybermen. John devait trouver qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite, il empoigna son bras et le tira en avant, Ianto chassa ses idées noires et suivit John jusqu'à sa cabine. Il n'avait aucun point de repère, le vaisseau semblait immense.

John s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit avec un badge. La cabine n'était pas grande, un lit, une immense baie permettant d'admirer l'espace, des placards, une porte menant probablement à une salle de bain. Ianto était dépité, il s'attendait à autre chose. John se mit à farfouiller dans les placards et en sortit quelques malheureuses barres à manger qu'il posa sur le lit avec son badge.  
« A tout à l'heure » lui dit-il.  
« John » appela Ianto alors que celui-ci allait ressortir, « je veux le voir avant que tu ne lui parles. »  
« Toujours tes drôles d'idées. Si tu veux. Mange, repose-toi, je ne serais pas long. »  
« Tache de ne pas déclencher de catastrophe ou de te faire tuer » admonesta Ianto.  
John le salua et sortit.

Une fois seul, Ianto essaye de se détendre mais avec l'immense baie qui donnait sur l'espace, c'était plutôt difficile. Il devait y avoir un moyen d'occulter cette baie mais il ne le trouva pas. Cela le frustra, il se sentit à nouveau dépassé et angoissé, seul dans cet immense vaisseau au milieu du vide intersidéral. Il attrapa une barre s'installa sur le lit, tournant le dos au vide.

Il mangea un peu mais il abandonna vite, c'était insipide et probablement trop vieux pour être comestible. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre, il était exténué, il s'endormit vite.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et paniqué il ne reconnaissait plus la cabine. Il soupira en réalisant où il était, sa montre lui apprit qu'il n'avait réussi à dormir qu'une heure. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus, les 456 avaient rejoint les daleks et des cybermen.

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour essayer d'effacer le malaise qui persistait. Il resta un moment devant le miroir. John n'était pas revenu et il ne supportait plus cette petite chambre qui semblait se jeter dans le vide. Il prit la carte de John, trouva de quoi lui laisser un message. Il le retrouverait facilement en localisant sa carte d'accès.

Il sortit de la cabine et se mit à la recherche de Jack. Même si le vaisseau était immense, il espérait trouver quelqu'un qui le connaisse et puis cela lui permettrait de se balader et de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il lui semblait impossible d'attendre alors qu'il pouvait circuler librement.

Il déambula dans le vaisseau en pensant à Jack, à leur relation, à son retour. Pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés, c'était lui qui revenait d'entre les morts. Chaque fois qu'il croisait une personne à l'apparence humaine il lui demandait s'il connaissait Jack, il n'osait pas s'adresser à des espèces qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essayait d'être prudent et de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Jusqu'à présent la chance ne lui avait pas souri, il n'avait même pas réussi à se faire comprendre. Alors qu'il tentait de communiquer avec une femme, un homme s'approcha de lui. Il avait une apparence humaine mais sa peau était rouge, réellement très rouge.

_« Vous cherchez Jack Harkness ? »_  
L'homme n'avait prononcé aucune parole, il lui avait transmis sa pensée_.  
« Oui, savez-vous où je peux le trouver ? »_ pensa Ianto._  
« Généralement il se trouve au bar du 24__ième__ étage. Voulez-vous que je vous guide ? »  
« Oui, merci. Comment avez-vous su que je cherchais Jack ? » _demanda Ianto en suivant l'homme._  
« J'ai entendu votre pensée, nous communiquons ainsi, comme vous. »_  
Ianto le suivit remerciant intérieurement le Qubit* de lui avoir donné cette faculté. C'était la deuxième fois que cela lui rendait service.

Quelques minutes après, l'homme le fit entrer dans une immense pièce organisée autour d'un bar circulaire._  
« Il est là-bas »_ transmis l'homme en lui désignant Jack.  
_« Merci »_ pensa Ianto en le regardant à peine.

Il venait de voir le manteau du Capitaine, son cœur battait plus vite, il dut se ressaisir pour ne pas s'approcher de sa table. Il ferma les yeux, respira lentement et tenta d'ignorer les serpents qui s'étaient matérialisés dans son estomac.

Il chercha un endroit d'où il pourrait observer Jack. Il s'assit dans un coin sombre que deux rhinocéros venaient de libérer. Il s'enfonça dans son siège en espérant que personne ne le remarquerait.

Jack était assis avec un homme qu'il écoutait parler. Il buvait par intermittentes, souriant parfois. Ianto le dévorait littéralement des yeux cherchant à analyser son attitude, ses mimiques. Il le trouva plus mince et même s'il souriait il lui sembla lire de la tristesse. Il n'avait pas son panache habituel mais il était toujours aussi beau.  
_« Dieu qu'il est beau__ »_ pensa Ianto.

Le discours de l'homme semblait le distraire, il partit tout à coup dans un rire tonitruant qui fit sursauter Ianto. Il le vit alors poser une main sur sa cuisse.

Ianto ferma les yeux, se remémora la première fois où Jack avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse comme cela, en public. Il l'avait fait en salle de réunion, discrètement alors que tous les autres étaient autour d'eux. Il adorait faire cela, le surprendre par son audace pour voir sa réaction. Ianto n'avait pas bougé, il avait simplement vérifié que personne n'avait remarqué. Owen et Gwen se prenaient le bec et Tosh les observait, comptant les points. Il n'avait pas regardé Jack certain que celui-ci s'amusait comme un petit fou. Ianto qui avait le dos posé contre la chaise se pencha en avant masquant définitivement ses jambes à ses collègues. Comme il s'y attendait, Jack en profita pour remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, pour s'arrêter sur son entrejambes, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Il essayait de ne rien montrer, tiraillé entre son désir, le plaisir qu'il ressentait et son professionnalisme auquel il tenait plus que tout. Il finit par lancer un regard menaçant à son boss qui comprit qu'il était temps d'arrêter. A la fin de la réunion, ils s'étaient tous deux rapidement éclipsés pour assouvir leur désir dans un coin sombre et sans CCTV.

Ianto ré-ouvrit les yeux et le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres disparut. Tout cela était fini, Jack avait trouvé un nouveau compagnon après avoir tout perdu. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de jouer les troubles fêtes. Pourquoi le voudrait-il lui ? C'était une question récurrente qu'il s'était posée maintes fois. Cette question lui sembla cruciale en cet instant … mais il ne trouva pas de réponse, pas plus maintenant que dans les dernières paroles de Jack.

_« Capitaine » pensa Ianto « adieu. »_

Il se leva et quitta le bar. Sa décision était prise même si elle lui brisait le cœur, il ne voulait pas agir en égoïste et ruiner tous les efforts qu'avait du faire Jack pendant cette année d'absence.

* * *

*** « Coming here, gave me meaning again **», **Chapitre 8**  
Unit et plus particulièrement Martha demandent l'aide de Ianto pour comprendre le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur, le Qubit qu'il avait déjà étudié à Torchwood 1. Ne pouvant le faire à distance, il rejoint son équipe à New York au grand dam de Jack. Cette machine est vivante et son étude aura des conséquences physiques sur Ianto et Martha …

**« Coming here, gave me meaning again **», **Chapitre** **14**  
Le Capitaine est aux prises avec un alien nommé Hurricane, Ianto découvre qu'il peut communiquer avec lui par la pensée …


	5. Jack

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jack **

Ecouter Snow Patrol – Just Say Yes - http://www _point _deezer _point _com/listen-4619460

* * *

Jack releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il avait entendu son nom, sauta de son tabouret de bar. Il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette qui faisait battre son le coeur un peu plus vite. Sans un mot pour Alonso, il sortit en trombe du bar et s'arrêta pour balayer du regard la foule hétéroclite qui s'amassait à la sortie. Rapidement il remarqua un homme en costume qui se faufilait tant bien que mal dans cette jungle urbaine. Il se lança à sa poursuite en bousculant quelques personnes au passage, il y avait toujours foule autour du plus grand bar du vaisseau.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cet homme avait la même allure que Ianto. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, il força l'allure en distribuant des excuses au passage. Plus il se rapprochait, plus la ressemblance était troublante, la couleur des cheveux, la démarche, ce n'était pas possible. Cet homme lui ressemblait tellement … Jack avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, il sentait naître un espoir. Il se ressaisit, il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il cria son nom en l'attrapant à bout de bras pour qu'il se retourne.  
« Jack ? »  
« Est-ce que c'est toi ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Comment ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jack sans oser y croire.  
« John. »

Jack réfléchissait vite, il ne voulait pas se laisser piéger pour replonger en enfer._  
« Oui, John est capable de le ramener »_ pensa le Capitaine, il avait envie d'y croire.  
Il l'attira dans un couloir tout proche, beaucoup moins fréquenté.

« Oh … Ianto … » murmura-t-il.  
L'émotion l'étreignit, les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il cherche à les retenir. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, il ne pouvait plus parler, il se laissait submerger par son émotion sans essayer de lutter. Cela faisait un an qu'il luttait et en cet instant il avait envie de savourer son bonheur sans retenue. Ianto, dans les bras réconfortants de son amant croisa ses mais dans son dos, le serrant un peu plus fort. Il put enfin baisser sa garde, oublier cette atroce journée en savourant l'odeur à la fois sucrée et épicée de son amant. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, sentit les sanglots agiter Jack, lui-même tremblait sans pouvoir se maîtriser.

Jack posa une main délicatement sur sa nuque, l'autre au milieu de son dos et releva son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien, à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
« Je t'aime. »  
Ianto sourit entendant Jack prononcer ces paroles si facilement, enfin.  
« Tu le sais déjà … mais moi aussi » répondit Ianto tendrement.

Même avec toute sa volonté Ianto ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il l'avait su très vite, le jour où ils avaient capturé le ptérodactyle. Il s'était senti attiré et il n'y avait pas que les phéromones en jeu. Son charisme, sa beauté il était unique, il l'avait compris en lisant son dossier mais il avait découvert alirs un homme extrêmement désirable. Plus il avait appris à le connaître plus son attirance était devenue forte, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Pas même Lisa.

C'était si bon de le retrouver, Jack se demandait encore s'il rêvait. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes attendant ce contact pour y croire vraiment. Les lèvres de Ianto étaient douces, pleines de vie, elles avaient le goût d'un nouveau départ pour Jack. Il ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir ce baiser si délicieusement réconfortant, si intense, probablement le plus intense qu'ils aient partagé. Jack se sentit plus vivant en cet instant que pendant toute l'année écoulée.

Quand il le lâcha enfin, il sourit, heureux de ce cadeau du ciel ou plutôt de ce cadeau de John.

Il passa une main sur son visage, frotta son visage contre le sien. Il souriait béatement, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, sur le lobe de son oreille là où il savait que ça le chatouillait. Il vit Ianto sourire, ce sourire qu'il n'avait que pour lui. Il le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, il l'aimait tellement, il l'avait vu mourir dans ses bras. Le retrouver était tout simplement … incroyable. Il ne parlait pas, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ianto et sut qu'il partageait sa joie. Il attrapa sa main, enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, il ne voulait pas couper le contact charnel avec lui. Il tint fermement sa main, plongeant sans retenue dans le bonheur de le retrouver.

« Tu m'as manqué … »  
Ianto ne répondit pas, il avait pourtant mille choses à lui dire, mais il attendrait qu'ils soient seuls. Au lieu de cela, il lui demanda :  
« Ne devrions-nous pas aller prévenir ton ami ? »  
« Alonso, oui bien sûr. Toujours aussi pragmatique, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Jack très enjoué presque euphorique.  
« Je l'avais oublié. Mais … pourquoi est-ce que tu partais Ianto ? » demanda-t-il réalisant soudain qu'il l'avait rattrapé et non l'inverse.

« Je me suis dit que tu avais suffisamment souffert et … surmonté ta peine. Je ne voulais pas … »  
« Oh Ianto … » murmura le Capitaine en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Celui-ci baissa les yeux, il se remémorait le rire du Capitaine en compagnie de cet homme. Il ferma les yeux, il avait du mal à gérer ses émotions. Jack s'approcha encore un peu et le força à le regarder. Son regard était si triste, c'était bien son Ianto qu'il avait retrouvé.  
« Ianto, tu es tellement à l'écoute des autres … que tu oublies de t'écouter toi. Oui, j'ai beaucoup souffert et je soufre toujours. C'est moi qui agis en égoïste en te voulant prés de moi. Tu as peur de me faire souffrir alors que tu es mort par ma faute » avoua Jack dans un souffle.  
« Non, je ne te laisserai pas dire des conneries pareilles » s'exclama Ianto en l'embrassant fougueusement.  
Il était injuste que ce soit lui qui endosse toutes les responsabilités de la folie des autres. Si injuste, mais si humain. Comment soulager le fardeau qu'il portait ?

« Ianto » murmura le Capitaine, « je ressens tes émotions. Je perçois des sensations … comme si nous étions connectés. Au bar, je t'ai entendu, très clairement. C'est pour cela que j'ai levé la tête et que je t'ai vu sortir du bar. Sans cela, si je comprend bien, je n'aurai probablement jamais su … »  
Ianto ne dit rien, il baissa à nouveau les yeux.  
Jack n'insista pas, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, Ianto ne se livrait pas facilement, il le savait parfaitement. Mais Jack pensa avec soulagement qu'ils avaient le temps d'en discuter, un luxe qu'il devait à John.

« Où est ce renard ? » lança Jack se doutant que John devait être dans les parages.

« Pas loin » répondit-il en se dévoilant. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il observait l'amour que Jack portait à Ianto, heureux d'avoir eu raison et en même temps jaloux devant ce spectacle. Il avait été à la place de Ianto à une époque … même s'il était évident qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu une relation fusionnelle comme celle qui semblait les unir. Une époque maintenant révolue mais qu'il avait envie de retrouver et il avait posé le premier jalon de sa reconquête. Ianto n'était pas un obstacle mais un moyen, un bien agréable moyen de reconstituer une équipe. Il repensa à lui sous la douche, le voir nu n'avait fait que confirmer le désir qu'il avait ressenti dés leur première rencontre. Une nouvelle proie à conquérir, même si cela serait difficile il était certain de parvenir à ses fins, le mettre dans son lit, avec Jack de préférence.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »  
« Nanogènes. Manipulateur de vortex. Simple en fait » chuchota John.  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pavoiser. Il lui avait semblé pourtant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré dans le laboratoire de Kate.  
« Non pas si simple, bon boulot. »  
Ils se tenaient tout prés tous les trois, chuchotant comme des conspirateurs.  
« Je te l'avais dit, tu aurais du me prendre dans ton équipe. »  
« Ils sont quasiment tous morts John. »  
Ianto serra la main de Jack dans la sienne.  
« J'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis à nouveau désolé pour tes pertes … je te l'ai ramené, tu me dois un service » lui dit John alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
« Oui je te l'accorde, tu as fait fort. »  
« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il m'a entendu » demanda Ianto en s'adressant à John.

Jack regarda John qui leva les bras en signe de protestation.  
« Je ne t'ai pas rendu télépathe. »  
« Probablement le Qubit* mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as entendu à ce moment là et pas maintenant » réfléchissait Ianto à haute voix.  
« On verra ça plus tard, j'ai ma petite idée. Quand j'y pense, cela me donne le tournis. Je t'aime tu le sais, personne ne te remplacera, jamais. »  
« Moi aussi » répondit Ianto, sotto voce.  
« Bon, il est vraiment temps que je vous laisse » dit John en souriant, « je crois que vous avez besoin rapidement d'intimité, et moi de partir. »

Jack le regarda, pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles il lâcha Ianto et prit John dans ses bras.  
« Merci John … pas d'entourloupe ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
« J'ai changé, ta mauvaise influence probablement … j'attend juste que tu le remarques. Prend soin de lui. »

Jack le lâcha un immense sourire aux lèvres auquel John ne résista pas, il l'embrassa. Il était ravi que son plan se soit parfaitement déroulé, pour une fois …  
« On se reverra eye candy. »  
« Cela m'étonne que tu ne restes pas avec nous pour boire … tu es pressé ? Où vas-tu John ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Ianto sur un ton de reproche en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Ne t'amuses pas à lire dans mes pensées Jones ! »  
« Pas besoin pour savoir que tu as commis un délit. C'est quoi ? » insista Ianto.  
« Est-ce qu'il te harcèle comme ça ? » répondit John en prenant un air exaspéré « je pense que le Capitaine du Galactica ne va tarder à ce rendre compte de la supercherie, je vous laisse » répondit-il en riant.  
Il récupéra la carte d'accès que Ianto lui tendait et s'engouffra dans la foule qui se pressait dans l'immense couloir. Ianto reconnut qu'il avait un certain panache.

Jack ne releva même pas l'information que John venait de donner, il avait autre chose en tête.  
« Je suis tellement désolé Ianto … »  
« Ne le sois pas. »  
« Cela fait combien de temps ? »  
« Seulement quelques heures … que John m'a fait quitter Thames House. »  
« Tu n'as plus ta blessure sur la pommette … » dit Jack tout en caressant son visage.  
« Je vais bien. Je suis désolé pour ton petit fils. »  
Jack hocha la tête.  
« On ne devrait pas survivre à ses enfants. C'est vrai pour moi, c'est vrai pour ma fille. »

Ianto le prit dans ses bras et Jack y trouva le refuge qui lui avait manqué pendant une année. Il sentit que Ianto partageait sa peine mais il sentit en même temps qu'il vivait cela comme une injustice, qu'il avait de l'admiration, une admiration sans borne pour lui.

Quand Ianto le lâcha, il comprit au regard de Jack que quelque chose avait changé.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
« Oh, oui » répondit Jack en souriant, « si tu savais comme c'est bon de te retrouver … avec une nouvelle connexion entre nous à explorer. »  
Jack avait l'air vraiment heureux ce qui finit de convaincre Ianto qu'il ne serait pas une source d'inquiétude pour le Capitaine, au contraire.

« Jack, en quoi John n'était-il pas humain ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils repartaient vers le bar.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que les nanogènes ont pris son ADN. »  
« Oh, ça aurait pu être pire. Tu es inquiet ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.  
« Un peu … avec toutes ses créatures étranges autour de nous … j'aimerais savoir ce que je suis. »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui as pas demandé ? »  
« Pas vraiment eu le temps … et puis je n'ai pas confiance. »  
Jack le regarda amusé et ajouta :  
« Il t'a sauvé, tu pourrais lui accorder ce crédit … Il me semble qu'il a du sang kmit, mais je ne sais pas tout. »  
« Tu peux traduire ? »  
« Eh bien, les kmit sont d'excellents combattants, ils ont en particulier une bien meilleure vue et une grande agilité. »  
Jack sourit et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.  
« Nous allons explorer tous tes nouveau talents très vite » lui dit-il à l'oreille en s'approchant de la table où Alonso n'avait pas bougé en attendant le retour du Capitaine.

« Alonso, je te présente Jones, Ianto Jones. »  
Alonso le regarda légèrement interloqué.  
« Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler, c'est mon petit ami. »  
Ianto cru déceler une pointe de déception sur son visage avant qu'il ne se ravise et lui serre la main.  
Avec une telle entrée en matière et un Capitaine qui ne le lâchait pas, Ianto appréciait enfin son retour à la vie.

* * *

* « Coming here, gave me meaning again, part 2 », Chapitre 8 et 14  
http://www _point _/s/5497350/1/Coming_here_gave_me_meaning_again_Part_2


	6. La promesse

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La promesse**

A écouter pendant la lecture Robert Francis - Junebug - http://www _point_ deezer _point_ com/listen-4289750

Attention scène explicite en fin de chapitre

* * *

Verres en main, Ianto, Alonso et le Capitaine prirent place autour d'une table. Le Capitaine se mit alors à expliquer à Alonso ce qui s'était passé, en évitant soigneusement le passage où Ianto mourrait empoisonné par les 456. Alors qu'Alonso semblait captivé par Jack et accessoirement son histoire, Ianto écoutait d'une oreille distraite, fasciné par toutes les créatures qui évoluaient autour du bar central.

Amusé, il observait de drôles de petits bonhommes blancs qui se trémoussaient sur le comptoir du bar quand il remarqua en arrière plan un homme qui le fixait. Il le reconnut immédiatement, c'était le peau-rouge qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à Jack. Il le regardait, sans lui transmettre de pensée, sans ciller alors que Ianto le fixait à son tour. Il lui fit un signe, et continua à balayer la salle du regard en essayant de ne rien montrer du malaise qui montait en lui. Il essaya de se détendre mais son instinct lui dictait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions. Jack avait fermé son manteau et il ne savait pas s'il portait son arme comme il en avait l'habitude. Discrètement, il posa ses mains sur le lourd manteau de Jack, cherchant à sentir l'étui qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Il le sentit rapidement et répondit au regard mi-interrogateur mi-amusé de Jack en lui expliquant rapidement à l'oreille l'origine de son inquiétude.

Ils faussèrent compagnie à Alonso assez vite à l'initiative de Jack. Ianto malgré la fatigue et la faim qui le tiraillait avait attendu sa décision par respect pour Alonso. En sortant du bar, le Capitaine avait saisi sa main, le guidant dans les méandres du vaisseau qu'il semblait bien connaître. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du chemin menant à sa cabine.

Bizarrement, Jack se sentait nerveux, comme un premier rendez-vous. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, toutes les questions et les remises en cause, il ne se sentait pas aussi sûr de lui comme à son habitude. Mais il avait le cœur moins lourd, il sentait déjà l'effet bénéfique que son amant avait toujours eue sur lui. En peu de temps, il avait croisé le chemin du Docteur et maintenant celui de Ianto, les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Le destin semblait à nouveau lui sourire, il retrouvait l'envie de vivre qui l'avait quitté pendant ces longues semaines de solitude.

Vivre, avec Ianto à ses côtés, même si leur relation ne serait jamais simple. Il en était toujours ainsi pour lui et ses compagnons. Il ne se livrait que très peu, préférant le culte du secret qui lui donnait une longueur d'avance et, il le reconnaissait, faisait partie de son charme. Il avait eu plusieurs vies, des vies complètement différentes. Parfois il avait l'impression en y repensant que ce n'était pas lui mais quelqu'un d'autre … il luttait mais la folie le guettait, il le savait. Il gardait le silence tout simplement parce que la plupart fuiraient s'ils savaient tout, il n'était pas toujours fier de son passé. La plupart ne comprendraient pas ses actes dans des temps et des lieux qui leur étaient inconnus. La plupart se sentiraient écrasés et insignifiants.

La plupart mais pas Ianto.

Cela allait au-delà de l'attirance physique qu'il ressentait pour lui, d'autres l'attiraient tout autant. Sa manière de réagir face à lui, face à ses actes l'avaient surpris, agréablement surpris. Il avait compris et accepté l'abc de son immortalité très vite pour un homme de son époque. Jack lui avait alors livré certains de ses secrets, il s'était enfin confié, laissé réconforter et cajoler, ce que Ianto savait très bien faire. Après tant d'années sans affection, sa relation avec le Gallois était précieuse. Il s'était attaché, beaucoup plus que de raison … Toujours tiraillé entre son désir égoïste de se confier et la peur de le perdre, Jack ne lui avait jamais avoué l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, il ne lui avait jamais parlé ouvertement de ses sentiments avant aujourd'hui. Se livrer comme il venait de le faire était nouveau et Jack se sentait vulnérable.

Ianto marchait à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne, cela lui paraissait toujours irréel. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Il pouvait sentir la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, il lui faudrait un peu de temps à lui aussi. Ces nouvelles sensations … le Qubit avait probablement simplement décelé et activé son empathie naturelle, son ouverture d'esprit, tout cela était assez logique. Lui-même avec le temps développait ses capacités psychiques et il était en mesure maintenant de percevoir ce que Ianto laissait passer, pas encore consciemment, seulement quand ses émotions le dominaient. Jack sourit en pensant à ce que cela allait donner quand il lui ferait perdre le contrôle …

Ianto de son côté se posait des questions sur son retour à la vie, sur ce qu'il voulait pour son avenir, pour celui de Jack. Sa vie était à réinventer, c'était déstabilisant parce que nouveau, lui qui avait toujours su dès son plus jeune âge ce qu'il avait à faire. Bien travailler à l'école pour échapper à son milieu modeste, quitter Cardiff pour la Capitale et intégrer l'université, rejoindre Lisa à Torchwood, tout tenter pour la sauver, rester loyal à Jack quoi qu'il en coûte … Mais dans cet immense vaisseau, alors qu'il devrait être mort, il n'avait plus de repères, plus d'obligations … juste son envie de vivre. Du coin de l'œil il regarda Jack, il était son amour mais aussi son mentor depuis longtemps et maintenant plus que jamais. Il avait besoin de lui, la pierre angulaire de son existence.

Il le trouvait changé, cette année l'avait changé. Le simple fait de prendre ainsi sa main était nouveau. Il le sentait plus fragile, plus sensible. Il savait depuis toujours qu'il ne pouvait occuper qu'une partie de ses pensées, qu'il devait partager le Capitaine avec ses fantômes et ses futures conquêtes. Il avait compris et accepté ce que son immortalité impliquait, mais … lui n'avait qu'une seule vie et même si elle venait de s'allonger de manière artificielle, il souhaitait plus que tout être le centre d'intérêt de son amant. Peut-être cette fois il aurait une chance de rentrer dans son intimité car il en était certain, il ne lui avait laissé voir que ce qu'il voulait même si son amour était sincère. Il s'était dévoilé juste assez pour le mettre en confiance, il lui avait révélé certains secrets uniquement quand il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il savait tout cela, mais la théorie était une chose, vivre avec était plus … compliqué. Et en même temps il ne voulait pas hanter le Capitaine. Il se remémorait parfaitement ses dernières paroles, elles résonnaient encore en lui.  
« Tout est de ma faute … » avait-il dit.

Il sentait la douleur du Capitaine et, à peine atténuée par le bonheur de le retrouver, une culpabilité, latente, constante. Il savait qu'elle ressurgirait tôt ou tard … il ne le voulait pas. Vivre avec Jack n'était pas simple, il se sentait tiraillé par tous ses sentiments contradictoires qu'ils avaient mis en balance quand il observait Jack et Alonso … et il avait fait son choix. Même si l'immortel l'avait finalement rattrapé, il n'avait pas changé d'avis et comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Il avait eu droit à une répétition générale de sa mort. Il voulait, si cela était possible, en tirer quelques enseignements.

Le Capitaine s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir devant une porte, il fit entrer Ianto et celui-ci découvrit une chambre quasiment identique à celle de John bien que plus spacieuse et qui semblait habitée au vu des affaires éparpillées un peu partout.

« Ianto, c'est si bon de te retrouver … » lui dit le Capitaine à peine entré.  
Ianto au lieu de se jeter dans les bras de son amant comme celui-ci s'y attendait, garda ses distances. Immédiatement une ombre passa sur le visage de Jack.  
« Ianto qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Jack visiblement contrarié.  
« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une promesse. »  
« Je crois que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux » répondit Jack en s'approchant, tentateur.  
« Je suis sérieux. »

Ianto recula, même si cela était cruel, il avait besoin d'être sûr. S'il le laissait approcher, il perdrait tous ses moyens. C'était difficile pour lui aussi, il était fatigué, affamé mais ensuite ce serait trop tard. Ils devaient avoir cette discussion maintenant ou ils ne l'auraient jamais.

Ianto luttait pour cacher ses émotions, ne rien laisser paraître. Un petit jeu auquel il n'avait joué que trop souvent, un petit jeu auquel ils excellaient tous les deux.  
« Ne fais pas ça Ianto … ne mets pas cette distance entre toi et moi. »  
Ianto ignora son ton implorant.

« Jack, je veux qu'après ma mort, tu te rappelles de moi comme tu me l'as promis mais que tu continues à avancer. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans cet état pour moi en pensant que tout est de ta faute. »  
« Je ne t'ai rien dit, tu ne sais pas … »  
« Si, je sais, je le sens, je te vois … je ne suis pas mort après Canary Warf grâce à toi, toi et toi seul. »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me reparles de cela … où veux-tu en venir ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Jack, il continua.  
« Tu aurais dû me tuer après avoir découvert Lisa. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. »  
« C'est faux, Ianto » répondit Jack, faiblement sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait dû et qu'il avait failli le faire.  
« Tu sais bien que non. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te cite tous les paragraphes du règlement de l'institut que j'ai bafoués ? »  
« Non. Je n'ai jamais suivi les règles. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »  
« Tu ne m'as même pas puni … » se rappela Ianto avec émotion. Il baissa les yeux se remémorant l'état dans lequel il était à cette époque là.  
« Tu te punissais bien assez tout seul, pas besoin. »  
Jack aussi s'en souvenait parfaitement.

« Tu aurais pu … au lieu de cela, tu m'as réintégré … »  
Il se rappela le regard plein de compassion que lui avait jeté Jack à son retour dans le Hub. Si vite, alors que lui ne ressentait que douleur et haine … Il avait attendu son autorisation avant de se remettre au travail, cherchant l'énergie de continuer au plus profond de lui-même.  
« Je devrais déjà être mort deux fois » murmura Ianto en fermant les yeux.  
« Est-ce que tu me le promets ? » finit-il par lui demander.

Jack enleva son manteau et s'assit sur le lit, contraint soudain par le poids de la culpabilité. Il prit son temps avant de répondre. Il commença à parler, très calmement, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'il avait croisées sur ses genoux.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir tout à l'heure. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions après les 456. Sur ce que j'ai fait, sur mon immortalité. Tellement de morts autour de moi … je ne pouvais plus rester sur Terre. Je suis dangereux, tu comprends Ianto ? » lui dit-il en relevant la tête, « tu es vivant, tu devrais suivre ton propre chemin, un chemin différent du mien. Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. Comme tu l'as dit tu es un survivant, profites-en. »  
« Bien sûr que je veux rester avec toi, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je partais. Tu sais parfaitement que ce que tu as vécu est un évitement affectif, tu t'es isolé » répondit Ianto avec colère.  
« C'était plus que ça, Ianto … »  
« Que je meure avec les cheveux blancs ou demain, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal comme tu as pu te le faire. J'ai ma part de responsabilité, je fais mes choix librement et je veux vivre auprès de toi. C'est ma décision … si tu es d'accord » lui dit-il d'une voix adoucie. Il luttait pour contenir les larmes qu'il sentait venir.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.  
« Tu as ta promesse, Ianto » lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Ianto s'agenouilla devant Jack, plongea avec bonheur dans le regard si captivant de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour sceller un pacte.

« Jack, ce manteau m'a réellement manqué ! » murmura Ianto en lâchant les lèvres du Capitaine pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il avait contribué à alourdir. Jack lui rendit un faible sourire.  
« Pas l'homme qui le porte ? »  
« Tu as eu besoin de repartir dans l'espace ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Et Gwen ? »  
« Je ne pouvais pas, vraiment pas. »

Ianto s'allongea sur le lit et découvrit son ipod.  
« Eh ! C'est le mien ? »  
« Yep. Ta musique m'accompagne depuis un an. J'ai aussi ton journal et quelques vêtements à toi. »

Jack ne l'avait pas oublié, il avait continué à penser à lui, la plus belle preuve d'amour que Ianto puisse recevoir. Il sortit d'un placard son vieux journal en cuir noir, son jean et quelques tee-shirts.  
« Merci … toutes tes affaires ont disparu dans l'explosion du Hub. »  
« Des souvenirs, un siècle d'objets … mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai perdu de plus important » répondit Jack en le regardant intensément.  
« C'est bizarre que tu n'aies pas conservé un costume. »  
« Les costumes me rappelaient beaucoup trop Torchwood … alors que ces affaires représentent les moments passés chez toi. »  
« Oh, oui, de bons moments … » approuva Ianto en souriant, « mais la plupart du temps, je ne portais rien du tout » conclut-il en levant un sourcil.

Jack s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, l'invitation de Ianto étant flagrante et il ne supportait plus d'être si près de lui sans le toucher. Ianto se tourna vers lui, s'approcha pour l'embrasser, il voulait lui donner tout son amour pour panser les blessures qu'il percevait en lui. Il sentit la bouche de Jack s'entrouvrir et il glissa sa langue à la recherche de la sienne. Tandis qu'une décharge électrisait leur deux corps, leurs langues reprenaient leur ballet ancestral bien réglé … Jack avait raison, c'était divinement bon de le retrouver, Ianto avait besoin de ses caresses pour oublier la mort qui les avait séparés. Dans ses bras protecteurs, enveloppé par son regard plein d'amour et de désir, il se sentait vivant et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Jack savourait également ce baiser, une douce chaleur commençait à se diffuser dans le bas de son dos. Le baiser devint plus fougueux, plus profond, plus sauvage. Leur désir était impétueux, Ianto lâcha les lèvres de son amant pour ouvrir sa chemise et goûter enfin à cette peau qu'il aimait tant, qui le rendait fou. Son odeur, sa douceur, la chaleur qu'il sentait monter et qui lui faisait déjà rougir les oreilles, lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se rappela que Kate lui avait dit de se reposer … tant pis.

Jack le laissa faire, ils se connaissaient si bien tous les deux, Ianto savait exactement comment faire monter son désir jusqu'à son paroxysme. Il était passé maître à ce petit jeu, rendant Jack fou de désir. Il commença par déposer des baisers mouillés sur son torse, sur ses tétons, sur son ventre. Jack caressait ses cheveux sans le quitter des yeux. Il voulait l'embrasser encore, il l'attira à lui pour attraper ses lèvre et y engouffrer sa langue. Ianto mit fin à son baiser pour s'occuper à nouveau du corps de son amant qu'il trouvait si parfait. Il sentait l'excitation du Capitaine, sa respiration rapide, il se laissait guider par ses gémissements, explorant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Sa langue descendit lentement le long de son torse imberbe jusqu'à son bas ventre. Lentement, il détacha son pantalon pour caresser la bosse qui s'était formée dans son caleçon avec sa bouche, tirant des gémissements de plaisir de son Capitaine. Il remonta vers son visage pour déposer des baisers sans se laisser happer tout en caressant délicatement de sa main son entrejambe.

Jack commença à défaire sa chemise et renversa Ianto, prenant le contrôle de son amant. Il vint s'installer sur lui, pesant de tout son poids sur son corps, leurs deux virilités en contact. Il le regardait, bloquant ses bras, il attendait de lire son désir dans ses yeux. Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et souhaitait plus que tout que Jack continue. Celui-ci se délectait de cette pause qui ne lui permettrait que de mieux reprendre. Ianto se souleva pour attraper ses lèvres tout en le suppliant de continuer. Jack partit à la redécouverte de ce corps qu'il aimait, qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il pensait ne plus jamais explorer.

Il n'avait rien perdu de sa virtuosité pendant l'année écoulée et chaque caresse ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir de Ianto de le sentir en lui. Ils finirent de se déshabiller, rapidement sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Jack s'allongea à côté de son amant, préparant sa venue, délicatement, tout en continuant ses caresses. Il savait être doux et patient dans ces moments, bien plus que Ianto qui se révélait un caractère volcanique et fougueux tout à fait étonnant, contrastant avec sa réserve habituelle. Comme souvent il lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt et qu'il en voulait plus. Ianto humidifia le sexe de Jack et celui-ci le pénétra, dés qu'il sentit Ianto se détendre il commença son va-et-vient si jouissif. Leur plaisir était décuplé par le ressenti des émotions de l'autre, Ianto embrassa son amant tandis que Jack empoignait son sexe. Ils eurent leur plaisir ensemble et Jack s'effondra sur son amant en sueur, mêlant leurs odeurs masculines, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, certains d'avoir partagé un pur moment de bonheur.

Après une douche à deux, bien agréable, ils étaient allongés dans le lit, la tête de Ianto était posée sur le torse de son amant, il se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur.

« Tu es repassé à mon appartement ? Est-ce que tu as vu ma sœur ? »  
« J'y suis repassé, seul. Je lui ai laissé une lettre. »  
« J'aimerais bien la lire », dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, « je voudrais lui envoyer un message. »  
« On verra comment faire. »  
« Hum … j'ai faim Jack. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? »  
Ianto se contenta de sourire en embrassant son amant.  
« Il y avait plus important. »  
« Je sais exactement où t'amener. Habille-toi. »

Ianto ne posa pas de question, il savait de toute façon qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.


	7. Tohu bohu

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tohu-bohu**

A écouter pendant la lecture : Charlie Winston** - **I Love Your Smile http://www_ point _deezer _point_ com/listen-2750751

* * *

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Jack passa son bras autour des épaules de Ianto. Celui-ci se laissait faire, ravi des attentions du Capitaine et complètement perdu dans ce tohu-bohu qu'était le Galactica. Cela lui rappelait son arrivée à Londres, la découverte des rues bondées, du métro et de la foule qui s'y pressait. Jack le guida jusqu'à une immense pièce centrale où se trouvaient le plus grand système d'escalator qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« On va à quel étage ? »  
« Au 30ième. »  
« Mais combien il y a d'étages ?? »  
« Cinquante je crois, mais je ne les ai pas tous explorés » répondit Jack amusé.« Comment te sens tu ? » finit par s'inquiéter Jack en ignorant le regard médusé de Ianto.  
« Bien, bien … »

Jack le serra un peu plus fort tout en lui offrant un grand sourire censé le rassurer. Ianto n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité malgré sa présence. D'abord John qui le ramenait à la vie sans rien demander en retour, cet homme providentiel qui lui permettait de retrouver Jack et qui ne le lâchait pas … il était peut être paranoïaque mais il se posait des questions. Il se doutait bien que Jack voyait clair dans son jeu et qu'il ne le trompait pas malgré l'air détendu qu'il essayait de se donner.

« Comment est le capitaine du Galactica ? » interrogea Ianto.  
« Belliqueux. Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que Kate en a parlé. »  
« Qui est Kate ? »  
« La doctoresse qui m'a ramené à la vie avec John. »  
« C'est maintenant seulement que tu m'en parles ? » s'offusqua Jack.  
« Pas eu le temps avant … Est-ce que tu la connais ? »  
« Non. »  
« Je pense que c'est une changeante, j'en ai déjà vu à … Londres » les derniers mots s'étaient étranglés dans sa gorge. Il avait failli citer Torchwood 1 et il n'en avait pas envie. Il lui en avait déjà reparlé, c'était suffisant. Il savait à quel point il avait haït Yvonne et à quel point il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à éviter la catastrophe qu'il avait pourtant pressentie.

Il continua :  
« Elle est capable de changer son apparence, je pense qu'elle doit ressembler plus à un chat qu'à la belle doctoresse que j'ai vu, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, en fait je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble au naturel. »  
« Je vois … c'est une race très agressive, il faut être prudent avec eux. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet » ajouta Jack quelques minutes après.  
« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais inquiet … »  
« Tu n'as pas besoin, je crois que je te connais bien. Il n'y a pas de complot derrière tout cela. »« Je le sais bien » répondit-il sur un air faussement détaché.  
Malgré tout le sourire de Jack lui réchauffa le cœur.

Un immense escalator les emmena à l'étage désiré et Jack le conduisit jusqu'aux portes d'un restaurant un peu particulier. Dés qu'ils y pénétrèrent, Ianto comprit son choix. Ils se trouvaient dans l'antichambre du restaurant d'où ils pouvaient entendre très clairement des cuivres. . Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à identifier deux trompettes, un trombone et un cor.  
« C'est un quatuor de cuivres, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Jack le regardait en souriant ravi de l'effet qu'il avait réussi à produire sur Ianto.  
« Tu as le menu ici » lui dit Jack en désignant une pancarte, « on choisit ses plats avant d'entrer dans la salle. »

Jack le laissa pour s'adresser au maître d'hôtel dans une langue que Ianto ne comprit pas. Il se concentra alors sur la pancarte qui s'effaça sous ses yeux pour se re-matérialiser dans sa langue. Malgré cette adaptation tout à fait impressionnante, Ianto ne reconnut aucun nom de plat ou de café, à son grand désespoir.  
« Nous aurons une table bien placée » annonça Jack-il en revenant vers lui.  
Ianto étudiait toujours le menu.  
« Cela n'a pas été facile, c'est bondé » ajouta-t-il.  
« Oh » dit Ianto en levant un sourcil. Jack aurait aimé un peu plus de considération, mais comme toujours il ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner ou plutôt il ne le montrait pas. Jack devait toujours lui arracher les compliments, ce qu'il faisait bien volontiers.

« Est-ce que tu as choisi ? »  
Ianto le considéra un instant avant de lui demander :  
« Tu parles combien de langues ? »  
« Toutes et aucune. »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas tellement changé finalement.

Jack se délectait des mimiques de Ianto depuis qu'ils avaient quitté sa cabine, c'était dans ces moments qu'il se rendait compte de son jeune âge et de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un homme aussi sexy à ses côtés.  
« J'ai voyagé dans le Tardis et depuis mon langage s'adapte aux lieux et aux époques, naturellement*. »  
Ianto hocha la tête comme si cela était tout à fait normal et logique.  
« Je n'y comprends rien alors je prends la même chose que toi. Est-ce qu'ils ont du café ? »  
« Oui, mais ne t'attend pas à ton espresso noir, c'est différent … »  
« Alors ce n'est pas la peine. »

S'il y avait bien un domaine où Ianto était étroit d'esprit c'était le café.  
« Il est épicé, ce n'est pas si mal, tu devrais essayer Ianto » lui dit le capitaine quasiment sur le ton du reproche.  
« Épicé ! Quelle idée … »  
Devant la mine renfrognée du Capitaine, il ajouta :  
« Tu t'es mis au café épicé ? »  
Question piège bien entendu, Jack en attendait une autre au sujet d'Alonso mais pour le moment Ianto n'avait rien demandé.  
« Je n'aurais pas supporté de boire un autre café que le tien » le sourire de Ianto l'encouragea, « mais celui-ci est différent, alors oui je me suis mis au café épicé. Je pense qu'il y a la même quantité de caféine et tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne. »  
« Oh, oui je sais … » murmura Ianto en l'embrassant tendrement.  
Jack se dit que la question piège numéro un était écartée, c'était certes la plus facile mais ce qui était fait n'était plus à faire.  
« Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons perdre notre place. »

Le Capitaine indiqua leur choix au maître d'hôtel et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle du restaurant. Inconsciemment Ianto retint son souffle, c'était magnifique. Ils pénétrèrent par le haut de la salle qui ressemblait à un amphithéâtre grec, l'acoustique y était parfaite. Tout autour de la scène centrale, la richesse des décorations baroques contrastait avec le noir de l'univers visible à travers d'immenses baies. Sur la scène quatre virtuoses jouaient des instruments à peine modifiés par rapport aux instruments terriens. Ianto réprima un sourire, après le rouge le bleu, les artistes étaient bleus de la tête aux pieds avec de petits piquants sur la tête. Ce vaisseau était décidemment très coloré, il s'y habituerait probablement, mais pour le moment c'était un régal pour les yeux. Rapidement il se rendit compte que la pièce était également un régal pour son odorat qui lui rappelait douloureusement sa faim.

Un serveur lui aussi à la peau bleue les conduisit à une table effectivement très près de la scène où ils pourraient à loisir observer les musiciens. Ianto avait une prédilection pour les cuivres, Jack l'avait découvert en parcourant les playlists de son ipod. Après plusieurs semaines d'écoute répétées il s'était mis à aimer cela lui aussi. Il avait alors découvert ce restaurant et tout en mangeant seul il avait rêvé y amener Ianto. Son rêve maintenant réalité, semblait toujours surréel à Jack. Ce fut un repas silencieux mais grandiose tant par les mets, tous excellents, que par la musique qui emplissait la salle. Ils quittèrent le restaurant, les sens rassasiés, le café épicé de Ianto intact sur la table.

Ianto s'endormit rapidement épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Une fois endormi, Jack le laissa pour admirer l'espace comme il aimait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas dormir il était beaucoup trop bouleversé par les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre. Heureux mais éprouvé, il plongea son regard dans le vide sidéral, cherchant dans cette vision l'apaisement nécessaire pour trouver le sommeil.

Il entendit Ianto gémir dans son sommeil, manifestement un cauchemar. Il lui faudrait probablement du temps pour ne plus en faire, il savait qu'il en avait fait beaucoup après la bataille de Canary Warf et la mort de Lisa. Il ne lui avait jamais donné l'opportunité de l'aider à cette époque, il s'échappait toujours après leurs ébats pour rejoindre son appartement. Il ne le voyait que le lendemain, très tôt quand il lui amenait son café assorti d'un « monsieur » qui avait le don d'électriser Jack. Il devait alors réprimer l'envie de le plaquer violement contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela il prenait son précieux nectar et y trempait immédiatement les lèvres pour prouver à Ianto combien il comptait pour lui, quitte à se brûler. Il lui avait avoué ses cauchemars du bout des lèvres, sans demander d'aide comme souvent. Il avait géré seul son stress post-traumatique, têtu et obstiné, c'est grâce à sa force de caractère qu'il s'en était si bien sorti. La vie ne surprenait plus guère Jack, en revanche tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire l'intéressait au plus haut point, surtout quand cela concernait un gallois torturé et cachottier. Voilà ce qu'avait été Ianto au départ : un bon parti assorti d'un objet de curiosité. Mais en général, Jack se lassait vite, la surprise passait. Pour Ianto, il n'avait jamais perdu l'intérêt qu'il avait su susciter en lui. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser qu'il était amoureux … lui ! Un comble.

Jack lui caressa les cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait, il s'agitait de plus en plus. Après de longues minutes de lutte contre ses démons, il se réveilla en sueur, les yeux hagards. Jack s'assit sur le lit et Ianto vint se caler dans les bras que Jack lui offrait. Il était torse nu et Jack caressa son dos perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à le calmer. Sans le vouloir ses doigts s'attardèrent sur de fines cicatrices très légèrement en relief. Ianto leva ses yeux, Jack était la seule personne à qui il avait avoué les mauvais traitements de son père et il avait mis du temps avant de lui dire.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas … »  
Ianto l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Jack se maudit intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.  
« Est-ce que tu as envie de retourner sur Terre ? » interrogea Jack.  
« Non et toi ? »

Jack sourit, lui non plus. Il n'avait pas envie de replonger dans son ancienne vie, en tout cas pas aussi vite. Il était ravi que Ianto soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Et puis il y avait Alonso. Le Docteur lui avait confié, il ne comptait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Mais il devait l'annoncer à Ianto ... il savait parfaitement qu'il ne dirait rien et se plierait à sa volonté mais il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il l'était déjà suffisamment.

Il sentait Ianto toujours nerveux, apparemment il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir malgré la fatigue.  
« Est-ce que tu as repensé longtemps à ta première mort ? » finit-il par demander.  
« Oui Ianto. Tu vas y penser souvent. »« Ma dernière pensée a été pour toi. »Jack le serra un peu plus fort.  
« Quand je m'endors je pense au froid qui envahissait mon corps, à mon cœur que je sentais ralentir inexorablement, à l'air qui me manquait. »  
« Je sais, il te faut apprendre à vivre avec. Est-ce que tu veux un somnifère ? »  
« Non. Je sais que ça va passer et puis je t'ai toi. »  
Devant les yeux agrandis de son Capitaine, il se reprit :  
« Tu as un effet apaisant pas soporifique ! Pas avec tes fichues phéromones. »  
« Je crois que tu es la personne la plus sensible à mes phéromones que j'ai rencontrée. »« Jack, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »  
« J'ai envie de t'amener chez moi, à la Péninsule de Boeshane. »  
Ce nom faisait rêver Ianto qui finalement s'endormit dans les bras de Jack, du sommeil du juste, sans mauvais rêve.

* * *

* Jack comprend toutes les langues grâce aux propriétés du Tardis qui se sont durablement imprégnées en lui.  
« Coming here, gave me meaning again, Part1 », Chapitre 8  
« Coming here, gave me meaning again, Part2 », Chapitre 15


	8. Le Capitaine Adama

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le Capitaine Adama**

A écouter pendant la lecture Destiny (Batlestar Galactica) – http://www _point_ youtube _point_ com/watch?v=pbNp3hZaicw

* * *

Ianto fut réveillé le lendemain par une sonnerie tonitruante qui retentit dans la cabine du Capitaine. Jack se leva d'un bond pour répondre, il ne dormait pas. Il s'était malgré tout assoupi quelques heures à sa grande surprise. Son réveil avait été des plus agréables quand il avait senti le corps de Ianto près du sien dans la pénombre de la cabine. Il était alors resté de longues heures allongé à ses côtés, à le regarder dormir, à se remémorer le chemin parcouru, à tout simplement profiter du bonheur de le retrouver.

« Oui … seulement si je le veux. »  
La voix de Jack était autoritaire, annonçant une quelconque catastrophe à venir, malgré cela Ianto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Jack n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit, il lui tournait le dos lui offrant une magnifique vue sur son postérieur.

« … nous verrons cela Capitaine. En ce moment je suis occupé …»  
Ianto aurait effectivement préféré qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il se rallongea en soupirant un peu déçu par la tournure des événements et en même temps blasé, il se doutait que quelque chose allait se produire. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée tranquille et celle-ci commençait mal.

Jack fit à nouveau une pause, il tournait le dos à Ianto si bien que celui-ci ne voyait pas son expression, mais il sentait son exaspération. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à parler, son interlocuteur débitait un flot continu de paroles que Ianto arrivait à entendre mais sans en comprendre le sens, le son étant étouffé.  
« … je ne sais rien de cette histoire. Je vous laisse Capitaine » annonça Jack en raccrochant violemment l'interphone. Il se tourna vers Ianto un immense sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Ianto se demanda s'il ne venait pas de rêver la conversation.  
« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il en lâchant ses lèvres et en attrapant son caleçon au passage.  
« Oui … tu vas me dire qui appelait ? »  
« Je crois que nous allons quitter le Galactica plus tôt que prévu. »

« J'en était sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« John a vendu plusieurs objets au Capitaine du Galactica, d'après sa colère je suppose qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'arnaque mais il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il s'est fait rouler. Et puis il a détecté des téléportations non autorisées qui l'ont conduit à John, à toi, un passager clandestin, puis à moi. »  
« Je suis désolé. »

Jack partit dans un rire tonitruant.  
« Ne le sois pas ! Pour le moment j'ai dit ne rien savoir. Ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer, habille-toi et prends les affaires que tu souhaites emporter. »  
Jack sortit un sac à dos et Ianto se dépêcha d'y mettre son carnet et son ipod. Il partit à la salle de bain se rafraîchir et enfiler son jean.

Quand il sortit, Jack était habillé et remplissait le sac d'armes en tout genre. Il saisit le combiné du téléphone du Galactica.

« Alonso ? C'est Jack. Est-ce que tu as eu un appel de la sécurité ? »  
Ianto s'affairait sur le sac, il avait vu un paquet de vrai café traîner dans les affaires de Jack, il essayait de le caser. Heureusement qu'il ne regardait pas le Capitaine au moment de son appel, celui-ci aurait lu la jalousie que le jeune Gallois essayait de dissimuler depuis qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie d'Alonso. Il avait dit ne le connaître que depuis quelques heures, alors pourquoi l'appeler ? Soudain, Ianto sentit toute sa confiance le quitter et ses jambes ne le portaient plus.  
« Hum … oui, moi aussi. On passe te chercher dans 5 minutes. »

Il raccrocha et pianota sur son bracelet. L'image de John se matérialisa dans la pièce.  
« John, petit enfoiré. »  
« Eh ! Content de te voir aussi. »  
« Le capitaine Adama te cherche. »  
« Je m'en doutais, en quoi cela te concerne ? Pourquoi tu me déranges ? »  
« Il a fait le rapprochement avec Ianto et avec moi. Tu as intérêt à venir nous chercher et à t'expliquer avec lui. »  
« J'arrive, tachez de ne pas vous faire descendre, il me faudra une heure pour vous rejoindre. »  
« Une heure ?! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un bond PRL ? »  
« Parce que je suis occupé, là tout de suite. Dans une heure Jack, passerelle B252. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope …»

John mit fin à la transmission et Jack le traita de quelques noms d'oiseaux tout en continuant à se préparer.  
« Il radote John … c'est quoi un bond PRL, Jack ? »  
« PRL c'est pour plus rapide que la lumière. Le système PRL fonctionne à l'aide d'un programme informatique et d'un ou plusieurs moteurs PRL. Cela permet de compresser l'espace-temps, un vaisseau peut alors se rapprocher d'un point précis de l'univers en quelques secondes. »  
« Wahou, impressionnant … »  
« Oui, tous les vaisseaux en sont maintenant équipés. »  
« John avait prévu tout cela depuis le début » fit remarquer Ianto.  
« Probablement … peu importe, il va falloir se cacher. Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il en le détaillant avec envie.

Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir emporté ces jeans qui lui allaient aussi bien que les costumes, non mieux car plus moulants et il n'y avait pas de veste pour cacher ses formes.  
« Non, cela change quelque chose ? »  
« Relax, aie l'air détendu, ok ? Il ne faut pas qu'on donne l'impression de s'enfuir. »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :  
« Avec le sac à dos ?? »

Jack sourit, l'enlaça pour l'embrasser, tendrement puis plus sensuellement. Quand il lâcha Ianto, celui-ci était essoufflé, il ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation.  
« Tu ne sais pas embrasser normalement … »  
« C'est-à-dire ? »  
« Autrement que sexuellement. »  
« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » lui demanda-t-il en glissant ses mains sur ses fesses pour le serrer un peu brutalement contre lui.  
« Non » réussit à articuler Ianto.  
« Allons-y » lui dit Jack très satisfait de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis, « cela va nous faire du bien un peu d'action. »  
« Parle pour toi, moi je viens tout juste de me reposer et l'explosion du Hub c'était il y a quatre jours. »

Jack déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et ils sortirent de la cabine. Ianto avait caché un tazer dans son pantalon et glissé une arme dans son dos. Celle-ci était cachée par une veste en cuir qu'il avait trouvée dans le placard.

« Il y a des caméras partout, les hommes du Capitaine Adama sont habillés en gris. Tiens regarde en voilà deux » murmura Jack en désignant du menton deux hommes. Il bifurqua vers un autre couloir. Ils progressèrent ainsi de manière complètement anarchique. Au bout de trois croisements aléatoires, Ianto les soupçonnait de s'être éloignés de la chambre d'Alonso. Il ne se risqua pas à poser la question, Jack semblait en être conscient et donc plutôt énervé.  
« C'est à croire qu'ils savent où nous allons » pesta celui-ci, « je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris à qui ils avaient à faire. »

Jack se plaça devant une porte de service et la débloqua en pianotant sur son bracelet. Quand il entendit un claquement sec, il entraîna Ianto dans un couloir sombre le sourire aux lèvres. Ianto ne savait pas comment il arrivait à se repérer mais il semblait savoir où aller et après une dizaine de minutes, ils ressortirent dans un couloir.

« Et voilà ! La chambre d'Alonso est là » dit Jack en désignant une porte.  
« Tu y es déjà allé ? » se risqua à demander Ianto.  
Jack s'arrêta et le regarda très sérieusement dans les yeux.  
« Non Ianto, jamais. Je voulais t'expliquer mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. »  
Ianto se raidit en entendant cette excuse tellement classique chez Jack.  
« Pas la peine de t'imaginer quoi que se soit, c'est le Docteur qui me l'a confié. »  
« Tu as vu le Docteur ?? … encore une chose que tu as oublié de me dire. »  
« On n'a pas le temps Ianto, on ne s'est pas parlé si tu veux savoir. Allons-y » conclua Jack sur un ton qui ne soufrait aucune réponse.

Il frappa à la porte d'Alonso et celui-ci en sortit immédiatement.  
« Oh, Jack, je suis content de te voir. C'est que ce général m'a fichu la trouille au téléphone. Eh, bonjour Ianto. »  
« Bon allez » coupa Jack, « il faut bouger. »

Ianto trouvait Jack particulièrement joyeux beaucoup plus que lui qui s'était endormi en s'imaginant seul avec Jack sur les plages de Boeshane. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas ressembler à ce qu'il avait imaginé, il n'avait surtout pas prévu un troisième passager.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Alonso après quelques minutes de déambulation.  
« Un vaisseau va venir nous chercher, il nous faudra rejoindre le tarmac B252. »  
Jack consulta sa montre et ajouta :  
« Le rendez-vous est dans 40 minutes, en attendant il faut éviter de se faire arrêter. »  
« Comment on va faire avec des caméras partout ? » demanda Alonso manifestement inquiet.  
« On va jouer au chat et à la souris » répondit Jack.  
Il jubilait ponctuant chacune de ses réponses d'un sourire, cette assurance finit par contaminer Ianto qui trouvait son amant magnifiquement beau.  
« Jack est doué à ce jeux, à tous les jeux d'ailleurs et il n'hésite pas à tricher, c'est toujours un plus » ajouta Ianto en souriant.  
« Allons-y messieurs » lança Jack ne laissant pas à Alonso le temps de quémander des explications.

Ils progressaient aussi vite que possible, attentifs aux personnes qu'ils croisaient. Il devenait de plus en plus évident que les hommes d'Adama les cherchaient. Ils prenaient régulièrement les escalators changeant de niveau et empruntant les arcades les plus encombrées. Jack connaissait Adama, il avait eu affaire à lui quand les commandes des propulseurs avaient lâchées et qu'ils étaient inexorablement attirés par la gravité d'une planète. Son bracelet lui avait permis de détecter l'origine de la panne avant leurs propres outils et il avait effectué lui-même la réparation. Il avait alors eu l'occasion de le connaître un peu mieux au cours d'un repas qu'ils prirent ensemble dans ses appartements. Il avait trouvé la compagnie intéressante mais l'homme dangereux. Malgré tout, il ne risquerait pas un bain de sang pour les capturer, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Le 25ème niveau était celui du tarmac qu'ils devaient rejoindre. Il ne restait plus que 15 minutes à tenir, cela semblait faisable quand ils virent plusieurs hommes déterminés s'approcher. Comme précédemment ils bifurquèrent vers un nouveau couloir mais à chaque couloir il y avait de nouveaux hommes en faction. Ils étaient en train de les encercler et de les mener vers une zone bien précise.  
« Jack, ça sent le piège » murmura Ianto.  
« Je sais … »

Ils s'immobilisèrent à une bifurcation alors que des hommes approchaient, Jack saisit une arme du sac à dos et la tendit à Alonso. Ianto arma la sienne se tenant prêt, Jack fit de même.  
« Je … je ne sais pas tirer Jack ! »  
« Reste derrière moi, ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours. »

Jack se mit à tirer une balle en direction de la faction qui avançait. Les quelques personnes dans le couloir le quittèrent précipitamment et les hommes se mirent à couvert.  
Ianto se retourna et vit trois hommes approcher, il tira six coups à la suite et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, tous blessés à la main et à la jambe, hurlant de douleur. Ianto se précipita ramasser leurs armes.

Alonso laissa échapper une exclamation d'admiration et Jack sourit en voyant les hommes à Terre. Ianto semblait s'être parfaitement adapté à ses nouvelles capacités héritées de John. Alonso s'approcha pour saisir une arme qui gisait près de lui. Jack se concentra à nouveau sur les hommes qui progressaient dans sa direction tout en tirant.

Aucun ne vit les hommes arriver par un autre couloir et saisir par surprise Ianto et Alonso. Quand le Capitaine le réalisa, il dût rapidement choisir entre ses deux compagnons qui se débattaient. Il vint en aide au plus faible, Alonso. Le temps qu'il le dégage, Ianto avait disparu, enlevé. Ils prirent la fuite, le reste de la troupe approchant.

« Alonso » cria le Capitaine en courant, « je t'amène à la passerelle B252, tu t'y caches et tu m'attends. Je dois retourner chercher Ianto. »  
Il s'immobilisa en attendant le haut parleur du couloir qu'ils allaient quitter transmettre.  
« Capitaine, soyez raisonnable, cessez de fuir. Je veux simplement vous parler, est-ce si difficile à croire ? J'ai votre homme et ma patience a ses limites. Je vous conseille de venir le chercher rapidement, je ne suis serais pas toujours aussi civilisé que lors de notre dernière rencontre_. »_

Jack ne le savait que trop bien pour avoir visité en sa compagnie la prison du Galactica, Adama semblait fier de son pouvoir de vie et de mort sur ses prisonniers. Jack avait blêmi à la vision de ces hommes croupissant dans des cellules, sans espoir de procès, le Capitaine ayant décrété la loi martiale sur son navire. Seul juge des crimes commis sur son vaisseau, il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier.

Pour appuyer ses dires, ils entendirent un cri, déchirant, et la retransmission fut coupée.  
« C'est Ianto ?! » cria Alonso complètement paniqué.  
« Oui, dépêchons-nous » murmura Jack.

Ils forcèrent l'allure vers le tarmac. Ce cri avait pris Jack aux tripes, il courrait aussi vite que possible la peur au ventre, il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard.


	9. Lucky Escape

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Lucky escape**

A écouter pendant la lecture Coming Soon – Wolves In The City - http://www _point_ deezer _point _com/listen-3850291

* * *

Ianto se démenait comme un beau diable mais les deux hommes qui le maintenaient étaient bien entraînés. Après quelques coups dans les côtes, Ianto les suivit résigné. C'est au pas de course qu'ils l'amenèrent dans une salle ronde où les ordinateurs étaient plus nombreux que les hommes.  
_« La salle de commande du Galactica ressemble donc à cela »_ se dit Ianto.  
Il trouva bizarre que celle-ci n'ait pas de vue sur l'espace dans lequel ils évoluaient, toutes les autres pièces du navire semblaient en être pourvues.

Les deux hommes l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller devant un homme corpulent qu'il devina être le Capitaine Adama. Le prisonnier n'était pas celui qu'il espérait, il le regarda à peine et s'empara de l'interphone. Quand il le posa, Ianto ferma les yeux, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Le Capitaine lui assena un violent coup de pied qui lui tira un cri de douleur. Il savait que Jack écoutait et il aurait voulu réussir à encaisser sans broncher. Mais le Capitaine y était allé de toutes ses forces et la douleur était insupportable. Il s'effondra sur le sol, cherchant son souffle, réfléchissant sur ses chances de s'en sortir. En arrivant, il avait repéré une sortie non gardée et la plupart des hommes de la salle étaient des ingénieurs sans armes …

Il gisait sur le sol, ses deux mains sur son ventre. Du coin de l'œil il vit un de ses deux gardes se tourner, c'était sa chance. Le Capitaine Adama était toujours près de lui en train de distribuer ses ordres. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, ils avaient pris son arme mais pas le teaser, il se débattait tellement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fouillé, une grossière erreur qui allait lui donner l'opportunité de se venger du Capitaine. Il se releva luttant contre la douleur qui se répandait dans son corps et abattit le teaser sur le Capitaine. Celui-ci s'effondra et avant que les grades n'aient compris ce qui se passait, il saisit une arme et tira sur l'autre garde. Le garde désarmé, réalisant ce qui venait de se produire, se jeta sur lui. Ianto l'évita et le tua à son tour. Sans chercher à comprendre, il se rua sur la sortie, sans oublier de saisir son sac à dos, évitant de justesse des tirs. Passé la porte, il tira une balle sur le système d'ouverture pour la condamner. Il fit quelques mètres et s'arrêta, il était pris de nausées et ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

oOoOoOoO

Jack et Alonso arrivèrent sur le Tarmac après être passés par différents couloirs de service. Jack n'en revenait toujours pas de l'embuscade que leur avait tendu Adama. Il ne l'imaginait pas aller aussi loin sachant que c'était John qu'il voulait et pas eux. Ils restèrent à couvert, Jack cherchant à vérifier rapidement s'il pouvait laisser Alonso. La piste était déserte, Jack repéra quelques caisses derrière lesquelles Alonso pourrait s'y cacher en attendant son retour.

_« Où est Ianto ? »  
_« Quoi ?! » demanda Jack répondant à la question qu'il venait d'entendre dans sa tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Alonso inquiet en le voyant parler seul.  
Le peau-rouge se révéla et rejoignit en courant les deux acolytes. Jack sortit son arme et la pointa vers l'alien pourtant désarmé. Alonso qui se dirigeait déjà vers les caisses, repassa rapidement derrière le Capitaine.  
« Ianto avait raison, vous nous suivez ? »_  
« Je le surveillais comme me l'avait demandé John, je devais le guider vers vous. Où est-il ? »  
_« Capturé par Adama, je te confie Alonso. Je vais le chercher. »  
Jack se tournait déjà pour partir quand le peau-rouge attrapa son avant-bras.  
_« Attend, nos esprits sont connectés, je vais te dire ce qu'il en est. »_

Le peau-rouge leur apprit que Ianto s'était échappé mais qu'il était perdu apparemment dans les appartements privés d'Adama.  
_« Il me faut un plan pour le guider. »_  
Jack ouvrit un panneau de commande qui se trouvait sur le mur derrière et eux et grâce à son bracelet, il s'identifia sur le réseau du Galactica. Un plan en trois dimensions se matérialisa alors, au niveau de leurs yeux. Jack baissa sa manche pour cacher son bracelet, bien conscient du regard de l'alien.  
Celui-ci utilisa le plan pour guider Ianto, Jack espérait qu'il ne serait pas rattrapé par les gardes. En consultant le plan, ils le firent passer par les couloirs de service où il n'y avait pas de caméra.

Pendant qu'ils guidaient Ianto, le vaisseau de John se posa sur la piste. Entièrement peint en noir, il était en mode furtif sans aucune lumière, indétectable. John descendit, et se mit à courir vers eux.  
« Jack, il faut partir, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?? »  
« Ils ont capturé Ianto » répondit Jack en colère, « quelle idée d'arnaquer un homme comme Adama ! »  
« Il m'a payé, un diamant qui m'a permis à mon tour de payer Kate pour le ramener à la vie. Est-ce que ça valait le coup Jack ? »  
_« S'il vous plait, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer » implora le peau rouge._  
John prit Alonso par le bras et l'entraîna vers le vaisseau, il craignait que leur manège ne finisse par attirer l'attention.  
« Jack … » hésita Alonso un peu perdu.  
« Vas-y, on arrive. »

Quelques minutes après, Jack partit à la rencontre de Ianto toujours guidé par le peau-rouge. Au détour d'un embranchement, il le retrouva enfin.  
« Ianto ! Est-ce que ça va ? »  
« Oui, je crois. Jack » il agrippa son manteau avec ses mains, « il garde un cybermen. »  
« Merde. Ne restons pas là, on s'en occupera, je te le promets. »

Il voulut l'embrasser mais le gallois ne se laissa pas faire. Jack mit son bras autour de ses épaules ce qui lui tira un gémissement et posa sa main sur ses hanches. Il l'aida ainsi à marcher et quand ils débouchèrent sur le Tarmac, le peau-rouge avait déjà rejoint John et les moteurs du vaisseau étaient allumés. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux, ils décollèrent immédiatement.

Jack et Ianto rejoignirent la cabine de pilotage où Alonso et le peau-rouge avaient pris place.  
_« Merci »_ pensa Ianto en s'arrêtant devant le peau-rouge, _« quel est ton nom ? »_  
_« Arkanos. Bienvenue sur le Faucon_ _Millenium.»  
« S'il te plaît, Arkanos, il faut que je me débarbouille »_ demanda Ianto.  
Jack tentait de suivre leur conversation mais il n'entendait que les pensées de Ianto, le peau-rouge maîtrisant beaucoup mieux la télépathie, ne lui laissait pas l'accès à ses pensées. Jack comprit pourquoi Ianto n'avait pas voulu que celui-ci l'embrasse, il les laissa pour rejoindre John.  
« Où va-t-on ? »  
« Chercher Kate, j'ai caché mes traces mais il vont réussir à calculer le point d'origine de ma téléportation. Et puis je pense que Jones a besoin d'un médecin, non ? »  
« On pourrait s'en passer, avoue plutôt que tu es attaché à cette … cette quoi d'ailleurs ? »  
« Elle n'est pas dangereuse Jack. J'arrive parfaitement à la contrôler. »  
« Il vaudrait mieux, on a un novice à bord, mais c'est ton vaisseau John, tu fais ce que tu veux. Merci d'être venu au fait. »  
« Mon plaisir. Aide moi à programmer le bond. »  
Jack s'assit à regrets aux côtés de son ancien partenaire.

oOoOoOoO

Arkanos guida Ianto jusqu'à sa salle de bain tout en lui expliquant l'agencement des pièces du vaisseau. Ianto fut impressionné, le vaisseau paraissait grand quand il l'avait vu sur le tarmac, l'intérieur ne le décevait pas. Il y avait un grand nombre de pièces et toutes sortes d'objets insolites. Il le fit entrer dans une pièce d'eau et au lieu de le laisser comme Ianto le pensait, il fit glisser tout doucement sa veste pour la lui retirer.  
_« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que tu as mal, je le sens. Tu as besoin d'aide.»_  
Ianto hocha la tête et le laissa continuer. Il leva un peu les bras pour qu'Arkanos lui retire son tee-shirt mais il ne put retenir un gémissement. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, ses côtes et son ventre douloureux, son aide était la bienvenue.  
_« C'est pour les contusions, elles guériront plus vite » _transmis Arkanos en saisissant une crème.  
Ianto regardait l'étendue de ses blessures dans la glace. Les hématomes étaient en train d'apparaître, ils remplaçaient avantageusement ceux de l'explosion du Hub. Cette pensée lui donna envie de rire ce qu'il regretta immédiatement, c'était atrocement douloureux. Arkanos le dévisagea, curieux et étonné. Il commença délicatement à étaler la crème, ses mains étaient rugueuses, Ianto ne put s'empêcher de penser à des mains plus douces et plus entreprenantes qui lui manquaient.

Ses soins terminés, Arkanos lui fit visiter une partie du vaisseau. Ils rejoignaient l'avant du vaisseau quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Ils pensèrent tous deux à la même personne : Kate. Celle-ci avait rejoint le Faucon Millenium, apparemment pas de son propre chef. Quand ils arrivèrent au poste de pilotage, John essayait de la calmer.

« Team meeting ! » cria John en passant devant Ianto.  
Devant le regard réprobateur de Ianto, il ajouta :  
« J'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça, ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas Eye candy ? »  
« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »  
Sur ces entrefaits, Jack et Alonso arrièrent eux aussi alertés par les cris de Kate.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? »  
« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me donne un surnom ? » pesta Ianto en s'éloignant. Il se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à John avant qu'il ne se lasse.  
« Jack, comment vous l'appeliez sur Terre ? » demanda John discrètement.  
« Je l'ai toujours appelé par son prénom » répondit Jack en passant devant lui, pour rejoindre la salle de réunion, John lui emboîta le pas.

Tout le monde prit place, Ianto s'assit à côté d'Arkanos, Kate à côté de Ianto. Alonso qui vivait son premier conseil de guerre s'assit à côté du peau-rouge suivant les instructions de Jack à la lettre. Il lui avait vivement conseillé de ne pas s'approcher de Kate et de ne surtout jamais rester seul avec elle.

Ianto était en grande conversation avec Arkanos. Même si sa présence l'avait d'abord inquiété, depuis son arrivée sur le vaisseau il se sentait en confiance avec lui. Et puis il se avait le sentiment d'être un peu délaissé par son Capitaine qui avait choisi de sauver Alonso plutôt que lui, qui ne s'était pas encore inquiété de savoir comment il allait. Alors, il se concentrait sur Arkanos, très bavard il était en train de lui décrire sa planète à grand renfort d'images. Ianto ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien que lui ce nouveau moyen de communication mais Arkanos lui avait promis de l'aider. Il lui avait d'abord expliqué comment fermer son esprit pour avoir une conversation privée, ce qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en pratique.

Jack se plaça sans hésiter debout au bout de la table. Il remarqua immédiatement le regard dévorant de Kate et celui admiratif d'Alonso, très à l'aise il les gratifia d'un sourire. Mais c'était le regard de Ianto qu'il cherchait, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir en privé et les cernes sous ses yeux lui indiquaient que ses blessures devaient le faire souffrir. Il semblait en pleine conversation avec le peau-rouge, une conversation à laquelle il n'avait pas accès et il se sentait jaloux.

Il avait déjà eu affaire à des espèces télépathes et il avait toujours trouvé que ce mode de communication était très sensuel. Il se rappelait avoir passé plusieurs semaines au sein d'un groupe qui ne communiquait que par télépathie. C'était à cette occasion qu'il avait découvert ses nouvelles capacités mais contrairement à Ianto, ses débuts en télépathie avaient été laborieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler et de toucher ses interlocuteurs ce qui lui avait valu quelques réactions épidermiques … Ianto ne se comportait pas de la même façon. Il regardait son interlocuteur intensément, attentif à ses réactions, connecté à lui. Libéré de la nécessité de parler, il était entièrement concentré sur l'autre. Jack sentait une tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes, était-ce son imagination ? Peut être … ce ne serait pas la première fois, il avait tendance à s'emballer, souvent à tort. Mais s'il avait raison ?

« Bon, alors, Ianto a vu différents objets … »  
La voix de John le tira de ses méditations et eut pour effet d'attirer tous les regards, y compris celui du gallois et Jack croisa enfin son regard …. enfin mais cela ne lui permit pas de déceler quoi que se soit ni de répondre à ses interrogations. Il le regardait sans arriver à déchiffrer son expression … sexy et mystérieux gallois, que pensait-il en cet instant ? Il semblait si calme alors que lui … lui le désirait et ses yeux devaient le trahir. L'envie de le toucher devenait impérieuse, ses lèvres l'attiraient comme un aimant, son regard le captivait, il voulait s'y perdre, corps et âme.

« Qui est le leader ? » coupa Ianto tirant à nouveau Jack de ses pensées qui avaient dérivé vers des idées bien agréables.  
« Moi » répondirent Jack et John simultanément.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais » conclut Ianto, « on a besoin d'un chef, et d'un seul. On vote ? »  
« Eh, Eye Candy, c'est mon vaisseau, JE suis le boss. Pas la peine de voter. Il s'emballe ! » ajouta John en regardant Jack.  
« Nous sommes six, c'est parfaitement équitable »» continua Ianto ignorant le regard outragé de John, « qui vote pour John ? »  
John regarda Jack qui ne disait rien, bien au contraire, un sourire planait sur ses lèvres.

Le peau-rouge leva sa main, John également. Il se mit à regarder Kate, attendant que celle-ci lève également sa main, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Depuis son arrivée elle dévorait littéralement Jack des yeux, ce qui n'avait pas échappé ni à Jack ni à Ianto.  
« Cela fait deux voix pour John et donc quatre voix pour Jack. »  
John s'assit à côté de Kate, dégoûté de ne pouvoir mener l'équipe comme il le voulait, mais fairplay.

« Le capitaine Adama nous cherche, nous tous, et nous ne lui échapperons pas longtemps » commença Jack, « il a un vaisseau plus gros et mieux équipé, il vaut mieux le trouver avant que lui ne nous trouve. Et puis Ianto a vu différents objets de curiosité, certains dangereux. Il faut faire le ménage. »  
« Nous tous ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela ME concerne » rectifia Kate en s'adressant à Jack, « m'enfuir me paraît la bonne solution. Adama ne me cherchera pas indéfiniment, c'est très facile de se cacher. Je suis désolé, mais c'est votre problème, pas le mien. John » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton menaçant, « j'ai perdu mon vaisseau, je veux une compensation, maintenant. »  
« Le diamant vient de la réserve d'Adama, il en d'autres, beaucoup d'autres » répondit John d'une voix douce et chaude, « si tu nous aides, tu auras ta part du butin. »  
Kate s'enfonça dans son siège et resta silencieuse quelques instants en détaillant Jack, celui-ci ne la quitta pas du regard.  
« J'attends votre plan, Capitaine pour me décider. »  
« Bien, on se retrouve ici pour régler les détails, dans quelques heures. »

John se leva d'un bond et se colla à Jack en lui demandant son expertise sur un objet. Avant que Jack n'ait pu lui répondre, il vit Ianto quitter la salle et son cœur se serra un peu plus.


	10. Le Faucon Millenium

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le Faucon Millenium **

A écouter pendant la lecture Broadcast 2000 – Get Up And Go - http://www_ point _deezer_ point _com/listen-4119120

* * *

John guida Jack vers une pièce qu'il désigna comme son bureau personnel, ce que Jack requalifia immédiatement de capharnaüm personnel. Au vu des objets qui gisaient un peu partout dans la pièce, Jack se sentit soulagé que cette pièce soit protégée par un code d'accès. L'ancien agent du temps y stockait à la fois ses dernières acquisitions technologiques et toutes ses armes, le tout en quantité non négligeable. John semblait vivre d'un commerce d'objets aliens et d'arnaques en tout genre, tout à fait la vie de Jack de nombreuses années en arrière. John l'observait cherchant probablement à déceler de la nostalgie mais Jack n'en avait aucune, il voulait clore l'affaire Adama au plus vite et emmener Ianto ailleurs.

« Alors, John, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? » s'enquit-il après avoir fait une rapide inspection de la vaste pièce.  
« Ma dernière acquisition » dit-il en désignant un objet cubique sur une table. Celui-ci était muni de différents boutons mais semblait éteint.  
« Où as-tu déniché cet engin ? »  
« Là où tu penses, au grand bazar galactique où nous allions … ton bagout me manque, tu sais. »  
« C'est sûr, ce n'est pas Arkanos qui doit t'aider … mais je suis certain que tu te débrouilles très bien. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? »  
« On me la vendu comme un mélangeur mais je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était sensé mélanger et cela ne fonctionne plus. Est-ce que tu connais ? »  
Jack le regarda avec un air de reproche et devant la mine innocente affichée par John, soupira et regarda l'objet de plus prés.  
« J'ai déjà vu un objet comme celui-ci, à Torchwood 1. »  
« C'est quoi ça Torchwood 1 ? »  
« La branche de Londres. »  
« Oh, mon dieu, tu n'étais pas le seul leader de Torchwood ? »  
« Non et arrête de rire, ils sont tous morts. Enfin … tous sauf Ianto. »  
« Combien de morts ? »  
« Plus de 700 sur 800. »  
« Ils étaient 800 et vous 4 ?? » railla John.  
« Arrête maintenant. »  
« Comment il s'en est sorti Eye candy ? »  
« Il a survécu » marmonna Jack.  
« Si mal que ça ? »

Jack ne répondit pas, il examinait l'objet que John avait acheté ou, plus probable, volé.  
« Allez Jack, dis-moi tout. »  
« Si tu veux savoir, tu lui demanderas toi-même. »  
« Je vois, et il sait tout de ton passé ? »  
Comme Jack ne répondait toujours pas il continua.  
« Tu n'as pas peur que je lui raconte quelques histoires ? »  
Jack haussa les épaules.  
« Tu peux tout lui dire » fit-il tranquillement.

« Putain de confiance. »  
Jack lâcha le boîtier et le regarda un peu étonné.  
« Tu n'as jamais eu confiance comme cela en moi. »  
« John, je croyais que tu avais tourné la page ? »  
« Il est passé où ton Jones ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée, ignorant la question de Jack.  
« Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai vu partir avec ton peau-rouge. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux. »  
John saisit l'interphone qui transmettait dans tout le vaisseau.  
« Jones, ramène tes fesses, on t'attend dans mon bureau. »  
Il raccrocha aussitôt. Devant le regard réprobateur de Jack, il se sentit obligé de préciser :  
« Quoi, ce n'est pas la partie de son anatomie que je préfère mais c'était le plus approprié. En revanche, te concernant, c'est autre chose … »  
« Tu n'as pas tellement changé John, mais je suis content que nous fassions un bout de chemin ensemble. Tu as entendu, un bout seulement, ok ? »  
John était ravi, son sourire était éloquent.

oOoOoOoO

Ianto était parti avec Arkanos, il avait faim et lui avait demandé de lui montrer la cuisine. Celui-ci continuait à lui raconter sa planète et Ianto la Terre. Les échanges étaient vifs et Ianto essayait de montrer à Arkanos des souvenirs personnels quand il réalisa qu'Alonso les suivait.  
« Alonso, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant et en se retournant pour lui faire face.  
_« Il se sent perdu. »_ pensa Arkanos.  
« Jack est avec John … je ne savais pas où aller … »  
_« Effectivement Arkanos, il a perdu son maître »_ pensa Ianto.  
Il sentit qu'Arkanos se troublait.

« On va à la cuisine, je meurs de faim » expliqua Ianto en regardant Arkanos pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'ennuyait.  
« Pas étonnant avec ce que tu as vécu … » ajouta Alonso compatissant.  
« Non ! » répondit Ianto en riant, il ajouta en croisant le regard quasi enfantin d'Alonso, « les coups m'ont fait vomir si tu veux savoir. Mais je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. Le Capitaine ne déjeune pas le matin, mais moi oui. Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux. »  
« Oui, je veux bien, merci. »  
« Pas la peine de me remercier Alonso. »

Arkanos semblait impatient de reprendre la conversation et de découvrir un peu mieux la planète Terre. Ianto ressentit alors son plaisir comme lui devait percevoir le sien, il ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Peut être était-ce du à leur manière de communiquer, Ianto se sentait littéralement attiré par le peau-rouge.

Il laissa tomber son sac à dos en entrant dans la cuisine et Alonso s'arrêta net. Tous deux étaient saisis par la vision apocalyptique qu'ils contemplaient, seul Arkanos pénétra dans la pièce.  
« Ce n'est pas possible de laisser une cuisine dans un état pareil ! » s'exclama Alonso.  
« Je suis bien d'accord … la cuisine de deux célibataires … quoique ma cuisine n'a jamais été dans un état pareil. Tant pis, j'ai trop faim. »

Arkanos le dévisageait, Ianto lut du dégoût sur son visage.  
_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » pensa Ianto.  
« La bouche ne devrait servir qu'à manger. »_  
Ianto rit de bon cœur.  
_« Ok Arkanos, je te dégoûte quand je parle ?»  
« Tu es très doué pour communiquer avec ta pensée. Le reste est … primitif.»_  
_« Tu ne parles jamais ? »  
« Pas de cordes vocales. »_  
« Oh … j_e ne vais pas laisser Alonso dans ce silence, mais tout de suite il me paraît effectivement impératif d'utiliser ma bouche pour manger. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? Et très important, est-ce que vous avez une cafetière ?? »_

Arkanos sortit différents mets et ils mangèrent tous trois en silence, mais Ianto et Arkanos avaient repris leur conversation. Ianto se sentait gêné pour Alonso qui était exclu de leur conversation, mais Arkanos refusait de le voir parler.  
_« Cela fait combien de temps que tu es avec John ? »  
« Cela fait un an et demi je crois. Il venait de quitter la terre quand il est arrivé sur ma planète. »  
« Tu sais d'où lui vient son obsession pour Star Wars ? »  
« De quelle guerre veux-tu parler ? »  
« Pas une guerre un film, sur Terre. »  
Arkanos haussa les épaules.  
« Oui, bien sûr tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un film. Enfin bref le nom du vaisseau __Faucon Millenium vient de Star Wars, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a trouvé … comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec John ? Et surtout pourquoi as-tu suivi un type pareil ? »  
« J'ai eu de la chance. »  
« C'est-à-dire ? »  
« D'être acheté par un maître comme lui. »  
_Ianto était en train de boire, il avala de travers en réalisant ce que venait de lui transmettre Arkanos.  
_« John est ton maître ? »  
« Oui, un bon maître. Il me laisse faire beaucoup de choses, il ne me bat pas. Il m'a même retiré mon bracelet. »  
« Oh, mon dieu. »_  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Alonso qui voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose.  
_« Tu peux lui dire, cela ne me dérange pas » pensa Arkanos qui sentait la gêne de Ianto._  
« Arkanos est un l'esclave de John. »  
_« Nous sommes tous les esclaves de quelqu'un »_ pensa Arkanos avec un air malicieux.  
« Oh » répondit Alonso, « ça aurait pu être pire. »  
« Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, moi si » répondit Ianto songeur.  
_« Arkanos » pensa-t-il, « est-ce que tu connais le café ? Le café terrien ? »_

oOoOoOoO

Dans le bureau, Jack et John n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes pour entendre les pas de Ianto qui s'approchaient, une douce odeur familière l'accompagnait.

Il entra avec un plateau en main et trois cafés fumants, cette fois ce fut le sourire de Jack qui fut éloquent. Ianto lui tendit un mug qu'il prit avec un plaisir évident, il en tendit un autre à John qui regardait Jack avec curiosité.

Celui-ci plongea les lèvres avec délice dans ce breuvage qui sentait divinement bon, Ianto en fit de même, concentré sur les réactions de Jack.  
Celui-ci sourit outrageusement et après quelques gorgées, il prit Ianto dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
« Je voulais re-goûter un Ianto au café » fit-il, le lâchant à regrets. Il brulait de lui demander comment il allait mais il attendrait de le retrouver seul.  
« Oh, yeah ! C'est comment un Ianto au café ? » s'enquit John tout à fait curieux.  
« Divinement bon » répondit Jack toujours très près de Ianto, une main posée en bas de son dos, sous sa veste.  
« Jack, ta main » lui glissa Ianto à l'oreille.  
« Quoi ?! Je ne fais rien. »  
« Je sais » murmura Ianto, « mais ta main posé là, c'est suffisant. »  
« Hum … John, tu ne nous as pas montré notre cabine. »  
« Non, mais je veux d'abord finir le café de Ianto » dit-il en buvant le breuvage.  
« Est-ce que c'est ça le secret ? » finit-il par demander.  
« Le secret de quoi ? » questionna Ianto.  
« De ton pouvoir sur lui. »  
« Oui » répondirent en cœur Jack et Ianto.

« Bon, vous vouliez quoi au juste ? » demanda Ianto coupant court aux questions qui s'aventuraient sur un terrain où il ne souhaitait pas aller.  
« Oui, j'allais oublier » répondit John un peu déçu, « j'ai acheté cet objet censé mélanger je ne sais quoi et cela ne marche pas, Jack m'a dit que tu pourrais m'éclairer. »  
« Je reconnais ce boîtier ... »  
Ianto attendait l'autorisation de Jack pour continuer, celui-ci l'encouragea en lui faisant un signe.

« C'est un mélangeur d'ADN, très dangereux si tu veux mon avis. »  
« Très intéressant … ça a donné quoi à Torchwood 1 ? »  
« Ils ont joué avec, mélangé l'ADN de différents aliens. »  
« Je déteste Torchwood 1, est-ce que je l'ai déjà dit ? » soupira Jack, « Yvonne n'a jamais dénié m'informer de sa découverte et encore moins de ses essais. Continue Ianto. »  
« Je n'ai pas assisté aux essais, mais on m'a raconté que tous les aliens étaient morts, certains longtemps après dans d'atroces souffrances. Cela ne l'a pas arrêtée, elle a aussi essayé sur des hommes. »  
« Et alors ? » demandèrent Jack offusqué et John curieux.  
« Un seul a survécu, ils ont mélangé son ADN avec celui d'un aigle. »  
« Mon dieu … je me rappelle avoir trouvé un homme avec des ailes dans les ruines … » se souvint Jack.  
« Je suppose que c'était lui. »  
« Tu pourrais réparer ? »  
« Je pensais avoir été clair, c'est dangereux John. »  
« Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas l'utiliser. »  
« Oh ! Et toi tu sais mieux peut être ? Tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était » répondit Ianto.  
« Je croyais qu'il était obéissant ? » dit John en regardant Jack, « Eye Candy calme toi et répare moi cet engin » lui dit John autoritairement.  
Ianto lui décrocha un coup de poing et comme il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, il tomba sur ses fesses. Ianto secoua sa main et grimaça, ses hématomes lui faisaient mal. Il ramassa calmement les tasses vides et repartit sans un mot alors que John attrapait la main de Jack pour se relever. Ils le regardèrent quitter la pièce.  
« Pas facile ton petit copain … » commenta John en s'essuyant un peu de sang sur sa lèvre.  
« Je t'ai dit que c'était un survivant. »  
« Je l'aime bien. »  
« Je sais John, cela se voit, pour qui te connaît bien sûr. »  
« Il est très différent de ce qu'il laisse paraître. J'en étais sûr, de toute manière tu as toujours eu bon goût, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Bon, je crois que tu peux ranger ton mélangeur, il n'est pas prêt d'être réparé et il ne nous sera pas utile dans notre mission. Alors, tu as une idée pour calmer définitivement Adama ? »

oOoOoOoO

Ecouter Massive Attack Paradise Circus http://www _point_ deezer _point_ com/listen-5317037

Un peu plus tard après avoir échafaudé un plan, Jack rejoignit la cuisine du Faucon millenium et entraîna Ianto avec lui vers leur cabine que John lui avait indiquée.

« Ianto, je suis désolé » dit-il à peine le pas de la porte passé, « cela confirme ce que je pense, rester avec moi te met en danger » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
« Surtout si tu ne viens pas me secourir »  
L'applonb de Ianto après cet aveu le surpris.  
« Est-ce un reproche ? »  
« Absolument pas, une constatation. »

Jack avait imaginé ces retrouvailles quelque peu différemment. L'attaque est le meilleure défense, se dit Jack.  
« Comment cela se fait-il que tu colles à Arkanos ? Tu aurais pu venir me voir depuis que nous sommes à bord. »  
« Jaloux ? » demanda Ianto en levant un sourcil.  
« Mais pas du tout, je voudrais savoir … ce que vous vous transmettez. »  
« Oh, des tas de choses » dit-il évasif.

Ianto promenait son regard dans la cabine, il la trouvait plus spacieuse que celle du Galactica et les équipements semblaient complètement différents. Il aimait cette cabine qui elle au moins n'avait pas de vue sur l'espace vide et froid. L'exaspération de Jack montait, Ianto pouvait la sentir, il continuait quant à lui à rester concentré pour ne laisser échapper aucune émotion ni pensée.

« Tu pourrais être plus précis ? »  
« Rien de stratégique Jack. Des choses … personnelles. »  
Jack encaissait les provocations, cela tenait autant à ses paroles qu'à son attitude, le tout l'excédait. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il se posait des questions, qu'il attendait de le retrouver, qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir comment il allait. Ianto semblait s'en ficher, plus concentré sur les gadgets de leur chambre que sur lui. Jack rageait intérieurement, cela devait probablement se voir, le calme de Ianto était une exhortation à la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui.

« Justement en parlant de stratégie, tu aurais pu m'aider à élaborer un plan. »  
« Tu as besoin de moi maintenant pour élaborer un plan ? » demanda Ianto en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Jack crut y déceler de la malice ...  
Il se précipita sur lui, l'attrapant par les bras, il l'embrassa et sans attendre son autorisation il approfondit le baiser encore parfumé au café. Sa colère disparaissant un peu, il lui lâcha les bras qu'il tenait fermement pour mettre ses mains autour de son visage, Ianto mit ses mains autour de sa taille. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement en s'embrassant, tous deux impatients de consumer leur amour qui s'était transformé en désir ardent. Même si l'adrénaline était redescendue, ils avaient besoin de se perdre dans le corps de l'autre pour évacuer leurs peurs. Frôler la mort leur donnait envie de se prouver leur amour pour se sentir vivant, c'était un exutoire vital et tellement agréable …

Repus, leur soif d'amour étanchée, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre ils partageaient en silence leur félicité.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » finit par demander Jack, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.  
« Non » répondit Ianto simplement.  
« Tu ne devrais pas mettre quelque chose sur tes hématomes ? Ils sont impressionnants. »  
« Je marque vite … »  
« Menteur » coupa Jack, ce qui fit sourire Ianto.  
« Arkanos m'a mis une crème. »  
Jack se tourna pour le dévisager.  
« Bon, alors u vas me dire ce que tu lui trouves ou faut-il que je te torture ? »  
Ianto hésita un instant.  
« Quel genre de torture ? »  
« Le genre qui se pratique avec des menottes. »  
« Oui, je vois … hum, je suis tenté. »  
« Je me doute bien. Accouche. »  
« Il n'y a rien, il est sympathique. Il me trouve très doué en télépathie. Tu savais qu'il était l'esclave de John ? »  
« Non je l'ignorais mais ce n'est pas étonnant, leur espèce a toujours été asservie. »  
« Tu parleras à John ? »  
« Cela ne changera rien Ianto. Mais je le ferais, bien sûr. En parlant de tes nouvelles capacités, comment as-tu réussi à échapper à la terreur Adama ? »  
« Comme dans un film de James Bond. Bon, puisqu'on en est aux confidences, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'Alonso ? »

Et voilà se dit Jack, nous sommes à la seconde question difficile. Pouvait-il esquiver ? Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'une idée lui trottait dans la tête. Il cherchait le meilleur moment pour lui parler, peut être ce moment tant attendu était celui-ci.

« Ianto, ce n'est pas Alonso qui m'importe. J'aimerais que l'on change nos deux noms. »  
Ils se firent face tous les deux, le coude enfoncé dans le matelas et leur tête dessus. Devant l'incertitude de Ianto, il ajouta :  
« Harkness-Jones je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … il faut que je réfléchisse … »  
« Tu vas arrêter de me faire mariner comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en le faisant basculer sur le dos pour se placer au dessus de lui.  
« Oui. »  
« Ianto Jones tu t'économises beaucoup trop en paroles, je t'interdis dorénavant de pratiquer la télépathie. Oui ça sonne bien ou oui tu veux bien m'épouser ? »  
« Oui, je veux bien t'épouser » répondit Ianto en souriant, Jack lui rendit un baiser.

Jack se dit que la seconde question piège était enterrée de la plus belle des manières.


	11. Spartacus ou l'insoumission

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Spartacus ou l'insoumission**

A écouter pendant la lecture Arcade Fire – Black Mirror http://www_ point _deezer_ point _com/listen-1156571

* * *

Jack et Ianto s'embrassaient, Ianto la tête dans les étoiles réalisait à peine se qui se venait de se passer. Pour une fois, il se laissait submerger par ses sentiments, le Capitaine avait un don pour lui faire perdre totalement le contrôle. Il laissait son bonheur irradier Jack et celui-ci profitait sans retenue de Ianto qui avait accepté de lui appartenir.

Il lâcha à regret ces lèvres qu'il adorait car il était temps de retrouver l'équipe improvisée pour mettre au point le plan d'attaque qu'ils avaient concocté avec John. Ils s'habillèrent en silence, comme s'ils voulaient garder le plus longtemps possible en tête les dernières paroles échangées. Avant de quitter la chambre, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser à nouveau Ianto longuement, amoureusement, savourant leur bonheur mutuel. Il savait que la suite des événements allait déplaire à son amant, il voulait en profiter encore un peu.

Ils retrouvèrent Arkanos, Kate, John et Alonso qui se restauraient dans la salle de réunion. Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait faim, une faim plus facile à rassasier que celle qu'il ressentait pour Ianto et que leur courte escapade n'avait quasiment pas entamée.

« Ah ! » s'exclama John, « les deux tourtereaux … votre cabine vous convient ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement.  
Ianto qui s'asseyait à côté d'Arkanos, pria pour que Jack en dise le moins possible.  
« Parfait John, vraiment parfait … » répondit-il un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Jack prit place entre Alonso et John, et quand il leva les yeux de son assiette, il constata que Ianto semblait à nouveau suspendu aux pensées du peau-rouge. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison de ressentir de la jalousie … Jack se découvrait possessif avec son amant. Peut être l'envie de le protéger, il était trop tôt pour oublier l'image de sa mort dans ses bras.  
Jack attendit que tout le monde ait fini de manger pour prendre la parole, puis se plaça en bout de table, sans même y prendre garde, comme au Hub … Il frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention, ce qu'il eut immédiatement.

« Bien, je vais vous exposer le plan mis au point avec John. Chacun de vous a un rôle à jouer. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous demanderai d'obéir à mes ordres, mes seuls ordres en respectant le plan. Est-ce clair ? » commença-t-il sur un ton à la fois grave et autoritaire.  
Son regard balaya ceux qui allaient constituer son équipe sans complaisance, récoltant leur accord tacite.  
« Le Galactica a une puissance de feu bien supérieure à la notre, nous allons donc chercher à le soumettre autrement que par une attaque frontale. Peu de personnes le savent mais le Capitaine Adama garde en prison Tom Zarek. »  
« Qui est Tom Zarek ? » demanda spontanément Alonso.  
« Oh, c'est un terroriste doublé d'un idéaliste. Un idiot que j'ai bien connu, un excellent arnaqueur qui s'est fait prendre. Il est donc dans les prisons du Galactica … beaucoup de gens le cherchent, il a un vrai fan club » expliqua Kate ironiquement.  
« Comme l'a dit Kate, c'est un idéaliste mais confronté à Adama, nous le serions tous. Lui a écrit un livre, interdit dans beaucoup de mondes, malgré cela ou peut-être à cause de cela, son livre a suscité un véritable engouement. Adama s'est vanté de tenir sa prison alors que tous les prisonniers sont acquis à la cause de Zarek. Un Spartacus des temps modernes, espérons qu'il soit aussi brillant que lui. »  
« Spartacus a fini par se faire prendre et tuer » fit remarquer Ianto.  
« Certes mais après de longues années et après avoir épuisé un grand nombre de légions. »  
« Le plan Jack » rappela à l'ordre John.  
« Le plan » reprit Jack en quittant Ianto des yeux, « c'est de libérer Zarek et pendant qu'il s'occupe d'Adama, dieu sait qu'il doit en mourir d'envie, nous nous occupons de la collection privée du Capitaine. »  
Jack scruta les yeux de ses compagnons, il sentit l'excitation de son équipe monter d'un cran.

« La prison doit être bien gardée, comment entre-t-on ? »  
L'intérêt de Ianto était évident, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Jack craignait sa réaction face à un cyberman, sans parler du danger. Il avait décidé qu'il resterait sur le Faucon Millénium, ce qui allait grandement lui déplaire.

« Arkanos va tout faire pour se faire arrêter et Kate prendre la place d'un garde d'Adama. C'est elle qui va conduire Arkanos en prison. Une fois entrée, elle nous permettra de pénétrer et nous libérerons les prisonniers. Nous les laisserons prendre le contrôle, je n'ai aucun doute sur leur réussite. Pendant ce temps, nous irons placer des explosifs dans le petit musée des horreurs d'Adama. Chacun pourra y emporter l'argent ou les pierres précieuses qu'il souhaite à l'exclusion de tout autre objet. »  
« Arkanos sera donc accompagné de Kate, Jack et moi nous nous chargerons des prisonniers » expliqua John avec un regard espiègle, « Alonso et Ianto, vous resterez dans le Faucon Millénium en renfort. J'ai tout dit Jack, c'est bon ? » ajouta-t-il ravi d'annoncer la nouvelle qui fâche.

« Quoi ! » s'écria Ianto offusqué de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe.  
« Les rôles de chacun ont été définis, que ceux qui ne veulent pas participer quittent la salle » déclara Jack sur un ton péremptoire.

Il s'adressait clairement à Ianto mais aussi à Kate dont l'accord était fondamental. Elle était la seule à ne pas être connue physiquement sur le Galactica. Elle était un atout important dans leur plan et ses talents de changeante pouvaient être utiles.  
_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne comprend pas, moi je préférerais rester ici plutôt que d'aller sur le Galactica … »_ pensa Arkanos alors que Ianto fusillait Jack du regard.  
_« Exactement ! Je vous laisse prendre les risques et je reste en arrière … je peux prendre ta place, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » _supplia mentalement Ianto en le regardant_._

_« C'est impossible voyons, ils te connaissent. »_  
_« Il n'a pas le droit de me faire cela »_ pensa Ianto furieux._  
_Il sentait le regard de Jack, mais il le fuyait, il ne voulait plus le regarder.

En parfait duo, Jack et John distribuèrent la liste des tâches, Kate ayant donné son accord, la réserve d'Adama la faisait rêver. Jack partit avec elle et Arkanos préparer en détail l'arrestation. Il devait également les briefer sur la prison du Galactica qu'il avait visitée, ce qui s'avérait être une chance. Il passa près de Ianto en sortant de la salle de réunion, celui-ci baissa la tête en fermant ses yeux, il se concentrait pour maîtriser sa colère. Il sentit les doigts de Jack effleurer sa main, juste une caresse, une attention discrète comme il les appréciait d'habitude mais pas cette fois.

Il suivit Alonso et John, pour prendre sa première leçon de pilotage. Cela s'avéra plus facile que ce qu'il imaginait, il suffisait de suivre les instructions qui s'affichaient à l'écran et Alonso semblait familier avec cette technologie. Ensuite ils rejoignirent le bureau de John pour y prendre tout le matériel nécessaire, essentiellement des armes. John remplit une première besace qu'il tendit à Alonso, celui-ci quitta alors le bureau pour l'amener en salle de réunion. Ianto remplissait la seconde besace, John l'observait amusé, son attitude l'intriguait. Il avait imaginé une confrontation verbale entre les deux hommes, Jack lui avait révélé que Ianto tenait à retourner sur le Galactica. Lui n'aurait jamais supporté silencieusement cette injustice, il s'attendait à un peu plus de combativité de la part du jeune gallois.

« Alors, Jones, content de garder le Faucon Millénium ? »  
« John, d'où te viens ton obsession pour Star Wars ? » demanda Ianto en soupirant, détourner la conversation lui semblait sa meilleure option. John avait les moyens de revenir le chercher sur le Faucon grâce à son bracelet, mais il semblait plutôt se délecter de cette situation, du piment que cela mettait entre lui et Jack. Que faire pour qu'il accepte ? Il ne savait pas encore le comment mais il devait trouver une solution pour les accompagner.  
« Ça t'intrique Eye … eh, Jones ? » se rattrapa John, sa lèvre encore douloureuse lui rappelait l'excellent uppercut du gallois.  
« Entre autres choses, oui. »  
« Avant de venir récupérer le diamant sur Terre, je me suis un peu intéressé à votre belle planète et j'ai capté un épisode qui était diffusé » expliqua John les yeux pétillants.  
« Et ? »  
« J'ai trouvé cela fantastique ! Ils avaient tout compris, brillant. J'ai adoré Leila, elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Et Chewbacca … j'imagine que l'inspiration devait venir d'un voyage. »  
« Intergalactique, c'est cela ? »  
« C'est certain. J'ai tout regardé par la suite, je suis un grand fan. Eh ! Jones, arrête d'essayer de fouiller dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je sais me protéger avec Arkanos dans les parages. »  
« Justement à ce propos … » commença Ianto sur un ton de reproche.  
« Eye Candy, ça suffit » dit John en s'approchant dangereusement, « Arkanos est heureux comme il est, il ne connaît pas la liberté et pourtant je lui en donne l'illusion. Et puis, j'ai des besoins à étancher … »  
« Tu me dégoûtes John. »  
« Ce n'est pas bien de juger sans avoir goûté » ajouta-t-il d'une voie suave, « je croyais que tu voulais aider ton nouveau copain ? »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel mais ne bougea pas. John y vit l'invitation qu'il n'osait plus espérer, les baisers échangés entre Jack et Ianto avaient attisés son désir. Il fit un pas de plus mais Ianto posa sa main sur son torse.  
« Tu n'auras rien » lui dit-il s'approchant à quelques centimètres de son visage, conscient du désir de John, « vous avez concocté votre plan ensemble et je n'en fait pas partie. »  
« Cela peut s'arranger, Eye Candy » articula John, descendant la main de Ianto sur son ventre.  
« Ah, oui ? Et comment ? »  
John sentait le souffle du gallois sur ses lèvres, il désirait plus que tout l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui. La main de Ianto s'était arrêtée sur son nombril, caressant doucement son ventre, le désir de John devenait douloureux, son pantalon lui semblait si étroit.  
« Je peux revenir te chercher dès que j'en ai l'occasion » susurra-t-il.  
« Evidement, ça changerait tout » répondit Ianto de sa voix grave, le plus sensuellement possible.  
Il enleva brusquement son bras, attrapa la seconde besace et sortit précipitamment de la pièce laissant un John très, très frustré.

Il se détendit en rejoignant la salle de réunion et étouffa même un rire, il n'avait prémédité ce qui venait de se passer. L'occasion était trop belle, il n'avait pas pu la laisser passer. Il était ravi d'avoir réussi à le berner aussi facilement, il espérait maintenant que ce simulacre serait suffisant pour qu'il revienne le chercher. Pas sûr … John était malin. Il voulait plus que tout aller sur le Galactica, revoir un cyberman … pourquoi, pourquoi y tenait-il à ce point ? Pour se prouver qu'il avait dépassé tout cela, pour le prouver à Jack qui lui semblait douter, qui ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour l'emmener.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, il appuya son dos contre le mur, il regardait le sol quand Jack, Kate et Arkanos arrivèrent par l'autre extrémité du couloir. Ianto s'engouffra dans la salle de réunion sans leur laisser le temps de lui parler ou de l'approcher. Alonso avait étalé sur la table les armes et gadgets qu'ils avaient choisis, Ianto en fit de même. Il sentit le souffle de Jack sur sa nuque.  
« Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement, Ianto » murmura-t-il en posant une main sur le bas de son dos. Ianto réalisa que ces gestes lui faisaient un effet fou, il l'aimait tellement. Il ne dit rien et continua à déballer les armes.  
« Quoi que tu manigances, annule. »  
Ianto releva un peu trop brusquement la tête pour paraître innocent, Jack avait-il entendu ses pensées ? Il était pourtant certain de ne rien laisser passer …

Il s'assit à la table et Kate vint s'asseoir près de lui, tout comme Arkanos.  
« Tu pourrais me souhaiter bonne chance, Ianto » chuchota Kate en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Ianto sourit, ils avaient changé de couleur, du marron ils étaient passés à un vert émeraude du plus bel effet. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour dégager une oreille cachée, celle-ci était parfaitement normale.  
« Kate, pourquoi vouloir ressembler à autre chose qu'à toi-même ? »  
« C'est un jeu, je te montrerai si tu veux, en privé. Quand tu veux. »  
Ses yeux étaient perçants, quelque chose en elle était effrayant, voilà qu'elle recommençait à lui faire des avances à peine dissimulées. Ianto détourna le regard, la journée était assez compliquée comme cela. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit sa main se poser sur sa jambe … c'en était trop, il prit délicatement mais fermement sa main et la posa sur sa cuisse à elle. Il remarqua alors que Jack regardait leur petit manège, très amusé. Sa cravate lui manquait, il aimait bien la réajuster pour retrouver sa contenance, là il ne pouvait rien faire. Il déglutit difficilement.

Dernier à entrer, John s'assit à côté d'Alonso, sans un mot ni un regard pour lui. Jack redonna les détails importants en insistant sur l'interdiction absolue d'emporter des objets dangereux. Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion pour rejoindre la cabine de pilotage, Jack en tête. Ianto tarda à quitter la pièce espérant laisser une chance à John de l'approcher. Ce qu'il fit.  
« Le code de mon bureau » lui dit-il en glissant un papier dans sa main, « prend quelques armes et tiens-toi prêt. Jack va me tuer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais cela. »  
Ianto hocha la tête et ils partirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

Je suis hyper gâtée par tous vos messages, un grand grand merci !!  
Sans cela, cette fic aurait beaucoup moins de chapitres et serait déjà terminée ;-))  
Et un grand merci à Rhéa, qui prend du temps pour me relire et me donner son avis.


	12. L’attaque du Galactica

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'attaque du Galactica**

A écouter pendant la lecture Stroke – Apocalyptica - http://www_ point _deezer _point _com/listen-1143799

* * *

John passa le Faucon Millenium en mode furtif et leur demanda de ne plus faire aucun bruit. Alonso avait rejoint John et l'assistait pour effectuer le bond PRL. Ianto enrageait dans son fauteuil en se sentant si inutile. Alonso, aux quatre cent coups pour suivre les manœuvres de John, finit par faire tomber le manuel de pilotage qu'il avait tenu à conserver malgré les protestations de John. Il récolta un regard menaçant de tous sauf de Jack qui comme à son habitude était le plus détendu et qui lui avait sourit. Ianto, quand à lui, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, conscient qu'il allait le laisser seul à bord du Faucon, alors qu'il ne savait même pas utiliser une arme.

John trouva un embarcadère désaffecté du Galactica sur lequel Alonso posa le Faucon. Cette première manœuvre réussie lui redonna du baume au cœur. Arkanos, Kate, Jack et John quittèrent le Faucon qui redécolla immédiatement.  
« Je reviens » prévint Ianto en quittant la cabine de pilotage, sans plus d'explications.  
Il laissa un Alonso soulagé d'avoir réussi la première partie de sa mission, le sourire qui planait sur ses lèvres en témoignait.

Ianto rejoignit sa chambre pour récupérer le sac à dos de Jack. Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires comme il le faisait toujours avant de partir en mission, comme on lui avait appris à Torchwood 1, comme s'il ne devait pas revenir vivant. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de John avec le code et sélectionna quelques armes dont il connaissait le fonctionnement. Il repartit dans la cabine de pilotage prévenir Alonso.  
« Alonso, il y a un changement de plan, John vient me chercher » expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Jack n'est pas au courant, c'est cela ? » finit-il par demander.  
Il avait réfléchi quelques instants et cette hypothèse lui paraissait la plus plausible.  
« Tu sembles maîtriser les commandes du Faucon beaucoup mieux que moi, je ne te sers à rien. »  
Alonso allait répliquer que sa présence lui était vitale mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le cri de John qui appelait Ianto. Celui-ci quitta précipitamment la cabine et Alonso lui emboîta le pas. Quand il les rejoignit, ils étaient en train de disparaître dans une lueur rougeâtre. John le salua en souriant et Ianto le fixa, l'air décidé, une arme en main. Alonso, seul dans le Faucon Millénium, eut un mauvais pressentiment avant de rejoindre en courant la cabine de pilotage.

Ianto et John se matérialisèrent dans un couloir de service où Kate les attendait, au courant de leur arrivée. Jack n'était pas là, il avait accompagné Arkanos jusqu'à un bar qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, puis il devait chercher un garde d'Adama.

Jack avait choisi un garde de petite taille et l'avait convaincu de le suivre dans le couloir de service où Kate et John les attendaient. Ils arrivaient ensemble quand John sortit de l'ombre et assomma l'homme avec la crosse de son arme. Le garde ayant été maîtrisé, Ianto et Kate sortirent à leur tour.  
« Bon dieu ! » hurla Jack en voyant Ianto, « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! John ! » cria-t-il en le fusillant du regard avant de lui assener un coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
« Eh ! Ça fait mal ! Il m'a forcé. »  
« Sans rire ! » s'exclama Jack, « pas le temps de discuter, Kate, enfile l'uniforme » ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.  
« Je peux prévenir Arkanos » se risqua Ianto.  
« Fais-le ! » répondit Jack aussi sèchement qu'il lui était possible de faire en l'assassinant du regard.

oOOo

_« Arkanos, je suis sur le Galactica » _transmis Ianto en se concentrant, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela à distance._  
« Ianto ?? »  
« Kate vient de partir, tu peux y aller. »  
« Ok … je suis content que tu sois là, Ianto. »  
« Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde … bonne chance. »  
_« Alors ? » demandèrent Jack et John en chœur.  
La maîtrise de Ianto en matière de télépathie était étonnante, il ne laissait plus rien passer involontairement.  
« C'est fait. »

Arkanos se débarrassa de son oreillette, il devait le faire juste avant son entrée en prison, elle aurait été détectée. Avec Ianto, il n'en avait tout simplement plus besoin.  
_« L'esprit est infiniment supérieur à toute technologie humaine »_ se dit Arkanos en souriant et en attrapant une bouteille avant de la briser sur la tête de son voisin immédiat.

oOOo

Ianto et John ligotèrent le garde sous le regard toujours furieux de Jack puis l'enfermèrent dans un réduit.  
« Allons-y, on a beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour rejoindre la zone de la prison. »  
« C'est à quel étage ? » se renseigna Ianto.  
« Au moins un, un niveau qui n'existe sur aucun plan. »

Jack les guidait dans le dédale de couloirs, grâce à son bracelet, Ianto se dit qu'il devait fonctionner comme un GPS. Ils croisaient toutes sortes de personnes de toutes sortes de couleur et de forme, essentiellement des agents d'entretien. Personne ne leur posa de question jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent trois agents d'Adama qui les apostrophèrent.  
« Où allez-vous ? Il est interdit d'utiliser les couloirs de service. Veuillez les quitter immédiatement … »  
John aurait aimé posséder deux papiers psychique, mais il n'en avait qu'un et il l'avait donné à Kate. Au lieu de cela, chacun s'occupa d'un garde de manière musclée … Ianto donna un coup de tête, John se battit à coups de poings et Jack utilisa son tazer. C'est John qui fut le plus long à en découdre, néanmoins en quelques minutes les trois gardes étaient à terre. A nouveau, ils sortirent de la besace de quoi les attacher et ils cachèrent les trois corps aussi bien que possible. Ils reprirent leur course vers la prison.

oOOo

Pendant ce temps, Kate aidée de ses nouveaux collègues avait mis fin à la bagarre qui avait éclatée. Arkanos menotté, Kate montra son papier psychique en priant pour que John lui ait dit la vérité. Des erreurs, il en avait déjà fait, sa confiance en lui était toute … relative. Mais effectivement, les gardes lui confièrent le prisonnier, elle ne sut jamais ce qu'ils avaient vraiment lu sur son papier. Elle saisit le bras d'Arkanos mais c'était lui qui la guidait, il connaissait bien le Galactica contrairement à elle.

Tous deux étaient nerveux à l'approche des portes de contrôle du centre de détention.  
« Vire ton oreillette » murmura Kate.  
_« C'est fait depuis longtemps, j'ai prévenu Ianto que nous arrivions. Il leur faut encore 10 minutes » _transmis Arkanos à Kate.  
« Putain, c'est la première fois que tu me transmets tes pensées, c'est très … étrange. Il nous faudra bien dix minutes avant d'entrer, on y va. Tu es prêt ? »  
Arkanos hocha légèrement la tête et ils se présentèrent aux gardes. Comme le pensait Kate, les vérifications leur prirent plus de dix minutes. Arkanos dut se déshabiller, lui lançant des regards désespérés pendant sa fouille. Pendant ce temps Kate négociait son entrée dans la prison, les gardes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle devait suivre son prisonnier, manifestement pas dangereux et qui n'avait besoin que de décuver. Même un garde avec un haut niveau d'accréditation comme Kate devait justifier sa demande … les choses se présentaient mal, quand elle eut une idée, leur dernière chance. Elle prétendit qu'Arkanos était soupçonné de terrorisme et qu'elle devait l'accompagner pour l'interroger. Elle constata que ce mot faisait peur, c'était sa clé d'entrée. Effectivement, les gardes après une brève discussion entre eux laissèrent Kate accompagner son prisonnier dans le centre pénitencier. Passé ce premier sas, elle se débarrassa des gardes qui l'accompagnaient en prétendant connaître parfaitement la prison et son papier psychique fit à nouveau l'effet escompté.

Ils rejoignirent aussi vite que possible le lieu de rendez-vous qui était très proche de la salle de commande. Alors que Kate le détachait, Arkanos transmit à Ianto le signal et ils eurent à peine le temps de se mettre à couvert avant qu'une partie du mur n'explosa.

Jack, John et Ianto sortirent de l'épais nuage blanc que l'explosion avait causé. Il fallait faire très vite avant que tous les gardes ne leur tombent dessus. Ianto tendit une arme à Arkanos, John fit de même avec Kate et ils se mirent à courir pour rattraper Jack qui était déjà parti vers le poste de commandes de la prison, sans les attendre.

La détonation avait été entendue dans toute la prison et la clameur des prisonniers montait déjà. Ils n'avaient que quelques mètres à parcourir mais la porte de la salle de commande était déjà verrouillée quand ils arrivèrent. Les balles commencèrent à fuser alors que Jack installait un petit détonateur sur la commande d'ouverture. Ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour repousser les gardes qui convergeaient.  
Dés que la porte fut déverrouillée, ils eurent à essuyer des tirs de toutes parts, de l'intérieur de la salle de contrôle et des gardes qui affluaient toujours plus nombreux. Jack pénétra dans la salle, deux armes de gros calibres en main, suivi de Ianto et de John. A eux trois, ils prirent d'assaut la salle qui fut maîtrisée en quelques minutes. Kate et Alonso les rejoignirent et John se précipita pour refermer la porte manuellement et empêcher les gardes de pénétrer. Ils avaient réussi, quand une dernière balle passa la porte encore entrouverte et atteignit John de plein fouet. Il s'effondra alors que la porte se verrouillait.

Kate se précipita sur lui qui se tenait le ventre, son tee-shirt avait déjà viré couleur sang. Arkanos posa un genoux à terre auprès de son maître, il interrogeait Kate du regard.  
« Ça va aller John » lui dit-elle doucement, « je vais regarder ce que tu as. »  
John retira sa main et Kate déchira son tee-shirt pour voir l'étendue de sa plaie qui saignait abondamment.

Jack s'affairait sur les commandes, il cherchait le déverrouillage automatique des cellules. Ianto se tenait près de lui, les yeux fixés sur John.  
« Ianto, aide-moi, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les cellules. Il faut faire vite toute l'armée d'Adama sera là bientôt. »  
Ianto n'était pas plus familier que Jack avec les commandes informatiques de la prison mais à deux ils finirent par réussir à ouvrir toutes les cellules. Ils entendirent alors des cris et des coups de feu. Ianto réussit à brancher le microphone, Jack invita alors Zarek à le rejoindre en salle de contrôle.  
_« Arkanos, viens- nous couvrir »_ pensa Ianto.  
Jack sortit de la salle de commande qui surplombait les cellules ou plutôt les cages où s'entassaient les prisonniers. Les gardes ne les prenaient plus comme cibles, ils tiraient sur les prisonniers. Ianto ouvrit l'armurerie et ils distribuèrent autant d'armes que possible aux prisonniers couverts par les tirs d'Arkanos.

Un groupe d'hommes armé les rejoignit.  
« Tom Zarek » déclara simplement l'homme au centré du groupe en tendant sa main à Jack. Un homme brun, carré qui respirait le calme et la sérénité.  
« Jack Harkness » répondit Jack en serrant vigoureusement cette main tendue.  
« Capitaine d'après ce que je voie sur votre uniforme. »  
« Oui » répondit Jack en souriant, « allons dans la salle de commande, nous ne sommes pas l'abri d'une balle perdue » ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Ianto.  
Dans la salle les corps des hommes d'Adama témoignaient de la violence de l'attaque et Zarek vit un homme au sol.  
« Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela, Capitaine ? » demanda-t-il à Jack sur un ton légèrement soupçonneux.  
« Le Capitaine Adama est dangereux, j'ai pensé que vous seriez un allié précieux. Je ne vous demande rien, faites comme vous le souhaitez. Avant de partir nous allons détruire les objets qu'il a amassés et qui sont une menace, puis nous partirons. Faites passer le mot auprès de vos hommes. »  
Zarek hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :  
« Je suis d'accord avec vous Capitaine, Adama est dangereux pour la liberté et nous allons le combattre. Cela fait dix ans que je suis emprisonné, merci de m'avoir donné cette opportunité. »  
« Bonne chance. »  
« Merci Capitaine, à vous aussi. »

Kate avait trouvé une armoire à pharmacie et confectionné avec son contenu un pansement de fortune.  
« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Jack en attirant Kate par le bras, à l'écart.  
« La balle n'est pas ressortie, il faut que je l'opère et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. »  
« Avec Arkanos, vous le ramenez sur le Faucon Millénium. On va s'occuper avec Ianto de la réserve privée d'Adama. »  
« Pas question ! Arkanos peut se débrouiller seul. Je viens avec vous. Ce n'est pas négociable » dit-elle en extirpant son bras de l'emprise de Jack.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous rebeller ?! » cria Jack, « je croyais qu'il comptait un peu plus que des diamants à tes yeux. »  
« Eh bien, tu t'es trompé. Je le soignerai quand j'aurais mes diamants. Il survivra. »

Sans attendre le consentement de Jack, Kate lui injecta un antidouleur un peu brutalement, toujours sous le coup de sa colère. Ianto et Arkanos relevèrent alors John qui passa un bras autour des épaules d'Arkanos. Jack consulta le plan de la prison sur l'ordinateur, en fronçant des sourcils_,_ convaincu qu'il ne pourrait soutenir John seul tout le chemin du retour. Il ne voulait pas demander à Ianto des les accompagner sur le Faucon. Il avait déjà bravé son autorité pour les rejoindre, il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Jack grâce à son oreillette transmit les informations à Alonso pour qu'il pose le Faucon Millénium sur l'embarcadère de la prison.

Ils allaient tous accompagner John au vaisseau avant de repartir terminer cette mission qui semblait déchaîner les passions au sein de son équipe.


	13. Le cyberman

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le cyberman **

A écouter pendant la lecture Rodeo Massacre - Fast Fading Youth – http://www_ point _deezer_ point _com/listen-5293548

* * *

Alonso cherchait l'embarcadère que Jack lui avait indiqué, concentré, sourcils froncés, il avait hâte de les retrouver. Les numéros défilaient et il trouva enfin celui de la prison. Il commença les manœuvres d'approche, moins sûr de lui sans John à ses côtés. Et effectivement cette seconde tentative se passa beaucoup moins bien que la première fois. Stressé dans sa cabine, il se sentait bien seul alors que la piste apparaissait largement trop vite et que le Faucon tanguait dangereusement …

Au sol, John fulminait en voyant l'approche plus qu'hésitante du novice.  
« S'il égratigne mon Faucon, il n'y remet plus les pieds ! »  
« Économise tes forces, John » répondit Jack en souriant.  
« Comment peux-tu rester calme, il va se prendre un mur ! La piste est trois fois plus large que le Faucon ! »  
« Je ne te savais pas si attaché à ce vaisseau. »  
« Eh, bien tu le sais maintenant. Dis-lui de ralentir, tu as toujours ton oreillette ?? »  
« J'ai confiance, il va y arriver » nargua Jack qui s'amusait des craintes de John.  
« Confiance ?! Mais bon dieu, Jack, ouvre les yeux ! » hurla John de plus en plus inquiet.  
« Jack arrête, il va faire une syncope. Guide Alonso » implora Ianto dans un souffle regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.  
« Tu n'avais qu'à être là-haut comme je te l'avais ordonné » répliqua Jack brutalement.  
Ianto récolta en même temps un regard sombre chargé de reproches qui le fit taire définitivement. Jack n'utilisa pas son oreillette laissant les deux partenaires trembler devant l'arrivée du Faucon.

L'atterrissage du vaisseau tira un soupir de soulagement de la part de John et en même temps un gémissement de douleur. Concentré sur l'arrivée du Faucon Millénium, il en avait oublié sa blessure.  
« Je ne veux plus qu'il décolle » réussit-il à articuler d'une voix éraillée.  
« C'est faisable, allons-y » exhorta Jack, « le plus difficile nous attend. »

Ianto aida John déjà soutenu par Arkanos à rejoindre la passerelle du Faucon qu'Alonso avait abaissée.  
« Il est blessé ?! » cria Alonso qui les avait rejoint trop heureux de quitter son rôle de pilote.  
« Ecoute-moi » demanda Jack alors que les yeux d'Alonso s'agrandissaient sous l'effet de la peur, « ce n'est pas fini. Arkanos et John vont rester avec toi, nous retournons détruire les artefacts aliens d'Adama. Pas la peine de redécoller, la prison est vide. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez de visiteur. »  
Alonso ne quittait pas John des yeux passant de son visage grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur à son tee-shirt maculé de sang.  
« Reste sur tes gardes malgré tout. On reste en contact, ok ? »  
« Oui …. Oh, Jack » commença Alonso reprenant ses esprits, « il y a des tas de vaisseaux qui quittent le Galactica. C'est l'embouteillage là-haut. »  
« Les rats quittent le navire. Tant mieux, ce sont autant de civils en moins entre Adama et Zarek. Allez on y va. »

Kate, Jack et Ianto quittèrent l'embarcadère avec pour objectif l'étage le mieux gardé du vaisseau, celui du poste de pilotage du Galactica. Jack servait de guide dans cet immense vaisseau que Kate et Ianto connaissaient moins bien que lui. Ce serait ensuite Ianto qui prendrait le relais, comme cela était prévu dans le plan initial, au détail près qu'il devait le faire à distance. Au lieu de cela, il se trouvait à ses cotés alors qu'ils allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Exactement ce que Jack souhaitait éviter.

Ils rejoignirent au pas de course le système d'escalators qui fonctionnait toujours pour atteindre le 25ème étage du Galactica. Les couloirs étaient beaucoup moins fréquentés que d'habitude, néanmoins autour d'eux l'activité ne semblait pas vraiment perturbée ce qui étonna fortement Ianto. Les prisonniers qu'ils avaient relâchés n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur ....  
Il profita de cette pause dans leur course pour transmettre par télépathie cette question à Jack, un peu aussi pour voir sa réaction face à ce mode de communication. Il l'utilisait avec Arkanos parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et Jack semblait légèrement jaloux même s'il ne croyait pas vraiment Jack capable d'être jaloux. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était sa colère face à sa désobéissance …

Si Jack fut étonné, il n'en montra rien.  
« Toutes les discutions tournent autour de l'attaque de la prison » répondit-il simplement à la question muette de Ianto. Il comprenait toutes les conversations autour d'eux contrairement à Kate et Ianto.  
« Pourquoi ce n'est pas la panique ? » continua Ianto a voix haute, un peu déçu par le manque de réaction ou de geste de la part du Capitaine.  
« Zarek tout simplement. Ce nom est quasi une légende, en tout cas un nom porteur d'espoir. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ils feraient mieux de se méfier, Zarek ne pourra pas contrôler tous ses amis d'infortune maintenant libérés. La situation ne restera pas sous contrôle longtemps, raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder. »  
« Tu te trompes sur son compte Jack. Je le connais bien et c'est surtout un arnaqueur, il a toujours eu ce genre d'amis. Les gens ne devraient pas croire en lui » persifla Kate.  
« Toi y compris alors ? » fit remarquer Ianto.  
« Oui ! Des amis comme moi. »  
« Comment tu as connu Adama ? » continua à questionner Ianto.  
« Je ne le connais pas, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser le contraire ? »  
« Tu as demandé à John de le saluer de ta part quand nous avons quitté ton vaisseau. »  
« Dire que nous avions peur que tu sois complètement déboussolé … j'ai dit ça en l'air, je ne le connais pas. »  
« Mouais » fit-il sans la croire, « … j'étais déboussolé au fait. »  
Kate le considéra un instant.  
« Ah, oui, voyez-vous cela » dit-elle charmeuse le sourire aux lèvres, « pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé te consoler alors ? » lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, collant le corps au sien suffisamment pour que Ianto sente sa poitrine sur lui. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de faire avec lui dès l'instant où John l'avait ramené. A son réveil il ne l'avait pas déçue.  
« J'ai dit déboussolé, pas inconscient » répondit Ianto en se détachant d'elle, mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le gênait chez Kate, mais il en avait peur sans connaître l'origine de cette peur. Bien évidement Jack ne lui était d'aucune aide.  
« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, Ianto Jones » continua Kate qui ne se laissait pas intimider par la froideur affichée par Ianto.  
« Il ne sait pas à quel point il est sexy » murmura Jack à l'oreille de Kate, si faiblement que Ianto ne l'entendit pas, mais le sourire de Jack était éloquent. Kate répondit à son sourire charmeur.  
« Toi en revanche, tu le sais » répondit-elle en se déplaçant vers Jack, « j'ai un petit faible pour mon protégé qui est là grâce à moi, je vous le rappelle. Mais je dois reconnaître que John a très bon goût, tu étais la bonne surprise à mon arrivée dans le Faucon. J'espère que John n'a pas raison sur ton compte, Ianto » dit-elle en redonnant à Ianto son attention toute féline.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'a raconté John ? » demanda Ianto en soupirant.  
« Ça suffit » coupa Jack les surprenant, « on a plus important tout de suite que les avis des uns et des autres sur Ianto et avec qui il veut coucher. »  
Ianto et Kate se tournèrent chacun de son côté, Kate un peu vexée par le peu d'intérêt de Ianto et celui-ci frustré de ne pas savoir ce que John pensait de lui, elle avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité.

Les yeux rieurs de Jack trahissaient l'amusement et son intérêt, ils étaient posés sur Ianto et ne l'aidaient pas à se re-concentrer. Une boule d'angoisse se matérialisa dans son estomac, lui rappelant désagréablement d'autres époques, quand ils quittèrent les escalators. Cet étage ne lui avait pas vraiment réussi à sa dernière visite.

Ils comprirent immédiatement que l'étage avait été déserté. Les couloirs si pleins de vie étaient à présent vides et ils pouvaient entendre des déflagrations au loin, signe que les combats avaient commencés. La légèreté de la conversation s'était envolée faisant place à la gravité de la situation qu'ils allaient affronter.

« Inutile de vous demander de suivre mes ordres et de ne prendre aucun risque ? » s'enquit Jack en regardant ses deux coéquipiers plutôt effrontés ces derniers temps.  
« Tout a fait inutile, en effet » précisa Kate en souriant.  
Ianto hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le centre de commandement, prudemment, armes au poing. Dans la salle de commande du Galactica, le centre nerveux du vaisseau, le lieu le mieux gardé, la lutte pour son contrôle serait longue et sans merci. D'un côté, les hommes de Zarek la rage au ventre et de l'autre Adama et ses hommes certes piégés mais entraînés à contrer ce genre de situation. Jack avait prévu de contourner la salle pour rejoindre les appartements du plus haut gradé du vaisseau mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer sur leur chemin. Toute cette partie du vaisseau était sous haute surveillance et probablement le théâtre de violents affrontements.

Très vite, ils se rendirent compte des difficultés qu'ils allaient rencontrer pour progresser, l'enfer semblait s'être déchaîné de ce côté du Galactica. Partout de petits groupes d'hommes se combattaient, les tirs étaient incessants et dangereux. Jack ne cessait de les faire bifurquer pour les éviter.  
« Jack » commença Kate, « arrête de reculer, il faut qu'on avance. »  
Bien sûr qu'il le savait, seulement il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.  
« Il n'y a pas de couloir de service à cet étage ? » questionna Ianto.  
« Non, pas si près du poste de commande général. »

Ils rejoignirent un groupe d'hommes d'Adama qui se battaient en embuscade.  
« Capitaine Jack Harkness » cria-t-il en s'approchant du groupe forcément méfiant.  
Ils devaient absolument emprunter ce couloir et vite, Jack ne voulait pas arriver trop tard pour John, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre ni d'autre choix. Jack discuta avec eux quelques instants pour les convaincre de prendre immédiatement le contrôle de cet accès stratégique. Jack lança une grenade et le groupe s'élança derrière lui. Les balles fusaient et plusieurs hommes furent touchés, certains tués. Mais ils continuaient à avancer masqués par la fumée de la grenade. Ianto sentit plusieurs balles le frôler, cela semblait venir de toutes parts. Ils finirent par réussir à rejoindre les hommes qu'ils combattaient, la fumée se dissipant. Un corps à corps s'engagea, Ianto fut malmené prenant quelques coups, en distribuant autant qu'il en pouvait. Quand enfin il lâcha son ennemi inconscient, il s'inquiéta immédiatement pour Kate. Il la vit un genou au sol devant un corps affreusement mutilé et Ianto eut le temps de voir des griffes au bout de ses doigts. Elle acheva ainsi un autre garde.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ianto ?! » cria Jack essoufflé en le rejoignant, Ianto semblait pétrifié.  
« Je m'inquiétais pour Kate … » murmura-t-il choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.  
« Je crois qu'elle est au top de sa forme » conclut Jack en suivant le regard de Ianto.  
Elle se releva et les rejoignit en souriant.  
« Kate » commença Jack d'une voix grave, « nous ne sommes pas là pour tuer. Tu es médecin ! »  
« Et alors ? Je suis encore habillée comme eux, c'est drôle. »  
Elle avait enfilé l'uniforme pour récupérer Arkanos dans le bar où il avait déclenché une bagarre et le portait toujours. Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, il savait maintenant pourquoi il devait avoir peur d'elle, elle ressemblait terriblement à John. Il pouvait se fier à son instinct plus fort que jamais.  
« Allez, on avance » ordonna Jack.

Ce couloir devait les mener aux quartiers des officiers et sous-officiers. Ils ne purent faire que quelques mètres avant de tomber à nouveau sur des gardes. Ils bifurquèrent rapidement pour se mettre à l'abri des balles et prirent la fuite, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour les contrer. Une partie du groupe d'Adama partirent à leur poursuite.  
Ils courraient aussi vite que possible sous les balles qui fusaient, Jack les fit bifurquer à plusieurs reprises. Dans cette partie du vaisseau, les couloirs étaient plus étroits, un vrai labyrinthe dans lequel il était difficile de conserver son sens de l'orientation. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, espérant avoir distancé leurs poursuivants. Jack posa sa main sur le bras de Ianto, il venait d'entendre des pas. Ils se cachèrent attendant que les gardes arrivent à leur niveau pour les surprendre.

Jack savait que Ianto et lui formaient une équipe parfaite, grâce aux réminiscences de leurs chasses aux weevils, à deux. En revanche Kate n'était pas habituée à ce genre de situation mais son instinct de survie et ses qualités de combattante en faisant un bon troisième homme.

Quand les quatre gardes arrivèrent à leur niveau, Jack s'occupa de deux d'entre eux, Ianto et Kate des deux autres. Ianto vint à bout du garde assez vite, ses nouvelles capacités l'aidaient énormément. Il vint en aide à Jack, il avait compris que Kate se débrouillait très bien toute seule.  
Il assena plusieurs coups de poings dans le dos d'un des gardes, surpris celui-ci se retourna. Ianto écrasa son poing au niveau de sa sa rate puis à la gorge. En quelques coups, il était à terre, vivant mais terrassé, gémissant de douleur.  
Jack en avait également fini et le regardait. Ianto ne lut pas dans son regard l'excitation que l'action lui procurait habituellement. Un instant, il crut y lire de la peur, jamais il n'avait vu Jack Harkness avoir peur … sauf peut être le dernier jour de sa vie sur Terre. Il détourna son regard vers Kate pour constater qu'elle avait tué son garde malgré les ordres de Jack. Devant le regard réprobateur de Ianto, elle haussa simplement les épaules. Ils récupèrent les armes et fouillèrent les gardes à la recherche d'un passe ou d'un moyen d'accéder aux zones sécurisées qu'ils convoitaient. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'utile si ce n'est les uniformes eux-mêmes. Ianto en enfila rapidement un sous le regard de Kate qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Jack avait décidé de conserver quand à lui ses vêtements.

Leur course les conduisit jusqu'à une porte scellée. Jack fit sauter le système d'ouverture et ils pénétrèrent dans les quartiers des officiers. Au détour d'un couloir, Ianto reconnut les lieux et les guida vers les appartements d'Adama. Les hommes qu'ils rencontraient ne leur prêtaient pas une grande attention, d'autant plus qu'une importante déflagration venait de se produire.  
« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour t'y retrouver dans ce dédale … » s'étonna Kate.  
« J'ai une mémoire totale. »  
« Intéressant … j'ai l'impression d'être un rat dans un labyrinthe » murmura Kate.  
« On arrive Jack » indiqua Ianto d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.  
Jack fit à nouveau sauter le système d'ouverture et s'occupa des alarmes qui protégeaient les pièces.  
« Jack, ton bracelet » fit remarquer Ianto.  
« Je sais, il détecte une distorsion du temps. La pièce est peut-être piégée … »  
« Elle ne l'était pas quand j'y suis passé. »  
« Oui, tu as raison, allons-y. »  
Ils pénétrèrent et malgré les précautions de Jack, une alarme muette se déclencha. Il le sut grâce à son bracelet qui avait détecté un signal sortant.

« Vite ! » hurla Jack en distribuant les petits explosifs, « ils savent que nous sommes là. Vous en placez partout et on s'en va. »  
Ianto quitta cette pièce vers une seconde plus petite.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack avait placé ses détonateurs. Il se tourna vers Kate pour constater qu'elle avait utilisé son temps pour chercher ses précieux diamants. Elle semblait les avoir trouvés et se servait franchement.  
« Kate ! » cria Jack en récupérant ses explosifs, « ils vont arriver ! »  
Il dissémina quelques détonateurs de plus dans la pièce qui regorgeait de raretés, probablement toute une vie de recherches et d'achats.  
_« Ianto … »_ pensa-t-il.  
Il avait disparu dans la dernière pièce et n'était toujours pas revenu, Jack s'y précipita. Il le trouva devant une vitrine dont il avait brisé une vitre. Il était en train de retirer les boulons qui maintenaient la tête de métal du cyberman. Il devait y travailler depuis leur arrivée.  
Jack remarqua des tuyaux qui partaient de son dos et qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol, probablement pour maintenir ce mi-homme en vie. Jack regarda rapidement les objets de la pièce, il en reconnut certains rares et puissants. Le cyberman au centre de la pièce constituait le joyau de sa collection. Cette chose était vivante … l'horreur envahit Jack comme elle avait dû envahir Ianto quand il était entré dans la pièce, cherchant une issue. Il n'y en avait aucune, bien au contraire, cette pièce était un piège, particulièrement pour Ianto avec ce cyberman ...

« Bon dieu Ianto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? » cria Jack en traversant la pièce d'un pas décidé.  
« S'il te plait laisse-moi … »  
« Non, on n'a pas le temps, ils vont arriver … »  
« Laisse-moi faire cela à ma façon. »  
Jack entendit des bruits de pas et des tirs provenant de la pièce où il avait laissé Kate. Il regarda Ianto qui n'avait pas bougé.  
« Merde » fit-il avant de le laisser pour rejoindre Kate arme au poing.  
Les gardes n'étaient pas nombreux, la plupart devaient être réquisitionnés pour lutter contre les prisonniers en liberté. Néanmoins Adama avait trouvé le moyen d'envoyer cinq hommes, leur nombre ridicule rassura Jack. Kate les empêchait d'entrer et à deux, ils en viendraient à bout facilement.

C'était sans compter les renforts qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Leurs tirs ne pourraient pas les repousser longtemps.  
« Kate ! » appela Jack, « on se replie. »  
Elle le suivit dans la plus petite pièce et ils fermèrent la porte massive qui les protégerait momentanément. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait perturbé Ianto. Il contemplait le visage humain du cyberman. Un frisson parcouru Jack devant cette vision, il pria pour le que le cyberman n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ianto était sous le choc, déconnecté de la réalité, il n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il le ramène à la raison.

« Ianto » murmura Jack calmement d'une voix grave en posant sa main sur son bras, « écoute-moi. »  
Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour le tourner vers lui, l'obligeant à quitter le cyberman des yeux.  
« Ce n'est pas Lisa » continua Jack sans céder à la panique et à l'urgence de la situation.  
« Je sais Jack. »  
« Laisse le, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »  
Ianto hocha la tête, il prit un détonateur de sa besace et le posa sur le cœur du cyberman.

Les gardes essayaient d'ouvrir la porte, Kate les regardait comprenant à mi-mot que ce n'était pas la première fois que Ianto rencontrait une telle créature.  
« Ianto, comment es-tu sorti de cette pièce ? » questionna Jack.  
« Par ici » répondit Ianto en se dirigeant vers un mur où apparaissait un boîtier de commande que Jack reconnut.  
« Brillant » murmura-t-il.

En actionnant les commandes, une porte se matérialisa et ils sortirent précipitamment. Ils entendirent les hommes d'Adama pénétrer dans la pièce, ils allaient les trouver. Jack agrippa Ianto l'entraînant loin de ce cauchemar et il déclencha les détonateurs grâce à son bracelet.

Le retour fut plus facile, surtout que la porte secrète les avait amenés dans une zone déserte. Ils repartirent, silencieux, au pas de course.  
Ianto les suivait comme il pouvait, son corps était douloureux et refusait de lui obéir. La vue du Faucon Millénium le soulagea, il avait envie de se poser, de réfléchir …

Ils rejoignirent tous l'infirmerie tandis qu'Alonso faisait re-décoller le faucon Millénium et s'éloignait rapidement et il l'espérait définitivement du Galactica.  
Arkanos les attendait à la porte de l'infirmerie.  
« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Kate en arrivant.  
_« Il est vivant »_ transmis Arkanos à Ianto.  
« Il est vivant » répéta Ianto à voix haute.  
Personne ne s'offusquait plus de la relation privilégiée qu'avait Arkanos avec Ianto.  
_« Comme vous, content de te revoir ! »_ transmit Arkanos.  
« Jack, avec moi, je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant » ordonna Kate.  
Jack la suivit, plutôt surpris de cette injonction.  
Ianto et Arkanos attendirent dans le couloir.  
_« Arkanos, je suis fatigué. Tu me diras comment cela s'est passé quand ils sortiront ? »  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ianto ? »  
« Je le savais … j'avais juste rendez-vous avec mon passé » _pensa-t-il en secouant la tête._  
_Devant le regard interrogateur d'Arkanos, il ajouta :  
_« J'ai besoin de rester un peu seul. »_

Ianto se leva laissant Arkanos dans le flou et il rejoignit sa cabine, lentement. Il était assis sur le lit toujours dans son uniforme quand Jack le rejoignit. Arkanos l'avait prévenu un peu plus tôt que l'opération de John s'était bien déroulée. Ianto était calme et perdu dans ses pensées mais il comprit vite que l'état d'esprit de Jack était tout autre. Sa désobéissance et les dangers qu'ils avaient bravés l'avaient mis en colère. Il le sermonnait, durement. Ianto ne se souvenait pas avoir essuyé une telle tempête depuis la découverte de Lisa.

Malgré cela, Ianto l'écoutait à peine, son esprit était parti ailleurs, un ailleurs peuplé de cybermen. Il repensait à Canary Warf et à Lisa, la bataille repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Cela avait été un choc de revoir ce cyberman, bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait. Il pensait avoir refoulé ces souvenirs, les avoir presque oubliés. Il n'en était rien, ils remontaient à la surface, clairs et limpides. La peur quand il avait vu l'armée de cybermen envahir Torchwood, il avait cru sa dernière heure arriver si souvent en essayant de leur échapper … Quand il avait vu l'armée de daleks envahir le ciel, il savait que la fin du monde était proche. Contrairement aux amis qui l'accompagnaient, ses longues heures de lectures dans les archives lui avaient donné de bonnes bases et il savait quel ennemi mortel ils devaient combattre. Il était terrorisé, malgré cela il avait continué à chercher Lisa, à aider tous ceux qu'il croisait. Puis il l'avait trouvée …  
« Ianto ! » cria Jack, « est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »  
« Oui » dit-il simplement tentant de soutenir son regard, puis il regarda ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il attendait que la tourmente passe. Il se soumettait de bonne grâce aux remontrances justifiées de Jack, il n'était juste pas en état d'y répondre. Il sentait sa colère et sa déception, malgré cela il était incapable de lui parler.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? » finit-il par lui demander sur un ton de défi.  
« Non, ça va. »  
« Montre-moi. »  
_« Merde »_ pensa Ianto, pas trop fort. Il avait fermé les barrières de son esprit, il voulait être seul …  
Il espérait que les hématomes ne seraient pas trop impressionnants mais la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Le regard de Jack lui confirma que ce n'était pas beau à regarder et les récriminations reprirent de plus belle. Il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier ou de s'expliquer, il n'avait pas les idées suffisamment claires, son mal de crâne y participait aussi. Jack finit par le laisser et quitter leur cabine. Ianto se déshabilla et éteignit la lumière. Il espérait que le sommeil viendrait soulager ses peines, celles de son corps et de son esprit, il ne savait pas lesquelles étaient les plus douloureuses.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Jack resta un long moment le dos appuyé contra la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait déversé sa colère sur Ianto et il ne sentait pas mieux … il trouvait même maintenant cela un peu égoïste, voire légèrement excessif. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas aller le prendre dans ses bras. Ianto avait ses raisons, des conditions atténuantes, des traumatismes qui ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement qui expliquaient son comportement. Il aurait aimé entendre tout cela de sa bouche, au lieu de cela il l'avait écouté sans jamais répondre à ses questions. Il n'était pas bien et Jack n'était pas étonné, il savait que cette confrontation n'était pas une bonne idée. Jack se gifla mentalement. Il ne l'avait jamais ménagé, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Il partit à l'infirmerie rejoindre Kate.


	14. Kate la changeante

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Kate la changeante**

A écouter pendant la lecture Bright Eyes – Don't Know When but a Day is Gonna Come http://www_ point _deezer_ point _com/listen-694108

* * *

Lentement, Jack rejoignit l'infirmerie laissant Ianto se reposer et, il l'espérait, réfléchir à son sermon.

« Kate, comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.  
« Les constantes sont bonnes, tout va bien. Je pense qu'il va se réveiller dans une heure ou deux. C'est un costaud, comme ton petit copain d'ailleurs. »  
« Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois. Tu dois être fatiguée, vas-y, je vais rester. »  
« Merci Jack, pour ta patience tout à l'heure. »  
« De rien, la journée a été longue pour tout le monde. Oh, Kate, est-ce que tu peux passer voir Ianto ? Vérifier que tout va bien, tu vois … »  
« Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de le consoler. Il me tente drôlement depuis que John l'a ramené. »  
« Kate » sermonna Jack d'une voix grave.  
« Relax ! Je plaisante » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir.  
Jack lui sourit. Il essaya de se détendre, enfin.

Kate enrageait intérieurement. Elle aurait préféré rejoindre sa cabine pour admirer les diamants qu'elle sentait au fond de ses poches et qui lui brûlaient les doigts.  
Sans frapper, elle entra dans la chambre de Jack et Ianto qui n'était pas verrouillée. Les lumières étaient éteintes, elle s'approcha du lit.  
« Ianto » dit-elle doucement en lui caressant le bras, « réveille-toi. »  
« Pourquoi … est-ce que John a un problème ? »  
« Non ! Il va bien. C'est ton petit copain qui m'envoie, il s'inquiète pour toi. Allez, il faut que je t'examine. »  
Elle alluma les lumières et Ianto qui n'avait aucune envie d'être à nouveau examiné par Kate plongea sa tête sous la couette en jurant.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
« C'est du gallois, ça veut dire fais chier. »  
« Je préfère quand tu le dis en gallois. Allez, sors de là, ma patience a ses limites, tu sais. »  
Ianto s'exécuta à contrecœur et Kate l'examina attentivement, passant ses doigts sur son corps.  
« C'est bien ma chance ! Ton Capitaine a raison, tu as besoin de soins. Sans cela, demain tu seras cloué au lit par la douleur de tes hématomes et cette balle t'a frôlée, la plaie est profonde il te faut des points. »  
Le ton de la doctoresse était las, Ianto comprit qu'elle en avait aussi peu envie que lui.  
« Ce n'est grave Kate, ça peut attendre demain … »  
« Eh, non ! Je suis obligée de te soigner. Dépêche-toi, ou tu auras d'autres hématomes à soigner. »  
Ianto sentit qu'elle ne rigolait pas, il avait vu de quoi elle était capable. Il se rhabilla à la hâte, il ne prit même pas le temps de mettre ses chaussures. Moins d'une minute après, c'était pieds nus que Ianto accompagné par Kate se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

Ianto se figea en entrant, il ne pensait pas trouver Jack au chevet du blessé.  
« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement. La tirade du Capitaine résonnait encore dans son esprit.  
« Bien, Kate est optimiste, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il sur un ton neutre.  
« Oui, allez finissons-en » dit-elle en désignant un tabouret pour Ianto.

Alors que Kate soignait ses hématomes, Alonso entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Comme Ianto avant lui, il se figea, il y avait déjà foule.  
« Je venais voir John … » commença-t-il.  
« Alonso ! » s'écria Kate, « il faut croire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule pièce dans ce vaisseau ! Il va bien, tu peux être rassuré. Il va surtout se marrer quand il vous verra tous à son chevet, pour ce que vous comptez pour lui. Il ne manque plus qu'Arkanos. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Ianto ? »  
« Il dort. »  
« Comment tu le sais ? »  
« Je le sais, c'est tout. »  
« Vos communications mentales me fichent la chair de poule. Je n'aime pas du tout cela. Attention, je pique, c'est l'anesthésiant ça va être un peu douloureux. »  
_« Moi ce sont tes changements physiques qui me fichent la trouille »_ pensa Ianto, faisant en sorte que Jack l'entende. Jack lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'il ne put voir son sourire.

Alonso s'installa à côté de Jack.  
« Je suis content que tout cela soit fini … »  
« Oui et bien fini, tu t'es bien débrouillé. »  
« Merci Jack, mais ça tanguait drôlement au dernier atterrissage. Quelle vie trépidante, comme celle du Docteur ... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter cela à nouveau, je ne suis pas comme vous. »  
« Tu peux rester avec nous » rassura Jack. Du coin de l'œil il crut voir les épaules de Ianto s'affaisser légèrement. Il leur tournait le dos mais devait probablement suivre attentivement leur conversation même s'ils chuchotaient.  
« Vous avez vécu tellement de choses, séparément et ensemble. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »  
« Rien de plus que ce que tu m'as dit, le reste est facile à imaginer. Je voulais vraiment venir avec toi mais je ne peux pas. Vous êtes pareil tous les deux et moi je suis … différent. »  
« Je comprends Alonso. »  
« Je voudrais retourner chez moi. »  
« Nous programmerons le bond PRL ensemble. »  
« Avec plaisir, Capitaine. »  
Il sourirent puis silencieux, ils suivirent à distance les soins de Kate.  
« Je vais rester, Jack » murmura Alonso alors que Ianto remettait son tee-shirt.  
« Je veux bien, appelle-nous quand cet énergumène se réveillera. Il sera de très mauvaise humeur, tu auras besoin d'aide » fit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Ianto sortit de l'infirmerie talonné par Jack et Kate.

« Ma cabine est par là » fit remarquer Kate en s'arrêtant, « quand vous vous reparlerez à nouveau, vous pouvez me rejoindre » proposa-t-elle d'un air malicieux.  
Elle avait à nouveau changé la couleur de ses yeux, un bleu profond assorti à ceux de ses deux proies. Ses longs cheveux étaient désormais noirs et tranchaient avec le blanc de sa peau. Elle partit en faisant virevolter ses cheveux, les laissant admirer la courbure de son corps. Jack tout sourire attrapa le bras de Ianto qui semblait-il, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qu'elle leur offrait.

Dans leur cabine, ils se déshabillèrent tous les deux en silence. Ianto avait eu un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions même si ce devait être la première fois que Jack le sermonnait de la sorte et qu'il ne s'en remettait pas. A part bien entendu quand il avait découvert Lisa, jamais il ne lui avait fait des reproches comme aujourd'hui.  
Il se glissa sans bruit sous la couette pour rejoindre Jack qui avait été plus rapide que lui.  
« Ianto » appela Jack, « viens ici. »  
C'est avec un bonheur non dissimulé que Ianto vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack, celui-ci l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs. Ianto se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur, la chaleur du corps de Jack réchauffait le sien. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir un refuge et sans s'en rendre compte, il soupira d'aise. Il ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur de Jack synonyme d'amour. Ils étaient au milieu de l'espace, au milieu de nulle part et pourtant Ianto se sentait chez lui. Il réalisa que peu importe l'endroit où ils iraient, accompagné de Jack il ne sentirait jamais seul ou perdu.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit Ianto, tu ne t'es pas expliqué. Je veux savoir » revendiqua Jack sur un ton qu'il voulait doux et rassurant. Ianto n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, lui non plus mais il s'était juré de ne plus agir comme par le passé. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, il saurait être patient. Il avait essayé la méthode musclée et les résultats n'étaient pas vraiment ceux escomptés. Il changeait donc de technique, maintenant qu'il avait évacué sa colère et que la tension était redescendue, il pouvait se le permettre.

« Le dernier cyberman que j'ai vu c'était Lisa … quand je me suis perdu dans les appartements d'Adama et que je suis tombé sur le cyberman … ça m'a tétanisé. J'avais une arme, j'aurais pu essayer de le tuer ou débrancher les tuyaux qui le maintenaient en vie. »  
Il fit une pause.  
« J'en ai vu tellement, ils ont tué tant de personnes que je connaissais et que j'appréciais … j'aurais du essayer de l'empêcher de nuire car je sais de quoi ces machines sont capables. Au lieu de cela, je me suis laissé guider par Arkanos pour te rejoindre ... » reprit-il.  
« Et tu as bien fait » coupa Jack._  
« Combien de temps faudra-t-il que je me batte contre sa défunte ex-petite amie ?? »_ se dit Jack en faisant bien attention de ne pas être entendu. Ianto n'avait pas non plus baissé ses barrières psychiques et Jack avait bien envie d'aller vérifier ce qu'il ressentait encore pour Lisa ...  
« Peut être, mais j'ai eu peur, je me suis enfui. »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé ! Tu n'es pas un lâche Ianto, je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais de quoi tu es capable. Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver ta valeur … je me demande si toi tu en es conscient ? Tu es très combatif, c'est toi qui m'as poussé à affronter les 456. »

Ianto hocha la tête.  
« J'avais besoin d'y retourner pour le détruire … »  
« … pour te confronter à tes peurs. »  
C'était Jack qui avait fini sa phrase, il le connaissait par cœur même s'il le pensait plus obéissant. Il avait espéré le tenir loin de tout cela en lui interdisant le Galactica. Mais son gallois préféré faisait preuve d'entêtement et il perdait décidément tout jugement quand il s'agissait de cybermen. Cela faisait deux fois que Jack sous-estimait ce traumatisme.

« Oui. Tu sais bien que je suis comme ça. »  
Oui, il l'avait compris et cela l'avait sauvé bien des fois. Parfois Jack oubliait les mécanismes de défense que Ianto avaient mis en place. Il était résilient, Owen lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait survivre aux pires traumatismes pourvu qu'il trouve une personne pour l'aider. Il avait réussi ses études malgré ses origines modestes et les mauvais traitements de son père grâce à Lisa. Il avait survécu à Canary Warf et à la mort de sa petite amie grâce à lui._  
« Comment peux-tu avoir peur que je te pense lâche ? Je le suis beaucoup plus que toi … »_ pensa-t-il, cette fois il avait laissé Ianto entendre sa pensée.  
« De plus c'était risqué Ianto, jamais tu n'oublieras Canary Warf, revoir un cyberman pouvait réveiller ton traumatisme. »  
« Je n'y ai pas pensé … »  
« Oui et tu n'as qu'à voir maintenant ton état. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi non plus. Je ne voulais pas te voir au milieu des balles qui fusent. »  
Ianto leva la tête pour le regarder dans la faible lumière qui éclairait la cabine.  
« Tu ne m'as jamais écarté des missions sous prétexte qu'elles étaient dangereuses. »  
« Je sais Ianto. Cela fait un an que tu es mort, je ne peux pas oublier si vite. Les choses ont changé … j'ai changé. J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure, tu l'as vu. Peur de te perdre à nouveau dans ce combat si inutile … »  
« Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger … ce n'était pas inutile ! Adama conservait un cyberman qu'il pouvait réveiller ! »  
« Tu ne comprends pas, il était inutile que tu participes à ces combats. Je peux survivre à tout, tu pouvais me faire confiance et rester en dehors du danger » s'offusqua Jack en haussant le ton.

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide et égoïste » finit par reconnaître Ianto.  
« Je l'espère bien » conclu Jack en esquissant un sourire et en le serrant un peu plus fort.  
Ianto attrapa ses lèvres chaudes et douces, les siennes étaient froides, la fatigue sans doute. Ils avaient abaissé tous deux leurs barrières mentales, même si Ianto n'avait pas envie que Jack pénètre si vite son intimité alors qu'il n'y avait pas mis l'ordre qu'il souhaitait. Il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de tout gérer. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack. Il se sentait mieux, ils avaient réussi leur mission, tant pis s'il avait du mal à encaisser le choc.

Jack lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il le tenait fermement contre lui. Ianto se mit à rêver d'une boucle temporelle comme celle que Jack avait connue avec John … Jack déposa un baiser sur son front le tirant de ses pensées. L'image de Kate se matérialisa soudain dans son esprit.  
« Est-ce que tu as verrouillé notre porte ? » murmura-t-il soudain inquiet.  
« Tu as peur d'elle ? » taquina Jack qui avait lu ses pensées.  
« J'ai peur qu'elle ne déboule ne nous voyant pas arriver … »  
« Cela peut être intéressant Ianto … qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, peut-être … »  
« Ne me dis pas que tu préférerais Arkanos ?? »  
« Arrête Jack … »  
« Quoi ! Il ne parle qu'à toi, je suis en droit de même me poser des questions, non ? »  
Ianto leva la tête pour tenter de déchiffrer le visage de Jack. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il l'asticotait pour le plaisir où s'il y avait une part de vrai.  
« Parfois on ne sait pas dire pourquoi une personne vous est proche … et puis le rouge est ma couleur, c'est même toi qui me l'as dit. »  
Jack rattrapa les lèvres de Ianto, l'embrassant avec gourmandise et ardeur, son Ianto était de retour.  
« Mauvaise réponse Ianto Jones ! »  
« Je suis à toi Jack … tout à toi, corps et âme. »  
« Occupons-nous alors de ce corps tout à moi … »

Jack le désirait, il savait qu'en lui faisant l'amour il lui ferait sentir son attachement, son désir pour lui, une solution comme une autre pour oublier ces fichus cybermen. Une des vertus du sexe … il laissa ses mains expertes parcourir le corps endolori de son amant. Les yeux de Ianto s'étaient fermés et sa passivité ne gênait pas Jack, il sentait son pouls s'accélérer et son corps répondre à ses caresses douces qui devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes... ils se figèrent tous deux en entendant la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir. C'était une ouverture automatique, impossible de la louper …


	15. Don't Think You're The first

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Don't Think You're The first **

A écouter pendant la lecture The Coral – She sings in the mourning - http://www_ point _deezer_ point _com/listen-560790

* * *

« Alors les garçons, vous être réconciliés ? »  
« Absolument Kate ! » s'exclama Jack, « je te remercie de me l'avoir rendu apte à consommer ces réconciliations …. »  
_« Ne la provoque pas »_ pensa Ianto.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de revoir les images de Kate, en partie transformée en bête féroce achever les gardes d'Adama.  
_« J'ai compris Ianto »_ lui transmit Jack en se concentrant.  
« Merci pour ta sollicitude, mais comme tu peux le voir, on est occupés … » commença Jack.  
« Oui, je vois ça » murmura-t-elle devant cette vision qui pour elle était une vision un rêve.  
Torse nus, les deux hommes se faisaient face, l'aîné au-dessus. Les draps couvraient les fesses et les jambes de Jack, mais ses formes se devinaient. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son imagination s'emballe …

« Je peux vous aider à dissiper les derniers malentendus. »  
Elle sentait le regard des deux hommes sur elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait quand même préparée son entrée. Elle avait quitté l'uniforme du Galactica beaucoup trop large à son goût. Elle portait un débardeur blanc et un pantalon moulant kaki, elle se savait très belle. Elle ne les laissait pas indifférents, c'était impossible.  
« Je ne crois pas » contredit Jack d'un ton tranchant.  
Kate ne bougea pas d'un pouce comme gelée sur place. Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit en prenant garde de conserver une certaine distance avec la changeante. Son visage fermé et dur ne laissait planer aucun doute, elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle partit précipitamment, déçue et frustrée, se promettant de se venger dès qu'elle le pourrait.

« Je crois que nous venons de la décevoir … où en étions-nous monsieur Jones ? » s'enquit Jack en se tournant vers son jeune amant.  
Ianto reconnut ce sourire et ces yeux, Jack le conquérant comme il l'avait surnommé. Il aimait quand il posait ce regard-là sur lui, quand il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il se sentait désiré et désirable enveloppé par ce regard si magnifique … Conquis, il attrapa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue.  
« Vous vous occupiez de ce corps en votre possession monsieur … »  
Jack le détailla d'un œil espiègle en reprenant sa respiration, le monsieur de Ianto lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.  
« J'aime ces voyelles galloises ! » s'exclama-t-il sachant parfaitement qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

oOOo

Les deux hommes s'étaient endormis après leurs ébats et une bonne douche, quand Ianto s'assit brusquement sur le lit.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ianto ? » questionna Jack d'une voix paresseuse, pleine de sommeil.  
« C'est John, il faut qu'on y aille. »  
« Quoi … eh ! C'est Arkanos qui t'a réveillé ? » s'offusqua Jack en se levant.  
« John ne se réveille pas bien … qu'est-ce que j'aimerais des vêtements propres … » marmonna Ianto en se rhabillant.  
Jack s'approcha de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux et enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de t'habiller … »  
« Si, il y a une urgence, viens » dit-il en attrapant la main du Capitaine et en l'entraînant au pas de course vers l'infirmerie.

Jack prit la mesure de la situation avant même de passer le pas de la porte, les hurlements de John et de Kate s'entendaient de loin. Il lança un regard à Ianto.  
« Je te l'avais dit … Arkanos, lui, hurle dans ma tête. »

« Les renforts, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » cria Kate quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte.  
John venait d'émerger, il hurlait et gesticulait donnant du fil à retordre à Kate et Alonso qui tentaient de le maintenir sur son lit.

Ianto et Jack échangèrent un regard et allèrent les aider.  
John regardait tout autour de lui les yeux exorbités. Il parlait dans sa langue maternelle, seul Jack comprit qu'il ne reconnaissait ni les lieux ni les personnes autour de lui.  
« Bon dieu John ! Calme-toi, tu es dans le Faucon Millénium, rappelle-toi » cria-t-il.

Kate, qui l'avait lâché, revint avec une seringue qu'elle lui planta sans ménagement dans la cuisse. Progressivement, John cessa de bouger et s'endormit sous l'effet de la drogue.  
« Kate, qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? » demanda Jack essoufflé, il avait de la force l'animal.  
« Un calmant, je crois … »  
« Tu crois ? » s'exclama Ianto.  
« Il fallait faire vite » se justifia Kate en prenant la mouche.  
Elle partit chercher le flacon du médicament qu'elle lui avait administré.  
« Bon, c'est un calmant, jusque là j'ai tout bon. J'ai un peu dépassé la dose journalière ... je crois qu'on va être tranquilles une bonne journée ! » dit-elle en riant.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » continua Ianto qui ne partageait pas l'hilarité de la doctoresse.  
« Il est déboussolé, lui. Tu vois maintenant ce que je veux dire par déboussolé ? A mon avis il ne réagit pas bien à l'anesthésiant … ça ira mieux dans 24 heures » conclut-elle, sûre d'elle-même.  
« Mouais, tu n'en sais rien » lança Ianto sur un air de défi.  
« Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, je suis le seul médecin ici » aboya Kate l'air mauvais.  
_« Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle n'en sait rien, elle a juste envie d'aller se recoucher »_ pensa Arkanos.  
« Bon, on va se relayer pour veiller sur John » ordonna Jack tentant de couper court aux explications entre Kate et Ianto.  
_« Je reste »_ pensa Arkanos à l'adresse de tous.  
« Merci Arkanos, il va rester avec John. Et merci de daigner communiquer avec nous » nota Jack.  
_« Ça va aller, elle est douée tu sais. Tu nous appelles ? »_ pensa Ianto en s'approchant d'Arkanos qui était soucieux. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le réconforter.  
« Tu viens Ianto ? » appela Jack qui avait entendu sa pensée. Il avait bien l'intention d'avoir une petite discussion mentale avec le peau-rouge, plus tard, sans Ianto. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais il avait besoin qu'on lui redéfinisse quelques règles.  
« Yep » répondit Ianto.  
Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie laissant Kate qui replaçait la perfusion de John sous le regard attentif d'Arkanos.

oOOo

A écouter pendant la lecture The Coral – Don't Think You're The first - http://www_ point _deezer_ point _com/listen-546364

A peine sortis, Jack attrapa la main de Ianto et l'entraîna dans les couloirs du Faucon.  
« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? » questionna-t-il curieux, le sourire qui planait sur les lèvres du Capitaine ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
« Je n'en sais rien, il est grand ce vaisseau, on pourrait un peu l'explorer, non ? »  
« Et ce sourire, c'est pour quoi ? »  
Jack s'arrêta brusquement, Ianto qui le suivait faillit lui rentrer dedans. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, il attrapa le visage du gallois avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser ne resta pas longtemps sage, la langue de Jack ayant très vite retrouvé sa consœur …  
« Quoi ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être content ? » s'exclama Jack en reprenant sa respiration.  
« Si, si … » répondit Ianto tout aussi essoufflé, il avait maintenant le même type de sourire sur ses lèvres ...  
« D'abord on va te chercher de nouvelles fringues. »  
« Tu crois que John serait d'accord ? »  
Jack le considéra avec étonnement.  
« Il n'y a que toi pour poser des questions pareilles … il n'est pas à lui ce vaisseau, donc on s'en fiche. »  
« Il te l'a dit ? »  
« Pas besoin Ianto, je le connais suffisamment bien. Il n'a jamais rien possédé de tel et cela n'arrivera jamais. »

Sans plan préconçu, ils se mirent à déambuler dans le vaisseau. Certaines pièces étaient verrouillées mais le code que John avait fourni à Ianto ouvrait toutes les portes. Jack ne posa délibérément aucune question sur la manière dont il s'y étais pris pour avoir ce code. Chaque chose en son temps, se dit-il. Ils finirent par trouver une grande chambre, apparemment celle que John s'était appropriée. Mais la garde robe qu'ils trouvèrent les laissèrent sans voix.  
« Tu avais raison, ce vaisseau n'est pas à lui ! » constata Ianto devant de magnifiques robes richement décorées.  
Ianto trouva une chemise beige pour remplacer son tee-shirt tandis que Jack se baladait dans la suite.  
« Bon dieu ! Il me faudrait le mode d'emploi … » râla-t-il.  
Jack le rejoignit dans le dressing et l'aida à nouer sa chemise comme il le fallait, profitant de la situation pour le caresser tout en l'embrassant. Quand il le lâcha, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour le détailler.  
« Pas mal … »  
« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu as fait … il faudrait que je trouve autre chose, je ne vais quand même pas t'appeler à chaque fois que je dois m'habiller … »  
« Pourquoi pas ? Je serais pas loin de toute façon … » coupa Jack en s'approchant à nouveau.  
Il attrapa le pantalon assorti et lui tendit. Ianto leva un sourcil en regardant le Capitaine.  
« Allez Ianto, c'est moins bien que l'uniforme de l'Unit mais c'est pas mal quand même. »  
Ianto abandonna bien vite devant le regard implorant du Capitaine et commença à se dévêtir. Celui-ci était clairement passé en mode tactile et l'empêchait d'enfiler son pantalon à grands renforts de baisers et caresses. Il finit par le faire tomber sur le lit, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur. Il en fallait plus pour arrêter le Capitaine qui commençait à défaire sa chemise si difficilement nouée. Il avait envie de sentir la peau de Ianto sur la sienne et ces essayages avaient réveillé son appétit insatiable.

Après leurs ébats, ils visitèrent les douches de la suite bien plus spacieuses que celles de leur chambre.  
Jack aida à nouveau Ianto à s'habiller, plus calmement cette fois.  
« Allez, on continue, on reviendra chercher d'autres vêtements » ajouta Jack en l'embrassant ravi de la trouvaille.

Au détour de leurs pérégrinations, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce qui les fascina immédiatement. C'était une bibliothèque, pas trop grande, juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'y sentir bien. Dispersés tout autour, des canapés, des fauteuils, des coussins. Le bois de la bibliothèque qui s'étirée jusqu'au plafond était exotique et magnifique, des objets richement décorés agrémentaient agréablement la pièce.  
« On se croirait dans un conte des mille et une nuits » fit remarquer Ianto.  
« Définitivement pas le vaisseau de John, ce n'est pas du tout son style. »  
« En revanche, c'est le mien. Le rat de bibliothèque que je suis est ravi ! Est-ce que tu as envie d'un café ? » demanda Ianto les yeux pétillants.  
« J'en ai aussi envie que toi » répondit Jack en riant, « est-ce que tu retrouveras la pièce ? » s'enquit-il.  
« Mémoire totale, n'oublie pas » dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Ianto réapparut avec deux tasses fumantes. Jack s'était assis sur un canapé avec un livre entre les mains. Il avait calé un coussin dans son dos et allongé ses jambes sur toute la longueur du canapé. Il accepta la tasse que Ianto lui tendait avec un plaisir non dissimulé et partagé. Ianto était manifestement ravi de leur trouvaille et de la pause café que cela leur permettait d'avoir.

Il se mit à regarder de plus prêt la collection de livres, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les couvertures … La première partie de la collection comprenait des livres qui semblaient très anciens et dont Ianto ne reconnut pas même les caractères. L'odeur des vieux livres lui piquait le nez, lui rappelant d'anciens souvenirs. Il en ouvrit quelques-uns, la langue lui était inconnue mais parfois quelques gravures lui indiquèrent le sujet des livres. Il semblait y avoir de tout, il les consultait fasciné.  
« J'aime les livres » dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon.

Jack l'observait, se délectant du café brûlant que Ianto lui avait apporté. L'odeur de café avait empli la pièce lui rappelant avec délice leurs moments de complicité dans le Hub. Ses nouveaux vêtements lui donnaient une allure différente, Jack se dit que c'était celle d'un nouveau départ.

« Oh, Jack, il y a des livres de la Terre ! »  
« J'ai vu, je suppose que le propriétaire a dû nous rendre visite. Les livres sont assez anciens, cela ne doit pas dater d'hier. »

Ianto en choisit un et vint rejoindre Jack.  
« Arrête de te trémousser Ianto » marmonna Jack alors que celui-ci s'installait entre ses jambes posant son dos sur son torse.  
« Quoi ! Je cherche à m'installer confortablement … Jack ! Ça n'est pas possible que tu aies encore envie … » rigola Ianto sentant l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant.  
« Un an d'absence … un an d'abstinence … on a du boulot à rattraper. »  
« Je suppose » répondit-il en souriant.  
Enfin calé, Jack l'encercla de ses bras et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux. Profitant l'un de l'autre, simplement heureux.

« Je t'aime » murmura Jack, brisant le silence.  
Ianto se tourna pour voir son visage, son expression, ces mots étaient si inhabituels dans sa bouche. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à cela, ni aux mots doux d'ailleurs. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que par son prénom …  
« Moi aussi » répondit-il ému par l'expression du Capitaine. Il déposa un simple baiser sur ces lèvres et se recala dans les bras de l'immortel.

Chacun lisait son livre quand celui de Ianto lui glissa des mains, il s'était endormi. Jack s'extirpa délicatement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il glissa un coussin sous sa tête, son sommeil était lourd, il n'avait même pas bougé. Il le couvrit d'une étole. Il était exténué, les derniers jours avaient été chargés, il avait besoin de se reposer. Jack espérait que la cadence de leur vie allait ralentir, il le désirait ardemment. Il voulait se poser quelque part avec Ianto, le lieu lui importait peu. Il fallait que ce soit loin, loin de tout ce qui pouvait leur causer des soucis. Il voulait vivre avec lui, partager des moments comme celui-ci … faire ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore eu l'occasion de faire.  
_« Il est si jeune ... il mérite d'avoir une vraie vie. Je veux lui en offrir une, avec moi »_ se dit Jack les larmes aux yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le regardait dormir, il l'avait fait tellement souvent …

Pour tenter de graver dans sa mémoire les traits de son visage. Un jour, il ne s'en souviendrait plus, il le savait, il maudissait déjà ce jour.

Il l'avait souvent regardé en culpabilisant, de n'avoir pas toujours été là pour lui, de lui avoir fait traverser tellement de moments dangereux et traumatisants, de le priver d'une vie normale … car il savait très bien, il l'avait engagé par pur égoïsme, parce qu'il s'était senti attiré par le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision, il était compétent, il était devenu très vite indispensable pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour lui. Il aurait pu lui effacer sa mémoire après Lisa et lui donner l'opportunité de vivre sa vie, loin de Torchwood, loin de lui … il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire, et en même temps pas le courage de lui avouer non plus ses sentiments. Si Ianto se pensait lâche, qu'en était-il de lui ? Vraiment il avait de la chance que Ianto reste avec lui, il était si exigeant et donnait tellement peu en retour …

Comme toujours quand il dormait, Jack se rendait compte de son jeune âge, 26 ou 27 ans ? Il avait perdu le compte. Jeune mais très mature, capable d'encaisser et de comprendre beaucoup, peut-être trop ... il était toujours si exigeant avec lui, il lui en demandait beaucoup. Ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui avec ce cyberman.

Jack déposa un baiser sur son front, il était fier de son jeune amant. Il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il voulait poser quelques questions à cet Arkanos qui l'intriguait.  
« Ça va ? Rien de nouveau ? » questionna Jack en entrant.  
Arkanos, qui était seul, secoua la tête. Jack prit un tabouret et le rejoignit au chevet de John.  
« Kate a probablement raison, cela ira mieux quand il va se réveiller. Il va évacuer les toxines de son corps et tu le retrouveras comme avant. »  
_« Je l'espère »_ pensa Arkanos.  
« Arkanos, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu communiques toujours avec Ianto alors que tu es capable d'imprimer tes pensées chez chacun de nous ? » demanda Jack franchement mais sur un ton neutre. Il espérait avoir des réponses.  
_« Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ? »_  
« Non, je voudrais savoir pourquoi. »  
_« Il est très doué en télépathie, c'est plus facile avec lui. »  
_« J'en suis sûr, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison » insista Jack.  
Arkanos ne le regardait pas et Jack n'aimait pas ce regard fuyant.  
« Je sens qu'il y a autre chose et je me trompe rarement … »  
Devant le mutisme d'Arkanos, il ajouta :  
« Arkanos, je peux lui interdire de communiquer avec toi. Il m'écoutera. »  
Arkanos leva brusquement la tête, signe que le chantage fonctionnait.  
_« Quand il est arrivé sur le Galactica» _commença Arkanos en soupirant,_« _cela faisait quelques jours que j'y étais. Je t'observais comme John me l'avait demandé. John a laissé Ianto dans sa cabine et m'a rejoint pour me demander de le guider vers toi, il avait des affaires à régler pendant ce temps. J'ai attendu devant la chambre et Ianto est parti à ta recherche comme John l'avait prévu. Il n'avait pas fermé son esprit … »  
« Et tu ne t'es pas gêné pour t'y balader. »  
_« Oui, je n'en suis pas fier … je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est ma nature, je suis comme ça … J'ai tout vu … Ce n'est pas un étranger pour moi, je le connais bien. Je ne suis pas que télépathe, je suis empathe … il souffrait tellement, j'ai senti tout son désespoir. Je me sens proche de lui. »_  
Jack comprenait mieux, il avait senti ce lien sans en comprendre l'origine.  
« Tu n'as pas ressenti ma peine ? »  
_« Non, tu sais mieux te protéger que Ianto même si maintenant il te surpasse. Mais j'ai tout de suite senti que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. »_  
« Jusqu'où es-tu remonté ? » demanda Jack souhaitant éviter de s'attarder sur ce qui le rendait spécial.  
_« Son enfance … »  
_« Est-ce que Ianto le sait ? »  
_« Non ! »_  
« Ça ne va pas lui plaire du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! »  
_« Je sais, s'il te plaît, ne lui dis rien » supplia Arkanos lui lançant un regard désespéré._  
« Je veux entendre tout ce que tu lui dis, comme une conversation normale. »  
_…  
« Je le ferais. »_  
« Tu as intérêt … Parfait ! » s'exclama Jack faisant sursauter Arkanos.

Il quitta l'infirmerie le sourire aux lèvres et en sifflotant. Le lien entre Arkanos et Ianto l'avait vaguement inquiété, cette petite conversation l'avait rassuré. Il serait désormais tout aussi au courant que Ianto, comme tout leader se devait de l'être.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici !

C'est comme si les paroles de la chanson "Don't Think You're The First" s'adressaient à Jack. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

Don't think you're the first, in the whole universe  
To follow your heart or gaze at the stars  
To stare at the night through the clear daylight  
Don't think you're the first, in the whole universe  
To feel sorrow or shame as you walk in the rain

Do I love you? Yes I love you, what I wouldnt tell you

Don't think you're the first, in the whole universe  
To be caught in the act, numbered and racked  
Put in your place, made to feel like a fake  
Don't think you're the first, in the whole universe  
To be untouched by the tide, think your one of a kind

Do I love you? Yes I love you, what I wouldnt tell you  
Don't think you're the first,

Don't think you're the first, in the whole universe  
To dance with the light, from the meat to the might  
As the birds in the trees sing their sweet melodies  
Don't think you're the first, in the whole universe  
To hear a thousand violens as the trial begins

Do I love you? Yes I love you, what I wouldnt tell you

Don't think you're the last, to be tied to the mast  
While you watch from afar as your world falls apart  
You hang on for help as the rest help themselves  
Don't think you're the last, to be tied to the past  
While your future's controlled by the presence untold

Do I love you? Yes I love you, what I wouldnt tell you  
Don't think you're the first


	16. Diamonds

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Diamonds**

A écouter pendant la lecture Alela Diane – White As Diamonds - http://www_ point _deezer_ point _com/listen-2828603

* * *

Jack avait rejoint le poste de pilotage du Faucon Millénium. Il commençait à comprendre l'attachement de John à ce vaisseau. Il avait fait la même chose dans son temps, voler un vaisseau et l'utiliser pour ses arnaques … il était hors de contrôle, sa vie n'était que jeu et usurpation. Cela semblait si lointain, c'était une autre vie. Le genre de vie qui ne l'attirait plus, en revanche il avait bien envie de posséder son propre vaisseau. L'idée murissait, prenait forme dans son esprit, il était en train d'imaginer leur futur.

Tous deux ne possédaient rien, pas même une identité. Deux naufragés … mais les diamants qu'il avait volé à Adama leur permettraient d'acquérir un vaisseau de taille identique et de voyager quelques temps avant d'envisager s'enraciner quelque part. Quand il avait vu Kate se servir, il en avait fait de même, sans réfléchir. Garder son manteau avait été bien pratique, il avait pu prendre une grande quantité de pierres. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu enfiler l'uniforme. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se déparer de ce précieux vestige londonien que Ianto lui avait déniché sans même qu'il lui demande … qu'il portait le jour de sa mort. Il avait perdu tous les objets qui le rattachaient à son ancienne vie, tous sauf son manteau.

S'il s'était trouvé à Cardiff, il serait monté sur un toit, tenter de prendre un peu de hauteur pour envisager sa vie. Ianto lui rappelait cette vie qu'il s'était forgée. Cardiff lui manquait, il s'était habitué à la ville, à ses habitants qu'il avait protégés jour après jour pendant plus d'un siècle.

Dieu qu'il avait besoin de prendre de la hauteur ! Et de parler avec Ianto, le sonder pour connaître le sens qu'il voulait donner à sa nouvelle vie maintenant que Torchwood n'existait plus … en est-il certain ?  
_« Peut-être que Gwen a repris le flambeau … »_  
L'idée était inquiétante, s'il n'avait pas toujours été un bon leader, ses connaissances les avaient protégés de bien des dangers. Gwen … non, elle ne pouvait pas. Il aurait fallu qu'elle recrute une équipe avec toutes les difficultés que cela impliquait. Et puis il n'y avait plus de base souterraine secrète … cela faisait beaucoup à reconstruire. Mais Gwen avait de la volonté, non de l'entêtement, une caractéristique décidément galloise … qu'il aimait.

Il se sentit vaguement nerveux et tellement vivant ! Il aurait pu penser à tout cela il y a longtemps … le retour à la vie de Ianto l'avait fait sortir de sa léthargie où plus rien ne le touchait. Peut être devrait-il essayer d'en savoir un peu plus ? Non, il ne devait pas, il replongerait dans son ancienne vie et il ne le voulait pas. Pas si vite, pas maintenant, même si d'autres étaient en danger.

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'il se familiarisait avec les commandes du Faucon Millénium tout en prenant le temps de penser à son avenir avec Ianto. Il s'étira satisfait de lui, il était en mesure d'effectuer le bond PRL pour ramener Alonso chez lui et de parer à tout dysfonctionnement technique. Perdus dans l'espace vide et froid, il valait mieux être prêt. Il y avait simplement deux ou trois points de détails qui lui échappaient. Toshiko lui aurait éclairci tout cela sans aucune difficulté … Il déglutit difficilement en pensant à la jeune femme qu'il avait appréciée à la hauteur de son génie et qui lui manquait. Il demanderait à Ianto. En découvrant Lisa, Jack avait aussi découvert quelques-uns de ses talents cachés, pour l'informatique, pour les travaux manuels et pas uniquement l'électricité, pour se cacher des autres aussi… Ianto dans toute sa splendeur, malmené par la vie.

Il repartit vers la petite bibliothèque retrouver Ianto, la sieste avait assez duré et puis il avait faim, il n'avait qu'un café dans le ventre depuis leur dernier repas. Il était certes excellent, mais il lui fallait maintenant du consistant. La bibliothèque était vide, leurs deux livres gisaient sur le canapé ainsi que l'étole dont il avait couvert Ianto.

Il ne tarda pas à le retrouver, dans la cuisine avec Alonso et Arkanos. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu et il put les observer à leur insu quelques instants. Le spectacle était édifiant, il régnait un joyeux brouhaha entre Ianto et Alonso qui cuisinaient et argumentaient avec Arkanos qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier leur intrusion dans sa cuisine. Celui-ci ne fermait plus ses communications comme il le faisait précédemment, Jack entendait ses pensées comme Ianto et probablement Alonso. La cuisine ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle était auparavant, les amoncellements d'ustensiles avaient disparus ainsi que les piles d'assiettes qui débordaientde l'évier et les restes de repas. Ianto certainement, avec sa manie du rangement et de la propreté, quoique il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cette fois. La cuisine en avait vraiment besoin, même lui en avait eu envie en voyant l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été une fée du logis, ah non ça jamais.

Ianto et Alonso semblaient cuisiner enfin, s'amuser était le terme qui convenait mieux à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alonso lui lançait différents légumes depuis l'immense frigo de la cuisine et Ianto les réceptionnait, deux mètres plus loin … ou pas. Différents aliments cuisaient dans plusieurs poêles sous le contrôle de Ianto. Jack entendit Arkanos se plaindre de la manière dont ils les cuisinaient. Les propriétaires de ce vaisseau avaient conservés les modes de cuisson traditionnels, ceux que Ianto et Alonso connaissaient. Arkanos, lui, aurait préféré qu'ils utilisent le mode de préparation rapide à partir de cet espèce de micro-ondes que Jack reconnaissait sur le plan de travail. Il permettait d'arriver quasiment au même résultat sans effort, quasiment car la saveur des plats n'était pas la même.

Il était ravi que Ianto n'ait pas cédé aux injonctions d'Arkanos, il semblait plutôt s'en amuser. Les rires et le son des aliments qui cuisaient formaient un joyeux tintamarre dans lequel Arkanos courait dans tous les sens pour essayer de rétablir le cours des choses qui lui échappait. Voilà le tableau que Jack contemplait en souriant. L'odeur qui lui parvint le décida à entrer.  
Il avait laissé son manteau dans leur chambre et portait une chemise bleue surmontée de ses classiques bretelles. Il fit un pas pour se dévoiler et se planta dans l'entrée, les mains dans les poches. Ils le virent tous trois au même moment et chacun réagit à sa manière.

« Jack ! » s'écria Alonso dans un appel teinté du désir de l'associer à leur jeu.  
Ianto le regarda sans rien dire, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il se tourna rapidement vers ses fourneaux.  
Enfin, Arkanos lui fit un signe de tête très respectueux et cessa ses récriminations contre les deux chefs improvisés.  
« Avec Ianto, nous avons pris le problème de la cuisine à bras le corps » déclara Alonso.  
« Le résultat est la hauteur de vos efforts et ça sent très bon » répondit Jack tandis qu'Arkanos levait les yeux au ciel.  
« Attends d'avoir goûté la cuisine de Ianto, tu changeras d'avis » nargua Jack.  
Il s'approcha de Ianto qui leur tournait le dos, pour se coller à lui, l'encerclant de ses bras, il posa son menton sur son épaule.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » murmura-t-il.  
« Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai improvisé. Je ne connais même pas tous ces légumes et épices ! »  
« Je suis sûr que ce sera très bon. »  
« Peut être pas ! Le domaine de l'improvisation c'est plutôt ton domaine. »  
« Ça se payera, Ianto Jones » souffla Jack au creux de son oreille. Il sourit en sentant son amant frissonner.  
« Des promesses » chuchota Ianto se tournant vers son visage, « tu es très sexy » ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Il reprit sa cuisine et Jack le lâcha après avoir déposé un baiser dans son cou.

« Je vais chercher Kate » annonça-t-il gaiement.  
Les trois acolytes se figèrent en une mimique qui fit rire Jack, Arkanos qui commençait à disposer les assiettes sur la table, les posa. A croire qu'il avait annoncé une catastrophe.  
« Elle est notre seul médecin et John a besoin de soins » expliqua-t-il en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.  
« Je saurais la maîtriser » ajouta-t-il pour les rassurer très sérieusement extérieurement mais riant intérieurement de l'effet que la jeune doctoresse leur faisait. Pas du tout l'effet qu'elle devait imaginer produire sur ces jeunes hommes ! Jack se dit qu'elle n'en mettrait aucun dans son lit et donc probablement qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps parmi eux.

Alonso, Arkanos et Ianto se résignèrent en échangeant quelques regards entendus et reprirent la préparation du repas. Jack se dit qu'ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à une équipe.

oOOo

Il rejoignit l'infirmerie et en entrant, il constata que John s'était réveillé. Kate s'occupait de lui en ronchonnant.  
« Je pensais être tranquille encore quelques heures » lui dit-elle en guise d'explication alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.  
« C'est une force de la nature … comment te sens-tu John ? »  
« J'ai déjà vu mieux mais je veux me lever. »  
« Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est arracher tes points. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te recoudre. Tu te débrouilleras avec ta fine équipe. »  
« Whaou ! Il s'est passé des trucs en mon absence ? »  
Kate s'affaira tout à coup sur des pansements à ranger et Jack éluda la question d'un geste de la main.  
« Ok … » fit John intrigué, « et Adama, vous lui avez fait la peau ? »  
« Non, on a laissé Zarek s'en occuper mais on a réussi à détruire tous ses objets de collection. »  
« Tous ? Personne n'a pensé à moi qui ai pris une balle pour vos jolis petits culs ? »  
Jack sourit et lui tendit un diamant aussi gros que celui qu'il avait remis à Kate pour ramener Ianto à la vie.  
John qui grimaçait sous les soins de Kate se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux.  
« Tu vois pourquoi je l'aime lui ? » fit remarquer John en s'adressant à Kate.  
Vu son degré de frustration, cette réplique lui sembla bien cruelle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
« … commence a en avoir marre de tous ces bons sentiments … ça devient insupportable … » marmonna-t-elle de manière à peine audible.

Jack fit mine de lui donner le diamant mais le reprit alors que John approchait sa main. Celui-ci le regarda étonné, attendant que Jack s'explique.  
« Il me plait ton Faucon Millénium … »  
« Je veux qu'il te plaît ! Je savais que tu y viendrais. »  
Jack n'ajouta rien, il laissait à John le temps de réfléchir.  
« Tout est possible, Jack. Il suffit de fixer un prix et de payer. »  
C'est exactement ce que Jack voulait entendre, il lui tendit à nouveau le diamant, un petit sourire satisfait planait sur leurs lèvres à tous les deux.  
« Content de te retrouver sain et sauf » déclara Jack en lui tapant doucement sur l'épaule.

« John ! » cria Kate les surprenant tous les deux, « tu as intérêt à te remettre vite, j'ai autre chose à faire que garde malade sur votre Faucon Millénium » maugréa-t-elle en prononçant ces derniers mots avec emphase.  
« Que nous vaut ta visite, Jack ? » finit-elle par demander sur un ton agressif, lui faisant sentir qu'il la gênait.  
« Il y a un repas qui se prépare en cuisine, je venais te chercher. »  
« J'ai faim, moi » pensa John tout haut avec tristesse.  
« Tu vas devoir attendre plusieurs jours avant de manger quelque chose de consistant. Ne m'oblige pas à te le redire, ok ? » fit le docteur.  
« Ok » répondit John outré par l'attitude de Kate, « relax ma belle, mais qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? »  
Une fois de plus il n'eut pas de réponse et sa curiosité monta encore d'un cran.

Malgré les récriminations et avertissements de Kate, John était décidé à se lever. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il lui semblait mourir d'être inactif sur un lit d'infirmerie. Et puis le repas promettait d'être intéressant vu l'état de Kate. A moitié soutenu par Jack, ils partirent vers la cuisine.

oOOo

L'arrivée de John dans la cuisine du Faucon fut largement saluée par Arkanos, Alonso et Ianto.  
« Alors ça va mieux cette fois ? » s'inquiéta Alonso mettant sans le savoir les pieds dans le plat.  
John adressa un regard interrogateur à Kate pendant qu'Arkanos venait aider Jack à soutenir son maître.  
« Oui, Arkanos je vais bien » répondit John sur un ton agacé à la question muette du peau-rouge, il était clair qu'on ne lui avait pas tout dit.  
« Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ou je m'énerve ? »  
« Tu as mal réagi à l'anesthésiant, tu ne nous reconnaissais plus, ni ton beau vaisseau. »  
« Tu peux être plus précise ? »  
« Mais rien de grave ! La preuve, tu vas bien maintenant » s'énerva Kate.  
Il lui en fallait peu pour exploser, John cessa donc momentanément ses questions, il n'avait pas envie d'assister à un carnage. Il rejoignit lentement la table en râlant et tout le monde passa à table.


	17. Proud evolution

**Providence**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Proud evolution**

A écouter pendant la lecture Liars – Proud Evolution http://www _point _deezer_ point_ com/listen-5422479

* * *

John remarqua tout à coup la tenue de Ianto.  
« Faut pas te gêner Eye Candy ! Tu te crois chez toi pour te servir dans MES quartiers ! » s'exclama-t-il feignant l'outré, magistralement.  
Ianto ne répondit pas mais fusilla Jack du regard.  
« Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose, mes caleçons ne t'ont pas plu ? Quand tu veux, on va faire un tour ensemble ! » ajouta-t-il se régalant de titiller celui qu'il convoitait depuis trop longtemps.  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand quiconque lui lançait des piques. Il resta calme et son attitude ne laissait pas deviner un malaise qu'il sentait grandissant.  
« Je ne serais pas contre un échange de sous-vêtements si tu vois ce que je veux dire … » ajouta John s'amusant follement.  
Le Capitaine allait lui demander de se taire mais Kate fut plus rapide que lui.  
« Ce que tu peux être lourd John ! Arkanos, il lui faut de la soupe » ordonna Kate qui n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus. Ianto ne semblait pas s'offusquer des propositions de John alors qu'il s'était refusé à elle ? Elle n'y comprenait rien mais la situation était embarrassante et passablement désagréable. Elle avait bien senti le changement de comportement chez John depuis l'arrivée de Ianto puis de Jack. Elle ne voulait pas assister à ses demandes à peine dissimulées alors que ni Jack ni Ianto ne réagissaient. Ce dernier semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas hésité à désobéir à Jack, pourquoi ne lui fermait-il pas son clapet ?

Ianto se leva brusquement.  
_« Je m'occupe de la soupe Arkanos »_ transmit-il.  
Il préleva quelques légumes d'un des saladiers de la table et pendant que chacun se servait et mangeait, il prépara une soupe pour John.  
Kate se servit une bonne portion, le changement d'attitude de Ianto l'avait un peu rassurée, il semblait quand même tendu.

Quand Ianto lui apporta son bol, le regard insistant de John était lourd de signification. Il n'avait apparemment pas oublié leur entrevue en tête à tête. Ianto se rassit et mangea en fuyant le regard scrutateur de Jack.

Ils mangèrent joyeusement pendant que Jack leur faisait le récit de leurs exploits sur le Galactica. Mais bien avant la fin du récit qu'il connaissait pour y avoir participé, Ianto quitta la table sans un mot. Alonso et Arkanos échangèrent un regard interrogateur et Jack abrégea son histoire.

oOOo

Ianto avait repassé son vieux jean et son tee-shirt. Il avait l'intention de se balader dans le vaisseau, peut être de trouver une autre pièce accueillante. En tout cas il avait envie de marcher et d'être seul. Il quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé quand il entendit le Capitaine l'appeler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda celui-ci en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
« Mais rien, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu … on se voit tout à l'heure ? » répondit Ianto en se tournant pour repartir.

« Non » répliqua Jack en lui attrapant le bras et en l'obligeant à lui faire face.  
« Tu t'es changé, c'est John qui te met dans cet état ? » continua-t-il à questionner.

Ianto ne disait rien, il ne laissait pas filtrer ses émotions, il essayait d'en garder le contrôle. Il en voulait un peu au Capitaine pour les vêtements mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait poussé à quitter le repas. John lui avait rappelé qu'il ne possédait rien, pas même des vêtements à se mettre sur le dos. L'insouciance des dernières heures avait laissé place à une sourde angoisse où ses vieilles peurs refaisaient surface. Trahison, abandon, souffrance, … la destruction du Hub, la peur de la mort de tous les enfants, de ses filleuls … sa propre mort … La douleur physique qu'il ressentait n'était peut-être pas étrangère à son malaise. Il souffrait en silence, il n'avait pas assez confiance en Kate pour lui demander des calmants, pas après ce qui s'était passé dans leur chambre. Il cherchait à évacuer ce malaise à sa façon, en s'isolant, en cherchant l'apaisement au fond de lui-même.

« Ianto, réponds-moi » adjura le Capitaine plus calmement, il était pourtant plus inquiet. Même si Ianto ne cédait pas si facilement il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour voir au-delà de son masque.  
« Non ! Ce n'est pas John, je me fiche de John » finit-il par lâcher.

Ianto ne voulait pas presser le Capitaine pour fixer leur avenir ou passer pour un rabat-joie. Il était vivant, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?  
Jack le maintenait toujours fermement il n'avait pas relâché la pression, mais devant le soupir de Ianto, il se radoucit et le lâcha.  
Sa main caressa sa joue puis ses cheveux, doucement, tendrement, une invitation à parler espérait-il.  
« Ne te fais pas prier, dis-moi ce qu'il y a et pourquoi tu te fermes comme ça » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave laissant ses mains passer sous son tee-shirt et s'aventurer sur la peau nue de Ianto. Il sentit des frissons parcourir le corps de son amant alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux. Mais Ianto se ressaisit, il ne voulait pas de pitié ni de réconfort, juste être seul avec lui-même ...  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux.  
« Je sais Ianto » répondit Jack en riant.  
Il lui avait prouvé maintes fois.

Il ajouta sur un ton sans appel : « Mais je m'inquiète. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a, et tout de suite. »  
Ianto le regarda quelque peu surpris par les propos du Capitaine. Il lui laissait en général du temps et de l'espace quand il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ianto essayait d'appliquer la réciproque. Jack agissait maintenant exactement à l'inverse, collé à lui exigeant de connaître ses pensées. Où était passé son Capitaine ?

« J'ai réfléchi moi aussi, je voudrais qu'on parle » souffla Jack au creux de son oreille en associant à ses caresses de doux baisers.

La volonté et la colère de Ianto baissèrent au rythme des assauts de Jack. Il se relaxa et sans même s'en rendre compte, posa une tête sur son épaule et serra ses bras autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, Jack savait être magnanime et alors la volonté de Ianto fondait comme neige au soleil. Depuis le temps, il devrait le savoir.  
« Je suis toujours le même mais toi, tu as changé … »  
« Je sais, je n'ai pas toujours été comme cela, tu sais. Mon immortalité, Torchwood, les dangers … je t'ai fait endurer la carapace que je m'étais forgé. Et puis je t'ai perdu, tu m'as laissé seul et désespéré. »  
« Je suis désolé Jack » murmura Ianto, la tête toujours posée au creux de son cou, au plus près de cette peau dont il affectionnait tant l'odeur si caractéristique.  
« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute. »  
« Ne recommence pas Jack ! » coupa Ianto, « ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus » ajouta-t-il doucement.  
« Je t'ai mal habitué. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me laisses prendre soin de toi, est-ce que tu vas m'y autoriser ? »  
« Tu en doutes ? » s'étonna Ianto en relevant la tête.  
Il constata que les yeux de Jack étaient humides. Ianto sentit qu'il faisait un énorme effort pour lui exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'en voulut de ne pas faire la même chose.  
« Oui, parce que cela fait longtemps que l'on a pas pris soin de toi et que tu n'as pas été élevé comme cela » admit Jack.  
Ils se faisaient face, Ianto abaissa ses barrières mentales, laissant Jack ressentir comme une onde de choc tous ses sentiments. Il le laissa libre de naviguer sur cette mer déchaînée, où les vagues étaient fortes, parfois dérangeantes et même perturbantes, mais meilleures que des mots pour se comprendre.

« Il me semble que je me suis laissé faire jusqu'à maintenant … »  
« Oui, mais au premier problème, tu as manigancé dans mon dos plutôt que de venir chercher de l'aide ou de discuter ... »  
« La force de l'habitude … mais je te promets d'essayer » se soumit Ianto en souriant un peu, « en parlant de manigancer … »  
« On en parlera plus tard » coupa Jack en souriant, « tu vas nous préparer ton café magique et on va aller discuter dans la chambre » ajouta-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.  
Ianto le regarda en levant un sourcil.  
« Discuter dans la chambre ? C'est une blague ! »  
« Ok, ok … discuter dans la bibliothèque » rectifia-t-il sans se déparer de son sérieux, « quoique, tu n'avais pas prévu de dessert tout à l'heure … »  
« Change de disque Jack ! »

Ianto reçut une bourrade dans les côtes avant que Jack ne passe son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour rejoindre les cuisines du Faucon.

oOOo

Dans la cuisine, Alonso nettoyait les restes du repas aidé par Alonso tandis qu'une tempête verbale semblait s'être déchaînée entre Kate et John. Nullement intéressés, Ianto et Jack se dirigèrent vers la machine à café que Ianto avait dénichée lors de sa première visite de la cuisine.

« Tu ferais vraiment du bon café avec n'importe quoi » s'émerveilla Jack devant la veille machine à café toute simple. Un vestige de plus de la Terre que les propriétaires du Faucon avaient probablement ramené.  
« Je vais rapidement manquer de café. »  
« C'est une urgence, n'est-ce pas Alonso ? » fit Jack.  
« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais goûté le café de Ianto. »  
« Aaah ! » répondit Jack avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, « on va combler cette lacune au plus vite, tu fais du café pour tout le monde ? »  
Ianto hocha la tête concentré dans la préparation de son nectar.  
« Chez moi, vous pourrez en faire provision » indiqua Alonso lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il souhaitait repartir chez lui.

« Ça va, on ne vous dérange pas ? » coupa John qui avait écouté leur conversation plutôt que les plaintes de Kate au sujet de son vaisseau perdu, du fait qu'elle était coincée à cause de lui, qu'elle avait abandonné toutes ses affaires, qu'elle se sentait délaissée …  
« Alors, comme ça, c'est à nouveau le bonheur parfait ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix mielleuse en s'adressant à Jack.

Seul Jack se retourna vers son ami. Kate privée de son attention n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre leur conversation.  
« Cela n'a jamais été autrement John » répondit Jack en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.  
« Putain de confiance » murmura John en dévorant Jack des yeux. Tout proche de Ianto, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes était palpable et produisait son effet sur John même affaibli par sa blessure. Jack le savait bien et en jouait, dans son regard, dans son attitude. Il s'approcha de John, toujours les mains dans les poches, doucement, le faisant baver d'envie.  
« Je te conseille une douche froide » chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kate trépigner sur place.  
« Est-ce que tu sais que ton amant ici présent, s'y est pris exactement de la même façon pour venir sur le Galactica ? » avoua John d'une voix calme espérant apporter la discorde.

Ianto se retourna brusquement entendant ces paroles, il ne vit pas la réaction de Jack qui lui tournait le dos, seulement John et son sourire malicieux. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un clin d'œil en croisant son regard.  
« Ça ne m'étonne pas, il t'a manipulé et tu t'es fait avoir par son joli petit cul. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas le premier » répliqua Jack qui ne s'était pas déparé de son sourire.  
Ianto retourna à son café et Alonso à sa vaisselle. Seul Arkanos continuait à suivre des yeux le spectacle, Ianto crut percevoir de la jalousie sans en comprendre vraiment l'origine.

« Tu peux être plus précis Jack ? J'ai envie de tout savoir ! Surtout la fin de l'histoire en fait, avec tous les détails … »  
John n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il vit le visage de Jack se transformer. Celui-ci le bouscula le faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol et quand il releva la tête il vit les griffes de Kate traverser son corps. Il s'évanouit avant de pouvoir aider ses amis à contrer la bête qui sommeillait en elle et qui venait de se réveiller.

_« Ianto ! »_ hurla Arkanos dans sa tête en voyant la scène.  
Celui-ci venait de terminer la mise en route de son café, il se retourna suivant le regard d'Arkanos et vit Kate toutes griffes dehors, son visage déformé par la colère. John était au sol et Jack le regardait se tenant le ventre, sa chemise remplie de sang et les yeux vitreux, il agonisait. Ianto se reconcentra sur Kate qui les observait, prête à bondir, transformée physiquement. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un chat et son corps courbé semblait plus petit. Une longue queue était apparue et dansait derrière elle. Cette effusion de sang ne semblait pas lui suffire, Ianto sut qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas tous étripés. Le sourire cruel qui planait sur ses lèvres était révélateur. Alonso et Arkanos s'étaient figés, Ianto réfléchissait aussi vite que possible à leurs avantages.  
Jack, Kate ne savait pas qu'il allait se réveiller mais cela allait être trop long et peut-être que cette fois, le miracle n'aurait pas lieu.  
Arkanos, il pouvait communiquer avec lui par télépathie.  
_« Arkanos ! vite envoie-moi un couteau, ils sont juste à ta droite, sur le plan de travail_ » transmit Ianto.  
Kate avait choisi sa prochaine victime, elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, se délectant de sa peur, de ses regards inquiets vers le corps sans vie de Jack.  
Lentement, il se déplaça vers la gauche s'éloignant d'Arkanos et Alonso, essayant de les protéger en attirant son attention. Kate crut qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir, elle le détailla un instant avant de lui bondir dessus, avide de tuer. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par le couteau que Ianto lui planta dans l'abdomen, la tuant pratiquement sur le coup. Elle n'avait pas vu l'arme qu'Alonso lui avait envoyé, caché derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine. C'est à quelques centimètres du visage de sa proie qu'elle s'effondra sur lui. Ianto la déposa sur le sol, la laissant agoniser et se précipita prendre Jack dans ses bras.

Il le releva et le tint fermement contre lui, il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur l'idée que Jack pouvait survivre à tout, il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose.  
Arkanos rejoignit John qui reprenait connaissance laissant Alonso complètement abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il n'en revenait pas que Kate ait réussi à tuer Jack, il pleurait silencieusement quand il vit Jack ouvrir les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration.

« Jack, je suis là » lui dit Ianto sans montrer aucune surprise et en le serrant un peu plus fort.


	18. Sorry for your losses

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Sorry for your losses**

A écouter pendant la lecture Kyrie Kristmanson – The Holy - http:/www_ point _deezer_ point _com/listen-5626468

* * *

Jack s'agrippa à son amant tandis que l'air pénétrait à nouveau dans ses poumons et que son cœur battait à tout rompre. La vie se répandait dans ses veines, douloureusement, mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Son corps se réveillait bien plus vite que son esprit confus dans ces premiers instants de vie. Si bien qu'il ne ressentait qu'une sourde angoisse cherchant désespérément à retrouver ses souvenirs. Comment était-il mort ? Quel danger le menaçait ? Mais quand il sentit des bras protecteurs l'entourer, il laissa affluer ses souvenirs, soulagé de se sentir ainsi soutenu ... il agrippa un peu plus fort les bras de Ianto, ses derniers instants lui revenaient en mémoire. En face de lui, il vit avec soulagement Kate qui gisait dans son sang. Il chercha du regard le reste de l'équipe.

Il remarqua Alonso qui le regardait fixement, en face de lui, bouche bée, les yeux pleins de larmes. De la surprise mais aussi de l'effroi se lisaient sur son visage, il semblait totalement chamboulé par ce qu'il voyait et probablement ce qu'il venait de vivre. Jack lui sourit faiblement, à la fois pour le rassurer et parce que son attitude, une réaction pourtant normale, était de son point de vue plutôt comique. Il tourna son visage vers sa droite et vit John qui reprenait connaissance, Arkanos aux petits soins. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu.

Rassuré, il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se concentrer sur les émotions de Ianto qui le serrait toujours fermement contre son torse. Celui-ci venait de poser son visage dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement. C'était si agréable de reprendre conscience dans ses bras, dans son dos il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Il se focalisa sur ses sentiments, il ne faisait rien pour les retenir et … c'était étrangement la peur qui dominait. De la peur … pour lui … Ianto avait eu peur de le perdre. Il posa une main sur son bras.  
« Tout va bien … » murmura-t-il de manière à peine audible, uniquement pour son amant.  
Il tenta de partager avec lui le bonheur qu'il ressentait ainsi lové dans ses bras, de le retrouver vivant, de les retrouver tous vivants.  
« Ianto, je suis un point fixe dans le temps et dans l'espace, n'oublie pas … » murmura Jack qui n'avait même jamais pensé que celui-ci puisse avoir peur à chacune de ses morts. Il ne le soupçonnait pas et bien entendu Ianto n'avait jamais rien dit ou laissé paraître.  
« Avec tout le respect que je dois au Docteur, excuse-moi mais ces minutes d'attente sont longues. »  
« Il ne se trompe jamais Ianto. »  
« C'est impossible, il fait des erreurs comme nous tous. N'a-t-il pas dit qu'il pouvait à peine te regarder, que tu étais une erreur ? » fit-il de la rage dans la voix, la réplique de Jack n'y était pas étrangère.  
Les gémissements de John les empêchèrent de continuer leur conversation et Alonso les scrutait, l'air toujours aussi ahuri, Jack eut pitié de lui. Mais il se promit de continuer cette conversation avec Ianto, plus tard.

« Ça va Alonso ? »  
« Moi oui … mieux depuis que Ianto lui a réglé son compte » fit-il en désignant dédaigneusement Kate, « mais toi ? »  
Jack se dit qu'il n'était pas si chamboulé finalement, il était intelligent et s'adaptait vite à ce monde violent tout nouveau pour lui. Le Docteur l'avait bien choisi, il n'avait simplement pas prévu le retour de Ianto.  
« Je ne peux pas mourir. Peu importe le nombre de fois où on essayera » commença à expliquer Jack en s'asseyant, « je reviendrais toujours ».  
Il se leva, se forçant à nouveau à sourire, mais peine perdue Alonso paraissait toujours aussi tendu, presque effrayé. Assister à une résurrection n'était apparemment pas une sinécure.  
« Je préférerais éviter les démonstrations, Jack » répliqua Ianto en se levant à son tour.

« On dirait une malédiction … » murmura Alonso en regardant Ianto, fuyant le regard de Jack, il le trouvait tout à coup dérangeant, il se sentait tout petit en face de lui. Son esprit essayait d'appréhender toutes les implications de cette vie éternelle ...  
« Pas une malédiction, un sauvetage … une preuve d'amour. Le résultat a été, disons … surprenant. Elle voulait me sauver, pas me rendre immortel. »  
« Est-ce que c'est mieux ? » demanda John qui s'était levé grâce à Arkanos une main posée sur sa blessure.

Ianto se tourna vers eux réalisant qu'Arkanos ne semblait pas surpris de la résurrection de Jack, il ne lui posait aucune question. Bizarre … mais il se dit que John l'avait probablement averti.  
« Eh bien … j'aurais dû m'en douter, je fais toujours beaucoup d'effet ! Et voilà le résultat. » répondit Jack en retrouvant de sa superbe.  
« Tu saignes » fit remarquer Ianto en s'adressant à John.  
« Vu le sang sur ton tee-shirt, j'en déduis que c'est toi qui tu as tué notre médecin. Bien joué Eye Candy, c'est toi maintenant qui va me recoudre ? » répondit John sur un ton acerbe.  
« Je vois, tu aurais sans doute préféré retrouver ta doctoresse vivante et nous autres baignant dans notre sang ? » rétorqua Ianto déjà en colère.  
Ces deux là ne faisaient pas bon ménage, autant les séparer.  
« Bien ! » coupa Jack en haussant le ton le visage soudain plus grave, « je vais soigner John. On retourne à l'infirmerie tout de suite » ordonna-t-il.  
« Ianto et Alonso, vous vous occupez de Kate, Arkanos tu viens m'aider. »  
Ianto hocha la tête.

_« Il ne le pense pas, il faut le comprendre, il tenait à elle. Tu nous as sauvés »_ transmit Arkanos qui soutenait John.  
_« Merci »_ répondit Ianto.  
_« De rien ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimée.»  
_Jack se félicita intérieurement, il entendait les pensées d'Arkanos, au moins celui-ci lui obéissait. Il partageait son avis, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, John semblait être attaché à Kate. Sa mort le touchait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Cela se voyait malgré ses efforts pour le cacher sous ses piques adressées à Ianto, sous son air faussement détaché, ses coups d'œil vers le corps sans vie de la changeante le trahissaient.

Ianto les regarda quitter la cuisine, dieu qu'il n'aimait pas voir Jack aussi près de son ex. Il reporta son attention sur Alonso qui regardait la doctoresse allongée dans son sang.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit-il, il le trouvait livide.  
« Il faut bien … mais j'ai mal au cœur. J'ai tellement hâte que Jack me ramène chez moi. Je me demande si on va y arriver, il se passe toujours quelque chose. Ce … enfin, cette résurrection … c'est tellement incroyable. Jack est invincible ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas un super héros, Alonso » expliqua Ianto en soupirant, « il voit mourir tous ceux qu'il aime, c'est un fardeau, crois-moi. »  
« Je ne sais pas … tout le monde veut vivre pour toujours, tu n'as pas fait ce rêve gamin ? »  
« Non. »  
« Oh … bon » répondit Alonso un peu dépité par la réaction de Ianto, « qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? » demanda-t-il, changeant volontairement de sujet devant le regard bleu acier de Ianto qui le scrutait.  
« On va la jeter dans l'espace … et nettoyer à nouveau la cuisine » expliqua-t-il désabusé.  
« C'était vraiment un monstre, caché sous ces beaux traits … j'ai eu si peur, cela a du mal à passer. Pourtant tout s'est passé très vite » dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Ianto qui semblait ailleurs.

« Peut-être que l'on n'a pas fait assez attention » murmura-t-il en se penchant sur le corps de Kate. Elle l'avait ramené à la vie et lui, il l'avait tuée. Quelle ironie … belle façon de la remercier. Il aurait aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre … il se sentait si mal, même si elle menaçait ses amis, rien n'excuse jamais un meurtre. Il avait vu tellement de morts, mais il n'avait que rarement tué. Et ceux–là, ne le quittaient jamais vraiment. Si John n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait peut être pu la ramener à la raison … elle était tellement dangereuse, elle les aurait tous tués, sans pitié, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix …  
« Ianto » appela doucement Alonso le tirant de ses pensées.  
« Oui » soupira Ianto reprenant contact avec la réalité, « je croyais en avoir fini avec le sale boulot. Allons-y. »  
Alonso ne put s'empêcher de penser au Docteur et cette simple pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.  
« Ianto, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté ma rencontre avec le Docteur, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Non. »  
_« Mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur lui »_ pensa Ianto.  
Il avait toujours eu un a priori négatif à cause du bourrage de crâne de Torchwood Londres, à cause de l'amour que Jack lui portait. Il le mettait sur un piédestal, son avis comptait plus que le sien quoiqu'il dise, cela était rageant.  
« Alonso, ça me paraît être le moment idéal » lui dit-il en levant son visage vers lui.

oOOo

« Vas-y fais moi tes remontrances qu'on en finisse » aboya John en entrant dans l'infirmerie.  
Jack resta interloqué un instant.  
« C'est mon style de faire des reproches ? »  
« Non … mais le nouveau Jack peut-être. Tu ne sais même plus flirter, à croire que ce blanc bec t'a bouffé tout ce qui était intéressant chez toi » tempêta John.  
Arkanos l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et à soulever ses jambes pour s'allonger. Il serra les dents pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il souleva son tee-shirt et constata l'étendue des dégâts. Il jura intérieurement, il avait arraché la plupart de ses points.  
Jack ne répondit pas à la provocation verbale, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Au lieu de cela, il prépara les compresses et l'anesthésiant. Il lui avait ramené Gray et maintenant Ianto, il avait été un ami fidèle. Mais il était temps que leurs chemins se séparent.

« Combien pour le Faucon Millénium, John ? » lui demanda-t-il une seringue à la main, tout sourire.  
Ils négocièrent un petit moment, Jack le recousant et Arkanos jouant à l'infirmière. Au final, Jack avait pris une bonne suée. Il avait vu faire Owen si souvent, il s'était même entraîné à quelques reprises, mais ce ne fut pas si facile sur John.  
« Tu as voulu me laisser un souvenir, c'est bien ça Jack ? » s'offusqua ce dernier jugeant le résultat affreux. Les points de Kate lui auraient laissé une fine cicatrice mais aucune chance avec ceux de Jack.  
« Tu n'avais qu'à être mieux équipé, avec une agrafeuse, c'est beaucoup plus facile » se défendit Jack.  
« Excuse-moi, mais c'est à moi de te faire ce reproche. Ce vaisseau est à toi, tu aurais pu mieux t'équiper. Il te reste bien sûr à me payer … »  
Jack compta 10 petits diamants dans sa poche et les tendit à John. Celui-ci les prit les yeux brillants de malice. Jack devina qu'il pensait aux diamants de Kate et aux siens, la tentation était grande. Il devenait urgent de le débarquer.  
« Plus de piqûre ! » hurla-t-il alors que Jack allait lui administrer un calmant sans même lui demander son avis.  
Celui-ci fouilla dans les étagères et trouva quelques comprimés qui feraient l'affaire. Il lui tendit avec un verre d'eau.  
« Pas ici, je ne supporte plus cette pièce. Je peux encore disposer de ma chambre, Capitaine ? »  
« Arkanos, il est tout à toi » rétorqua Jack, un sourire cruel aux lèvres sans un regard pour John.  
_« Merci Capitaine, je vais tâcher de m'en occuper. »_  
« Bon courage ! » cria-t-il en quittant l'infirmerie.

Sa patience avait des limites et John venait de les atteindre.

oOOo

« Attrape ses pieds » demanda Ianto en saisissant les épaules de la changeante.  
Elle avait conservé sa véritable apparence, Alonso la fixait sans aider Ianto.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea ce dernier.  
Alonso se pencha, si prés de Kate et du sang, son mal au cœur se transforma en haut-le-cœur. C'est juste à temps qu'il saisit un des saladiers propres sur le plan de travail …  
Ianto soupira et reposa Kate, il saisit un verre et y versa de l'eau, Alonso était toujours penché sur le saladier. Il attendit, les jambes croisées, le dos contre le plan de travail. C'était le contrecoup des émotions, à Torchwood Londres il en avait vu beaucoup se sentir mal de la même manière. Bizarrement, lui-même n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction à la vue du sang.  
Alonso vomit à nouveau, il transpirait et ses jambes ne semblaient plus le porter. Il s'assit et Ianto lui tendit le verre d'eau.  
« Merci » réussit-il à articuler avant de boire par petites gorgées.  
« Ne bois pas tout, sinon ça va recommencer » lui conseilla Ianto.

Alonso se sentait un peu embarrassé, la pression était retombée d'un coup et son corps avait réagi sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire …  
« Ca arrive à plein de personnes, ce n'est pas grave » rassura Ianto qui avait senti sa gêne.  
« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« C'était mon job. Et puis on s'habitue à tout … y compris à cela. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Jack ? »  
« Non, non » s'empressa de répondre Alonso faisant sourire Ianto.  
Il se redressa lui indiquant qu'il était prêt à l'aider comme l'avait demandé Jack.  
_« Il veut impressionner son héros alors qu'il ne l'a jamais vu dans le feu de l'action »_ se dit Ianto, « bon, tu n'as qu'à prendre ses pieds en regardant devant toi. Nous n'allons pas bien loin, est-ce que tu vas y arriver ? »  
« Oui … »

Ianto entoura la blessure de Kate avec plusieurs serviettes, il n'avait pas envie de nettoyer le sang tout le long du chemin. Il attendit qu'Alonso se remette de ses émotions. A deux, ils la transportèrent facilement jusqu'à l'embarcadère du faucon. Ils la placèrent dans une petite pièce qui permettait d'effectuer des sorties dans l'espace.  
Ianto se mit à la fouiller, consciencieusement sous le regard effaré d'Alonso qui finit par détourner son regard. Il trouva le papier psychique que John lui avait donné, quelques diamants dans une petite pochette et plus curieux, une kyrielle de cachets. Ianto finit sa fouille en lui retirant ses chaussures. Dans une cache, il trouva le reste de ses diamants. Il rassembla ses trouvailles et entraîna Alonso à l'extérieur. Il verrouilla la porte, prit une grande inspiration et actionna l'ouverture de la porte extérieure. En un instant le corps de la changeante fut entraînée dans le vide.  
Ianto referma la porte donnant sur l'espace, le cœur lourd. Il fit quatre tas égaux avec les diamants de Kate et en tendit un à Alonso. Celui-ci les accepta sans un mot.  
Ianto brûlait d'envie de rejoindre Jack, au lieu de cela il repartit avec Alonso vers la cuisine terminer de nettoyer les dégâts.

Quand Jack les rejoignit, toutes les traces de la lutte avaient été effacées et Ianto avait préparé des cafés glacés.  
« Cela aurait été dommage de le laisser se perdre » expliqua-il en lui tendant un mug.  
« Merci Ianto, mais nous avons à parler … » répondit le Capitaine en prenant sa main et en l'entraînant.  
« Jack ! » appela Alonso avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, « n'oublie pas le bon PRL … » ajouta-t-il presque timidement.  
« Bien sûr Alonso, mais il y a une urgence, désolé. »  
Ils sortirent de la cuisine en laissant un Alonso dépité, se demandant si un jour il rentrerait chez lui, sirotant un merveilleux café glacé, le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais goûté.


	19. I've got you under my skin

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : ****I've got you under my skin**

A écouter pendant la lecture Robert Francis – Nightfall - http:/www_ point _deezer _point _com/listen-4289751

* * *

« C'est quoi cette urgence ? » demanda Ianto en sortant de la cuisine talonné par Jack.  
« Aucune urgence, mais on a besoin de parler, non ? Cela fait un petit moment, pas moyen d'être tranquille. »  
« Je pense qu'Alonso serait bien d'accord avec toi » répondit Ianto en riant.  
« Et puis, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer » ajouta Jack en le regardant curieux de le voir ainsi rire, c'était rare et étrange car il le sentait plutôt tendu.

Jack l'entraîna dans leur chambre et Ianto résista à l'envie de prendre une douche mais pas à celle de retirer son tee-shirt maculé de sang.  
« Évidement si tu me prends par les sentiments … » murmura Jack. Il le saisit par les hanches, l'attirant doucement vers lui, son regard vrillé au sien.  
« J'ai eu peur, en te laissant seul avec elle … » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
« Je n'ai pas aimé te voir mourir. »  
« Je sais … » soupira Jack en posant une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Ianto enfouit son visage dans son épaule, Jack le serra fort dans ses bras, exactement ce dont Ianto avait besoin pour oublier son ressentiment. Celui-ci se frotta doucement contre la peau de Jack, respirant plus fort sans même s'en rendre compte, il aimait l'odeur de son amant. Rien ne le soulageait plus que ce contact.  
« C'est injuste, elle m'a ramené à la vie. »  
« John l'a payée pour cela, elle n'avait aucun sentiment ni pour toi ni pour moi. »

Jack le lâcha en lui souriant, il passa une main sur son visage tendrement. Il enleva ses bretelles et retira sa chemise et son tee-shirt, ils étaient eux aussi fichus.  
« Je croyais qu'on devait parler … » s'inquiéta Ianto en le voyant se dévêtir.  
« C'est bien mon intention ! »  
Il s'allongea sur le lit et l'invita à le rejoindre d'un geste, ce que Ianto fit. Il s'assit en gardant une distance avec son amant, il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne résisteraient pas s'il s'approchait trop.

« J'ai acheté le Faucon Millénium, il est à nous. »  
« Whaou … je croyais que John y tenait, comment as-tu fait ? » s'étonna Ianto tout à coup suspicieux, il ne connaissait que trop bien les méthodes de Jack et celles qui fonctionnaient avec John.  
Jack sortit les diamants de la poche de son pantalon et les étala sur les draps.  
« Tu veux dire que quand j'étais avec le cyberman, tu volais des diamants ? » s'enquit Ianto offusqué.  
« Oui … » répondit Jack prenant un air innocent, « il faudra bien vivre. »  
« Mouais. »

Ianto sortit ceux de Kate de sa poche, deux petits sacs remplis de pierres de toutes les tailles et formes.

« Kate gardait les siens sur elle. Peut-être si nous avions agi différemment … »_  
_« N'y pense plus, concentre-toi sur le présent. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ces diamants nous permettront de ne pas nous soucier de l'argent dorénavant. J'ai justement réfléchi à notre futur. »

Ianto tressaillit à ces mots, il le regardait dans les yeux même si la suite l'angoissait un peu. Jamais il n'avait fui son regard et en cet instant il le scrutait plus que jamais.

« J'ai d'abord pensé que nous pourrions nous poser quelque part, sur une planète pour y faire notre vie. Mais ce vaisseau me plaît bien, nous n'avons pas fini de l'explorer, John non plus d'ailleurs. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait être amusant de voyager d'abord un peu, histoire de choisir l'endroit où l'on pourrait s'installer. Je ne veux pas retourner sur Terre, je veux une vie calme avec toi. »  
« Si tu es d'accord bien sûr » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter après sa tirade qu'il avait débité d'une traite, oubliant même de respirer.

Ianto avait le cœur au bord de l'explosion, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de parler mais d'agir. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, ses deux mains autour de son visage. C'était un baiser intense et libérateur.  
« Ianto ! » murmura Jack quand il le lâcha enfin l'interrogeant du regard.  
_« Pourquoi moi, Jack ? Tu peux avoir n'importe qui en levant le petit doigt. »  
_Jack remarqua le changement de mode de communication. La conversation devenait plus intime et Ianto lui parlait directement. La télépathie lui était venue naturellement, Jack se demanda même s'il s'en rendait compte. Peut être était-ce aussi plus facile de lui poser cette question douloureuse. _  
_« Tu as remarqué » répondit Jack en souriant mais le visage de Ianto resta impassible._  
« Quand nous étions à Cardiff je pouvais comprendre, mais maintenant ? »_

Jack soutenait son regard inquisiteur. Il savait que Ianto le quitterait s'il n'arrivait pas à le convaincre, il avait déjà failli le perdre sur le Galactica. Ianto plaçait la loyauté au-dessus de tout autre sentiment, mais il n'accepterait pas de rester avec lui s'il sentait une quelconque hésitation ou obligation de la part du Capitaine.  
A son tour, Jack posa sa main sur son visage, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela.  
_« Mon Ianto. Toujours plein de surprises »_ pensa-t-il uniquement pour lui-même.

L'admiration d'Alonso était une évidence tout comme le désir de John de le remettre dans son lit … cela avait toujours été ainsi. Le Capitaine attirait les regards, ne laissait personne indifférent … lui y compris. Un jour il lui avouerait qu'il l'avait observé dans les ruines de Canary Warf, et que malgré sa réputation il l'avait attiré comme un aimant. Il aurait pu installer Lisa ailleurs … mais en le voyant distribuant ses ordres, il avait pris sa décision : il voulait travailler pour lui. Comme Alonso, il l'avait immédiatement admiré. Comme toujours quand son moral était bas, il doutait, se demandait ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres … rien, il avait beau chercher, rien de son point de vue. Jack était tout l'inverse, rien n'était ordinaire chez lui, tout à coup il trouvait la paire mal assortie.

« Cela fait déjà longtemps que je ne veux que toi, depuis que nous avons capturé Myfanwy ensemble. Je n'ai pas voulu reconnaître l'amour, j'ai même lutté … pourtant je suis tombé amoureux. Je t'ai dans la peau, c'est comme ça, il n'a rien à comprendre Ianto. Te perdre » la voix de Jack s'étrangla à ce souvenir insoutenable, « m'a fait réaliser combien tu comptais pour moi et que nous devions changer de vie. »  
Il sentait les émotions de Ianto fluctuer, même si celui-ci gardait le contrôle, les sentiments étaient forts et multiples, impossibles à décrypter.

_« Sauras-tu te satisfaire de cette vie ? D'habitude tu sauves le monde » _finit par demander Ianto en rassemblant sa dernière once de courage et de volonté. Jack lui ouvrait son cœur et lui souhaitait être sûr.  
« Je crois que j'ai mérité une pause. Je ne peux plus Ianto … tu dois me croire, je fais cela autant pour toi que pour moi, je fais cela pour nous. »  
_« Et Gwen ? »  
_« Tu es obstiné, tu sais cela ? » répondit Jack en haussant un peu le ton, se rebiffant, « j'y ai déjà pensé et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle fait. »  
Sa voix était redevenue douce, il voulait le rassurer, faire taire ses hésitations et angoisses.  
« C'est peut être égoïste … mais j'ai pris ma décision. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Nous allons contacter ta sœur, s'assurer que ta famille va bien. Et ce sera tout. »  
Ianto pensa à la fille de Jack, tout comme lui devait y penser, mais ne dit rien en baissant les yeux.  
« Mais … » continua Jack, « je pourrais te retourner tes questions. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour la vie que je te propose ? Tu semblais plutôt inquiet tout à l'heure … est-ce que tu as des hésitations ? »  
_«_ _Non ! bien sûr que non. Pas des hésitations, des questions … mais je n'en ai plus, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te les poser. Bien entendu que je suis d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je donnerais ma vie pour toi et je te suivrais n'importe où … pourvu que je sois avec toi, je suis heureux. »_  
« Je sais Ianto … je te veux tout à moi » réussit-il à articuler, la voix presque tremblante. Il le maudissait de poser toutes ces questions et en même temps il savait que c'était salutaire. Des bases saines pour un nouveau départ, il avait raison bien sûr mais c'était éprouvant, il le poussait dans ses retranchements, il n'aimait pas parler ainsi de ses sentiments. Et Ianto lui s'en tirait mieux, il avait balayé sa question si vite !

_«_ _Je n'ai pas oublié le mariage … fais-moi l'amour maintenant ... » _ordonna Ianto par la pensée.  
« Dire que l'on me traite d'insatiable … » s'offusqua Jack, « tu caches bien ton jeu. C'est moi qui suis le boss tyrannique, ne l'oublie pas. »_  
« Il n'y a plus de boss. Juste toi et moi …»  
_« Il me semble que je t'avais dit que je te ferais payer ton effronterie … »_  
« Essaie »_ transmit Ianto qui promenait sa langue sur ses abdominaux, lui tirant des frissons. Pas si facile, Ianto connaissait bien ses points faibles, inutile de résister. Sa langue et ses mains semblaient partout à la fois, Jack ne dit plus rien, il succomba aux avances entreprenantes du jeune gallois.

Il se mit à laisser échapper des sons qui ravirent Ianto. Il le connaissait bien, il avait adoré apprendre à faire gémir de plaisir Jack Harkness et il mettait en pratique toutes ses connaissances avec délectation.

Repus ils gisaient tous les deux sur le lit, Jack sur le dos, Ianto sur le ventre. Silencieux ils profitaient du bien être qu'ils ressentaient après n'avoir fait plus qu'un. Chacun s'était occupé de l'autre et pour finir Jack avait fait Ianto sien, cela avait été intense et divinement bon. Pas de tendresse cette fois, un désir intense les avait animés les amenant vers des sommets de plaisir. Comme toujours avec Ianto. Il lui arrivait d'être tendre, mais jamais quand les journées avaient été rudes. Après un retour de mission particulièrement difficile et des ébats tout aussi violents, Jack lui avait demandé quelques explications. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, mais c'était si opposé à son attitude que cela en était troublant. Il lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser. Il ne s'était pas plus expliqué et Jack ne l'avait jamais plus questionné le laissant libre de lui parler quand il le déciderait. Cela ne s'était jamais produit.

Ianto était fait de surprises, de complications, d'intelligence, de souffrances, il était loyal, entêté, attentionné, cérébral, sombre, pince-sans-rire … Jack adorait cet imbroglio qui faisait de lui un être spécial qui s'ignorait. S'il avait su l'effet qu'il lui faisait dans son costume et ce qu'il avait imaginé lui faire subir, il aurait pris les jambes à son cou et se serait enfui ! Il était si jeune, tout juste vingt trois ans et si peu expérimenté … Jack avait été doux et Ianto s'était avéré totalement décomplexé, avec un appétit tout aussi vorace que le sien, de la curiosité et de l'inventivité … ce n'était pas Jack qui avait des manières rudes au lit, c'était bien lui. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, Ianto avait sombré dans un demi-sommeil. Les caresses le sortirent de sa torpeur mais il ne bougea pas, se laissant faire. Il avait son visage tourné, si bien que Jack ne vit pas le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Jack tira doucement les draps qui recouvraient le bas de son corps. Il prenait du plaisir à le regarder encore et toujours … il continua à faire glisser ses doigts sur sa peau douce, descendant toujours plus bas puis remontant vers ses épaules. Il sentait des frissons le parcourir, sa peau se hérisser sous ses mains. Il finit par s'approcher tout en continuant à profiter de ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien. Ianto se tourna vers lui, le visage radieux et déposa un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres avant de s'échapper pour prendre une douche.

« C'est officiel, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre sur le dos » annonça-t-il en jeans, les mains croisées sur son torse nu, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain. Jack n'avait pas bougé du lit, vidé de toute énergie il avait pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir à leur conversation.  
« Je suis dans le même cas. Est-ce que c'est un problème ? Pas de mon point de vue ! » répondit-il en se réjouissait de la vue.  
« Si c'en est un, Jack. Je vais chercher d'autres vêtements. »  
« John est dans sa chambre » fit remarquer Jack avant qu'il ne sorte.  
« Je serais sage » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiètes » soupira Jack pour lui-même alors que Ianto était sorti.

Il se leva et se mit en quête d'une bonne cachette pour les diamants. Il en garderait une partie sur lui et il lui fallait trouver un endroit sûr pour cacher le reste.

Pieds nus, Ianto rejoignit lentement la chambre de John. Il se sentait léger, en paix avec lui-même. Il prit une inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la chambre après y avoir été invité.  
Ce qu'il vit l'interloqua quelque peu même s'il se doutait … John n'était pas seul dans son lit, Arkanos était serré contre lui, sa tête posée sur son torse. Le contraste entre la peau blanche de John et celle d'Arkanos était saisissant. Les deux sourirent en le voyant ainsi troublé alors que Ianto détaillait le torse d'Arkanos qui dépassait des couvertures. Il était couvert de tatouages, de magnifiques volutes noires.  
Ianto sentit qu'Arkanos était là où il le souhaitait et il comprit mieux la jalousie qu'il avait perçue, elle concernait certainement Kate. Débarrassé d'elle, il avait retrouvé les faveurs de son maître et par la même occasion son lit. Malgré cela Ianto ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné pour son ami.  
Il s'approcha et tendit à chacun un petit sac.  
« J'ai partagé les diamants de Kate. »  
« Ta bonté te perdra Eye Candy » asséna John avant de saisir ceux d'Arkanos, « il ne possède rien, c'est moi qui le possède » fit John avec un air pédant.

Ianto le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien, il savait que c'était vrai. Il réprima son envie de lui exposer son point de vue en lui écrasant son poing dans la figure. Mais il se retint uniquement par respect pour Arkanos. Celui-ci s'était écarté de John et semblait compter les points entre eux deux.  
Ianto les quitta des yeux et se dirigea vers le dressing.

« Ne te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi » fit John amèrement.  
Il ne lui avait apparemment pas pardonné ou alors il était simplement malheureux, Ianto opta pour cette seconde hypothèse plus probable.

Il prit quelques affaires pour lui et Jack et quitta la chambre sous le regard désapprobateur de John.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Jack les cheveux ruisselants, une serviette autour des hanches alors que Ianto revenait les bras chargés de vêtements.  
« Oui … Arkanos était avec lui. »  
« Il a reçu une balle, il a besoin d'aide. »  
« Nu comme un ver dans son lit. »  
« Oh » fit Jack en souriant, « et alors ? »  
« Il n'est pas libre de ses choix, cela me déplaît au plus haut point. C'est malsain … »  
« Ianto, est-ce qu'il s'est plaint ? »  
« Non … »  
Ianto lui tendit une chemise blanche, lui-même s'habilla. Les affaires leur convenaient assez bien, une chance.  
« Est-ce que tu as déjà possédé un esclave ? » finit par demander Ianto.  
« J'en ai libéré un en l'achetant. »  
Il espérait que Ianto ne poserait pas trop de questions, il ne tenait pas à lui donner de détails ou à lui mentir. Il n'était pas fier de certaines périodes de sa vie, celle-ci en était une.

Ianto était déterminé à en savoir plus, mais une violente secousse l'en empêcha. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se précipiter au poste de commandes du Faucon Millénium.  
Ils furent accueillis par le regard désespéré d'Alonso.  
« Je suis désolé, je suis venu … revoir un peu les commandes et … j'ai fait un faux mouvement … »


	20. Sooki city, planète Sto

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Sooki city, planète Sto**

A écouter pendant la lecture Franz Ferdinand Almost Alice - http://www _point _deezer _point _com/listen-5455784

* * *

« Je suis désolé, je suis venu … revoir un peu les commandes et … j'ai fait un faux mouvement … j'ai touché le levier, mais tout va bien, j'ai redressé » avoua Alonso très ennuyé.

Il avait terminé avec un sourire qui n'était là que pour amadouer le Capitaine se dit Ianto. Celui-ci passait de l'un à l'autre se demandant comment Jack allait réagir. Il détestait l'incompétence mais pardonnait facilement aux débutants … Ianto se souvenait de la première affaire sur laquelle Gwen avait travaillée, libérant par erreur un gaz alien dangereux. Il ne l'avait pas accablée contrairement au reste de l'équipe. Mais il était alors entouré d'une équipe brillante, ils les avaient choisis et recrutés … il savait s'entourer de personnes au-dessus du commun, l'avantage d'être lui-même hors du commun. Il l'avait constaté en étudiant l'histoire de l'institut … mais il ne se mettait pas dans le même sac, Jack ne l'avait pas vraiment recruté.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Des astéroïdes ?? » hurla John en entrant dans la cabine de pilotage accompagné d'Arkanos.  
« Non, non … je suis désolé, c'est juste une maladresse, je cherchais la carte pour localiser ma planète et … »  
Alors qu'Alonso essayait de leur faire comprendre son erreur de manipulation et de se faire pardonner, Ianto remarqua le sourire d'Arkanos. Il suivit son regard et en comprit l'origine, Jack et lui étaient pieds nus et cela semblait grandement l'amuser.  
_« On est partis un peu vite … ne me dis pas que cela aussi te déplaît ?? » _demanda-t-il en remuant ses orteils.  
_« Non, pas autant que quand tu parles.»_

La colère de Jack montait graduellement, il ne faisait rien pour la cacher à Ianto, il échangea un regard désespéré avec lui avant d'exposer son point de vue.  
« Alonso ! Ça suffit pour les explications » fit-il coupant le monologue d'excuses d'un ton sec et d'un geste ample de la main, « j'ai compris. Tu ne reviens JAMAIS dans cette cabine seul. C'est clair ? »  
Alonso hocha immédiatement la tête.  
« Je vais d'ailleurs instaurer des codes d'accès … et il me faut des caméras de surveillance, John ?? »  
« Il y en a bien sûr, mais je les ai désactivées. »  
« On va les réactiver. Alonso, pour ta gouverne, ce vaisseau m'appartient. »  
_« Nous appartient »_ rectifia Ianto par la pensée pour Jack.  
« Oui, bon, en attendant tant que je n'ai pas tout inspecté tu ne le visites pas, encore moins la cabine de pilotage. Il peut y avoir des pièces dangereuses. Alonso qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? » s'interrompit Jack voyant celui-ci s'agiter sur son siège.  
« Justement … en parlant de pièce dangereuse … »  
« Oh, mon dieu » fit John en souriant, « la fine équipe. Je sens que ça va être long » ajouta-t-il en prenant un siège. Ils étaient tous restés debout à part Alonso qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du siège de pilotage ce qui devait grandement agacer Jack se dit Ianto.  
« Bon » fit celui-ci en faisant claquer ses mains, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
« Je vais préparer à manger » annonça Ianto tranquillement.  
Jack semblait bien en colère et Alonso allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Pas besoin de lui pour cela, Jack s'en tirerait très bien seul. Pour être honnête, il était ravi de cette altercation, il retrouvait son Jack. Ce vaisseau lui appartenait il prenait les choses en main, il allait le modeler à sa guise, tout allait très bien.

Alonso le regarda complètement ahuri, il était certain que Ianto allait annoncer quelque chose d'important, certainement pas le repas. Surtout qu'il comptait un peu sur lui pour calmer le Capitaine …

_« Je viens t'aider »_ transmit Arkanos.  
« Et il me faudra un café » lança Jack en en pointant son doigt vers Ianto en le regardant à peine.  
« Bien sûr monsieur » répondit Ianto avant de quitter la pièce, lentement, en prenant le temps de vérifier qu'il avait bien accroché Jack.  
Il vit son regard se porter sur ses fesses et il sortit satisfait, suivi par Arkanos. En s'éloignant ils entendirent les remontrances de Jack s'élever dans les airs …  
_«_ _Il est en colère._ »  
_« Cela ne dure jamais … Arkanos, qu'est-ce qui est dangereux sur ce vaisseau ? En dehors de la réserve de John, bien sûr. »_  
« _Je pense qu'il a dû trouver la serre. »  
« Une serre ?? »  
« Oui, tu verras c'est très beau. Il y a des plantes du sol au plafond, l'arrosage est automatique par capillarité. »  
« Les plantes sont dangereuses ?? »  
« Non, ce sont les animaux qui sont dangereux. On n'y va jamais, c'est un écosystème, il se suffit à lui même. C'est idiot parce qu'on ne peut pas en profiter, je trouve cela étrange d'avoir introduit ces animaux là. »  
« J'espère qu'il n'a rien laissé s'échapper, faisons attention. »_  
Arkanos hocha la tête en soupirant.

oOoOo

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'Arkanos et Ianto cuisinaient quand ils furent rejoints par Alonso, seul, la mine défaite.  
« _Pas facile de décevoir son héros_ » transmit Ianto à son acolyte.  
_« Non, mais il l'a fait en beauté je crois. »  
_« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda Alonso tout penaud.  
« Oui, mets la table … et arrête de faire cette tête, il n'est pas rancunier. »  
« Ah, non ? » fit Alonso plein d'espoir.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? »  
« Il est en pleine discussion avec John au sujet du vaisseau … et des caméras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut réactiver les caméras ?? »  
« C'est son chez-lui maintenant … là où on travaillait et où il habitait, il y en avait partout. »  
« Partout ?? »  
« Oui ! Et je peux te dire que rien ne lui échappait, aucune de nos conversations ou gestes. Je crois qu'il nous surveillait … et la nuit il se repassait les enregistrements qu'il avait manqués. »  
« C'est un peu effrayant … »  
« Hum … peut-être. Mais cela ne m'a pas paru bizarre pour une organisation secrète. »  
« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Mais maintenant, ici, pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu'il faudra toujours que l'on se méfie. Jack a déjà eu une longue vie, elle peut réapparaître à tout moment. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand il te ramenait chez toi ? »  
« Oh, oui ... demain matin à la première heure. »  
« _Tu m'étonnes ! _» transmit Arkanos.  
Ianto ne releva pas, il demanda à Alonso de décrire sa planète, ce qu'il fit avec entrain. Il était manifeste que son désir de retourner dans son pays natal devenait impérieux.

Quand John et Jack les rejoignirent, le repas était prêt. Ils s'assirent pour le déguster et Ianto lança le café, ce serait le dernier il n'en restait plus. Le repas fut monopolisé par la vive discussion entre Jack et John au sujet du Galactica, sa puissance de feu, sa réserve d'eau, son système de propulsion …  
Ianto servit le café et bizarrement celui-ci amena le silence pendant quelques gorgées. Et puis, Jack se remit à questionner John. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que trois d'entre eux débarrassaient la table. Ianto laissa Alonso terminer la vaisselle, remercia mentalement Arkanos pour son coup de main et partit se coucher. Il était fatigué, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, le sujet de la discussion n'y était peut-être pas étranger. Il était intéressé par le Galactica mais il attendrait d'avoir son cours particulier.

Il s'endormit vite et n'entendit pas Jack le rejoindre. En revanche, il était bien là quand il fit un cauchemar pendant la nuit. Jack finit par le secouer comme un prunier pour réussir à le réveiller. Les yeux hagards, tremblant, il rejoignit la salle de bain. Il avait sa fierté et n'aimait pas se montrer ainsi. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se réveiller et essayer d'effacer la peur qui l'étreignait.

Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser où il était et avec qui. Evacuer l'angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes, suintait par tous ses pores et le tétanisait. Ses rêves étaient si réels qu'il avait du mal à se déparer de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Cette fois, il avait rêvé des cybermen et de Lisa. Il était à nouveau dans les couloirs de Torchwood Londres, il la cherchait désespérément en essayant de survivre, d'aider tous ceux qu'il pouvait … mais il ne la trouvait pas. Il sentait encore son impuissance, sa colère devant tant d'injustice et … la peur, une peur viscérale comme il n'avait jamais plus ressentie. Traqué par les cybermen et les daleks, il savait qu'il allait mourir, sans avoir réussi à sauver son amour …  
« Ianto … »  
La voix de Jack le tira de ses pensées morbides.  
« Et ne me dis pas … »  
« Je vais bien Jack, laisse moi deux minutes et je reviens » coupa Ianto.  
« … que tu vas bien » murmura-t-il.

C'est en soupirant qu'il rejoignit le lit, Ianto dans toute sa splendeur se dit-il. Têtu. Obstiné. Gallois. Il était passé par là tant de fois, c'était rageant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Une idée le frappa, qu'il était bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il continuait à essayer de l'aider comme il en avait l'habitude mais Ianto avait changé. Il devait changer de méthode lui aussi. Il évacua tout sentiment négatif et se concentra sur l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Ianto se regardait dans le miroir, cela allait passer. Il allait à nouveau se sentir bien et en sécurité. Ses cauchemars allaient cesser et tout redeviendrait normal. Enfin, aussi normal que possible. Se concentrer, inspirer et expirer, se concentrer sur soi …  
Il releva brusquement la tête, sentant par vagues un sentiment de plénitude l'envelopper. Il ferma les yeux un instant essayant de comprendre sans lutter. C'était bon, doux, comme une caresse, sans qu'on le touche … Jack, que faisait-il ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière, il fut cueilli par son regard plein d'amour et un petit sourire où Ianto décela une très légère satisfaction. Il devait être fier de sa réussite, Ianto ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de le rejoindre. Jack tendit les bras en le voyant approcher certain que celui-ci viendrait s'y blottir.  
« Tu ne doutes de rien … je t'avais dit que j'allais bien. »  
« Mais bien sûr. »  
« J'ai besoin de temps et d'espace … »  
Jack le regarda déçu par ses paroles.  
« … mais ce que tu as fait est si … bon … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?? » fit-il en se calant dans les bras offerts. Ils se refermèrent aussitôt sur lui, le serrant fermement contre lui. Cette odeur … l'odeur de Jack lui chatouilla les narines le ramenant encore un peu plus à la réalité.

« J'ai projeté mes sentiments. Je sais me protéger de toute intrusion mais je peux aussi faire l'inverse. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux. »  
« C'était fort, comme quand on a fait l'amour, mais plus maîtrisé. Où as-tu appris cela ? »  
« Entraînement de base d'agent du temps. »  
Ianto ne dit plus rien, il se laissa bercer par la douce musique du cœur de Jack. Il laissa agir la magie des sentiments, ils lui grignotaient chaque parcelle de désolation qu'il avait en lui. C'était invasif parfois, il avait envie de lutter parce qu'il ne contrôlait rien et que cela lui déplaisait …

« Fais-moi confiance et laisse-toi faire,» lui susurra le Capitaine à l'oreille.  
Il sentait ses réticences et sa retenue. Il força parfois un peu le passage, il savait qu'il allait lui faire du bien. Ianto finit par s'endormir, il s'était abandonné aux soins de Jack. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas si facilement, mais le Capitaine avait raison, il se sentait tellement aimé et chéri, cela l'élevait au-dessus de ses souffrances qui semblaient si loin … il s'endormit apaisé.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Jack, il n'avait pas bougé d'une once et lui non plus.  
« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
« Mieux que toi à mon avis » marmonna-t-il la voix pleine de sommeil. Il avait dormi profondément, d'un sommeil enfin réparateur, la première fois depuis son retour à la vie. Il se leva libérant Jack de son poids et comme il le pensait celui-ci étira ses bras qui devaient être ankylosés.  
« Café ? » demanda celui-ci plein d'espoir.  
« Il n'y en a plus. »  
« Ah zut, bon ce n'est pas grave, je passe à mon autre addiction, viens par ici » fit-il en l'attirant à nouveau à lui.  
« Tu fais passer le café avant le sexe ? » s'enquit Ianto en levant un sourcil.  
« Nuance, TON café avant le sexe AVEC toi mais les deux en même temps, cela aurait été grandiose. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, ce n'est pas ma faute, tu es seul responsable de cette double addiction. »  
« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offensé ou pas. »  
« Définitivement pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce que je préférais c'était un Ianto au café. »

oOoOo

Ils arrivèrent les derniers à la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner ce qui ne manqua pas de déchaîner John qui semblait en bonne forme seulement deux jours après avoir pris une balle. Il leur fit plusieurs remarques qui ne firent rire que lui et qui prirent fin d'elles mêmes vu le peu d'entrain de l'équipe. Jack ne but que quelques gorgées de thé avant de rejoindre le poste de pilotage pour effectuer avec John le bond PRL vers la planète d'Alonso, la planète Sto.

Tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Ianto ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant la maîtrise de Jack, il avait fait toutes les manœuvres à la perfection. Il semblait mieux connaître les commandes du Galactica que John lui-même. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie … peut être après tout, il avait eu tellement de vies. Ils se posèrent dans l'astroport de la ville natale d'Alonso, celui-ci transpirait le bonheur d'être de retour chez soi. Il était excité comme un gosse, pressé de retrouver ses parents et sa vie. Ianto ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec lui-même. Serait-il aussi heureux de retourner sur Terre ? Il lui restait sa sœur, ses neveux … il essaya de se projeter, de s'imaginer Cardiff. Non, définitivement non. Il serait heureux de revoir sa famille mais la Terre lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et surtout sa propre mort. Rien de comparable avec Alonso.

Ils quittèrent le Faucon et après une dizaine de minutes de marche sur une route pavée, ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville.  
« Mais ce n'est pas possible Alonso, c'est quoi ce trou paumé ?? » s'exclama John en s'arrêtant net.  
Alonso lui jeta un regard noir, il commençait à bien connaître l'animal, beaucoup trop à son goût.  
« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant sachant très bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il allait lui expliquer.  
« On se croirait au moyen âge » fit remarquer Jack.  
Alonso se tourna brusquement vers lui visiblement déçu.  
« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche » grommela John en regardant autour de lui.  
« Vas-y explique-leur » encouragea Ianto.  
« Nous vivons en harmonie avec la nature. Les routes sont pavées, les maisons en bois ou en terre. Les minerais ne sont que très peu exploités. Chaque village est indépendant et autonome et dispose de ses ressources, fruits, légumes et bétail. Je considère mon peuple bien plus évolué que la plupart des autres » finit Alonso fièrement narguant ouvertement John.  
« Oh, god. La pire espèce oui ! »  
« Laissez-le dire Alonso, c'est vous qui êtes dans le vrai » rassura Ianto.  
« Absolument ! C'est rare et précieux » rétorqua Jack tout à coup très concerné.  
Alonso jubilait, il les entraîna dans les rues de Sooki city.

Au détour d'une rue bondée, Jack posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Ianto pour attirer son attention.  
« Je reviens » lui dit-il doucement alors que Ianto tournait son visage vers lui.  
Ianto n'eut pas le temps de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparu faisant claquer son manteau au vent, le laissant pantois.


	21. Sooki city part 2

**Providence**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Sooki city (part 2)  
**

**A écouter pendant la lecture Black Prairie – Accros The Black Paririe http://www point deezer point com/listen-5643489  
puis Red Rocking Chair http://www point deezer point com/listen-5643490**

**

* * *

  
**

Au détour d'une rue bondée, Jack posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Ianto pour attirer son attention.

« Je reviens » lui dit-il doucement alors que Ianto tournait son visage vers lui.  
Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparu faisant claquer son manteau au vent, le laissant pantois.  
Quelques rues plus tard, John découvrit une charmante échoppe ressemblant à un bistro, il décréta à la cantonade qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause.  
« Où est Jack ? » s'étonna-t-il ne le voyant plus.  
« Il est parti de son côté » expliqua Ianto.  
« Un besoin d'espace … Jack n'a jamais été l'homme d'un seul amant » dit-il en grimaçant, « cela ne m'étonne pas. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop … »  
« Il n'y a pas de méchant lièvre et de petit loup. Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, on peut être deux» riposta Ianto du tac au tac.  
« Lièvre, loup … mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes Eye Candy ?? »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :  
« L'or véritable ne craint pas le feu. »  
« Ok, ok, j'abandonne, tu as gagné. On s'assoit, on commande un truc à boire ? »  
« Quand le sage désigne la lune, l'idiot regarde le doigt » ajouta Alonso en riant.  
« Pas mal Alonso » répondit Ianto, se joignant à son rire, « mais pas très subtil » termina-t-il soudain grave en jetant une œillade à John.  
« Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de me prendre pour un idiot » annonça John en colère.  
_« Et voilà, c'est malin ça »_ transmit Arkanos à Ianto.  
Celui-ci nota intérieurement la pique de plus qui lui confirmait qu'Arkanos n'appréciait pas vraiment Alonso.

_« On n'a rien pour payer. »  
_Cette fois, la pensée d'Arkanos s'était imprimée dans tous les esprits faisant taire la colère de John.  
« Ce n'est pas con ça, Arkanos. En voilà un plus intelligent que vous deux » assena–t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Alonso détourna le regard gêné et Ianto sourit à cette démonstration apparemment faite pour lui puisque John ne le quittait pas des yeux tout en approfondissant le baiser. Il fut surpris de sentir un pincement dans sa poitrine, le spectacle ne le laissait pas indifférent.  
Ils prirent tous un siège autour d'une petite table en bois.  
« Bon, quelqu'un a pensé à prendre un diamant ? » murmura Ianto.  
« Oui, moi je les ai pris » répondit Alonso, « et je sais où on peut les vendre. »  
_« Je l'accompagne »_ transmit Arkanos surprenant Ianto.  
Celui-ci resta donc seul avec John avachi sur sa chaise, ils regardèrent la foule se presser devant les étals.  
« Alors Eye Candy, on va enfin former une équipe, heureux ? »  
« De quoi parles-tu John ? »  
« On débarque Alonso, nous quatre sur le Faucon Millénium, cela va être amusant … tu joues ton rabat-joie mais reconnais-le, ça va être excitant. Je ne te laisse pas indifférent ... ni Arkanos d'ailleurs. »  
« Tu te trompes. »  
« Cela m'étonnerais ! »  
« Jack vous débarque aussi, le Faucon est à lui, vous n'êtes pas prévu dans la suite du voyage » fit Ianto sur un ton monocorde mais sans le lâcher des yeux. John se redressa avant de lui parler, se rapprochant de lui, le regard soudain dur.  
« Tu t'emballes ! » répondit-il les yeux dans les yeux, « tu crois peut-être que tu peux l'avoir pour toi tout seul ? Il a besoin d'une équipe, je t'ai ramené, on forme une bonne équipe. Il va me garder. »  
« Tu régleras ton affaire avec lui, c'est lui qui décide. »  
« Pas besoin de le préciser, Eye Candy. »  
John semblait très sûr de lui faisant presque douter Ianto, sa détermination était claire, aucun doute là-dessus.

Aucun des deux ne reparla avant le retour d'Alonso et Arkanos.  
« Me voilà riche, je vous invite ! » s'exclama Alonso en s'approchant de la table.  
« Tu ferais mieux de rester discret » lui intima Ianto en attrapant son avant bras pour le faire asseoir un peu brutalement.  
« Tu vois le mal et le danger partout. Sooki est une ville sûre » argumenta Alonso, vexé par l'attitude paternaliste de Ianto, après tout il était plus âgé que lui !  
« L'appât du gain, Alonso » répondit celui-ci en soupirant « ne le crie pas sur les toits, ok ? »  
John souriait béatement devant cette conversation complètement saugrenue pour lui sous le regard désapprobateur d'Arkanos.  
« Ok, ok, toujours pas de Jack ? » questionna Alonso.  
« Il te manque déjà ? » demanda John avec un sourire cruel, « il va falloir t'habituer. »  
« Je boirais bien un café, est-ce qu'on peut en avoir ? Un vrai, pas cet immonde breuvage que j'ai goûté sur le Galactica » interrogea Ianto pour changer de sujet.  
John avait tendance à s'emballer quand il s'agissait de son ancien partenaire. Ianto voulait garder la situation sous contrôle en attendant que Jack se décide à ramener ses fesses, belles somme toute.  
« Oui ! » s'exclama Alonso tirant Ianto de ses pensées qui s'étaient elles aussi emballées, « pas de café épicé ici … mais il ne sera pas aussi bon que le tien. Tu me donneras ta recette avant de partir ? J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m'en refaire » demanda Alonso.  
« Déjà accro, Alonso ? Au café ou à celui qui le prépare ? » ne put s'empêcher de taquiner John un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, John » réprimanda Ianto en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire avant d'interpeller un serveur.  
Ianto et Arkanos commandèrent un café, Alonso une sorte de limonade et John une boisson dont ce dernier lui avait vanté les mérites pour sa blessure ainsi que le goût semblable à la bière commercialisée sur les transporteurs intergalactiques.

Ils prirent le temps de déguster leurs breuvages avant de reprendre leurs déambulations. Les rues étaient en terre, d'une couleur tirant sur le jaune, les bâtisses pas plus hautes qu'un étage, les étals colorés et odorants. Ianto prenait du plaisir à cette balade, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, mais plus que tout, c'était le soleil sur son visage et la douce caresse d'une légère brise qui le galvanisait. Il se sentait vivant et heureux. Alonso l'avait guidé vers un marchand de café où il avait fait quelques achats pour tester différents arômes. Il ne manquait que Jack pour qu'il se sente complètement bien, que faisait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ?

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie et la faim se faisait sentir.  
« On n'attend pas Jack pour manger ? » s'offusqua Alonso alors qu'ils s'étaient mis en quête d'un restaurant.  
« Non » répondirent Ianto et John en chœur immédiatement.  
Un peu trop vite, se dit Alonso, aucun des deux ne voulant reconnaître que son absence leur pesait et c'était pourtant le cas. Il haussa les épaules, tout cela était un peu trop compliqué à son goût. Il avait simplement voulu un peu de réconfort dans ce bar du Galactica où le plus beau mec qu'il ait jamais vu semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Tout avait bien commencé … avant de se compliquer à souhait avec Ianto, puis Arkanos et Adama. Quand à John, il ne l'aimait pas, il s'en méfiait autant que Kate quand elle était encore parmi eux. Quand il y pensait, ils avaient tous failli mourir, et plusieurs fois ! En seulement trois jours, plutôt intense comme expérience.

« On parle de moi ? » fit une voix derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent, Jack se tenait là, le visage radieux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
« Ah ! Jack, mais où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Alonso spontanément.  
« _Le roi pour mettre les pieds dans le plat_ » transmit Arkanos à Ianto et Jack.  
« Pas tes affaires. On va manger ? Je meurs de faim ! »  
« On cherchait justement un restaurant » expliqua John en s'approchant, il s'appuya sur son épaule feignant la fatigue, l'accaparant physiquement.  
Alonso ne dit plus rien, se mordant la langue, trouvant le Capitaine bien piquant.  
« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » répondit Jack en dévorant son amant des yeux.  
Celui-ci baissa les yeux se sentant légèrement rougir. Il connaissait ce regard, qui le désirait, le déshabillait, portait attente à sa pudeur, encore maintenant il se sentait nu, troublé et tellement amoureux …  
John s'en rendit compte et se renfrogna.

oOoOoOo

Pendant le repas, Alonso les convainquit de rester quelques jours à grand renfort de descriptions et d'anecdotes et les invita chez ses parents. Ils habitaient à quelques kilomètres de la ville, sur le flanc d'une colline au milieu des arbres. D'après la description, Ianto imagina une maison perchée parmi des sapins. Amusé, Jack accepta après avoir interrogé Ianto du regard.  
« Nous devrions nous dépêcher, il y en a pour 5 heures de marche. La fin est escarpée » expliqua Alonso.  
« Mais ça ne va pas non !! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va marcher ?! » s'offusqua John.  
« Ah, oui, bien sûr ta blessure … »  
« Depuis le Moyen Âge on a inventé des moyens de locomotion mon ami ! » s'énerva John.  
« J'ai vu des speeders » se souvint Jack, » on va s'en procurer un. »  
Alonso les invita à nouveau et paya le repas à la tenancière, une jeune asiatique qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Jack. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué mais personne ne s'en était plaint vu qu'ils avaient été servis avant tous les autres clients.  
« J'ai une surprise » murmura Jack à l'oreille de Ianto alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux, en posant négligeant une main sur sa chute de reins. Ianto frissonna, la maîtrise de son amant le surprendrait toujours, il savait y faire. Était-ce son souffle ou cette main qui le retenait qui provoquait chez lui ce désir, ces frissons ? Peut-être aussi l'attente, Alonso s'était placé entre le couple les empêchant de se parler ou de se toucher pendant le repas. Il fit glisser sa main sur ses fesses, l'attira doucement vers lui, son autre main sur sa nuque. Il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser léger comme une plume, l'effleurant à peine. Ianto ferma les yeux, son désir grandissait dans son bas ventre, plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Jack n'attendait pas de réponse, il le lâcha et le charme fut rompu.  
Ianto reprit ses esprits et les paroles de Jack atteignirent enfin son cerveau, il avait plus que hâte de découvrir sa surprise. Ils partirent vers le marchand, Jack en tête de cortège, Ianto toujours subjugué admira son allure. Il ne fut pas le seul, car plusieurs passants et passantes se retournèrent sur son passage. Alonso lui parla lui sembla-t-il, mais il ne répondit même pas. L'ouragan Harkness était passé par là.

Jack acheta le speeder, il avait apparemment lui aussi vendu une des pierres précieuses. John lui posa quelques questions mais il ne voulut rien dire. Ils prirent place dans le petit engin dont Jack prit bien entendu les commandes. Personne ne discuta, il était naturellement leur leader. Le speeder fonctionnait comme un aéroglisseur, silencieux et rapide comme un éclair. Il prit manifestement beaucoup de plaisir à le piloter sur la route indiquée par Alonso. Ils durent se cramponner à plusieurs reprises, le Capitaine s'étant trompé de chemin malgré les cris d'Alonso qui se démenait pour lui donner les indications, avec la vitesse il était obligé d'hurler .... Ianto soupçonna Jack de le faire exprès, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Au pied de la colline, le speeder fit l'ascension à la verticale, les déposants au pied d'une grande maison en bois, construite sur des pilotis. Elle était perdue dans les arbres qui comme Ianto l'avait imaginé ressemblaient énormément à des sapins.  
« C'est beau la technologie ! » s'exclama John en foudroyant Alonso du regard, « 5 heures de marche, j'te jure » marmonna-t-il.  
A peine sortis du speeder, ils furent accueillis par les parents d'Alonso qui parlaient une langue que seuls leur fils et Jack comprirent. Mais Ianto sentit leur bonheur irradier, ils étaient heureux de le retrouver. Alonso parla un long moment, leur expliquant probablement leurs aventures, ils les regardèrent passant de Jack qu'ils serrèrent dans leurs bras, à Ianto puis John et Arkanos. Ils les firent entrer sans plus tarder.

L'intérieur de la maison plut immédiatement à Ianto, c'était très sobre, très épuré. Le bois était caché par de grandes teintures blanches tendues sur les murs. Les meubles étaient également blancs et le sol en parquet. Aucun meuble haut, tous étaient bas et fermés. La maison respirait le naturel et la plénitude. Ianto chercha du regard un élément de technologie et n'en trouva aucun. C'était très étonnant et dépaysant après avoir passé ces derniers jours sur des vaisseaux intergalactiques. Un foyer au centre de la pièce, entièrement ouvert, où brûlait un feu dégageait généreusement une douce chaleur. Les parents d'Alonso, Mary-Jane et Francesco, les invitèrent à s'asseoir sur les coussins qui étaient dispersés autour du foyer.

Jack ne s'en rendit probablement pas compte mais John s'arrangea pour qu'il ne soit pas assis à côté de Ianto. Les regards que John lui lançaient en disaient long sur ses intentions. Il voulait repartir avec eux et ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins.


	22. Back home

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Back home **  
A écouter pendant la lecture The National 90-Mile Water Wall - http://www _point _deezer _point _com/listen-327812

* * *

Autour d'une boisson chaude au goût chocolaté, à laquelle même John ne put échapper malgré ses réclamations, Alonso fit le récit de leurs exploits sur le Galactica et le Faucon Millénium à ses parents dans sa langue natale aux sonorités chantantes, proches de l'italien. Ils furent rejoints par la grand-mère qui prit place elle aussi autour du feu. Exclu de la conversation, Ianto n'avait pas d'autre occupation que de surveiller, du coin de l'œil, les agissements de John. Il cultivait son amitié avec Jack, leur complicité. Se faisait-il des idées ? Non, à plusieurs reprises, il lui glissa des mots à l'oreille qui firent rire Jack et tordirent les boyaux de Ianto. John avait dû rapprocher son coussin, ils étaient proches, mais qu'espérait-il ? Jack n'était pas en manque d'amour ou de caresses. Ces actes même désespérés, agaçaient prodigieusement Ianto. Il ne se sentait pas menacé, bien qu'il faille s'attendre à tout avec Jack, il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver à bord du Faucon avec John. L'expérience de vie en commun avec Kate lui avait largement suffit. Il sentit les mêmes pensées habiter Arkanos qui lui aussi suivait avec intérêt le manège de son maître.

En fin d'après-midi, après de ferventes accolades avec Jack, la mère et la grand-mère d'Alonso rejoignirent la cuisine. D'après ce que Jack leur avait traduit, ils étaient heureux de retrouver leur fils qui s'était embarqué sur le croiseur interstellaire « Le Titanic » malgré leur désapprobation. Agriculteurs, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, que leur fils reste avec eux et Jack semblait lui avoir redonné le goût des choses simples. Alonso avait expérimenté en peu de temps beaucoup de situations dangereuses et sa vie sur Sto l'attirait à nouveau. Pour tout cela, ils l'avaient longuement remercié. et invités à rester diner et dormir comme le souhaitait leur fils.

Jack, très à l'aise comme à son habitude, engagea la conversation avec le père d'Alonso, John toujours dans ses pattes. Ianto ne comptait pas rester à ne rien faire et encore moins affronter John. Il rejoignit la cuisine et laissa Arkanos accoudé à une fenêtre en admiration devant la nature qui les entourait, Alonso quand à lui avait rejoint sa chambre.

Les deux femmes furent un peu étonnées en voyant Ianto arriver mais elles comprirent vite qu'il voulait les aider. Ravies, elles lui donnèrent un plat de grosses pommes de terre à éplucher. Ils seraient dix à table, il y avait beaucoup de travail surtout qu'elles semblaient avoir prévu un festin vu la quantité de nourriture déposée sur la table. Après les pommes de terre, Ianto sortit deux ou trois paquets de café dont un que l'artisan torréfacteur avait vanté pour ses notes fruitées. Il voulait faire quelques essais avant de le servir, le mélanger avec d'autres essences, trouver la combinaison magique. Sous le regard médusé puis amusé des deux femmes, Ianto se mit à préparer ce qui allait devenir son nectar.

_« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir ? »_ transmit Arkanos qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.  
Ianto lui sourit avant de répondre.  
_« Bien sûr. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_ lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, il attendait que café coule.  
Il sentit immédiatement ses hésitations. Effectivement, celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, il avait apparemment du mal à lui livrer ses pensées. C'était nouveau, il avait toujours été plutôt direct. Ianto lui laissa un peu de temps, il ne voulait pas le brusquer.  
_« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »_ finit-il par demander.  
_« Je prépare le café, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se dit à côté. Je suis plus utile ici. »  
« John ne comprend rien lui non plus, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être avec … Jack. »_  
_« Je sais Arkanos. »  
« Tu devrais y aller … »_  
Ianto lui servit une tassa avant de se servir lui-même. Ils dégustèrent le café en silence sous le regard curieux des cuisinières. Elles les dévisageaient sentant bien que quelque chose leur échappait.  
_« Trop amer, mais intéressant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
« Il est bon … Ianto, pour en revenir à John … et à Jack … »  
« Je sais ce que fait John, cela me déplaît autant qu'à toi. »  
« Mais alors, fais quelque chose ! »_  
_« Tu es inquiet ? »_ transmit Ianto en souriant.  
_« Oui »_ avoua-t-il en regardant ses chaussures, _« je voudrais que tu y ailles. »_  
« _Je suis désolé mais je n'interférerai pas … Jack fait ses choix mais je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet, alors ne le sois pas. _»  
Ianto lui tapa sur l'épaule et il eut la surprise de retrouver Arkanos dans ses bras. Malgré son étonnement il le serra, il était plus malheureux que ce qu'il pensait. Il entendit glousser derrière lui et sourit, c'était vraiment cocasse. Il lâcha Arkanos qui lui fit un signe de tête, résigné.  
_« Je vais faire un tour dehors pour me changer les idées. »_  
_« Reviens vite, j'ai besoin d'un goûteur pour mon café »_ lui transmit Ianto alors qu'il franchissait la porte.  
Comme souvent avec Arkanos, il garda son image dans son esprit un moment : lui rouge cramoisi parmi les sapins verts foncés qui oscillaient doucement dans le vent … belle image.

« Alors Eye Candy, toujours en coulisses ? »  
Quelque temps après le départ d'Arkanos, entre le second épluchage de légumes et le troisième essai de café, John fit son entrée en cuisine.  
« Tu viens aider John ? Justement il y a plein de choses à faire. »  
Ianto avait été à la bonne école avec les piques, taquineries et petites vexations d'Owen. Cela ne le touchait plus. Mais Owen avait bon cœur, même s'il avait parfois été cruel, il avait été son ami. John, en revanche, il le connaissait moins bien. Même s'il devinait un cœur et de la loyauté, il percevait également de la tromperie et de la sauvagerie, capable du meilleur comme du pire.  
« Non, je te laisse faire, tu es dans ton élément non ? L'arrière boutique … » dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux mets disposés sur la table.  
« Moi au moins je me rends utile. »  
« Oh, mais moi aussi je me suis rendu utile et tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt. »  
Il s'était figé à quelques centimètres de Ianto, il le scrutait du regard, cherchant à déceler l'effet produit par ses paroles. Probablement déçu de ne pas avoir lu de curiosité ou de colère sur son visage resté impassible, John quitta la cuisine, toujours en flânant.

oOoOoOo

Ianto était satisfait, il avait trouvé un mélange excellent, pas trop fort et original. Il serait parfait pour sublimer le repas du soir. Son goût ne cessait d'évoluer dans sa bouche au fil du temps, il était magique. Il avait déjà averti l'artisan torréfacteur qu'il repasserait pour une grosse commande, il savait maintenant ce qu'il souhaitait. Ils avaient également parlé de la culture des caféiers, Ianto avait pensé installer quelques arbustes dans la serre. Mais en discutant, il avait vite abandonné l'idée, la culture et la récolte semblaient beaucoup trop compliquées. Et puis cela leur donnerait l'occasion de se poser et de goûter de nouvelles saveurs. Ianto jeta un œil dans le salon avant de sortir, il ne vit qu'Alonso qui bouquinait.  
« Où est John ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
« Oh ! Ianto, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu ! »  
Alonso avait sursauté faisant sourire Ianto. Cela lui rappelait le Hub où il se déplaçait sans bruit, faisant régulièrement sursauter ses collègues concentrés dans leur travail. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis cette époque …  
« Il a traversé le salon en trombe et il est allé dans sa chambre. Il ne semblait pas très content si tu veux mon avis » expliqua Alonso.  
« Très bien ! » s'exclama Ianto faisant froncer les sourcils d'Alonso.  
« Où est Jack ? » continua Ianto ignorant son regard interrogateur.  
« Avec mon père dans son bureau, ils se sont isolés, une affaire à régler. »  
_« Voilà pourquoi John est venu me voir »_ pensa Ianto, « mais que fait-il avec ton père ?? »  
« Je n'en sais rien » avoua Alonso en soupirant, « je suis allé faire ma toilette, changer de vêtements et quand je suis revenu, ils se sont enfermés dans le bureau. Il se trame quelque chose, c'est bizarre … mais avec Jack, c'est habituel, non ? »  
« Oui, oui … bien sûr. »  
Jack était un mystère encore et toujours mais il pouvait essayer d'y voir plus clair.  
« Peux-tu m'y conduire ? »

Curieux, il frappa à la porte du bureau et passa la tête sans y avoir été invité. Il vit Jack et Francesco derrière un bureau regardant un grand livre.  
« Ianto ! » cria presque Jack, comme un gosse surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Ianto ne s'y trompa pas, il sentit les sentiments de Jack osciller entre culpabilité et embarras.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » l'admonesta-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.  
Le père d'Alonso n'avait pas bougé, Jack traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre.  
« Ne sois pas inquiet, mon amour » murmura-t-il, il couvrit ses lèvres des siennes l'empêchant de répondre.  
_« Mon amour ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, ça doit être grave ! »_ pensa Ianto pour lui-même.  
Jack le prit par les épaules et avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, le poussa doucement mais fermement vers la sortie.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » réussit à articuler Ianto toujours sous le charme, reculant sous la pression de Jack.  
« Je règle une affaire avec Francesco, on se voit tout à l'heure, ok ? » dit-il doucement.  
_« Et oui, tu es mon amour »_ lui transmit-il par la pensée répondant aux interrogations muettes du gallois.  
Il passa sa main sur sa joue, tendrement. Il le poussa encore un peu plus, en dehors de la pièce, et ferma la porte immédiatement.

Ianto entendit leur conversation reprendre. Son cœur battait vite, il frissonna, il ne s'était pas rendu de son manque, il luttait pour essayer de se remettre et ne pas rouvrir cette fichue porte qui les séparait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour revoir les images de son entrée dans la pièce. Torchwood Londres avait détecté son excellente mémoire et il avait bénéficié d'un entraînement spécial pour développer cette capacité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait cet exercice mais il avait envie d'essayer. Il s'assit sur le sol, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de lutte, des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front mais il avait réussi. Il avait retrouvé les détails que sa mémoire avait enregistrés inconsciemment. Il avait distingué des photos colorées sur le livre qu'ils regardaient, des personnes vêtues de parures rouge. Il avait également noté une boîte noire dans la main de Jack qui ensuite avait disparu comme par magie. Il avait retrouvé tous les éléments de cette scène qui n'avait duré que quelques instants, il n'avait pas perdu la main … à moins que ce soient ses nouvelles capacités qui l'aient aidé.  
« Ianto ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » s'inquiéta Alonso du bout du couloir en le voyant assis à même le sol manifestement en proie à un malaise.  
« Non, non tout va bien » rassura Ianto.  
Nullement tranquillisé, Alonso le rejoignit. Ianto se releva et la tête lui tourna un peu, il prit appui sur Alonso.  
« Tu veux que j'appelle Jack ? »  
« Ça va passer Alonso, il me faut un verre d'eau. Tu n'en parles à personne, ok ? »  
Devant la moue boudeuse de ce dernier il ajouta :  
« Je vais bien, pas d'inquiétude. »  
Alonso hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent les cuisines.

oOoOoOo

Ianto redoutait un peu le repas, mais tout se passa bien malgré l'attitude toujours étrange du Capitaine. Distant toute la journée, cette fois Jack fit attention à le prendre à côté de lui et fut plutôt démonstratif pendant le repas. Régulièrement, il posa une main sur sa jambe, main que Ianto redonna systématiquement à son propriétaire avec un regard lourd de signification. Il était hors de question de gêner les parents d'Alonso. Jack adopta ensuite une autre méthode, il posa son bras sur son épaule, en caressant doucement sa nuque. Ianto se laissa faire, partagé entre son plaisir et les manières qu'il souhaitait conserver. Les mets furent excellents, les saveurs nouvelles et appréciées par les convives. Ianto fut ravi de l'accueil réservé à son café qu'ils trouvèrent tous excellent. Alonso le supplia de lui donner sa recette, ce qu'il promit bien sûr. La soirée passa vite et Mary-Jane leur indiqua leurs chambres.

« Tu dois parler à John » rappela Ianto à peine entrés dans leur chambre.  
C'était plus un ordre qu'un rappel, le ton ne laissait aucun doute.  
« Cela attendra demain » répondit Jack catégoriquement en enlevant ses chaussures.  
« Non, je ne crois pas. Tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. »  
Jack le dévisagea, Ianto l'étonnerait toujours. Il se tenait au centre de la pièce, droit comme la justice, le message était clair. Peu importe ce que lui dirait Jack, il n'en démordrait pas. Celui-ci se résigna, il avait raison après tout.  
« J'ai repoussé cette échéance depuis trop longtemps. J'y vais. »


	23. A Storm is Going To Come

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : A Storm is Going To Come **

A écouter pendant la lecture Piers Faccini – A Storm is Going To Come - www point deezer point com/listen-3828117

* * *

Jack pénétra dans la chambre d'Arkanos et John. Elle était similaire à la leur mais dans une autre aile de la maison. Ianto avait raison, le contraste entre la peau claire de John et le corps d'Arkanos était remarquable. Il sourit en les voyant tous les deux allongés côte à côte.

John engagea le premier la conversation.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »  
« Vous deux ! » répondit-il en riant.  
« Tenté ? Je suis bien remis de ma blessure, tu peux nous rejoindre, il y aura toujours de la place pour toi. »  
« Je ne suis pas venu pour cela, John » recadra immédiatement Jack en reprenant son sérieux, il était hors de question de flirter avec lui, il lui fallait être ferme. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention et apprécié sa compagnie pendant la journée mais John s'était emballé et il avait probablement imaginé rester avec eux. Ce n'était pas l'intention de Jack, il avait été trop distrait.

« Je suis venu pour mettre les choses au clair. »  
« Oh ! Je vois … Eye Candy s'est plaint. »  
« C'est mal le connaître, il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » questionna Jack en passant de John à Arkanos. Il sentait ce dernier mal à l'aise, il fuyait son regard.  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » relança John ignorant la question.  
« Il y a que nous repartons sur le Faucon et au vu de l'astroport, tu n'auras pas de mal à te trouver un nouveau vaisseau. Il y a aussi régulièrement des croiseurs interstellaires qui pourront vous embarquer. Vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à quitter Sto pour n'importe quelle destination. »

« Jack, Jack, Jack » sermonna John comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, « je t'ai ramené ton Ianto, on forme une bonne équipe … toi immortel, cela ouvre de belles possibilités, nous deux comme au bon vieux temps mais en mieux … oh, oui ! Invincibles. Ouvre les yeux, Jack et prend conscience de ce que tu as, tu as déjà une équipe soudée. On se connaît bien, on est pareil tous les deux et tu le sais. »  
Il se leva et s'approcha de Jack qui l'écoutait, impassible. Il voulait connaître le fond de sa pensée en espérant qu'il la lui livre.  
« Arkanos parle plus à ton Ianto qu'à moi … on est riches, qu'est-ce que tu veux de mieux ? Cet après-midi, j'ai eu l'impression de te retrouver et c'était bien … ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié, voyons ! Tu ne t'es jamais contenté d'un seul partenaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant cela te dérange. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné sur le Galactica, au contraire, tout ce que tu as maintenant, c'est grâce à moi. Ne me lâche pas, pas maintenant, pas après ce que j'ai fait pour toi. »

Le ton était maintenant menaçant, il était temps que Jack tente de le raisonner.  
« Tu m'as ramené Ianto et pour cela … je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Mais comme tu le dis, c'est MON Ianto. J'ai changé, ce n'est pas tant ce que j'ai vu … non, ce sont les personnes que j'ai rencontrées. Qui m'ont permis de savoir qui j'étais vraiment, j'ai appris à me connaître et j'ai le sentiment d'être devenu qui je suis. »  
Devant les yeux agrandis de John et son incompréhension, il ajouta :  
« Connais-toi toi-même, deviens qui tu es. »  
« Et c'est reparti avec les expressions » fit John exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« C'est de la philosophie, j'aime la philosophie. »  
« Et moi, j'en ai rien à foutre, tu peux avancer ?! »  
« Ianto y est pour beaucoup, il m'a fait évoluer, lentement à sa façon, une bien belle façon. Il n'y a pas eu que lui, d'autres ont aussi beaucoup compté … »  
« Tu penses encore à la brunette ? » demanda John en souriant.  
« Non ! Je ne pensais pas à Gwen, j'ai croisé … des gens fantastiques » finit Jack, le regard dans le vague. Il pensait au Docteur mais jamais il ne parlerait d'une telle personne à John. Son imagination s'emballerait et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.  
« Bon, très mystique tout ça … je ne vois pas pourquoi, maintenant que tu es toi » rétorqua-t-il avec emphase, « je ne pourrais pas refaire partie de ta vie ? »  
« Tu fais partie de mon passé, John, et Ianto est mon futur, c'est comme cela. »  
« Tu fais chier, tu ne sais plus t'amuser. Prends au moins le temps d'y penser … »  
« J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire, c'est non » coupa Jack, intransigeant. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse, il ne voulait pas de John avec eux.

« Tu te trompes Jack … »  
Le ton était amer mais il ne voulait pas le supplier.  
« Tu n'es pas fait pour cette vie, le gosse non plus d'ailleurs » dit-il en tentant de se maîtrisant, il sentait une sourde colère poindre et cela s'entendait dans sa voix.  
« Il est jeune et toi immortel, on a le temps de lui montrer quelques-uns de nos tours … » continua-t-il.  
« Non ! Il est mort par ma faute à vingt-six ans. Plus de conneries et certainement pas nos arnaques. Je veux profiter de lui, de nous, maintenant. Il y a urgence, une urgence en moi … »  
John le regardait sans comprendre, Jack ne semblait pas répondre ses questions, il répondait à côté. Il avait peut être changé finalement, plus profondément qu'il ne le pensait.  
« Il va bien, relax Jack … il est vivant ! Grâce à moi, je trouve que tu l'oublies un peu vite … vous avez toute sa vie devant vous. »  
« C'est moi qui en est besoin … j'ai eu tellement mal, mal à en crever, mais je ne peux pas mourir. Lui si ! J'ai besoin de changer de vie, plus encore que lui. »  
« Ok, ok » fit John, « pas la peine de continuer à m'expliquer ta vie géniaaaale avec Ianto. Mais je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas la vie qu'il te faut. Et, quand tu t'en rendras compte, tu sais comment me joindre » dit-il en montrant son bracelet.  
« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? » finit par demander Jack en le scrutant attentivement.  
« Je te laisse ta vie avec le gosse, j'ai autre chose à faire et perdu suffisamment de temps » grogna-t-il en rejoignant Arkanos.

oOoOoOo

Jack rejoignit sa chambre et quand il y entra, il sentit immédiatement les cogitations de son amant en son absence. La pièce lui sembla saturée de sentiments et de pensées, Ianto se laissait aller, il laissait ses sentiments rayonner. Jack respirait un mélange d'inquiétude teintée de confiance, de craintes, d'espérances, de bonheurs. Ianto était torse nu dans le lit, son journal était posé sur sa table de nuit, signe qu'il en avait repris l'écriture. Emoustillé par cette vision, il lui offrit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. C'est alors qu'il sentit comme une douche froide lui tomber dessus, il regarda ses bras, il s'attendait presque à voir quelque chose. Ianto avait subitement tout fait disparaître, Jack le regarda médusé par cette maîtrise qu'il n'avait rencontré que chez certaines espèces télépathes et certainement pas chez un humain du vingtième siècle.  
« Cela a été assez facile avec John. »  
Jack secoua légèrement la tête l'interrogeant du regard, il commença à se déshabiller pour le rejoindre dans le lit.  
« Arkanos m'a tenu au courant. »  
« Bien sûr. C'est définitivement réglé. »  
« Pas si sûr … est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce que contient cette boîte noire que tu tentes de me cacher et pourquoi tu regardes des photos avec Francesco ? »  
« C'est impossible … dans le bureau tu n'as pas pu voir … »  
« J'ai vu et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques. »  
« Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile de te faire une surprise » soupira Jack en s'allongeant à ses côtés.  
Mais il avait un sourire en coin qui démentait son attitude. Il sortit lentement de sa poche l'écrin noir. Il scrutait Ianto, cherchant à capter toutes ses émotions. Celui-ci était curieux et impatient, il prit l'objet tendu.  
« J'ai eu du mal à trouver ce que je cherchais, mais j'ai finalement trouvé mon bonheur. »  
Il ouvrit l'écrin et Jack lut enfin de la surprise et du bonheur sur le visage du jeune Gallois, un sourire illumina son visage. Jack sut qu'il ne se trompait pas de vie, c'était cela son bonheur, ce sourire qu'il espérait voir éclairer le visage de son compagnon le plus souvent possible.

L'écrin contenait deux alliances aux reflets changeants.  
« Celle aux reflets plutôt cuivrés c'est la mienne et la tienne a des reflets d'argent. Nos initiales sont gravées. »  
« Elles sont magnifiques mais … ne sont-elles pas trop petites ? »  
« Non ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais t'offrir des alliances ordinaires ? »  
Jack le regardait, amusé.  
« Oh, bon, qu'ont-elles d'extraordinaire ? » finit par demander Ianto puisqu'il ne lui disait rien.  
« Elles ont été fabriquées à ma demande dans un métal plutôt spécial que l'on ne trouve que dans certaines météorites, extrêmement rares, les plus rares de l'univers et bien sûr les plus recherchées. »  
« Et les plus chères, je suppose. »  
Jack hocha la tête, il espérait ne pas avoir à lui avouer le nombre de diamants qu'il avait dû vendre pour acheter quelques grammes de ce métal précieux présent dans les alliances.  
« Vas-y, prends la tienne. »  
Ianto prit délicatement son alliance et la glissa lentement le long de son annulaire gauche, elle s'adapta au fur et à mesure à la taille de son doigt. Elle était très légère, Ianto eu l'impression qu'elle se collait à sa peau si bien qu'il la retira un peu brusquement.  
« Les métaux qui ont été utilisés appartenaient à une même météorite. Ils s'attirent légèrement, avec un peu d'exercice, tu pourras percevoir cette attirance qui te guidera vers sa sœur jumelle. N'aie pas peur, elle se fond sur ta peau mais tu pourras toujours la retirer et elle ne te blessera pas. »  
Ianto faisait tourner l'alliance entre ses doigts, les reflets n'étaient jamais les mêmes, cette alliance était fascinante.  
« Elle te plaît ? »  
« Oui, beaucoup … »  
« Bien ! » s'exclama Jack, « parce que demain tu deviens Mr Harkness-Jones. »  
« Demain ? » s'étonna Ianto.  
« Oui, le père d'Alonso a déjà prévenu un maître de cérémonie. Il me montrait des photos de son propre mariage, il y a quelques coutumes à respecter, rien de bien compliqué. »  
« Les tenues sont rouges, c'est bien cela ? »  
« Oui » murmura Jack.  
Il saisit l'alliance que Ianto tenait dans ses mains et la rangea dans son étui. Il se positionna sur son amant, entre ses cuisses, pour l'embrasser, la journée avait été longue et il n'avait pas assez profité de lui.  
« Merci Jack » dit Ianto, simplement, les yeux dans les yeux après un long baiser.  
Il sourit, il avait apprécié sa manière de réagir face aux alliances, cela avait été jubilatoire, mieux que dans son imagination.

« Je t'aime » s'entend-il lui répondre se surprenant lui-même.  
Il lui était devenu si facile de prononcer ces mots, autrefois ils s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, mouraient d'eux-mêmes sans avoir vu le jour. Il n'était pas encore habitué et c'était drôle car il sentit la même réaction chez Ianto. Même s'il voulait entendre la même chose dans la bouche de son amant, il ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Mais il préféra de loin la réponse qu'il obtint, des gémissements sous l'assaut de ses caresses et baisers.

oOoOoOo

Il n'avait nulle part où se cacher, il tremblait, tentait tout pour se maîtriser, pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il maudissait sa faiblesse, ces monstres qui hantaient ses rêves et l'empêchaient de profiter de ses nuits. Il venait de revivre sa propre mort en rêve, il y avait bien l'alien dans sa cage de verre, mais Jack n'était pas là, il mourrait seul, empoisonné. Ses poumons brûlaient à chaque respiration, sa dernière heure était proche il le savait … à cet instant, il s'était arraché de son rêve pour se réveiller dans la petite chambre. Il se tourna vers Jack qui ne dormait pas, il devina son regard dans la pénombre. Il s'approcha de lui et comme la nuit précédente Jack ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il puisse s'y lover. Ses bras puissants, lourds et rassurants l'encerclèrent fermement.  
« On dirait une pieuvre sur sa proie » murmura Ianto fondant littéralement à ce contact peau contre peau avec l'immortel.  
Sa phrase fut ponctuée d'un éclair puissant et sonore qui illumina un instant la chambre. Une tempête approchait, le vent était fort tirant des gémissements à la maison sur pilotis.  
Bien malgré lui, Ianto frissonna en sentant l'air filtrer par la fenêtre et à son tour s'ancra à son Capitaine. Il passa ses mains autour de son corps chaud.  
« Maintenant, on ressemble à une pieuvre » s'amusa Jack.

Un nouvel éclair suivit d'une bourrasque de vent le firent à nouveau sursauter. Les éléments semblaient se déchaîner et la maison lui parut tout à coup bien légère.  
« Tu as peur ? » demanda Jack sentant poindre de l'inquiétude chez Ianto.  
« Non … quoique … j'ai peur que le vent n'arrache le toit. »  
Celui-ci bougeait fortement à chaque bourrasque et l'inquiétait.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Cela ne doit pas être la première tempête qu'essuie cette maison. »  
Ianto ne dit rien mais frissonna à nouveau.  
« J'ai froid. »  
Jack tira la couverture que Mary-Jane avait déposée au pied de leur lit et Ianto vint à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras. Jack était ravi qu'il soit venu vers lui, spontanément. Il savait qu'il vivait un véritable enfer pendant son sommeil et il avait tellement l'habitude de lutter seul … il était heureux qu'il vienne de lui-même chercher son réconfort dans ce moment là, un moment de faiblesse. Il était là pour cela aussi, pour lui. Pour son Ianto. Il avait mis tellement de temps à l'admettre lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être un peu maladroit, hésitant. Il l'avait dans ses bras et il en profitait, chérissant ces moments où il pouvait lui faire du bien. Il posa son menton dans ses cheveux, déposa de tendres baisers dans ses cheveux, il espérait chasser ses mauvaises pensées et son mal-être, les séquelles de son cauchemar. Il sentit le corps de Ianto se détendre, celui-ci s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son cou, comme s'il y cherchait un refuge. Sans échanger de paroles, Jack savait qu'ils partageaient un moment de total abandon parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, un moment d'amour.

Les bourrasques de vent finirent par amener une pluie torrentielle qui s'abattit sur eux. Réchauffé, rassuré, Ianto réussit à s'endormir mais pas Jack qui ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il avait déjà son quota de repos et puis il veilla sur le sommeil très agité du jeune gallois, toute la nuit dans ses bras. Quand il le sentait se crisper, il le rassurait projetant à nouveau ses sentiments. Il y était extrêmement sensible et réactif comme toutes les personnes capables d'autant d'empathie. Il le caressa, le berça de mots doux. La tempête se calma sur le petit matin et comme si cela était lié, le sommeil de Ianto redevint calme lui aussi.


	24. Wedding day, part one

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Wedding day, part one**

* * *

**A écouter pendant la lecture Eagle Segull, Down on your Knees http://www point deezer point com/listen-5078662**

La première pensée de Ianto Jones à son réveil alla vers son amant dont il sentit en premier lieu les bras lourds l'encercler. Il perçut ensuite son odeur si caractéristique et entêtante à laquelle il ne savait pas résister. Il se sentait détendu, reposé et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie libre. Toute son enfance, il avait lutté pour survivre, s'était efforcé de répondre aux attentes de son père et de la société. Il en était ainsi au plus loin de ses souvenirs et cela ne s'était jamais arrêté. En rencontrant Lisa, il avait succombé aux mensonges et artifices de Torchwood Londres. Il s'y était senti prisonnier. Il avait lutté contre ses faiblesses et peurs pour ne jamais les montrer, Torchwood n'acceptait pas les faibles. Il avait mis sa vie à disposition, une vie qui leur appartenait désormais, le domaine du privé n'existait, pas tout était surveillé et passé au crible. Telle était sa vie. Il n'était pas le seul, Torchwood n'était pas une exception, il avait constaté le même système pervers au MI-5 ou MI-6. Torchwood trois, si différent de Londres restait Torchwood. Jack avait à sa disposition les même outils qu'Yvonne et les utilisait, avec plus de parcimonie certes mais il les utilisait. CCTV, surveillance de comptes bancaires, don de soi … On ne peut pas toujours blâmer les autres, il avait accepté le système, il ne s'était pas rebellé. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé quitter l'institut. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait disparu dans un quelconque accident à Londres et Jack l'aurait probablement retconné … il n'avait jamais eu qu'une illusion de liberté. A présent, si loin de la Terre, il prenait la mesure des sacrifices qu'il avait fait et surtout la chance qu'il avait d'être enfin libre, maître de sa vie, sa vie avec l'homme de ses rêves à ses côtés. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, il ouvrit les yeux et se releva pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant, il avait besoin de vérifier que tout cela n'était pas une illusion … Jack le dévisagea avec un sourire énigmatique avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

**A écouter pendant la lecture Surprise Hotel Fool's gold http://www point deezer point com/listen-5490598**

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis une heure quand Jack et Ianto rejoignirent la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec la famille d'Alonso. Comme la veille, les parents de ce dernier se pressèrent autour du Capitaine pour lui proposer différents mets. A leur grand désarroi, Jack refusa toutes les boissons proposées avec pourtant beaucoup d'entrain, il leur indiqua gentiment mais fermement qu'il attendait le café que Ianto préparait. Celui-ci regarda la scène amusée, Mary-Jane et Francesco échangèrent quelques regards outrés mais ne dirent rien … Jack jouissait d'un statut particulier. Arkanos en revanche n'avait pas pu y échapper, il se rapprocha de Ianto et versa discrètement le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier.  
Seul John manquait à l'appel.

« Quelle tempête ! » s'exclama Alonso.  
Il se mit à bavarder avec sa mère et Ianto comprit qu'elle aussi avait été impressionnée par la force des éléments qui s'étaient déchaînés. Ianto servit une tassa de café brûlant à Arkanos et Jack. Celui-ci prit la tasse comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers. Ils eurent tous les deux ce même petit sourire, celui que recherchait Ianto sur leur visage … qui révélait le bonheur que leur apportait son café, préparé par ses soins. Son plaisir à lui résidait là, la dégustation du café devenait secondaire …

« Que dit-elle Alonso ? » demanda Ianto en voyant Jack suivre leur conversation, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement agrandis.  
« Ces intempéries sont très rares. Elle me disait qu'ils avaient eu une tempête comme celle-ci l'année dernière et elle avait emporté le toit de la maison. Incroyable non ? On se croit à l'abri chez soi, pff … ils n'ont quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. »  
« Tout à fait, je ne l'aurais pas imaginé » répondit Ianto se raidissant. Un coup d'œil du côté de Jack lui révéla que celui-ci riait. Il l'incendia du regard regrettant la grande tasse de café qu'il venait de lui donner. Il ne la méritait pas … quoique, avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné la veille pour trouver les alliances …  
_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ transmit Arkanos sentant un changement d'humeur chez Ianto.  
_« Jack a organisé notre mariage … pour aujourd'hui. »  
_Arkanos écarquilla les yeux et Ianto sentit sa surprise._  
« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est lui qui a tout fait. Je ne m'y suis pas encore habitué … mais je suis certain qu'il me faudra plus d'une journée pour m'y faire. »_  
_« Tu as de la chance, John a passé une nuit épouvantable et quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là. »_

« Mais tu sais où il est parti ? » questionna Jack.  
Arkanos lui transmettait les mêmes pensées qu'à Ianto, même leurs pensées les plus personnelles. Depuis leur discussion sur le Faucon Millénium, Arkanos s'y conformait très scrupuleusement à la grande satisfaction du Capitaine. Il s'en était douté, Arkanos était un esclave peu enclin à désobéir à l'autorité même s'il n'était pas son maitre, il avait compris le rapport de force qui s'était établi au sein de leur groupe. Ianto ignorait tout de leur arrangement ...  
_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a entendu ce que tu me dis ? »_ s'étonna Ianto, Arkanos lui parlait directement, il avait été très clair sur ce point, sur leur exclusivité.  
Jack prit une gorgée de café, il avait parlé un peu vite sur ce coup là, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Arkanos trouve une bonne explication.  
_« Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne sache pas … »_  
Ianto n'était pas convaincu du tout et le malaise qu'il avait réussi à percevoir chez le Capitaine lui faisait penser qu'il y avait beaucoup plus.  
_« Je suis inquiet Ianto. »  
_« Mais de qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Alonso se doutant bien qu'ils parlaient de John. La question de Jack était restée sans réponse orale, mais il devinait leurs échanges par la pensée.  
« De John. Il a raison Ianto, je n'aime pas sa manière de réagir après la discussion d'hier » ajouta Jack l'air soucieux.  
« Vous lui avez annoncé le mariage, c'est cela ? » continua à chercher à comprendre Alonso.  
« Oui » répondit Ianto rapidement.  
Un petit raccourci, ce n'était pas la peine de rentrer dans le détail. John n'était pas encore au courant mais cela ne changeait rien, c'était leur couple qui le dérangeait. Ou plutôt le fait d'en être exclu. Jack et Arkanos ne trouvèrent rien à redire à la réponse de Ianto, il avait cherché leur approbation d'un regard.

« C'est étrange de la part de John mais il n'a peut être pas envie de nous voir ce matin, je peux le comprendre. Il a besoin de prendre un peu de distance » continua Ianto, réfléchissant à haute voix.  
« Il organise votre départ en choisissant un nouveau vaisseau » suggéra Alonso.  
_« Ça serait bien Alonso mais je n'y crois pas … il était mal cette nuit … il n'a pas voulu de moi, il a failli me faire quitter la chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait … »  
_« Tu aurais pu venir dans ma chambre » répondit Alonso spontanément.  
Ianto le regarda bouche bée, un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres du Capitaine. Arkanos le fixa lui aussi, moins étonné que Ianto, il avait ressenti les sentiments qu'Alonso nourrissait à son égard et sa proposition lui réchauffait le cœur.  
« Là, c'est vraiment bizarre » murmura Ianto.  
Nullement gêné, Alonso continua a regarder Arkanos avec un air concerné._  
« Et maintenant, je ne sens plus sa présence, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment _» continua Arkanos comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quittant enfin Alonso des yeux.  
Jack but la dernière gorgée de son café et se leva brusquement. Il sortit de la cuisine, suivi par le reste de la troupe et traversa le salon en trombe.  
« Il a pris le speeder » constata-t-il sur la terrasse de la maison.  
Il faisait beau, très beau même. Aucun nuage pour venir cacher les deux soleils qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère saturée par l'odeur des arbres et de la terre mouillée.

« Il vaut mieux le laisser. Il ne manque pas de ressources, il doit chercher de nouvelles acquisitions. Il reviendra quand il aura trouvé un nouveau coup … un mauvais coup ! Il aurait pu se téléporter, mais il a pris le speeder, il voulait s'amuser. J'ai trouvé cela très amusant, hier » conclu Jack en souriant avant de rentrer dans la maison.  
« Eh bien, pas moi. Jack tu n'étais pas très attentif à mes indications » lui fit remarquer Alonso. Il avait trouvé le trajet bien long.  
Ils rejoignirent la cuisine sans Ianto qui était resté dehors. Arkanos se resservit du café tout comme Alonso qui fit une entorse au petit déjeuner préparé par ses parents. Les deux femmes de la maison travaillaient déjà au repas de midi et ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la singularité de leur fils. Jack remplit sa tasse ainsi que celle de Ianto et laissa Alonso et Arkanos discuter pour rejoindre son rêveur.

**A écouter pendant la lecture Justin Nozuka – Gray http://www point deezer point com/listen-5896977**

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en rejoignant Ianto.  
Il n'avait pas bougé, accoudé à la rambarde, il admirait probablement le paysage qui était magnifique. La maison avait une vue dominante sur toute la plaine et au loin ils pouvaient distinguer Sooky city. Jack prit son amant par la taille l'attirant doucement à lui. Ianto se tourna enfin et Jack en profita pour attraper ses lèvres.  
« Est-ce que tu es inquiet ? » questionna-t-il encore, après avoir apprécié un baiser au café.  
« Non … on se sent tout petit devant une telle vue, non ? »  
« Je suppose oui … à quoi penses-tu ? »  
« Au mariage de Gwen » murmura-t-il en posant la tête sur son épaule.  
Jack sourit en y repensant, cela avait été épique et dangereux … il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en reparler avec Ianto. Ses sentiments étaient plutôt confus à cette époque.  
« Je demanderai à Alonso s'il y a des nostrovites par ici, par précaution. »  
_« Plaisanter plutôt que parler de ce qui fait mal. Retarder l'échéance »_ pensa Jack pour lui même. Il grimaça, sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu m'avais harcelé pour que je danse avec toi. »  
« Oui, je me souviens très bien … je te taquinais, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Trop timide devant le reste de l'équipe. »  
« Ce n'était pas de la timidité Jack … se faire le chef et garder une crédibilité auprès de ses collègues n'était pas une chose facile. Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, tu ne prenais pas cela au sérieux. »  
Jack eut envie de rétorquer, il allait le faire mais se retint finalement. C'était l'impression qu'il donnait à ce moment-là parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Paraître détaché, prendre cela à la rigolade, il mentait aux autres et plus grave il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde ...  
_« Ianto le pense toujours »_ se dit-il tristement.  
« Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions ce jour-là, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »  
Lui aussi s'en était beaucoup posé. Sur Gwen, sur sa vie, sur la vie qu'il voulait pour ses coéquipiers. Il s'était rappelé son propre mariage. Une fois la menace du nostrovite écartée, il avait été submergé par une grande mélancolie. Qu'il avait essayait de cacher, mais clairement la soirée l'avait bouleversé. Il était rentré seul au Hub, il n'avait pas dormi pendant près de quarante-huit heures. Il ne s'était marié qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et il allait à nouveau le faire.

« Dans le magasin de robes de mariés, le vendeur a pensé que j'achetais la robe pour moi. »  
Ianto releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, voir s'il comprenait toutes les implications pour lui.  
« Est-ce que c'était grave ? »  
« Ça m'a drôlement perturbé … »  
« Mais tu es venu danser. »  
« Oui, après avoir passé la journée à tourner tout ça dans ma tête. »  
Jack le serra dans ses bras, il comprenait ses tourments. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il l'avait déposé chez lui pressé de rentrer au Hub pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs.  
« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il.  
« Ne le sois pas, j'étais content à la fin de la soirée quand enfin j'avais réussi à me décider à venir. C'est moi qui le suis, ce mariage t'avais rendu malheureux. Je le savais et je n'ai rien fait … je n'avais pas osé. »  
« Je pensais l'avoir bien caché ! » répondit-il, _« tu aurais pu, tu pouvais m'avoir quand tu voulais »_ pensa-t-il secrètement.  
« Le lendemain, tu étais arrivé avec une montagne de pâtisseries et du chocolat chaud … alors que je t'avais donné ta journée. Tu as pris soin de moi Ianto … Je ne suis pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. »  
« Je ne veux pas que cela te rappelle de vieux souvenirs … des souvenirs douloureux. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, rien ne nous oblige à avoir une cérémonie. Ce que tu m'as dit me suffit, vraiment. »

Jack soupira, il lui devait une explication. Il décida d'être totalement honnête … pour une fois.  
« J'ai eu peur de perdre Gwen en un sens … que sa vie normale prenne le pas sur celle qu'elle avait avec nous. Cela m'a obligé à réfléchir sur ma vie, celle que je vous imposais. Le bilan n'était pas très positif … »  
Il fit une pause, cherchant à déceler s'il blessait son amant.  
« Je comprends, continue, s'il te plaît » murmura-t-il.  
« Le mariage m'a rappelé … le mien et oui cela m'a rendu triste sur le moment. Surtout pendant la cérémonie … Je ne me suis marié qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, au début du siècle dernier. Elle était belle, je l'aimais … nous avons eu une belle mais courte vie à deux. Mais cela n'a jamais été aussi fort qu'avec toi … »  
« Ah, non ! » coupa Ianto en s'offusquant, « pas de baratin à la Casanova. »  
« Je te dis la vérité, j'ai passé la nuit éveillé à simplement te contempler, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avec personne d'autre … »  
Ianto esquissa un sourire, qu'il tenta bien vite de cacher.  
« J'ai vu cela ... » murmura Jack en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »  
« Elle est morte quelques années après notre mariage, emportée par la tuberculose. Je n'ai rien pu faire malgré toutes mes connaissances. Mais notre mariage » dit-il en inspirant profondément chassant ainsi sa tristesse, « contrairement à celui de Gwen ne me plonge pas du tout dans le dans les mêmes méandres. Je le veux et je l'aurais, quoique tu dises. »

La détermination de Jack le fit rire, elle lui ôta ses derniers doutes mais ne fit pas taire l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Il se sentait bêtement nerveux, il savait que Jack serait parfait mais il doutait de lui-même.  
« Comment ça va se passer ? »  
Ianto avait tout fait pour paraître détendu mais Jack ne s'y trompa pas.  
« Hum … tu es nerveux ? » lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir détaillé.  
« Evidemment pour toi c'est facile, tu es flamboyant dans tout ce que tu fais. »  
« Evidement » fit Jack un immense sourire aux lèvres, il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, « moi aussi je suis nerveux. »  
« Tu ne peux pas être nerveux !? »  
« Si je le suis, il me faudrait une petite chasse au weevil pour me détendre. »  
Ianto roula ses yeux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et attendit patiemment que Jack daigne lui expliquer le déroulement de leur journée.


	25. Wedding day, part two

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Wedding day, part two**

* * *

**A écouter pendant la lecture Artic Monkeys – My Propeller http://www point deezer point com/listen-4315577**

Jack et Ianto se trouvaient sur la terrasse de la maison familiale, admirant la vue, profitant de la douce chaleur qui y régnait. Ianto se trouvait dans les bras de son aîné, Jack lui offrait tellement plus de tendresse qu'avant … il en profitait éhonteusement. Celui-ci se décida à lui expliquer le déroulement de leur mariage.  
« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter avant la soirée. Nous serons séparés cet après-midi pour toute une série de préparatifs et la cérémonie aura lieu au coucher du soleil. »  
« Quels préparatifs ? »  
« Des lectures, un bain, des massages, … »  
« Whaou … je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! »  
Après quelques instants il ajouta en levant un sourcil, quittant les bras de Jack pour le fixer, le dévorant malicieusement des yeux :  
« C'est vraiment dommage qu'on soit séparés. »  
« C'est certain. Tu penses bien que j'ai essayé de négocier cette partie avec Francesco mais il est très attaché aux traditions. »  
« Ça ne l'a pas dérangé … deux hommes qui se marient ? »  
« Non ! Ils représentent la moitié des mariages ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai longuement discuté avec Francesco. Il espère organiser le mariage d'Alonso avec l'homme de son choix, il prend cela très au sérieux, comme une répétition générale. »  
Ianto sourit en imaginant le mariage d'Alonso avec … Arkanos.  
« Arrête ça ! » rigola Jack, « tu penses tellement fort que j'ai tout vu. »  
« Moi qui croyais qu'il ne l'aimait pas, je me suis bien trompé … il n'arrêtait pas de le dénigrer, je trouvais même cela un peu excessif … »  
« Il essayait peut-être maladroitement de cacher ses vrais sentiments ? Ceux d'Alonso nous avaient échappés mais pas à lui je pense. »  
« Oui, c'est possible … il doit être tiraillé, John est son maître, il lui est vraiment dévoué. Je suis un peu déçu qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai senti gêné ce matin ?? » finit-il par demander.  
« Moi, gêné ? Non, tu te trompes. »  
Le ton était ferme et la question close. Jack ajouta d'une voix adoucie changeant volontairement de sujet :  
« On va être séparés toute l'après-midi, on pourrait peut-être en profiter maintenant, non ? »  
Les yeux du Capitaine parlaient pour lui, Ianto déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un second plus appuyé, au troisième Jack ouvrit ses lèvres et la langue de Ianto y chercha sa consœur pour un ballet qui s'emballa rapidement … Ianto avait placé ses mains autour de son visage, celles du Capitaine plus entreprenantes descendaient le long de son dos vers son postérieur. Tous deux sentaient leur corps s'échauffer.  
« On continuera quand tu me diras ce qui se passe avec Arkanos … » exigea Ianto fermement, cessant brusquement ses caresses, le repoussant ce qui ne manqua pas de tirer un grognement de frustration de la part du Capitaine tandis qu'il réalisait ce qui allait se passer. Ianto s'éloigna rapidement, satisfait de lui.  
« Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien ! »  
« Menteur ! » cria Ianto sans se retourner avant d'entrer dans le salon et de disparaître sous les yeux médusés du Capitaine.  
« Foutu entêtement gallois … » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en prenant une gorgée de café. La vue était magnifique, il y chercha l'apaisement de son corps qui réclamait désespérément celui de Ianto … il n'en revenait pas du coup qu'il venait de lui faire. Il resta ainsi un moment à contempler la beauté du paysage et à écouter le chant des oiseaux. Quand il se sentit à nouveau maître de lui-même, il réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout lien avec la nature et qu'il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Il décida de faire une balade avec son têtu de futur mari.

Il quitta la terrasse et alla directement en cuisine, il était certain d'y retrouver le gallois. Effectivement, il s'y affairait, un immense saladier entre les mains, les deux femmes de la maison étaient déjà au travail. Jack se demanda comment il était arrivé à communiquer avec Mary-Jane … point d'Alonso pour traduire, ni d'Arkanos d'ailleurs. Mary-Jane lui sourit, lui demanda comment il allait tandis qu'il traversait la cuisine pour rejoindre Ianto. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, il se pencha sur le plat dans lequel Ianto plongeait ses mains, celui-ci n'avait bien entendu même pas fait cas de son entrée. Il malaxait de petites baies bleues qui se mélangeaient avec une sorte de pâte grumeleuse.  
« C'est le plat de l'entrée, d'après Mary-Jane ce sera très bon … il faut que j'incorpore les baies bleutées à la mixture en essayant d'en briser le moins possible. Ce n'est pas facile … » expliqua Ianto en se concentrant sur ses gestes. Jack le regarda faire un petit moment, le plat serait certainement excellent mais la préparation n'était pas très ragoûtante.  
« Je ne connaissais pas ton goût pour la cuisine. »  
« Je veux surtout aider … ne pas paraître grossier, nous sommes si bien reçus. »  
« Je sais que tu es un gentleman Ianto mais il y a différents moyens de se rendre utile … je t'ai déjà dit que tu pensais trop aux autres et pas assez à … moi. Et moi alors ?? »  
« Tu sais bien que j'aime cuisiner » continua Ianto ignorant délibérément les dernières paroles du Capitaine, « sauf que la plupart du temps on n'avait pas assez de temps pour préparer ET déguster, il fallait choisir … donc pas de préparation en cuisine. »  
« J'aimais bien l'entrée que tu m'as fait goûter tout à l'heure » murmura Jack en se rapprochant, se serrant contre lui.  
« Je pense que tu aurais apprécié la suite » répondit Ianto en le laissant faire. Il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, son corps près du sien, il se sentait déjà réagir.  
« Tu sais que j'aimerais bien que tu malaxes autre chose. »  
« Arrête Jack » demanda Ianto, doucement en souriant.  
« Rabat-joie. »  
Ianto cessa son malaxage un instant pour le considérer.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Une balade en forêt » déclara le Capitaine espérant un brin le surprendre.  
« Ah … laisse-moi terminer cela, en paix, et je te rejoins. »  
« Bien. »  
Jack tourna les talons et alla l'attendre dans le salon. Point d'Alonso ni d'Arkanos là non plus. Le feu central semblait toujours y brûler, il se perdit dans sa contemplation. Il n'entendit pas Ianto le rejoindre, il sentit ses bras l'encercler doucement et un tendre baiser vint lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille. Ils partirent se balader.

**A écouter pendant la lecture The Coral - In the Forest http://www point deezer point com/listen-546363**

Ianto lui indiqua un chemin serpentant dans la montage qui les amènerait au sommet en un peu plus d'une heure, d'après l'expérience d'Arkanos. La montée était rude mais Jack voulut s'y lancer, le but à atteindre l'avait motivé. Ils marchèrent régulièrement dans une forêt épaisse et un sol détrempé par la pluie de la nuit. Silencieux, ils appréciaient tous deux la magie du lieu et l'effort physique. La forêt était dense, même les rayons des deux soleils avaient du mal à y pénétrer. Malgré tout, le sentier devant eux fumait, l'évaporation de l'eau était intense, l'atmosphère encore humide se réchauffait rapidement libérant d'agréables odeurs, celle caractéristique de l'humus mais aussi celle des sapins et de la mousse. Le sol en était recouvert, une épaisse couche, signe que les les pluies devaient être fréquentes. Ils firent différentes rencontres au milieu de la végétation luxuriante, la forêt semblait assez sauvage, de petits animaux qui ressemblaient à des lapins, des écureuils mais aussi plus étonnant de petits chevaux sauvages qui déguerpirent rapidement en les voyant.

« On fait une pause ? » demanda Ianto.  
Il se sentait fatigué, cela faisait quarante minutes qu'ils marchaient sans discontinuer.  
Chacun choisit une pierre pas trop recouverte de mousse, et ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, reprenant leur souffle, attentifs aux bruits de la forêt, écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Ianto avait emporté une bouteille d'eau qu'il transportait à bout de bras depuis leur départ. Ils la vidèrent, son transport serait moins pénible. Après cette montée, elle semblait peser une tonne et Ianto avait l'impression que son bras s'était allongé.

« Toujours envie de repartir dans l'espace après cette balade ? » finit par demander Jack.  
« Oui. Et toi ? »  
« J'avais choisi de vivre au Hub, sous terre ! Je ne me suis jamais senti attiré par une vie dans la nature. Peut-être que cela changera un jour mais pas pour l'instant. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Arkanos ? »  
Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, les mensonges avérés de Jack attisaient sa curiosité.  
« Ianto, il ne se passe rien, dans quelle langue faut-il te le dire ? »  
Le ton était excédé et l'air sévère, Ianto se sentit soudain mal il n'aimait pas cet air là. Il regarda au loin avant d'affronter à nouveau son regard et lui demander, doucement :  
« Il ne se passe rien ou tu ne veux rien me dire ? »  
« J'aimerais que tu cesses tes questions. Fais-moi confiance. »  
Ianto se mordit la lèvre, hésita un peu sur ce qu'il devait faire mais choisit l'obéissance.  
« Je ne poserais plus de questions. »  
Pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambigüité, prouver qu'il acceptait ce mystère, car mystère il y avait, il vint chercher son contact en s'asseyant entre ses genoux. Jack l'entoura de ses bras l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.  
« Octopus … » murmura Ianto en souriant.

Ainsi calé dans son antre, Ianto ne dit plus rien, il laissa son esprit vagabonder … sans le vouloir, et sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa au jour de sa mort. Cela avait été le pire jour de sa vie sans nul doute, mais petit à petit il ne voyait plus cet événement sous le même jour. Il avait une meilleure vie maintenant, la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaitée mais qu'il n'aurait jamais eue sans cela. Il était heureux, au moins ceux qu'il aimait n'avaient pas souffert pour rien. Il avait trouvé un sens à leurs souffrances … il avait hâte de contacter sa sœur pour la rassurer, pour lui faire partager son bonheur. Gwen aussi y avait droit, il ne serait pas difficile de convaincre le Capitaine.  
« Jack, pourquoi ton bracelet clignote ? » demanda Ianto.  
Le bras de Jack reposait sur son torse si bien que le bracelet se trouvait sous son nez. Il avait perçu la faible lumière qui s'en échappait dans la pénombre des grands arbres. Jack ouvrit son bracelet et pianota sur les différents petits boutons. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la patience de Ianto avait atteint un seuil de non retour, il s'expliqua.  
« Ce n'est rien. J'ai relié l'alarme du Faucon sur mon bracelet, il y a eu une tentative d'intrusion. J'ai renforcé la sécurité et changé tous les codes » expliqua-t-il répondant par avance aux questions que Ianto allait poser.  
« Ah … »  
« On n'est jamais trop prudents. »  
« Oui, oui mais tu ne me les as pas donnés ?! » s'offusqua Ianto en se tournant pour lui faire face.  
« L'intrus n'est pas allé bien loin » continua Jack, il adorait le voir ainsi outré.  
Il était encore plus sexy.  
« Je parierai que c'est John. »  
« Tu comptais m'en parler ? Me donner les accès ?? Je ne suis pas comme les autres ! »  
Cette fois Jack riait de bon cœur, ce qui lui valu de finir sur un lit de mousse à terre, poussé par un Ianto qui comptait bien lui faire payer ses cachoteries.

oOoOo

**A écouter pendant la lecture Sting – Soul Cake - http://www point deezer point com/listen-4283998**

Quand ils rentrèrent de leur excursion mouvementée, sales de la tête aux pieds, ils furent accueillis par les parents d'Alonso qui les guettaient pour leur présenter deux jeunes femmes. Deux prêtresses venues spécialement pour les futurs mariés. Elles portaient déjà les tenues de cérémonie, de longues tuniques rouges richement décorées autour de l'encolure, assorties à celles des futurs mariés. Brunes toutes les deux, elles avaient les cheveux mi-longs et une longue frange. Elles se ressemblaient mais en les observant plus attentivement Ianto se rendit compte que leurs traits étaient différents. Il comprit vite qui étaient ces personnes, il se sentit gêné par toute cette attention et surtout par ses vêtements boueux. En revanche le ravissement du Capitaine se lisait sur son visage. Ianto les salua à la manière japonaise, inconsciemment leur attitude très réservée lui avait fait penser à cette culture. Il donna un coup de coude au Capitaine, histoire de le ramener à la réalité, certes un peu durement mais c'était nécessaire.

Après une douche et de nouveaux vêtements, ils passèrent tous à table, Alonso et Arkanos étant réapparus comme par magie. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent se dit Jack. Ils apprécièrent chaque met, Ianto un peu plus l'entrée à laquelle il avait contribuée. Tous les plats avaient une signification sacrée, Alonso traduisit pour Ianto et Arkanos cette signification cachée que les prêtresses leur indiquaient à grand renfort d'images et de poèmes. Un bonheur pour l'esprit, leur érudition était évidente et réjouissante même si certaines croyances et concepts échappaient à Ianto. Il émanait d'elles une grande sérénité dont il s'imprégna, toute inquiétude l'avait quitté. Alonso lui apprit qu'il pourrait acheter à Sooki toute la mythologie de Sto, traduite dans toutes les langues de l'univers.

**A écouter pendant la lecture Sting – Gabriel's message http://www point deezer point com/listen-4283997**

Vint le moment de leur séparation, Jack et Ianto partirent chacun de leur côté, accompagné d'une prêtresse. L'après-midi commença par un bain brûlant où elles mélangèrent toutes sortes de plantes. L'effet relaxant fut immédiat. Ianto fut tenté de communiquer avec Jack par télépathie mais finalement il laissa son compagnon tranquille. Il s'y prélassa au moins une heure.  
Simplement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements, la prêtresse lui fit ensuite différents massages et lectures d'une voix monocorde, douce et calme. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ses paroles, il se laissa bercer par la mélodie se sa voix et le calme qui émanait d'elle. L'après-midi fut propice à la méditation mais pour une fois il ne sentit pas triste, simplement apaisé et confiant dans son avenir. Le soleil baissait à l'horizon quand Ianto revêtit les vêtements apportés par la prêtresse. Rouge carmin, couleur de la chance, il y avait un pantalon et une tunique identique à celle de la jeune prêtresse mais plus courte. Il sourit en imaginant Jack dans ces vêtements, cela allait être une première.

En quittant la pièce dans laquelle il avait passé l'après-midi, il fut rejoint par un Alonso souriant qui lui tapa sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Jack avait déjà rejoint le lieu de la cérémonie, ils partirent le retrouver en empruntant un chemin en bois qui partait de la maison et qui descendait vers la plaine. Après quelques minutes de marche, Ianto leur demanda de les attendre et repartit en courant vers la maison. Il revint avec son sac à dos.  
Il le posa avant d'entrer dans une sorte d'immense gloriette de pierre. Elle était recouverte de plantes grimpantes, le sol était en pierre et de gros piliers également en pierre soutenaient un toit en bois. La lumière baissait, quelques bougies étaient disposées ça et là. Jack l'attendait au creux d'un autel qui occupait tout un côté, c'était sa prêtresse qui allait mener la cérémonie. Ianto eut un pincement de cœur en l'apercevant, il ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner avec soin, il voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire. C'était si surprenant … mais les vêtements lui allaient bien, ils mettaient en valeur sa carrure, cela il s'en était douté. Malgré tout c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait habillé différemment, c'était troublant. Sa prêtresse lui prit le bras et le guida vers l'autel, il en avait oublié d'avancer, c'était comme si son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Il passa devant la famille d'Alonso, Arkanos était là et quelques couples qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement des amis de la famille. Personne ne vit l'invité surprise qui les surveillait. Quand Ianto fut au niveau du Capitaine, il distingua parmi tous les parfums ses fameuses phéromones ... Celui-ci saisit sa main, sans le quitter des yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il lui en fut gré, il la serra, s'y agrippa et prit une grande inspiration, la cérémonie pouvait commencer.


	26. Starman, part one

**Providence**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 : Starman, part one**

**

* * *

**

**A écouter pendant la lecture Avishai Cohen - Winter Song - http://www point deezer point com/listen-3169440**

La cérémonie ne faisait que commencer quand John fit son entrée, une entrée fracassante à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, il s'était jeté sauvagement sur Ianto. La prêtresse quitta précipitamment l'autel pour rejoindre l'assemblée effrayée par l'inquiétant spectacle. Ianto se débattit mais cessa tout mouvement quand il sentit le contact froid d'une lame sur sa gorge. L'assemblée échangea des regards inquiets, Jack leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Son sourire l'avait définitivement quitté, il les regardait les sourcils froncés évaluant la situation.

John tenait fermement Ianto contre son torse, une lame dentelée posée contre sa gorge, un petit filet de sang coulait déjà.  
« Tu bouges Jack et je lui tranche la gorge. »  
Ianto grimaça, il puait l'alcool.  
« Est-ce que tu es fou ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends John ? Lâche-le, tout de suite » cria Jack.  
« Non, oh, non je ne suis pas fou … tu ne m'écoutes pas, quoique je fasse pour toi, tu n'en tiens pas compte … »  
« Arrête John … on peut parler, pas besoin de faire ça pour avoir mon attention … »  
« Si, au contraire … ce que je t'ai donné, je peux le reprendre … c'est si facile, si tentant … »  
John titubait avec Ianto dans ses bras, articulait mal, Jack était certain qu'il avait plus d'alcool que de sang dans son corps. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être dangereux. Il tenait fermement Ianto et la lame sur sa gorge … que faire ?  
Il avait assisté tant de fois à ce genre de situations, un chantage le pire qui soit … il n'était pas certain de réussir à le raisonner, il faudrait pour cela atteindre son esprit embrumé par l'alcool …

« A quoi tu joues John ? Tu te prends pour Dieu ? »  
« Quand je le ressuscite c'est bon, mais maintenant tu trouves à y redire ? Tu es pathétique et si prévisible … et surtout un sale égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi, jamais aux autres … après tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce qu'on a vécu … je n'accepte pas la façon dont tu me traites … Oh, ta gueule Arkanos ! Il va falloir choisir ton camp ! … putain, rien ne change Jack. Tu as toujours su attirer tout le monde à toi. »  
_« Il n'a pas l'esprit clair, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »_ transmit Arkanos à Jack et Ianto.  
« Rien ! Vous ne faites rien tous les deux … pour l'instant » répondit Jack par la pensée.  
Il fit un pas en avant, il luttait pour ne pas céder à la panique et se précipiter sur John. Personne ne bougeait, il entendait chuchoter mais il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour sauver Ianto.  
« Certaines choses changent, John … je dirais même que tu as changé. Tu es riche, je croyais que c'était ce qui t'importait ? Que c'était ton but ultime, ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI CE CIRQUE ? » tonna Jack.

Un instant, celui-ci le regarda interloqué, son esprit marchait au ralenti et il ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'est ce moment opportun que Ianto choisit pour agir. John transpirait l'alcool par tous les pores, il avait dû passer la journée à s'enivrer et à ruminer. Ianto était heureux d'avoir un John soûl, il espérait tirer avantage de ses réflexes diminués et de son champ de vision rétréci.  
_« Fais-moi confiance Jack »_ lui transmit-il.  
Il leva son bras droit pour attraper la main de John qui tenait le couteau, celui-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Jack le regarda faire, son regard trahissait son inquiétude mais il ne dit rien, c'était à son tour de lui faire confiance. Et moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Ianto le bascula à terre et lui décrocha son meilleur coup droit même si ce n'était peut-être pas totalement nécessaire. Ceci eut pour effet de l'envoyer au pays des rêves.  
Jack le rejoignit soulagé, sans un mot il l'attira brutalement à lui. Ianto soupira en sentant des bras l'entourer mais cette fois des bras protecteurs, il tentait de maîtriser son cœur qui battait vite sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.  
« Oh, mon magnifique garçon … je suis tellement désolé …»  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » lui demanda Ianto dans un murmure quand il le lâcha.  
« Je ne sais pas encore, on verra … quand il aura dessoûlé » dit-il de manière à peine audible en regardant John avec dégoût.  
Arkanos et Alonso les rejoignirent.  
« Quelque soit ta décision, elle me conviendra » chuchota Ianto à son oreille.

Jack ne vit que de l'amour pur dans ses yeux … qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tant d'affection, de confiance, de loyauté alors que ses erreurs du passé ne les quittaient pas et avaient bien failli le tuer ? Il avait la réponse bien sûr mais cela l'étonnerait toujours … il reprit ses esprits et sa contenance, il en faudrait plus pour gâcher sa soirée.  
« Ianto, tu restes là, Arkanos aide-moi à le déplacer et à l'attacher. Alonso, va me chercher des cordages. »  
Il laissa Ianto au milieu de la famille d'Alonso qui se pressait autour de lui pour le réconforter et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Mais ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient son attention, c'était lui. Ianto ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à sa disparition dans la pénombre de la forêt.

Ils attachèrent John, solidement, à un arbre alors qu'il était toujours inconscient après l'avoir minutieusement détroussé de tous ses objets personnels. Il régnait un silence pesant mais Arkanos s'était déjà mentalement excusé à plusieurs reprises se sentant complice des frasques de son maître. Jack le remercia pour son aide d'un signe de tête, il semblait avait choisi son camp dans cette attaque et cela de son propre chef. Tant mieux, cela faisait une personne de moins à gérer. La journée passée en compagnie d'Alonso sans son maître n'y était probablement pas étrangère.

Leur sale besogne terminée, ils rejoignirent l'assemblée. La prêtresse avait repris son rôle, un peu moins sûre d'elle que pendant l'après-midi ce qui fit sourire Jack. Elle avait perdu sa contenance et sa sérénité ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à réaliser pendant toute l'après-midi malgré ses taquineries et ses sous entendus. Il eut une surprise en découvrant son long manteau militaire dans les mains de son compagnon, d'où le sortait-il ?  
« Jack, je voudrais que tu le mettes … » demanda-t-il hésitant.  
Il ne savait pas apparemment comment il allait réagir. Il esquissa un sourire, cette attention le toucha. Il caressa la joue de celui qu'il avait failli perdre et bien sûr enfila ce manteau dans lequel il se sentait si bien. Il sourit en pensant que Ianto en avait toujours pris grand soin. Il l'avait aimé depuis le début, au point de lui en dénicher un alors que le monde s'effondrait avec la venue des 456. Cela le renvoya au jour de leur rencontre, sa remarque sur son manteau …  
Ainsi revêtu de son uniforme, il saisit à nouveau la main de son bien aimé. Heureux, ils se tournèrent vers la prêtresse qui reprit la cérémonie. Avec beaucoup d'émotion ils échangèrent leurs vœux, leurs alliances, scellant ce pacte par un baiser accueilli sous des applaudissements.

Quand ils firent face à l'assemblée, ils virent au loin une procession lumineuse. De nombreux amis les rejoignaient une bougie à la main. En quelques minutes, la gloriette accueillit les nouveaux arrivants qui déposèrent sur le buffet plats et bouteilles. Ianto remarqua également des personnes avec des instruments, il y allait avoir de la musique …  
« Je suis désolé pour John, vraiment désolé pour la cérémonie, je vais lui parler, arranger cela » murmura Jack à son oreille le tirant de ses pensées, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.  
« Ne sois pas désolé » répondit Ianto en respirant profondément, « sans cela, ce mariage ne nous aurait pas ressemblé … il faut toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ou de dangereux. Je suis heureux que les choses se soient passées de cette manière. »  
Jack le dévisageait cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait de lui.  
« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sincère, c'était parfait » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentait l'anneau autour de son doigt et cette légère sensation lui était des plus agréables.  
« Si tu pouvais revenir en arrière, tu voudrais la même chose ? »  
« Absolument. »  
« Quand cesseras-tu de m'étonner ? »  
Ianto sourit.

Ils furent rejoints par Alonso et Arkanos qui leur apportèrent deux verres pour trinquer. Arkanos les prit tour à tour dans ses bras, ces embrassades étonneraient toujours Ianto. Lui était bien incapable de ce genre de démonstrations. Evidemment Jack s'en doutait et il le regardait amusé connaissant son inconfort. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant sur les émotions d'Arkanos … de la joie mais aussi de la peur …  
« Laisse-moi lui parler » demanda-t-il doucement à Jack alors qu'il regardait Alonso et Arkanos repartir vers le buffet.  
« Je ne sais pas … il a essayé de te tuer ! »  
« Je crois que c'est à lui d'avoir peur maintenant … j'ai vu ton regard Jack. Je te connais, je sais à quoi tu penses et je ne veux pas ... »  
« Je ne le tuerai pas » coupa Jack, « je ne dis pas que je n'y ai pas pensé tout à l'heure … »  
« Votre conversation n'a pas été suffisante. J'aimerais lui exposer mon point de vue. »  
« Je ne vois pas ce que tu vas lui dire de plus. »  
« Ce n'est pas tant ce que je vais lui dire, mais la personne qui va lui dire. Jamais il ne capitulera devant toi, avec moi … ce sera peut être autre chose. »  
« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses le manipuler aussi facilement que la dernière fois » ajouta Jack avec un sourire en coin.  
« Tu me laisses essayer ? » s'impatienta Ianto.  
« Oui, mais cela ne me plaît pas. Et je ne serais pas loin d'ailleurs. »

**A écouter pendant la lecture David Bowie Starman http://www point deezer point com/listen-3087502**

« Alors Eye Candy, on dirait que tu as fini par gagner. »  
Ianto se figea en entendant ces paroles, une impression tenace de déjà-vu.  
« Pas vraiment la personne que j'attendais … » s'étonna John.  
Ianto s'assit devant lui, toujours silencieux.  
« Est-ce que tu vas me détacher à la fin ? »  
Aucune réponse, simplement des yeux bleu-gris qui le détaillaient.  
« Tu m'as amené à boire ? » fit-il plein d'espoir en distinguant un verre posé à terre.  
Il se tortilla, il avait la bouche sèche et son corps réclamait l'alcool obtenu à profusion toute la journée. Ianto porta le verre à ses lèvres lui faisant doucement boire son contenu. Contenu que John recracha immédiatement.  
« De l'eau ? Tu es venu me torturer c'est ça ? » ironisa-t-il un air de dégoût sur son visage.

Le silence de Ianto l'exaspérait, ses envies de meurtre le reprenaient. Il le narguait, seuls les liens qui l'entravaient l'obligeaient à supporter cela ...  
« Arkanos n'est même pas venu me voir … il va me le payer. IANTO JONES ! Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais fais-le bon sang ! Ne reste pas comme ça à me regarder. »  
Ianto ne disait toujours rien, il l'observait. John se sentit tout à coup un animal de foire … mais c'était Jack son monstre humain préféré.  
« Pourquoi Jack n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il en le cherchant des yeux.  
Il ne devait pas être loin, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait autorisé son poulain à l'approcher. Il était si protecteur … il l'avait toujours été.  
« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris notre relation. Et puis … il vaut mieux que ce soit moi que lui » murmura Ianto d'une voix gutturale.  
John le dévisagea, toute son attention se porta sur lui.  
« Avec Jack, ce serait autre chose. »  
« Je me suis grillé … »  
« Oui, définitivement. »  
« Dommage, vous étiez mignons tous les deux. »  
« C'est ce que tu pensais avant d'essayer de me tuer ? »  
« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne voulais pas te tuer … pas vraiment … »  
« Si. Tu allais le faire, je l'ai senti. Je fais confiance à mon instinct. »  
« Et tu peux qui remercier pour ça ? »  
« Toi John … que te dit ton instinct maintenant ? »  
John souffla exaspéré en continuant à se tortiller.  
« Il me dit de fuir … de fuir avec lui. Il aurait la vie qu'il mérite, une vie flamboyante, remplie de frissons, de plaisirs, de multiples plaisirs ! Je sais que c'est ce qu'il aime … »  
« Bien sûr, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? »  
John haussa les épaules, il ne comprenait pas mais n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à abandonner son rêve, le plan qu'il avait mis au point.  
« Tu me détaches ? »  
Ianto, contre toute attente, s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lèvres qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour un baiser langoureux auquel Ianto mit fin après une longue minute.  
John le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, tout comme Jack quelques mètres plus loin qui avait failli s'étrangler en voyant la scène.

« Tu joues à quoi Eye Candy ? » demanda-t-il un peu essoufflé.  
« Juste à te rappeler ce que tu es vraiment. Tu as aimé ? » le sollicita-il d'un ton enjoué.  
« A ton avis ? »  
« Oui, parce que tu es un séducteur. Tu as une belle carrière et un grand avenir ! En grand séducteur, tu passes d'une conquête à l'autre avec facilité, tu ne peux te rassasier d'un seul être. Tu vois dans chaque de nous les richesses qu'il renferme, en amateur tu vois la beauté partout … Kate, Arkanos, Jack … moi. Et je ne doute pas que toute nouvelle rencontre suscite chez toi de nouveaux désirs. Moi, je ne souhaite dénombrer les richesses que d'un seul homme, je veux le regarder vivre et changer et lui veut me regarder vieillir. Je ne veux plus que parcourir qu'un seul corps, en connaître la moindre parcelle de peau, pouvoir y lire des souvenirs, des émotions. Ce que tu as fait ce soir … ce n'est pas toi. Je ne te reconnais pas. »  
« Putain de discours* … il me faut un verre Ianto Jones. Ou alors tu me détaches. »  
« Ou alors je t'enlève ton bracelet auquel tu tiens tant ou alors je te tranche la gorge. »  
John déglutit plus difficilement cette fois.  
« Je vais aller te chercher un café » conclu Ianto.  
« J'ai besoin d'un truc beaucoup plus fort ! Et pour ta gouverne, le café n'est pas la solution à tout. »  
« Tu m'en diras tant » répondit Ianto en se levant et en s'éloignant.

* * *

* Marguerite Yourcenar, Mémoires d'Hadrien


	27. Starman, part two

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Starman, part two**

* * *

**A écouter pendant la lecture Alan Stivell – Suite sudarmoricaine http://www point deezer point com/listen-1125130**

Ianto laissa John attaché à son arbre pour aller lui chercher de quoi étancher sa soif et son désarroi mal caché sous sa fierté. Il cherchait effectivement du café, son remède à tout. Il espérait en trouver quand il sentit la main de Jack sur son avant-bras. Celui-ci le regarda longuement, se perdant dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux avant de le serrer dans ses bras.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Ianto en le serrant à son tour.  
« Rien … ce que tu as dit m'a touché. »  
« Hum … tu m'espionnes … rien de nouveau. Ce n'est pas de moi, des souvenirs d'une ancienne lecture … mais je le pensais. »  
« Un auteur du vingtième siècle ? »  
« Oui, une française, vraiment brillante. »  
« Quel est son nom ? »  
« Tu veux savoir si tu l'as connue, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Et bien, moi je ne veux pas savoir si c'est une de tes ex ! » taquina Ianto.  
Jack esquissa un sourire en l'attirant à lui.  
« Tu adores quand je te raconte mes histoires … tu vas parler Ianto ? » sermonna-t-il en mordillant ses lèvres.  
« Marguerite Yourcenar. »  
« Nope, je ne l'ai pas connue, pas une de mes ex, fort heureusement pour moi … »  
Devant le regard interrogateur de Ianto, il ajouta :  
« Apparemment il faut que je te rappelle que tu embrasses mes ex. »  
« Jaloux ? » demanda Ianto sans y croire.  
« Est-ce que la convoitise est un défaut ? » répondit-il avec un air innocent qui fit rire Ianto.  
Jack tout à coup plus sérieux, lui tendit le bracelet d'agent du temps qu'il avait retiré à John. Il en avait trouvé la signature numérique qui lui permettrait de le détecter dès lors qu'il s'approcherait trop près.

« Il t'aime Jack … tout ça c'est la faute de tes foutues phéromones ! » ajouta Ianto pour ne pas l'accabler.  
« Il n'y a que toi qui y est aussi sensible … le baiser n'était pas vraiment nécessaire » l'admonesta-t-il à nouveau en prenant sa main et en titillant son alliance entre son index et son pouce.  
Le sujet était apparemment sensible, son doux sourire un peu triste le fit fondre.  
« Si, il l'était, laisse-moi faire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe cariad ? » demanda-t-il le plus affectueusement possible.  
Il avait vu passer dans ses yeux une expression qui restait pour le moment mystérieuse.  
« Rien … » dit-il en lâchant sa main.  
Il y avait définitivement quelque chose, pensa Ianto.

« Dépêche-toi … il a failli tout gâcher, je ne veux pas qu'il me prive de ta présence. Cette musique me donne envie de danser et pour cela il me faut un partenaire. »  
« Oh mon dieu. »  
« Yep, dépêche-toi. »  
Jack le laissa après avoir tenté de l'embrasser mais entouré par autant de monde, il n'obtint qu'un court baiser.

Ianto chercha Arkanos des yeux, il devait lui parler avant de retourner voir John. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart, contre un pilier de pierre en pleine conversation avec Alonso, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa en voyant Alonso parler.  
_« Mon ami, je voudrais te parler »_ transmis Ianto sans s'approcher.  
Il vit Arkanos poser sa main sur le bras d'Alonso, celui-ci chercha Ianto des yeux tandis qu'Arkanos s'approchait. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne vit que des interrogations dans les yeux d'Alonso, sans complaisance, sans sourire pour adoucir ce visage juvénile devenu soudain dur.  
_« Alors Ianto, il est dans quel état ? » s'inquiéta Arkanos._  
_« Je pense que je saurais le convaincre de partir … Arkanos, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ? »  
« Quoi ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? »  
« D'Alonso. »  
« Ah … » di-il en soupirant profondément, « je ne sais pas, c'est mal … »  
« Non, ça ne l'est pas, tu le sais maintenant ? »  
« Est-ce que John t'a parlé de moi ? »  
« Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois rester avec lui. Il est en colère contre l'univers tout entier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Arkanos ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas » _répondit-il en secouant la tête et en baissant les yeux et Ianto perçut son indécision, sa peur et la honte qu'il ressentait de trahir ainsi son maître. Il le sentit perdu … la dernière fois qu'il l'avait senti aussi troublé, il s'était jeté dans ses bras …  
Mais cela ne l'aiderait pas à prendre une décision, il ne savait tout simplement pas en prendre, jamais il n'avait eu à faire un tel choix. Choisir son destin, tout le monde le souhaitait, lui le redoutait._  
« Relax Arkanos, je suis certain que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision … »  
« Non ! Je ne sais pas ... Oh, Ianto … j'ai une boule au ventre, je n'arrête pas de penser à John et à Alonso … »  
_Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il celui-ci posa sa tête contre son torse à la recherche de réconfort. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour s'habituer à ce contact et l'entourer à son tour de ses bras. Deux paires d'yeux les épiaient …  
_« Que ferais-tu à ma place ? »  
« C'est à toi de prendre cette décision … est-ce que tu pourrais vivre ici ? Travailler la terre, vivre simplement, loin de toute technologie ? »_  
_« Oui … Alonso m'a expliqué sa vie avant qu'il ne parte sur ce vaisseau, c'est une vie qui me plaît. Enfin je crois … »  
« Je crois qu'Alonso en a envie … c'est facile alors ? »  
« Non … je ne peux pas faire ça … je n'ai pas le droit Ianto ! »  
« Bien sûr que si. Je vais retourner voir John et je reviendrais avec son accord, tu te sentiras mieux ? »  
_Arkanos fit oui de la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. Ce ne serait pas si facile pour lui de se sentir libre, il semblait si soumis en cet instant …  
_« Arkanos, est-ce qu'il y a du café ? »  
_Il le vit enfin sourire, se redresser un peu. Cela lui fit du bien, le retour de John semblait avoir accablé tout le monde y compris Jack qui malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, n'allait pas bien. Il repartit dans la pénombre de la forêt avec en main deux tasses brûlantes de café.

**A écouter pendant la lecture Stephen Malkmus & The Jicks Dragonfly pie - http://www point deezer point com/listen-4601390**

Il fit boire John, quelques gorgées avant de s'asseoir à nouveau en face de lui pour reprendre leur conversation privée. Ianto se concentrait uniquement sur son adversaire, il voulait gérer seul cette situation, sans télépathie.  
« Est-ce que tu vas me détacher ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me donner la becquée toute la soirée. »  
Ils entendaient parfaitement la musique, les éclats de rire … oui, la soirée battait son plein.  
« Non. »  
« Non quoi ? »  
« Non les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, John ? »  
« Je veux former une équipe, nous quatre mais … »  
« C'est difficile de ne pas aimer Jack, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne sais que ce ne sera pas possible » coupa Ianto.  
Entendre John parler de reformer une équipe lui faisait perdre patience.  
« Oï ! Si tu me laissais terminer ! J'allais ajouter que j'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas de moi maintenant que je t'ai ramené à la vie et que tu as tué Kate. Tu viens de te marier et moi de tout perdre … ah, ça non, je ne regrette pas ! Je ne sens plus mes mains … détache-moi Ianto Jones » fit-il sur un ton plus menaçant.  
Ianto déglutit difficilement à l'énoncé bref mais véridique de ces faits dont il assumait mal la paternité. « Tu progresses, tu ne m'insultes plus … tu n'aimes pas être attaché ? Moi je n'aime pas être menacé avec un couteau. Je te conseille de disparaître. Toute de suite. »  
« Tu me demandes de tout abandonner ? »  
« Tu pourras toujours récupérer tes biens plus tard, on te dira où. »  
« Tu parles d'Arkanos ? »  
« Jamais je ne parlerai de lui en ces termes et tu le sais. Mais tu le laisses aussi derrière toi. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais t'obéir ? »  
« Pas d'autre option et pas d'adieu. »  
« Tu es dur en affaires. Et un mauvais négociateur ! »  
« Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, tu devrais t'estimer heureux. Si tu reviens, c'est moi qui te tue. Et c'est une promesse. »  
« Tu sais que tu ferais presque peur. »_  
_Ianto le pensait et John l'avait compris et senti. Il utilisa son couteau pour le détacher, couteau qu'il garda en main au cas où. Il lui rendit son bracelet, John le remit, lentement sans quitter Ianto des yeux qui le regardait stoïque. L'envie de le brusquer ne manquait pas … mais il fallait s'armer encore un peu de patience sans répondre aux provocations. Il pianota enfin sur son bracelet en lui jetant quelques œillades amusées, qui là encore l'exaspèrent au plus haut point. Une lumière rouge que Ianto commençait à bien connaître l'enveloppa pour l'emmener … lui seul savait où.  
« On se reverra Eye Candy, plus tôt que tu ne le crois » furent ses derniers mots avant de disparaître.

Ianto regarda un instant l'endroit où John venait de disparaître. Il soupira profondément pour évacuer son stress, ces dernières paroles mystérieuses. Jack allait le rejoindre, il voulait être disposé à l'écouter. Il se mit à penser aux affaires de John, aux paquets de café à emporter, à la leçon de choses qu'il devait dispenser à Alonso, à Arkanos …  
Perdu dans des considérations très terre à terre, il n'entendit finalement pas Jack approcher.  
« Un diamant pour tes pensées » dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
Ianto se tourna en souriant, ses pensées le décevraient.  
« Ça, c'est de l'inflation … » dit-il en frissonnant, « je préfèrerais un café, celui-ci est froid… il est enfin parti » conclut-il.  
« Et c'est finement, joué Ianto … je n'aurais pas fait preuve d'autant de patience. Il valait mieux que ce soit toi, avec moi cela aurait fini à coups de poings, c'est certain. »  
La forêt était humide et leurs vêtements légers, Jack retira son manteau pour le poser sur ses épaules. Ianto sourit intérieurement à cette attention, baissa les yeux pour cacher ses sentiments, Jack n'imaginait pas l'effet qu'une simple main posée sur son épaule pouvait lui procurer … il était l'unique raison de ses frissons, encore et toujours.

« Il faut l'annoncer à Arkanos et … »  
« Je m'en occupe. Vous allez encore vous câliner et qui sait il va peut-être t'embrasser. »  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer … comme si c'était moi qu'il fallait blâmer. Tu ne m'as pas raconté ton après-midi de préparation ... »  
« Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai joué le jeu » di-il en souriant, fièrement.  
« Je n'en doute pas, je sais à quel point tu peux être enthousiaste ! »  
« Non, vraiment rien à dire Ianto, excepté qu'elle m'a vu sous mon meilleur apparat … nu en somme. Quoique, ces fringues me vont bien, non ? »  
Ianto roula ses yeux de manière spectaculaire mais il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Le bleu s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux mais il venait de découvrir que le rouge illuminait son teint. Il l'avait admiré tandis qu'il le rejoignait vers l'autel, il n'avait pas pu le lâcher des yeux et cela n'avait échappé à personne, surtout pas à son égo.

« Pour en revenir à Arkanos, tu viens de le libérer, imagine pour un esclave ce que cela représente … »  
« Je sais, j'ai pris cette décision un peu à sa place, un peu vite … » fit-il en se mordant la lèvre, « il faut que je m'assure qu'il aille bien, j'irais parler à Alonso. Mais je suis déjà certain qu'il l'aidera. Si tu avais vu son regard quand je parlais avec lui ! Le message était clair, ne me l'enlève pas. Il va assumer son rôle à la perfection j'en suis certain. Il faut aussi lui donner de l'argent, John n'avait pas ses diamants sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?»  
« Arrête de penser aux autres Ianto ! Tu as bien fait, on s'occupera de lui. Maintenant, pense un peu à toi, à nous. J'ai l'impression de radoter … » déclara le Capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se dit que Ianto commençait à déteindre sur lui. C'était un tic facile à prendre … il avait remarqué que Gwen avait été aussi contaminée … à l'époque.  
Il le prit par les épaules en le secouant gentiment.  
« Allez, tu vas manger car je ne t'ai rien vu avaler depuis douze heures et moi je suis goinfré. Il n'y a aucune raison que je sois le seul à grossir. Je me charge d'Arkanos et Alonso. Et ensuite … on danse ! »  
Le ton ne souffrait aucune discussion, Ianto émit tout de même un grognement en entendant la fin du programme. Jack, à nouveau en mode Capitaine, avait raison, sa faim rendue sourde par la tension nerveuse se réveillait maintenant … douloureusement.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, Jack se dirigea vers Arkanos et Alonso et lui très déçu vers le buffet. Il capta quelques regards étonnés d'Arkanos, il ne devait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui lui parlait. Lui-même doutait des raisons énoncées précédemment ... il se retint de les rejoindre, mais transmit une pensée à Arkanos pour l'encourager et le soutenir. Il le vit sourire de ses dents si blanches qui illuminèrent ce visage bien sombre dans la pénombre de ce lieu.

Ayant un peu soulagé sa culpabilité, il prit une assiette et se trouva devant une multitude de plats tous plus colorés et odorants les uns que les autres. Le choix était impossible … son désarroi devait se lire sur son visage ou dans son attitude car sa prêtresse, Philaé, s'approcha de lui. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il découvrit son visage souriant et bienveillant, il eut à nouveau le sentiment d'avoir près de lui l'incarnation de la douceur. Elle choisit pour lui différents mets qu'elle plaça dans son assiette, une jolie composition qu'il dégusta en sa compagnie.

Il se faisait tard, Ianto se sentait fatigué malgré un regain d'énergie apporté par la nourriture exotique choisie par Philaé. Jack quitta enfin les amants en devenir pour l'attirer à lui avec la ferme intention de danser …

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

Une vidéo de JB en train de danser sur "Single ladies" de Beyoncé. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Regardez-vite !  
http://www point youtube point com/watch?v=FEr0BPOfVw4&feature=player_embedded_


	28. Les fantômes du passé

**Providence**

* * *

** Chapitre 27 : les fantômes du passé**

* * *

**A écouter pendant la lecture Alan Stivell – Suite sudarmoricaine http:/www point deezer point com/listen-1125130**

Jack quitta Alonso et Arkanos pour rejoindre Ianto. Très déterminé, il le tira par la main au milieu de la construction de pierre avec la ferme intention de danser sur cet air à la harpe. Il entraîna Ianto dans une danse joyeuse et plutôt désordonnée qui les fit beaucoup rire, ainsi que l'assemblée. Alors que leurs pas commençaient à ressembler à un rock arrangé, la chanson prit fin.

**A écouter pendant la lecture Allan Stivel – Sally Free and Easy http:/www point deezer point com/listen-1125106**

Mais rapidement le harpiste se lança dans un morceau plus lent mais tout aussi envoûtant aux airs celtiques qui parlaient à Ianto. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, il repensa bien sûr au seul autre slow qu'il n'ait jamais dansé avec un homme.  
Comme cela était plus facile maintenant, il était moins crispé dans ces mêmes bras … il lutta quelques instants pour guider ce slow mais Jack ne le laissa pas faire et il finit par capituler. _Il fait des efforts mais il ne faut peut être pas trop en exiger, _pensa Ianto en souriant. Il chercha des yeux Arkanos et Alonso et fut ravi de les trouver enlacés tous les deux. Il croisa le regard d'Arkanos qui semblait lui aussi le chercher des yeux, ils échangèrent un sourire mais le sien n'était qu'une esquisse maladroite et un peu forcé. Ianto sentit une profonde inquiétude et de la culpabilité … il se promit d'aller le voir le lendemain à la première heure. Il sourit un peu plus en le voyant bouger … il semblait aussi peu habitué que lui aux pistes de danse. A nouveau il repensa à ses premiers pas vers Jack devant ses anciens coéquipiers de Torchwood 3.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de danser avec un fantôme ? » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son partenaire.  
« Non pas avec ce que je sens entre tes cuisses ! »  
Ianto devina son sourire.  
« Sérieusement Jack. »  
« Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer. Je n'y pense plus et tu devrais faire de même, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui … _plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je comprends les tourments par lesquels Owen est passé … » _pensa Ianto pour lui-même.  
Cette musique, ce mariage, tout lui rappelait leur ancienne vie, pas facile d'oublier tout cela si vite.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » s'enquit Ianto dans un souffle.  
Il faisait référence à l'annonce du départ quelque peu forcé de John, il était curieux de connaître les réactions des deux compères même si cela n'était pas difficile à deviner.  
« Alonso était heureux, il ne l'a pas caché. C'est plus compliqué pour Arkanos, mais je suis confiant, il a le cran nécessaire. Il m'a parlé de certaines affaires qu'il souhaitait emporter et qui sont à bord du Faucon Millénium. Plutôt pragmatique … il m'a fait penser à un certain Tea Boy. »  
« Oï ! Je n'aimais pas quand il m'appelait de cette manière, c'était offensant … »  
« Mais parfois affectif ... »  
« Uniquement dans la bouche d'Owen » coupa Ianto d'un ton ferme.

Il se serra davantage à son Capitaine et ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de chasser les fantômes qui étaient apparus dans son esprit ainsi que dans celui de Jack apparemment, Tea boy était associé pour toujours à Owen. Jack y vit une invitation au plaisir, comme toujours. Il dégagea son visage de son épaule. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, Jack s'en détacha le premier pour convoiter les lèvres charnues de Ianto que celui-ci humidifia dans l'attente du baiser. Il les embrassa l'une après l'autre, les mordilla, les dévora comme une gourmandise. Sans cesser de danser, il plaça savamment ses mains emprisonnant Ianto au plus près de lui puis colla ses lèvres sur les siennes rougies. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, chaudes et sensuelles dans un ballet dans lequel Jack excellait. Elles avaient leur propre danse aux rythmes changeants, au charme envoûtant … Jack ne lâcha sa proie qu'après avoir entendu les gémissements qu'il attendait. Son désir était déjà fort et la suite ne serait qu'une lente torture. Il y avait pensé toute l'après-midi, pendant ces préparatifs qui n'avaient fait qu'attiser son envie.

**A écouter pendant la lecture Fink - This is The Thing http:/www point deezer point com/listen-3834458**

« Il est temps de s'éclipser. »  
En entendant ces paroles, Ianto ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Jack les yeux brillants et son sourire le plus sexy qui soit. Il le regardait comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Ianto ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, il reprenait pied avec la réalité et ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle … enfin, pas plus que ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Jack et ses baisers … des feux d'artifices d'émotions qui en quelques instants embrasaient son bas ventre, lui donnaient chaud et éclipsaient la réalité. Il avait longtemps préféré se perdre dans ses baisers qu'affronter la réalité … à présent il n'y avait plus de réalité douloureuse à combattre, juste un passé à oublier … et le meilleur époux qui soit pour l'aider.

Discrètement, ils se dirigèrent vers le chemin de bois qui menait à la maison familiale. Ianto pensa avec soulagement que les tuniques étaient assez longues pour cacher leur érection.  
Mais il y avait apparemment un détail que Jack avait oublié, ils furent retenus par la prêtresse de Jack, Plotine qui avait deviné ou guetté leur départ. Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre et plongea ses mains dans une coupe en pierre posée à leurs pieds qui renfermait un liquide transparent. Ianto perçut un parfum ressemblant à celui de la fleur d'oranger. Elle commença à murmurer les mêmes mots encore et encore comme un mantra, tout en effectuant certains gestes.  
« J'allais oublier ce rite » murmura Jack en se rappelant les paroles de Francesco, « … ces gestes symbolisent tous les événements de la vie, ils sont censé nous assurer bonheur, félicité et fertilité … » termina Jack alors que justement la prêtresse posait ses mains sur son ventre puis sur celui de Ianto.  
Nullement gênée par les paroles de Jack elle continuait ses incantations.  
« Comment ça fertilité ? » murmura Ianto à son tour.  
Jack ne répondit pas mais son sourire malicieux ne le rassura pas.  
« Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin d'un contraceptif ? Si ? »  
« Tu n'es pas concentré Ianto » sermonna Jack en reprenant son sérieux et en regardant devant lui.  
« Jack réponds moi … » implora-t-il.  
Il avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de la prêtresse sur lui. Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de signification qui le fit taire définitivement.  
« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » grommela Ianto.

Les mains entrelacées, bénis par la prêtresse, ils repartirent à travers la forêt vers la maison familiale. La descente avait été rapide l'ascension serait plus sportive.  
Avant de pénétrer dans la maison, Ianto s'arrêtant tirant sur le bras de Jack pour le retenir. Celui-ci était certain qu'il allait lui demander des explications sur sa fertilité avant d'accepter de retourner dans son lit. Il se réjouissait d'avance de cette discussion et il avait déjà prévu de faire durer le plaisir.  
« Jack … »  
« Ianto ! » répondit-il amusé.  
« Je … je ne connais pas ton vrai nom. »  
La question le laissa un instant sans voix. _D'où cela venait-il ?_ se demanda le Capitaine. _Se marier … un acte symbolique qui avait probablement généré des questions … Ianto toujours plein de surprises … parfois de bonnes mais celle-ci ne l'était pas._  
« Quelle importance ? » fit-il avec un peu d'irritation dans sa voix, « je porte mon manteau, tu as épousé le Capitaine » réussit-il à répondre.  
« Je veux … c'est important pour moi, je veux connaître ton vrai nom » insista Ianto.  
Jack soupira, la requête était justifiée mais la réponse douloureuse. Il ne voulait plus être appelé par son vrai nom, celui de sa famille de sang, il n'en serait plus jamais digne.  
« Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même » murmura Ianto en posant son front contre le sien.  
Il finissait par lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert …  
« J'ai toujours respecté tes secrets, mais celui-ci je voudrais le partager avec toi. Je veux savoir le nom de celui que j'ai épousé et avec qui je ne doute pas de passer le reste de ma vie. »  
Ianto le connaissait si bien … parce qu'il l'avait laissé faire.  
« Je vais te le dire mais jamais tu ne l'utiliseras. »  
Et il continuait.  
Il lui laissait pénétrer son secret le plus intime et le plus douloureux.

Ianto hocha la tête et retint sa respiration dans l'attente de cette révélation. De tous les secrets de Jack, c'était le seul qu'il avait toujours voulu connaître.  
« Je n'ai pas choisi Jack Harkness par hasard. Parmi tous les noms de soldats morts, les capitaines cela va de soi, celui-ci a attiré mon œil. Mon prénom était John mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on m'a toujours appelé Jack. C'était plus facile de conserver ce prénom plutôt que d'en choisir un autre. »  
« Et ton nom était … » murmura Ianto en tentant de l'encourager.  
« Harris. Tu comprends ? C'est typiquement américain … et étonnement classique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un hasard … nous étions des colons, nos ancêtres étaient originaires de la terre … c'est pour cela que je suis si attaché à cette planète, que je l'ai défendue si longtemps. Étrangement certaines coutumes et légendes emportées ont survécu si loin ... Satisfait Mr Harkness-Jones ? » demanda Jack cachant son émotion du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ianto aussi était ému, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Ces révélations étaient comme des coups de projecteur qui lui permettaient de mieux cerner cet être qui échappait au temps. Sans cela il suivait tout au plus une ombre …  
Son nom … il en avait eu soudain besoin, il ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre auprès d'un homme dont il ne savait rien … pas même son vrai nom. Il ne voulait pas épouser l'imposture, il voulait l'épouser lui … mais qui était-il ? Il le savait maintenant. Il l'embrassa dans la fraîcheur de la forêt, dans l'intimité de la nuit, collant leurs lèvres et leurs corps échauffés par la l'ascension. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils rejoignirent comme ils purent la chambre et ne se séparèrent qu'une fois leur lit atteint. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un boutis rouge, couleur du bonheur sur Sto, couleur de la passion qui les animait.

Ils firent l'amour, plusieurs fois, mêlant leurs corps avec force, délice et volupté. Ianto glissait doucement vers le monde des rêves tenu semi-éveillé par les caresses post-coïtales de sa moitié. Jack glissait sa main sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux en de tendres caresses, quelques mèches commençaient à repiquer sur sa nuque. Ianto se tourna et lui offrit un délicieux sourire avant de se serrer à nouveau à lui et de replacer sa lourde main là où elle se trouvait. Il voulait s'endormir ainsi, cajolé. Jack sourit et reprit ses caresses.  
La pièce résonnait encore de leurs gémissements, grognements, cris et soupirs de plaisir. Elle était saturée d'odeurs de sexe, de plantes aromatiques dont on leur avait couvert le corps et de sentiments … ils avaient involontairement projeté leurs émotions, laissant leur instinct les guider, rendant leur union plus profonde que jamais. Jack avait les yeux grands ouverts dans cette pièce, noyé dans ce brouillard que seuls ses habilités psychiques lui permettaient de percevoir.

Ianto ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément dans ses bras. Comme le jour de sa mort, Jack se sentit entièrement _maître_ de cet être, son corps et son âme, pour la première fois et la seule fois de sa vie … et pour peut être la dernière fois, qui pouvait le dire ?

Il en avait connu des extases et ce corps lui en offrait de bouleversantes, il se sentait puissant en sa présence, admiré, aimé … mais aussi questionné sans jamais être jugé. Patiemment, par petites touches, il finirait par connaître tous ses secrets, comme un peintre dressant son portrait. Celui qu'il venait de lui révéler était douloureux, les souvenirs de sa famille étaient indissociables du malheur qui les avait frappés … il ne reniait pas ses origines, il voulait juste les oublier … tout comme sa fille devait essayer de l'oublier ou plus probablement apprendre à le haïr. Il avait pensé à elle quand Ianto s'était éloigné pour gérer son « ex psychotique » comme il l'appelait, à raison. A elle mais surtout à son petit fils. Une immense tristesse l'avait envahi, sa culpabilité latente était remontée à la surface et l'avait submergé … bien sûr il avait veillé à fermer l'accès à ses sentiments mais Ianto avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas … il avait deviné comme toujours … il ne voulait pas lui gâcher cette journée mais … l'avait-il laissé entrevoir son malaise ?  
Il n'était qu'un sale égoïste. Bien sûr qu'il avait laissé des indices.  
Mais il se sentait tellement mieux quand il était là, quand il lui parlait. Il avait toujours un point de vue différent qui le surprenait mais surtout qui l'aidait à prendre du recul et soulageait ses souffrances.  
Il l'avait aidé à traverser beaucoup de moments difficiles, après le Valiant, après la résurrection d'Owen, la congélation de son frère … en privé, il lui avait montré son vrai visage, celui de _l'homme,_ pas celui du leader de Torchwood qu'il servait aux autres, à son équipe.  
Il soupira, malgré tous les événements heureux de la journée, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Ianto voudrait peut être avoir un jour un enfant. Que lui répondrait-il ? Il avait tué des enfants … cela faisait de lui un montre.  
Il entendit la famille d'Alonso rentrer chez eux. Il attendit qu'ils aillent se coucher pour lentement s'extirper des bras de Ianto. Il lui fallait de l'air frais.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il rejoignit la chambre. Il se sentait fatigué mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Pas tant que le fantôme de Steven l'accompagnerait. Sa balade nocturne en forêt lui avait changé les idées mais son chagrin était toujours là. Ianto se tourna vers lui, toujours les yeux fermés. Assis dans le lit, Jack le regarda dormir laissant ses pensées à nouveau vagabonder mais en veillant à garder ses barrières mentales.  
« Jack ? » appela Ianto d'une voix ensommeillée.  
« Dors Ianto, il est encore tôt. »  
« Impossible, tu penses trop fort. »  
Jack fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'interrogeait sur ses capacités. _Lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Non, impossible_ pensa le Capitaine_._ Il lui avait néanmoins posé plusieurs fois la question, en plaisantant mais au fond de lui il était sérieux. Ianto avait toujours nié mais parfois son empathie n'expliquait pas tout et le laissait stupéfait. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux paresseusement et se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il bailla puis s'étira. Il était manifeste qu'il ne voulait plus dormir, inutile d'essayer de lui demander à nouveau de se rendormir.  
Une angoisse s'empara de Jack, il allait lui demander de s'expliquer et cela allait être dur. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant lui, pas encore.  
Il croisa son regard plein de tendresse, Ianto lui caressa la joue et Jack ferma les yeux … il avait envie de se perdre dans cette caresse … il tenterait d'éviter cette conversation aussi longtemps que possible.  
« Ianto … »  
« Jack. »  
« J'ai faim … »  
« Extraordinaire. Avec tout ce que tu as mangé hier soir. Et alors ? »  
« Je prendrais bien mon petit déjeuner au lit. »  
« Nous y voilà … le retour du Capitaine dans toute sa splendeur. »  
Et bien évidement il leva les yeux au ciel faisant rire Jack mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien, il attendait son petit déjeuner. Ianto l'avait mal habitué au Hub …  
A contre cœur, le gallois quitta son lit pour ramener un petit déjeuner maison au tyran qui refaisait son apparition.  
« Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement Harkness-Jones » marmonna-t-il en quittant la chambre.

_A suivre ..._


	29. It's time to speak out

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : ****It's time to speak out**

* * *

**A écouter pendant la lecture Charlotte Gainsbourg Time Of The Assassin http:/www point deezer point com/listen-4733910**

Ianto rejoignit la cuisine, il était cinq heures du matin, tout était calme. En passant dans le salon, il ajouta quelques bûches au feu central qu'il regarda crépiter quelques instants. S'il ne bougeait pas, il allait s'endormir sur place, il continua son chemin vers la cuisine.  
Il commença par préparer un café, un peu corsé, il en avait besoin … il était matinal mais pas à ce point-là. Jack en aurait besoin, il comptait bien lui extirper ses soucis. Lui se sentait étonnamment bien, encore un peu endormi mais apaisé … heureux. Il expérimentait ce sentiment, cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il repensa à la soirée et à leurs ébats … cela avait été vraiment exceptionnel mais avec Jack, ça l'était toujours. En repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, il se sentait à nouveau vigoureux … il posa un coude sur le plan de travail en regardant couler le café. Hypnotisé, il finit par s'endormir.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques minutes après, il avait failli tomber. Il se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage et décida de prendre en vitesse une douche. Propre et définitivement réveillé, il sortit différents mets du cellier, il restait une profusion de nourriture. Il choisit du sucré, ce qui lui semblait le mieux convenir à un petit déjeuner. Il garnit un plateau et retourna à pas de loups dans la chambre.

Jack l'attendait accoudé à la fenêtre, Ianto capta son regard avant qu'il ne cache ses émotions sous son masque habituel. Il sourit en voyant le plateau coloré et s'installa dans le lit en l'attendant mais Ianto ne bougea pas.  
« Ok … ce sont les miettes dans le lit ? » dit-il d'une voix légèrement agacée.  
« Oui … mais je suppose que de toute façon, il faut changer les draps avec ce que nous avons fait cette nuit ... »  
Il posa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit en face de Jack qui lui souriait, son magnifique sourire auquel personne ne pouvait résister surtout pas lui. Ianto se laissa entraîner par ce sourire en le détaillant. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller, il était en sous vêtements et il eut soudainement envie de lui sauter dessus ... une véritable invitation à la débauche et le regarder manger n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Jack lui lança un regard grivois tandis qu'il se léchait les doigts après avoir mangé salement une tarte. Il avait menti en disant qu'il avait des manières atroces au lit, en revanche il était vrai qu'il mangeait sans aucune manière. Ianto se dit que ça n'allait pas vraiment être facile de parler. Il le revoyait léchant chaque parcelle de son corps, s'attardant autour de son sexe sans jamais le toucher … il l'avait supplié jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne en bouche, qu'il enferme son sexe dans la chaleur de sa bouche … et cela avait été si bon … il l'avait sucé fort et doucement sans jamais cesser ses caresses, sa langue avait joué avec son sexe l'emmenant lentement vers la délivrance … mais cela n'avait été que le début de leurs jeux. Un smack ! le tira de ses pensées, Jack avait consciencieusement terminé de nettoyer ses doigts et le regardait avec des yeux remplis de désir. Un coup d'œil sur son boxer lui indiqua qu'il avait le même genre de pensées que lui. _Eh merde_ se dit-il, _à ce jeu là je serais toujours perdant_. Il s'approcha du Capitaine qui n'avait pas bougé et lentement descendit son boxer pour révéler son sexe déjà fièrement dressé, qui clairement réclamait son attention. Ianto embrassa Jack furieusement laissant s'exprimer son désir, il avait envie de lui faire subir les mêmes outrages ...

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner nus, se faisant manger l'un l'autre … amusant mais pas du tout ce qu'avait Ianto en tête.  
« Satisfait du barista Capitaine ? »  
« Absolument, tu es engagé sur mon vaisseau. »  
« Notre vaisseau » rappela Ianto feignant l'irritation.  
« Tu ne sais même pas piloter. »  
« Apprends-moi. »  
« Yeah » fit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, « ça et des tas d'autres choses. »  
« Prétentieux. »  
« Rabat-joie. »  
Ianto se cala dans ses bras poussant le plateau un peu plus loin. Il pensait avoir apporté beaucoup de nourriture mais finalement ils avaient tout mangé.  
« Jack … est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« Nah … je peux gérer ça, seul. »  
Ianto se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et le Capitaine se sentit chavirer. Il aimait par-dessus tout ses yeux bleu-gris, profonds … et ceux-là l'imploraient avec une telle intensité …  
Ianto lui laissa sentir sa déception. _Est-ce que rien n'avait changé depuis les 456_ ? se demanda-il. _Quand ça fait vraiment mal ou que ça ne me concerne pas directement, il ne me dit rien. Exactement comme quand Frobisher avait enlevé sa famille …  
_« Je peux aider … je sais ce dont tu as besoin. Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas toujours su ? »  
« Je suppose oui … mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que … je suis un monstre Ianto et quand tu sauras à quel point tu me quitteras » finit-il par dire les yeux remplis de larmes, baissant sa garde.  
Soudain, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et il avait envie de pleurer. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Ianto ne le quitta pas des yeux pourtant l'entendre parler de monstre le renvoyait douloureusement à ses propres paroles.  
Il posa sa tête sur son torse, toucher sa peau, respirer son odeur … il l'aimait tellement, il voulait l'aider.  
« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille … je t'aime … je te connais. Comme tu me connais. Je suis le même Ianto qui a caché un cyberman et t'a trahi. Ce que tu me diras ne changera jamais ce que je pense de toi. Je suis certain de cela. »  
« Je … je pensais à Steven et à ma fille. »  
« Tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce qui s'est passé. »  
Jack lui expliqua en détail les événements qui s'étaient déroulés après sa mort. Comment Gwen était repartie à Cardiff et qu'il lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ses neveux. Son arrestation, celle de Loïs et bien sûr le sacrifice de Steven sous les yeux de sa fille.  
Ianto le serra fort dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui racontait tout en pleurant. Il sanglotait dans ses bras sans arriver à se maîtriser. _Comment ais-je pu envoyer un enfant ainsi à la mort ? C'est monstrueux et même si cela a sauvé dix pour cent des enfants de la planète, j'ai tué Steven et envoyé douze autres enfants en enfer_ pensa le Capitaine avec horreur pour lui et pour Ianto qu'il avait laissé pénétrer son esprit.

Celui-ci le tenait serré, projetant ses sentiments, chantant une berceuse en gallois … _je la connais _se dit le Capitaine en fouillant sa mémoire, _c'est la même que celle qu'il m'a chantée quand je lui ai raconté l'année qui n'a pas eu lieu._ Il s'était effondré après son retour du Valiant en lui racontant tout. Ianto n'avait rien dit, il avait pleuré avec lui puis s'était offusqué des paroles du Docteur arguant qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais en lui et que le Docteur s'était trompé. Il n'en avait pas démordu du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans et Jack au milieu de ses larmes avait fini par rire. Il l'avait libéré de ces paroles qui lui collaient à la peau, qu'il portait comme un fardeau.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû être seul, Gwen ou moi aurions dû être là avec toi » finit par murmurer Ianto.  
« Ça n'aurait rien changé … »  
« Nous aurions pris la décision ensemble, nous t'aurions soutenu. C'est triste Jack, je suis désolé … il en fallait un … tu as sacrifié ta famille pour sauver tous les autres … cela fait de toi le héros de l'histoire. »  
« Non ! Le salaud de l'histoire. »  
« Bien sûr que non, je te suis immensément reconnaissant, tu as sauvé mes neveux. Pense aux parents qui allaient perdre leurs enfants, pense aux enfants que tu as sauvés de cet odieux esclavage … sa mort n'a pas été inutile, il fallait prendre cette décision, celle que les autres n'arrivent pas à prendre. Mais c'est ça Torchwood n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que nous faisions, tout le temps. Dans l'ombre, pour la nation, tous ces sacrifices … Je ne suis pas comme Gwen qui voyait toujours en toi le héros, mais ce jour là tu as sauvé les enfants de la terre, tu es le héros. Je suis certain que ta fille finira aussi par le voir avec le temps. Tu n'es pas un monstre, certainement pas. Je ne te laisserais jamais le penser. Tu as tellement de qualités … »  
« Des qualités ? »  
« A la pêche aux compliments, Capitaine ? »  
« Boost ego » fit-il en reniflant.  
Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées.  
« Okay, tu le mérites. D'habitude c'est le boulot de Gwen mais je veux bien m'y coller » fit Ianto sarcastiquement.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu voyais Gwen comme ça, mais je suppose que c'est juste … »  
« Je passe vite sur ce qui est visible par tout le monde, beau, charismatique, bien foutu en particulier tu as de belles fesses … »  
« fermes » ajouta le Capitaine avec l'ombre d'un sourire.  
« Oh oui, ça je sais ! Et tout le monde le voit, je crois que ça n'échappe à personne. Ce que les autres ne peuvent pas deviner c'est à quel point tu peux aimer et te sacrifier pour une personne ou une cause … tu fais passer la vie des autres avant la tienne … tu es fort, rusé et loyal, un leader, mon mentor … et je t'aime tellement … »  
« Plus que Lisa ? »  
Ianto leva un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.  
« Oui ... beaucoup plus que Lisa mais pourquoi … »

Jack le fit taire en attrapant ses lèvres, il avait mis des mots sur les émotions qu'il projetait et il savait qu'il était sincère. Il savait à quel point s'était difficile pour lui d'en parler, il mesurait l'effort qu'il faisait, il lui en coûterait tout autant. Au fond de lui il avait cette lueur d'espoir … il n'osait y penser, est-ce qu'Alice réaliserait un jour à quel point il n'avait pas eu le choix ? Ce moment avait été tellement effroyable pour eux, il ne savait pas si elle le surmonterait.  
« Fais-lui confiance … » murmura Ianto, « on a tous du sang sur les mains mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, aussi horrible soit-il. »  
Jack prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il resta ainsi un moment profitant égoïstement des bienfaits de son amant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait et la chambre baignait dans la lumière des premiers rayons de soleil enveloppant leur corps d'une aura d'or. Il se laissait bercer par l'amour que Ianto lui portait, cet amour qui rendait chaque objet et chaque instant plus beau et qui pansait des blessures qu'il pensait à jamais ouvertes.


	30. Réapprendre à vivre

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Réapprendre à vivre**

**A écouter pendant la lecture Lilly Wood And The Prick Hey It's Ok - http:/ /www point deezer point com/listen-6172798**

* * *

Jack quitta la chambre a regrets, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter les bras de son amoureux ni le confort du lit. Mais Ianto l'avait envoyé manu militari prendre une douche, il voulait ranger la chambre et les plats qu'il avait emmenés. Ianto et ses manies … il avait fini par céder, ils avaient mangé dans le lit, c'était déjà une victoire. Jack choisit quelques affaires propres parmi celles dont Mary-Jane avait garni le placard de la chambre et laissa Ianto à son rangement.

Il passa un long moment sous la douche. Il en avait besoin après sa discussion avec Ianto. Il prit son temps pour se remettre de ses émotions et réfléchir une fois de plus à Steven et à sa fille … mais cela ne plongea pas son cœur dans la même grisaille, il se sentait indéniablement mieux. La journée ne faisait que commencer et pourtant il se sentait vidé, soulagé mais sans énergie ... c'était bien simple, il aurait pu passer la journée au lit. Mais Ianto ne le voyait pas de cet œil et il l'avait presque mis dehors. Il n'y avait pas que le rangement, se retrouver seul lui permettrait de continuer à réfléchir, il avait laissé ses idées faire leur chemin … cela était intentionnel de sa part. Il l'avait drôlement secoué à sa manière … lui et Gwen savaient y faire, mais leurs méthodes n'avaient rien à voir.

Le jour où il avait tué Lisa, Ianto lui avait craché à la figure toute sa colère, sa haine, sa tristesse mais il avait aussi prouvé son amour pour Lisa, un amour puissant et inconditionnel. Cacher un cyberman dans la base l'avait mis en colère mais sa trahison et son l'attitude de Ianto l'avaient mis hors de lui … Jamais plus il n'avait vu Ianto dans un tel état, même lorsqu'il avait exagéré avec Gwen ... Ianto avait fini par lui indiquer ses limites à sa manière, sans se déparer de son calme si british et très subtilement. Jamais il n'aurait osé l'affronter et énoncer à haute voix ses sentiments. Cela le contrariait toujours un peu … seule Lisa avait permis de dévoiler ce côté de sa personnalité, la passion dont il était capable. Lui la consumait au sens propre quand ils faisaient l'amour mais jamais il ne l'avait exprimée en dehors de leur intimité. Cela le tarabustait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait sinon il n'aurait pas demandé s'il l'aimait plus que Lisa … C'était sorti tout seul et il avait regretté au moment même où la question s'était échappée de ses lèvres. Il venait de l'avouer … il était jaloux de Lisa. Il détestait quand il parlait d'elle et cela depuis toujours. En attendant la venue du Docteur, il l'avait aidé à surmonter Canary Warf et la mort de sa petite amie mais sans jamais en parler ni prononcer son nom. A Cardiff, la dernière fois qu'il avait osé en parler c'était à Brecons Beacons, avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous sauvagement attaquer par ces cannibales … son regard dur l'avait faire taire, définitivement, comme s'il y avait eu un accord tacite entre eux. Ianto avait compris et accepté cette exigence sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la formuler. Il s'y était conformé comme le bon petit soldat qu'il tâchait d'être à cette époque ... et qu'il était resté.

Gwen, c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait le don de le pousser dans ses retranchements et cela finissait dans les cris et les larmes. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots et ils le percutaient souvent de plein fouet. Elle était si directe alors que Ianto l'était rarement, il était plus doux avec lui. Elle lui avait posé beaucoup de questions à son arrivée, elle avait cherché à en savoir plus sur lui sans jamais s'en cacher. Elle avait tout de suite découvert son immortalité mais il ne lui avait jamais laissé en savoir plus sur lui. C'était reposant d'avoir une personne incapable de cacher ses sentiments et qui exprimait son avis à vive voix … à Torchwood car dans son foyer elle avait parfaitement su tromper Rhys. Sa bonne humeur et son entrain l'avaient charmé, c'était un bon flic qui lui avait apporté le côté humain qu'il avait failli perdre à force de vivre en vase clos. Elle avait eu plus de chance que les autres, elle avait moins souffert et son espoir, sa joie de vivre avaient été de précieux alliés. Il lui avait pardonné ses erreurs et ses désobéissances qui le poussaient à être un meilleur leader, son sentimentalisme avait équilibré sa froideur. Il l'avait aimée, préférée à Ianto … jusqu'à ce que cela ne commence à s'inverser. Son amour pour le gallois avait grandi … maintenant ils étaient mariés.

Alors qu'il rejoignait la chambre, il croisa Francesco et Mary-Jane qui le félicitèrent et lui demandèrent combien de temps il comptait rester. C'était très gentiment dit, plus pour des questions d'organisation que pour le mettre dehors. Il leur répondit qu'ils partaient très bientôt, d'ici à quelques jours. Il devait en parler à Ianto mais sa décision était prise, il ne doutait pas qu'il se range à son avis.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver rangée, le lit fait, mais il fut en revanche étonné de voir Ianto allongé en train d'écrire dans son journal, encore. Il le posa sur sa table de nuit et vint à sa rencontre pour … récupérer ses affaires sales. _Quel maniaque … mais pourquoi reprend-il son écriture ?_ se demanda le Capitaine. Il se mit à nouveau à convoiter ce journal qu'il avait longuement parcouru après sa mort. Il n'était pas un expert en la matière, mais ce journal était étonnant. Certaines parties relataient les artefacs trouvés ou les missions accomplies mais d'autres étaient plus difficiles à comprendre. C'étaient des émotions, des réflexions, sans date pour s'y retrouver. Des phrases sans début ni fin qui l'avaient laissé perplexe une fois traduites car c'était souvent écrit dans d'autres langues. En gallois bien sûr mais aussi en latin, en grec ou en français. Toute une partie était écrite suivant un code qu'il avait mis des semaines à percer. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son jeune amant et il avait trouvé que son journal lui ressemblait, mais il avait été un peu déçu qu'il ne lui en révèle pas plus. Ianto était une personne très privée, jusque dans sa manière de tenir un journal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes dans ton journal ? »  
« Tu le sais très bien, tu l'as lu. »  
« Oh oui ! Tu m'as défini comme une personnalité histrionique ! »  
« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? »  
« Dis-moi ce que tu écris … » implora Jack en tentant de le charmer.  
« Si je l'écris, c'est que je ne veux pas le dire. C'est personnel. Personnel, qui n'appartient qu'à moi, une notion qui t'échappe Jack. »  
« Mouais … c'est que je n'ai pas tout compris ... »  
« C'est justement parce que c'est personnel » expliqua Ianto en riant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était drôle de le voir ainsi curieux et perplexe ... c'était rare, il en profitait.  
« On ne va pas recommencer la chasse au journal ? Si ? » demanda-t-il soudain sérieux en haussant un sourcil.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me cacherais quoi que se soit. Je n'écris pas de journal moi. »  
« Parce que tu es un homme d'action ... et que les hommes d'action ne tiennent pas de journal. Tu sais que tu es exaspérant parfois ? »  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répondre et quitta la chambre, le linge sale sous le bras ET son journal. La chasse au journal était apparemment ouverte.

Il déposa le linge à l'endroit indiqué par Mary-Jane et se mit en quête d'Arkanos. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans le bureau mais dans la cuisine, avec les parents d'Alonso et la grand-mère. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées en train de siroter un café. La préparation du repas avait commencé et une certaine effervescence régnait dans la cuisine. Entre Mary-Jane et Francesco la discussion était vive. Ianto ne comprenait pas les paroles échangées mais les sentiments qui irradiaient étaient clairs, c'était une dispute. Une parenthèse s'ouvrit quand ils l'aperçurent, ils s'approchèrent tout sourire pour l'embrasser et lui taper dans le dos ... probablement son nouveau statut d'homme marié. _C'est fou comme en un instant les sentiments peuvent changer, Francesco et Mary-Jane sont heureux pour moi alors que je ne sentais que colère et frustration en entrant,_ pensa Ianto. La parenthèse se ferma et la dispute reprit.

Arkanos le regardait, il le sentit lui aussi heureux pour lui.  
_« Je vais te refaire du café Arkanos, celui-ci date de plusieurs heures. Tu ne l'as pas réchauffé au moins ? »_  
Arkanos se pinça les lèvres, il était froid et il l'avait fait tiédir, c'était quand même meilleur.  
Ianto comprenant, prit la tasse des ses mains et en jeta le contenu dans l'évier.  
_« Je vais t'en refaire un. Il fallait me demander ! Le café, ça ne se réchauffe PAS. »_  
_« Désolé »_ pensa Arkanos contrit et un peu effarouché par l'attitude de son ami.  
_« Pas de problème »_ transmit Ianto avec un grand sourire, _« on va le boire ensemble sur la terrasse, si ça te dit ? »  
_Arkanos se contenta d'hocher la tête, le moral semblait au plus bas.  
Ianto prépara le café et servit généreusement trois tasses qu'ils emportèrent sur la terrasse. Il faisait beau, c'était agréable, il ne se lassait pas de cette vue incroyable et de ces deux soleils dans le ciel.  
Il abandonna Arkanos un instant pour amener la troisième tasse à Jack. Il se concentra pour essayer de sentir l'attirance de son alliance vers son alter ego. Il suivit le lien invisible jusqu'au bureau de Francesco où Jack se trouvait.  
_« Pratique »_ se dit-il en souriant.  
Jack fut ravi d'avoir son café pour accompagner sa lecture et Ianto l'abandonna aussi sec.

_« Comment vas-tu Arkanos ? » _demanda Ianto en retrouvant son ami._  
« Bien … j'essaie de me faire à l'idée que je suis libre. »  
« C'est plutôt agréable non ? »  
« Non Ianto, ça me fait ... peur. J'ai honte mais John me manque … je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal … »  
« Je comprends Arkanos. »  
« Je me sens un peu perdu ... j'ai toujours fait ce qu'on me disait mais maintenant ... »  
« Tu as Alonso, il peut t'aider. Tu veux toujours rester avec lui ? »_  
_« Oui ... mais tu vas partir ... »  
« On restera en contact ... pas psychique, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Non, on ne pourra plus communiquer dés que la distance sera trop grande ... »  
« Ne sois pas triste on ... s'écrira, qu'en dis-tu ? »_ demanda Ianto réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas parler au téléphone avec lui.  
Mais en réfléchissant, Ianto se dit qu'il était probable que Jack refuse pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité_. Il aurait raison, John pourrait nous retrouver en utilisant Arkanos … dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire,_ pensa Ianto tentant de cacher le frisson qui le parcourait. John avait montré peu de respect pour Arkanos et il avait déjà fait preuve de cruauté.  
Ce serait à lui de le contacter, pas l'inverse.  
_« Ianto ? »_ appela Arkanos, il sentait le trouble de son ami.  
_« Je réfléchissais à nos moyens de communication ... je pense que c'est moi qui te contacterai, pour des questions de sécurité ... pour John en fait. »  
« Je comprends Ianto, ne t'en fais pas et je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Tu n'es pas comme ça. »  
« Merci Arkanos. Mais on a le temps ... on a tout le temps » _répondit Ianto en souriant.  
Il avait du temps à donner à Arkanos, du temps pour profiter de Jack ... du temps pour vivre. Il n'y avait pas qu'Arkanos qui devait réapprendre à vivre.


	31. Great expectations

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Great Expectations**

A écouter pendant la lecture The Truth is in the dirt - Karen Elson http:/ /www point deezer point com/listen-5959010

* * *

Arkanos et Ianto restèrent sur la terrasse un long moment à discuter, imaginant ce qu'allait devenir leur vie. Ianto n'avait pas réalisé à quel point les interrogations d'Arkanos faisaient écho aux siennes. Lui aussi s'était senti prisonnier et il avait tout comme Arkanos un avenir à construire. Mais il était mieux armé pour imaginer sa vie auprès de Jack, Arkanos restait très inquiet. Quand Alonso vint les chercher pour passer à table, Arkanos prétexta des maux de ventre et resta seul sur la terrasse où la température suivait la montée des deux soleils dans le ciel. Ianto dû entraîner Alonso avec force vers le salon, il voulait rester auprès d'Arkanos.

« Ianto ! Je voulais rester avec Arkanos, l'aider ... pourquoi m'en empêcher ? »  
Ils s'assirent à côté l'un de l'autre à table, Jack les regardait visiblement amusé. Il prit place à côté de Ianto.  
« Nous avons longuement discuté, il faut lui laisser du temps pour assimiler tout cela ... »  
« Tu vas partir très bientôt, c'est à moi de prendre le relais » répondit Alonso apparemment vexé.  
Il se servit machinalement dans le plat, toujours en pleine réflexion.  
« Il avait besoin de rester seul, c'est pour cela qu'il a prétendu avoir mal au ventre … mais pourquoi dis-tu que nous allons partir ? » demanda Ianto.  
Il saisit le plat qu'Alonso lui tendait et commença à se servir. Alonso qui était mort de faim avait déjà la bouche pleine, il désigna Jack d'un coup de tête avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette.  
Ianto passa le plat à Jack en l'interrogeant du regard.  
Celui-ci répondit en se servant à son tour.  
« Mary-Jane m'a demandé, je lui ai dit que nous partions dans quelques jours. »  
Ianto posa sa fourchette en entendant la réponse du Capitaine. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait décidé de leur départ sans le consulter.  
Jack passa le plat à Mary-Jane qui le remercia.  
« Jack ! »  
« Quoi ? » répondit-il la bouche pleine innocemment.  
« Rien » fit sèchement Ianto.

Inutile de tenter d'avoir une conversation avec lui à table, il n'hésiterait pas à parler la bouche pleine, ce serait un carnage. Sa colère attendrait la fin du repas.  
Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas quel goût allait avoir son repas et il se décida lui aussi à manger. Dire qu'à une époque il ne se nourrissait plus que de pizza, il avait drôlement diversifié son alimentation. Le plat était épicé, il but au moins dix verres d'eau d'affilée faisant bien entendu rire toute la tablée. Cela donna l'occasion à Jack de raconter une de ses histoires abracadabrantesque qui fit briller les yeux d'Alonso, attendrit les deux mères et fit rêver Francesco. Ianto ne connut pas la teneur de l'histoire, la barrière de la langue l'isolait du reste du groupe. Il sourit néanmoins en voyant l'attitude de Francesco il se projetait dans l'histoire racontée où, Ianto en était certain, Jack était le héros.  
Isolé certes mais pas seul, la main de Jack sur sa cuisse, était là pour le lui rappeler.

Ianto laissa Jack à son public et partit préparer le café. Mary-Jane et la grand–mère lui laissaient utiliser la machine à café et il décida cette fois qu'elles goûteraient son nectar. Elles avaient refusé jusqu'à présent préférant une boisson chocolatée beaucoup trop sucrée à son goût. Il pensait avoir du temps pour les convaincre de le goûter mais puisque le Capitaine en avait décidé autrement …  
En se resservant un énième verre d'eau, son irritation refit surface. Il l'évacua rapidement en voyant arriver Arkanos. Il prit une tasse pour attendre avec lui le café en préparation. Il devenait accro lui aussi … Jack avait peut être raison, il rendait les personnes dépendantes à son café.  
Il lui servit une généreuse tasse après avoir conclu avec lui-même qu'une addiction au café n'était pas grave et qu'il pouvait continuer comme avant.  
« _Arkanos … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_  
Celui-ci avait ses barrières mentales en place mais Ianto arrivait à percevoir son malaise.  
_« Je ne pense pas que ça va aller mieux Ianto. John me manque ... je voudrais qu'il soit là. »_  
Ianto se liquéfia.  
_« John est parti depuis quelques heures ! Arrête de te rendre malade. Alonso avait peut être raison … va le voir. Parle avec lui. »_  
Arkanos secoua la tête.  
_« Tu es trop exigeant avec toi-même. Il te fait du temps pour t'adapter et Alonso t'aidera, crois-moi »_ continua Ianto.  
Cela se présentait mal et Jack qui voulait partir …

Après avoir servi le café à table et insisté pour que les parents d'Alonso et sa grand-mère goûtent, Ianto eu enfin son quart d'heure de gloire. Ils le trouvèrent excellent, meilleur que tous les cafés qu'ils avaient goûté. Alonso nota scrupuleusement les conseils de Ianto, il espérait après son départ refaire un café aussi bon que le sien. Car il lui était maintenant impossible de se contenter du jus de chaussette qu'il parvenait à faire. Il comptait bien mettre en pratique le soir même mais en attendant, il quitta la table précipitamment en entraînant Arkanos par la main.  
Ianto soupira.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Jack.  
« Il faut que l'on parle, c'est urgent. »  
C'était l'heure de la sieste, leur absence ne serait pas remarquée.

oOoOoOo

« On pourrait rester un peu plus ici, non ? » demanda Ianto à peine entré dans leur chambre.  
« Non. On ne reste pas plus longtemps. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je n'en ai plus envie, tout simplement ! Le faucon nous attend. »  
« Mais Arkanos … »  
« On ne reste pas pour lui, c'est hors de question. »  
« Je suis responsable, c'est moi qui aie fait partir John ! »  
« C'est là que tu te trompes Ianto. Si tu m'écoutais plutôt que t'entêter ? »  
Ianto s'assit sur le lit et se décida à écouter.  
« Tu lui as demandé, c'est sa décision. Il sent ta culpabilité, comme moi je la sens et il se pose des questions. Laisse Alonso gérer cela et partons. »  
« D'accord, je veux bien entendre ce que tu me dis et croire qu'Alonso est maintenant le mieux placé pour l'aider mais tu avais décidé qu'on partait avant tout cela. Sans m'en parler. »  
« Je ne doutais pas que tu te ranges à mon avis. John peut nous retrouver et puis c'est ce que je veux. D'habitude on est d'accord. »  
« D'accord, d'accord … » murmura Ianto.  
Jack l'attira avec à lui avec son sourire triomphant.  
« Arrête ! Tu culpabilises encore plus ! »  
« Ce n'est pas de ma faute … » fit Ianto en se calant dans ses bras cherchant du réconfort. Jack avait peut être raison mais lui n'avait pas envie de partir.  
« Je sais. Ianto il faut toujours que tu culpabilises pour quelque chose, tu sais cela ? »  
« Ok, ok, je vais faire un effort … »  
« Ce n'est pas gagné » ajouta Jack en le serrant dans ses bras.  
« Je viens de penser qu'il n'était pas au courant de notre fuite. Ça va être terrible quand je vais lui dire ! »  
« Ça suffit » répondit Jack en fronçant les sourcils maintenant légèrement contrarié, il était manifeste que Ianto prenait cela à cœur, beaucoup trop.  
Il se dégagea pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Ce n'est pas une fuite et ce n'est pas toi qui lui dira mais moi. Pas la peine d'essayer de discuter, c'est décidé. Et Inutile de t'en offusquer » ajouta Jack en voyant Ianto lever les yeux au ciel, « on dirait un gamin ! »  
« C'est ce que je suis si on compare ton âge avec le mien … »  
« Tu vas m'accuser de pédérastie maintenant ! Avec ce que tu me fais subir ... »  
« En parlant de gamin, c'est quoi cette histoire de fertilité ? Tu as raconté il y a longtemps une histoire à ce propos … et moi, je crois toutes tes histoires. Alors ? »  
« Alors … est-ce le moment de parler de cela ? »  
« Oui, Jack, je veux savoir, pourquoi pas maintenant ? »  
_Mais bien sûr, change de sujet Ianto_ pensa le Capitaine, _si tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ... _Il s'allongea sur le lit et Ianto fit de même, un coude planté dans l'oreiller.  
« Il y aura un grave problème de fertilité dans le futur. Ça a déjà commencé et à un moment donné cela va s'accélérer. Cela touchera autant les hommes que les femmes dans des proportions très importantes. »  
« Dû à quoi ? »  
« Le mode vie. De l'agriculture, aux ondes de la technologie en passant par l'eau pollué, les médicaments ... tous ces éléments auront leur rôle. Plutôt que de changer de mode de vie et de laisser la nature reprendre ses droits, les recherches se sont développées. Les inséminations artificielles deviendront la norme, plus personne n'arrivera à se reproduire naturellement. »  
« Ok, mais pourquoi les hommes ? »  
« Parce que les inséminations des femmes rateront de plus en plus malgré les traitements médicamenteux. Ils vont envisager alors ... d'utiliser les hommes. C'est plus simple, rien dans le corps n'est prévu pour accueillir une grossesse, tous les médicaments pour éviter le rejet de l'embryon fonctionneront parfaitement bien, aucune interaction hormonale, le bonheur des médecins. »  
« Mais comment ? » murmura Ianto.  
« J'ai un utérus artificiel, tous les hommes sont opérés à la naissance. »  
« Mais comment sort le ... »  
« Bébé, Ianto, ça s'appelle un bébé. Césarienne programmée, c'est rien du tout tu sais. Surtout pour moi. »  
« Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je demande ... »  
« Pourquoi Ianto ? »  
« Parce que ta virilité vient d'en prendre un coup, tu as un utérus ! »  
Jack haussa un sourcil, il oubliait parfois que Ianto appartenait au vingtième siècle, pas préparé à tout savoir ...  
« Je rêve ! Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas viril, viens par ici ! »  
Il laissait très souvent Ianto guider leurs ébats à sa guise, s'adaptant à son humeur, sachant exactement quoi faire pour le combler. Cette fois il allait mener la danse et son humeur serait ... dominatrice.

Jack avait usé de toute sa force pour maintenir Ianto et en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était certes le plus âgé mais dans ce combat il avait eu le dessus et sans menottes ! Il était très satisfait de sa prestation et il savait que Ianto avait apprécié, il avait vu le sourire qu'il essayé de dissimuler après plusieurs roulés-boulés quand il l'avait plaqué sur le lit à califourchon sur lui ...  
En sueur, ils essayaient tous les deux de retrouver leur souffle.  
« Ianto ? »  
« guuu » furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.  
« Ça va mieux question virilité ? »  
« Oui ! Tu seras satisfait en voyant les bleus. »  
« Mon pauvre ... tu sais, je ne serais pas opposé à avoir un enfant avec toi. »  
« Tu me dis ça comme ça, sans aucune préparation ? »  
Jack rit en voyant la mine offusquée de Ianto, il adorait le voir dans cet état, il l'embrassa attrapa un caleçon et fit mine de sortir de la chambre.  
« Jack » sermonna Ianto, « je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »  
« Je vais prendre une douche, tu es le bienvenue d'ailleurs ... enfin si tu arrives à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain » ajouta-t-il perfidement.  
« Très drôle. Tu ne sors pas comme ça. Pense à la grand-mère, si tu la croises, tu auras son arrêt cardiaque sur la conscience » finit Ianto très sérieusement en lui envoyant ses affaires. _Il n'a pas tord,_ se dit le Capitaine en souriant.  
« Arrête Jack ! »  
« Quoi encore ? »  
« L'autosatisfaction. Oui tes muscles sont gonflés, oui tu es très beau et oui je veux bien avoir un jour un enfant avec toi ... »


	32. Un cadeau inattendu

**Providence**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : un cadeau inattendu**

A écouter pendant la lecture Liars – Here comes all The People http:/ /www point deezer point com/listen-5422475

* * *

…  
« Arrête Jack ! »  
« Quoi encore ? »  
« L'autosatisfaction. Oui tes muscles sont gonflés, oui tu es très beau et oui je veux bien avoir un jour un enfant avec toi ... »  
« Quoi ! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? »  
Ianto se pinça les lèvres, il avait parlé trop vite sur ce coup là …  
« Ianto, arrête de faire cette tête, tu me fais craquer … »  
Jack s'approcha en souriant, s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera comme tu veux. On a le temps … ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, une vie normale … »  
« Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une vie normale. »  
« Je sais Ianto, mais moi, c'est ce que je veux avec toi. Une vie normale ça c'est un challenge, non ? »  
« C'est sûr … »  
Jack l'obligea à s'allonger tout en l'embrassant, sans se déparer de son sourire conquérant. Il était certain que Ianto se posait des tas de questions, il avait eu un père exécrable, ses pensées se tournaient probablement vers lui. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à en parler, pas maintenant.

« Tu m'écrases, Jack » finit par se plaindre Ianto quand enfin il le laissa respirer.  
« Je sais c'est exprès. »  
« D'accord … je vais le payer longtemps ? »  
« Aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira, Mr Harkness-Jones. »  
« Je sens que ça va être long … tu ne devais pas aller prendre une douche ? A vue de nez je dirais que oui … »  
« J'attends de sentir ta virilité, parce que la mienne je ne pense pas que tu puisses la louper. »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel …  
« Je ne me régénère pas, moi. »  
« Mais, j'étais comme ça, avant. »  
« N'importe quoi, c'est physiologique … »  
Mais Ianto ne put finir sa phrase, un bip du bracelet de Jack l'avait fait taire.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est Jack ? »  
« Des problèmes. »  
« Oui, ça je sais, mais plus précisément ? »  
« C'est John qui revient » dit-il en se levant d'un bond et en s'habillant à la va-vite.  
Ianto fit de même.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne bouges pas de là ! » ordonna Jack.  
« Mais … » dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit avec un regard d'incompréhension.  
« Tu m'écoutes Ianto, je ne plaisante pas. John vient nous rendre visite pour la dernière fois. »  
Sa colère était montée d'un coup et il ne fit rien pour la contenir, il laissa Ianto la recevoir de plein fouet. Mais il ne se rendit pas compte de sa force et ce n'est que quand il le vit s'affaisser qu'il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

Celui-ci avait senti un immense froid l'envahir et les sentiments de Jack ne le quittaient pas … ils l'habitaient douloureusement.  
« Ianto » dit-il en se précipitant, il s'agenouilla et prit son visage entre ses mains, « je suis désolé, mon amour, je ne voulais pas que ce soit si fort, je veux juste que tu m'attendes ici … est-ce que tu le feras ? »  
« Oui » fit Ianto en le regardant dans les yeux, ressentir une telle colère, celle de Jack en l'occurrence était effrayante.  
« Laisse-le parler avant de le tuer » ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.  
Jack lui rendit son sourire constatant que son amant se remettait de ses émotions.  
« Je vais essayer. »  
Il finit de s'habiller et sortit en trombe. Il tomba sur Arkanos qui sortait lui aussi de sa chambre.  
« John arrive. »  
_« Comment le sais-tu ? »_ transmit Arkanos alors que son visage se transformait sous l'effet de la surprise.  
Jack désigna son bracelet et continua son chemin vers la terrasse. Il vit un aéroglisseur effectuer la montée vers la maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que Ianto n'était pas là. Mais il ne le vit pas, sa projection avait été un peu violente mais au moins cela semblait efficace. Il avait emporté son arme, il la vérifia avant d'accueillir l'ex-agent du temps. Arkanos posa sa main sur la sienne avec un regard d'une infinie tristesse qui troubla Jack. Il se ressaisit en voyant John.  
« C'est mon comité d'accueil ? »  
Jack pointa son arme sur lui.  
« Tu as quelques secondes pour me convaincre de ne pas te tuer. Choisis bien tes mots. »

Là non plus il ne fit rien pour cacher sa colère et même si John n'avait aucune capacité psychique, il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas simplement de l'intimidation, il allait le tuer.  
« Je viens du futur Jack. J'ai longuement voyagé … je suis content de vous retrouver. Particulièrement toi, Arkanos, tu m'as manqué … »  
« Droit au but John » rappela à l'ordre Jack.  
« Je viens m'excuser Jack et je t'ai ramené un cadeau, je peux m'approcher ? »  
Jack l'y autorisa d'un coup de tête sans baisser son arme. Alonso les rejoignit à ce moment là, il attendait le retour d'Arkanos et ne le voyant pas venir il le cherchait. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle.  
John doucement quitta son aéroglisseur et gravit quelques marches qui l'amenèrent sur la terrasse. Il tendit un bracelet à Jack.  
« C'est un manipulateur de vortex et il fonctionne celui-ci » Jack le saisit en conservant toute son attention sur John, « je ne reste pas, j'ai comme l'impression que je suis de trop. J'ai compris Jack, je vous ai vu dans vingt ans… est-ce que tu ne veux pas savoir ? »  
« Non John, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux plus rien de toi. »  
« J'espère que tu apprécies le cadeau, c'est dans l'ordre des choses de remercier, mais bon … Arkanos, tu peux venir. J'ai un nouveau vaisseau et il n'attend que toi pour décoller » dit-il en levant un sourcil, à la Ianto.  
Le peau-rouge sourit et se permit une transmission de pensée à Ianto, personnelle. Il se tourna vers Alonso qui pour une raison qui lui échappait s'était mis sur son trente et un et s'excusa avant de plonger dans les bras de son ancien amant. Après un long baiser que même Jack n'interrompit pas, ils s'en allèrent.

Jack ne rangea son arme qu'en les voyants disparaître à l'horizon dans un nuage de poussière. Il se tourna et fut ne fut pas surpris de voir Ianto se tenir dans le salon. Le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras, soulagé que l'affaire fut réglée si vite.  
« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »  
« Oui. Tu m'as mis dans un sacré état, mais ça passe. J'ai l'habitude avec toi … »  
« Mais bien sûr. »  
« Alonso » appela Ianto doucement, il n'avait pas bougé, « je suis désolé. »  
« Oui, moi aussi. J'allais lui demander de m'épouser. »  
Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux et Jack pouffa de rire mais un coup dans les côtes le stoppa net. Il n'avait pas lâché Ianto mais celui-ci se dégagea de ses bras pour aller réconforter l'amant malmené.  
« Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu rapide comme décision … »  
« Je craignais qu'il ne pense que j'allais l'abandonner, vous m'avez donné envie » dit-il dépité.  
« Ce n'est pas si grave … tu es chez toi, tu es riche … »  
« Le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent, merci pour le réconfort Ianto » fit-il avant de partir précipitamment dans sa chambre.  
« Dire que j'ai failli sortir avec lui … »  
A cette annonce Ianto le regarda intensément et Jack se sentit comme un gosse pris en faute.  
« Et tu es sorti avec combien d'autres personnes ? »  
« _Réfléchis vite Jack »_ se dit-il, « j'ai trompé ma faim quelques fois » fit-il en le reprenant dans ses bras. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de le toucher. A la base il était une personne tactile mais là cela prenait des proportions … Ianto ne disait rien, il l'avait remarqué mais cela n'avait plus l'air de le déranger, autant en profiter. Son sourire, ses caresses finirent de l'amadouer, Ianto cessa son interrogatoire. Jack déposa le nouveau manipulateur de vortex dans leur chambre et ils partirent prendre leur douche, ensemble. Alors que Ianto partait vers les cuisines, il l'attrapa vers le bras.  
« Ianto, je vais étudier le bracelet et ensuite on s'en va. Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps. »

Ianto hocha la tête, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de rester. Arkanos l'avait averti de son départ, lui exprimant sa joie de retrouver son maître et lui souhaitant une belle vie certain qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Il l'avait remercié pour les moments partagés et lui avait dit combien il avait été heureux de faire sa connaissance. Il ne serait plus jamais le même et c'était grâce à eux. Ce départ précipité lui laissait un vide, le peau-rouge avait sa place, il avait de l'amitié pour lui. Ianto espérait que le bracelet n'était pas un autre piège quelconque … mais si ce n'était pas le cas, cela signifiait que John n'était plus une menace et qu'il avait changé … tant mieux car il lui devait la vie, il était lié à John par ses gènes, ce n'était pas rien pour lui. Jack ne le voyait pas de la même manière et même s'il lui expliquait ce qu'il ressentait, il ne changerait pas de point de vue. Il rejoignit les cuisines où il voulait aider pour la dernière fois à préparer le repas.

« Alors ? » demanda Ianto en rejoignant Jack dans leur chambre, « qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »  
« Ça donne … qu'il a dit vrai, c'est un manipulateur de vortex tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglementaire. Et il marche Ianto » finit-il en levant ses yeux vers lui complètement effaré.  
« Ouah ! Tu peux à nouveau voyager dans le temps … qu'est-ce qui nous empêche, Jack, d'aller sauver Tosh et Owen ? »  
Ianto pensa à Gray et à Steven mais ne prononça pas leurs noms, volontairement. Il avait dit cela dans un souffle, très concerné mais se doutant de la réponse.  
« Ianto, je suis désolé, on ne peut pas, il y a des règles. Seul un seigneur du temps sait exactement quels sont les événements que l'on peut changer et ceux qui doivent absolument se produire. Mais il y a une règle absolue, il ne faut pas revenir sur sa propre ligne de temps. Si je pouvais le faire, je le ferais » dit-il en se remémorant ses coéquipiers morts.  
Ianto se cala dans ses bras et tous deux restèrent pensifs un moment.  
« J'ai passé commande pour le café, on peut venir chercher la montagne de café que j'ai prévue d'acheter quand on veut. »  
« Parfait, on part après le repas, ce soir. Avec ceci »dit-il en désignant le bracelet, « je vais pouvoir te montrer la Péninsule de Boeshane à mon époque, c'est vraiment inespéré … »  
« Ce nom me fait rêver depuis toujours » fit Ianto en souriant. Il savait que Jack y tenait énormément, sa joie le comblait.  
« John » fit Jack en soupirant, « je reconnais qu'il soigne ses entrées et ses départs. »  
« Un début de pardon ? »  
« Pas encore. Mais j'apprécie ses cadeaux, d'abord toi et maintenant un manipulateur de vortex, il connaît mes goûts de luxe ... »  
« Oï ! Je ne suis pas un objet ... j'en connais d'autres de la même espèce que John …»  
« Personne n'est de mon espèce. »  
« Heureusement, l'univers n'y survivrait pas. Déjà on se demande comment j'y arrive … »  
« Eh ! Je croyais que tu voulais rester avec moi … toute ta vie. »  
« Je le veux Jack. »

**FIN

* * *

**

Un grand merci à **Rhéa**, qui m'a relue et soutenue tout au long de cette histoire. Car parfois j'ai douté et fait des fautes à la pelle ;-))

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message, ils ont été ma joie au fil des chapitres et m'ont énormément motivée.  
**Amazing-Destiny, savannah12, Mangafana, Chris, fjudy, black59, Lightingness , Myfanwy 456, aviva94, Takisys, Rosa020, CptJackHarkness, MAlila77, yaone-kami, NolyKariad, duneline, bbmcowgirl, IantoRules** merci !  
j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

Un dernier merci (ça devient lourd !) à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui ont avalé 32 chapitres pour lire ceci. Je vous guette dans mes stats ^^

Je vous dois encore un épilogue ... et puis ce sera vraiment FINI.  
Je me suis bien amusée, j'espère que vous aussi.

Je mettrais le PDF de Providence à jour sur mon profil dés la semaine prochaine.


	33. Lettre de Jack à Rhiannon

**Providence**

* * *

**Epilogue : Lettre de Jack à Rhiannon, après la mort de Ianto  
**

* * *

Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Ianto méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux.  
Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés mais Ianto m'a souvent parlé de vous, de ses neveux. Je ne sais pas s'il vous a parlé de moi. J'étais son supérieur, son ami et au fil du temps il était devenu mon compagnon.

Vous savez maintenant la vérité, il travaillait pour le gouvernement. Un travail secret, important pour lequel il a tout donné y compris sa vie pour sauver celle de tous les enfants menacés. Il était hautement qualifié pour ce travail exigeant et dangereux. Vous pouvez être fier de lui, de ce qu'il faisait pour essayer de sauver des vies jour après jour. J'étais fier de lui. J'avais une totale confiance en lui.

Il n'y avait pas que son travail qui était secret il l'était aussi pour nous, pour vous. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'était sa façon de vous protéger et de se protéger. Mais nous étions proche, je savais pour son père qui le poussait dans ses retranchements, qui aurait pu être un maître tailleur mais qui travaillait dans un grand magasin. Il m'avait tout dit sur sa mère et son départ précipité. J'espère l'avoir aidé à surmonter tout cela.

Je l'aimais terriblement et son absence est cruelle jour après jour. Ses sourires distribués avec parcimonie me manquent, sa douceur, son intelligence, ses à propos, son esprit vif, son café … tout me manque.  
J'ai pris quelques-unes de ses affaires, quelques souvenirs, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Je pars, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi.  
Tout est de ma faute, il était sous ma responsabilité, il me faisait confiance, j'aurais dû réussir à le sauver.  
A nouveau, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire.

_Jack Harkness._  
_Torchwood Cardiff._


End file.
